


The Devil Tips His Hat To Me

by The_Concierge_Of_Crime



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biblical References, Explicit Sexual Encounters, F/M, M/M, Multi, Promiscuous Behaviour/Innuendo, Some violent scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 182,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Concierge_Of_Crime/pseuds/The_Concierge_Of_Crime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Another work co-authored by Dani, previously posted on LJ. Title from the Voltaire song and as ever we only own plot ideas and characterisations-- the rest belong to their respective owners i.e. The WWE etc))</p><p>Satan's son and his closest demonic minions have been having the time of their lives in the middle-realm: Earth. However, the mortal lives adding up spurs The Almighty to send down three of his best angels to try and stem the threat. Needless to say... God's plans are never as simple as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Not What It Seems

The giggling sound echoing down a narrow, barely lit alleyway off some nondescript cobbled-road in London, England, sounded innocent enough. Much like the svelte, dark haired, deep-blue eyed figure whom the laughter was emanating from appeared innocent enough, at least to the intoxicated figure stumbling along eagerly behind him, struggling to keep up with the surprisingly nimble young man. “Wait!” the ruddy-faced, middle-aged gentleman called, doubling over a moment to try and catch his breath, leaning weakly against a dirty brick wall as he thought ruefully to himself that he probably should have politely refused that last glass of Port he had been offered at Mrs Calloway’s dinner party, and left whilst he still had most of his facilities about him.

“Come,” the melodic coo grasped at the man’s attention with as much ferocity as a street-urchin would grasp at sweets that were thrown out of a passing carriage window by some richer, kinder (or as many would whisper, guiltier) passer-by, and Robert “Bob” Holly found himself incapable of resisting. Taking a breath to strengthen the resolve of his fortitude Robert set off once more to capture the elusive minx dancing ahead several feet of him. Had Robert not been so entrance by what he believed to be his quarry for the evening he would have noticed something, or rather, two something’s that should have had him turning tail and fleeing back to the safety of the party he had just vacated. The first was that there were no rats around. Not even a baby rat.

… And anyone who knew London well knew that, like many other grand cities, there was always a problem with rats. And the second thing he would have noticed was that his elusive potential partner for the evening bore the strangest shadow that was thrown into relief against a grimy wall when he passed by a singular, sickly streetlamp… It always seemed as though the shadow bore extended ears, like fairies of old superstition and a tail as long as a cat’s that was pointed at the end like an arrow-head. But, alas, Robert Holly did not take stock of these warning signs, lust and alcohol wearing down his common sense until he was left with the most basic of faculties; which was exactly how the supposed quarry liked it, though his real prey wasn’t to know that.

Finally, after what seemed like a doozy of a chase, Robert finally managed to catch the exotic young creature that had tempted him from the warm, sanctioned merrymaking of the Calloways’ annual dinner-party. “I’ve got you,” Robert announced with breathless triumph, the chill winter air silvering outside of his mouth as it exhaled from his lungs, his cheeks and nose turned an even deeper red than they had been before thanks to the exertion of dancing and copious amounts of drink. Thick, sooty lashes lowered demurely over sapphire blue hues, “You caught me, sir,” there was the barest hint of an extenuation of the youngster’s ‘s’s’, as though he was emulating a snake’s pattern of speech… though Robert, in that moment, found it most endearing.

“So… now, what are you going to do with me?” the mere suggestion made Robert swoon and he eagerly took the young man’s chin in hand, angling that beautiful face upwards. His lips were as red as claret and pouted enticingly, all but beckoning Robert to lean in and drink from the welcoming fountain of his mouth. Unspeaking, too eager to focus upon anything other than what he wanted, Robert continued to lower his mouth until he was a hair’s breadth from his prize--- and that was the moment everything went wrong. Something suddenly lashed around his neck, something black and strong and smooth as leather though it definitely couldn’t have been just leather… it was undulating as though it was alive for one thing, which he felt as he tried to pull it off.

The giggling from before started again, though this time it sounded more sinister than playful, malicious in its jubilance. Choking and spluttering, Robert sank to his knees and continued to try and pry the mysterious black obstruction from his throat, one hand weakly grasping as the other reached towards the angelic beauty before him. “H-Help… Me—“he rasped, hand catching the front of the angel’s loose shirt. Shock welled within him though as his hand was slapped away impatiently, “You missed your chance, governor.” A chirpy, but oddly accented voice; as though the speaker was not native to Great British shores, “Time’s a-wasting now and you took much longer than I expected,” the dark haired teenager looked very unhappy at that thought.

A wretched choking sound filled the air and the beautiful creature sighed, reaching into a pocket of his alarmingly tight trousers to fetch an ornate looking pocket watch. “I’m running out of time,” he said reproachfully, “And I had so much planned for tonight as well. I do hope you’re intending to make it up to me.” By now the world was blacking out around the edges for Robert, his face turning an alarming shade of purple. As he started to fade into unconsciousness he found himself reflecting that his wife had warned him that something like this might happen. Alright, maybe not something exactly like this, but she had warned that his fondness for drink and play was going to be the death of him one day, and it looked like she was going to be right.

As he slumped face down into the snow the black band around his throat eased, Cody releasing the hold his tail had on the man as he sauntered forward, his face becoming thrown into sharper, but no less handsome relief as some of the childishness melted away as fast as the snow underneath his feet. Though there was a good ten inches of snow on the ground his feet were almost burning through the powdery substance, leaving perfectly distinct footmarks in his wake. Humming cheerfully Cody hissed as he felt his teeth returning to their slightly elongated form; hiding his ears and his tail wasn’t the problem, the demon reflected ruefully, what was the problem was trying to hold in your teeth to look as human as you possibly could when hunting.

“Still, you sure were stupid,” Cody crossed over to the slumped body and straddled it, gripping the dying man’s chin and tilting his head upright, pulling on his chin enough to part his lips. Lowering his head until there were scant centimetres separating his mouth from his victim’s Cody then opened his own mouth and took a deep breath. Almost immediately Robert’s skin began to grow mottled, losing more and more colour with each second that passed. And, as Robert began to draw his last breaths in the mortal realm Cody felt himself getting stronger; coming to the surface expended a lot of energy after all, and he really needed to stock up. But, just as he was about to take the last ounce of life left in the carcass below him, something caught his attention.

Quick as a flash he was off of the body, hovering a few inches off of the ground as strong, supple bat-wings sprouted from his back, tearing through the shirt he was wearing. “Oh!” he huffed, pouting at the figure that had emerged from the shadows and was currently tending to the figure on the ground, “Now look what you made me do! Shirts don’t grow on trees you know!” or did they? Cody would be lying if he said he paid too much attention to this sort of thing. Another figure joined the first trying to save his evening meal and Cody giggled, perching himself atop the wrought-iron lamp-post, “It’s too late,” he informed them lightly, “Even for you.” He pretended to cock his head as though listening, a hand cupping around his almost elf-like ears.

“A little birdy’s telling me that he’s got mere moments to live,” he announced. And, sure enough, it was almost though someone had blown out a candle over Robert, and his life was extinguished the same instant as the flame. The blonde figure who had accompanied the brunette whom had first interrupted Cody crossed himself (Cody hissed, cringing back even though the Holy sign was not directed at him) and then gently closed Robert’s eyes. He remained kneeling, handsome face a mask of sadness as he offered a prayer for the departed soul. The sacred words itched like a thousand ants unleashed beneath Cody’s skin… but he had bigger things to focus on then: namely the gorgeously broad-shouldered Pious glaring up at him.

“You don’t look happy to see me,” Cody mewed, as though this was a devastating blow to him, “You’re so cruel to me, John!” John’s bright blue eyes seemed to darken as he regarded the demon, his nostrils twitching slightly at the scents of sin, seduction and death lingering in the air. “What you have just done, Demon,” Cody mewed again, sending John another hurt look but the pious refused to be taken in by the deceptively sweet face, “—is a mortal sin against God and Man.” John ignored the look that Cody sent him which asked ‘and your point is?’ to address his fellow pious. “Theodore… I’m going to need your help.” Though John was a much older angel than his accomplice, and much older than the demon they faced, that didn’t matter right then.

Since demons were more prone to trickery there was an increased likelihood that he would escape just as soon as John could try capturing him. “Ooh,” Cody shivered, wings fluttering and his tail lashing as he licked his lips slowly, eyes locked on John and barely acknowledging the secondary angel, “Are you going to tie me up, John?” John refused to move even when the demon was suddenly in front of him, dangerously close and Ted gasped. “Are you going to make me hurt so good?” Cody all but moaned, rubbing himself against John like a cat in heat. Though the angel barely flinched Cody could smell the forbidden desire and knew that he was the biggest temptation the angel had ever wanted to give into… and how Cody wished he would.

A sudden sizzling sound rent the air and Cody shrieked, springing back and shooting several feet into the air again, cradling his lightly smoking hand. “A crucifix?!” he snarled and John absently held the gold necklace up, revealing the ornate cross. All pious bore them, a mark of their ‘place in God’s family’. Cody whined in pain, blowing on his injured hand to try and stem the burning--- and how ironic was it that a cross could burn him, but should he stick his hand directly into a raging fire he would only feel a pleasant tickle? “You’re coming with us, Cody,” sleek, feather white wings emerged from the backs of the two pious, lifting them several inches from the floor and for a moment Cody looked almost frightened, recoiling back.

“Look out!” John felt Ted’s hands against the back of his jacket and then suddenly he was being propelled backwards just as a large chunk of brick (which appeared to be part of someone’s chimney) went crashing into the ground where he’d stood. “Well done little pious,” a deep, velvety baritone sounded, and Ted felt goosebumps rise on his skin and his heart-rate increase. “You’ve just saved a life. Consider yourself a big boy now,” Ted bristled despite himself, only calming when John placed a warning hand on his chest. On the rooftop level with Cody, still floating, stood a very tall, muscular young man, probably a little younger than John who looked no older than his late twenties. Besides him stood another demon, smaller than any of those gathered.

“Randy, Evvy!” Cody nuzzled the tallest of the trio affectionately, and he caressed Cody’s cheek in a glaringly intimate manner before narrowing his eyes as he noticed Cody’s injury. Quicksilver eyes turned towards John and Ted, lingering on Ted even though he was clearly addressing John, “I take it you’re the one we have to thank for that particular present?” he asked dryly, the third of their little group, ‘Evvy’ (who looked almost like a relation of Cody’s, similar in colouring and build) picked up Cody’s hand and tenderly began to lick at the injury, Cody making a quiet sound of pleasure that had the two angels present shivering with revulsion and forbidden promise. Slowly but surely the searing, blistered cross-mark on Cody’s hand vanished.

“Thank you darling,” Cody purred as he kissed Evan squarely on the lips, causing Ted to gape openly in shock at their physical audacity whereas John’s lips merely compressed into such a tight line that his jaw ticked. When the two younger demons then attached themselves to the sides of the taller, who was smirking, and looked very interested in their display, John and Ted both tensed reflexively; though they themselves didn’t actively seek out a fight demons had no such compulsions… and they wouldn’t hesitate to destroy the area around them in the quest of a victory. However, this time around, it seemed as though they weren’t interested in sticking around for a little skirmish. “You’re going to see more than your tender-hearts can cope with one day.”

Once again those hypnotic eyes levelled upon Ted and the blonde’s sky-blue hues narrowed before he wrapped a hand around his crucifix, drawing strength from it and relishing in the way the three demons shifted restlessly. “We’d love to stay and chat,” Randy, drawled, before the smallest, Evvy, continued, “But we’ll be missed if we don’t go home soon. Good morning.” And then, as though they hadn’t even been there in the first place the three of them vanished completely, leaving John and Ted alone in the alleyway with only the dead man, the chimney chunk and the set of footprints in the snow to prove that they weren’t dreaming. Sighing heavily John pressed a hand over his eyes; he always got such a headache when dealing with demons.

Not just any demon though, is it John? Came a little voice in the back of his mind which John shushed immediately and turned towards Ted. The blonde was staring into the lightening sky where the trio had vanished and there was a strange expression on his face, showing that he was so conflicted in his mind that he didn’t know what to think right then. Sighing slightly John then glanced upwards and spoke casually, “We could do with some help right now, Christopher.” A soft crunch of snow denoted a third person entering the scene, the oldest gentleman that had appeared as of yet, about mid-thirties in age. “Well, Jonathon, I only just arrived, how was I to know you needed me?” asked the blonde genially, smile slipping when he saw the body.

“They’re getting cockier and cockier,” the blonde growled before sighing slightly, “Right… I’ll go and plant the suggestion in the police-chief’s mind to come looking down here because of suspected misbehaviour happening in one of the abandoned houses.” The little court they were in was completely uninhabited; something that was surprising considering the amount of homeless people dressed in rags that littered the London streets. The houses might not be overly warm, or clean, but at least they would be sheltered somehow. “Should… Should we not move him somewhere else?” Ted asked a little uncertainly and John felt for him; it didn’t get easier. They may not have known this man, hadn’t been the ones to kill him, but they felt responsible for it.

“No,” Chris commented firmly, but there was understanding in his eyes, “We just need to leave him here.” The cause of death was most likely going to be attributed to freezing to death in the snow after wandering around in a drunken stupor. Sad, not true, but that was the best humans could do after all. John was silent, staring down at the final set of Cody’s footprints. Ted glanced across at his more senior pious, a concerned look on his face; something had been off about the brunette since they had discovered exactly who they would be dealing with, and Ted was beginning to get the feeling more and more that there was something he was somehow missing in all of this. He glanced across to Chris and found that he was looking at John too.

“We need to get out of here,” the blonde prompted and John stirred then, shaking off whatever thoughts had been plaguing him and nodding his head, “Yes, dawn’s almost here and there’s nothing more we can do now.” He smiled then, though the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I trust we’re going to see you later?” he asked Chris and the blonde chuckled lightly before nodding his head in return, “I was promised some delicious cakes at your place, my dear Lord Cena, and I expect you to deliver.” Mocking a bow, John then placed a hand on Ted’s shoulder, “Come on; you’ll catch a cold stood out here like this. Goodnight, Lord Jericho.” Slightly confused by the strange atmosphere Ted bid Chris goodbye too, allowing his caretaker to direct him back onto the street.

As the pious returned to their respective homes, the demons that they had been facing off with prior were congregating inside of the grandiose mansion belonging to Earl Randal Orton, guardian of two young wards, Cody Rhodes and Evan Bourne. They had moved to London recently, and they were essentially celebrities in the London area, with many gentlemen being envious of them and all manner of ladies, young, old, unattached and married alike, wanting to be with them. The three appeared to be confirmed bachelors, though it didn’t seem enough to put off the numerous suitors. “I can’t believe he did that to me!” Cody growled inspecting his hand, the smallest hint of a welt left behind thanks to Evan healing him earlier in the evening.

“Are you OK baby?” Randy purred, caressing the back of Cody’s neck from where the younger was perched on one of his thighs, Evan settled neatly on the other. The three no longer had their tales, elongated ears or sharp teeth thusly leaving them looking like three very handsome, very human young men. “If it hadn’t have been John to do it then I would have ripped their throat out!” Cody lamented, pressing his throat into Randy’s neck and nibbling at his pulse-point with playful firmness, causing Randy to growl back seductively, causing both Cody and Evan to shiver. “What are we going to do about them?” Evan asked suddenly, pushing his plain-glass-glasses up his nose; he found they helped him project an intellectual image and so liked wearing them.

“What do you mean, puppy?” Randy asked and Evan leant his head back, considering; none of the three were especially stupid but Evan was a scholar and his mind was definitely worth respecting, “Well, if the pious keep finding us like this then we’re getting no chance to feed properly are we? I mean, the pickings used to be easy and we could eat multiple times a night but now…” with the angels hounding their every move as they were they were barely getting to feed twice a week. And when they didn’t eat they got cranky, and when their tempers rose so did their recklessness—and none of them wanted a repeat of what happened the last time that happened. There was a reason they had had to leave America after all.

“We don’t need to worry about anything until it comes down to it,” Randy said firmly as he moved onto the giant, satin covered bed that dominated his large bedroom, “If anything it just means that we’ll need to be a little less… choosy about who we dine with from now on.” He yawned, grimacing a little as he noticed sunlight valiantly trying to make itself know around their thick, deep red velvet curtains covering the windows. “Let’s get some sleep; we have to make an appearance at Mayor McMahon’s party this evening after all, and he would be so disappointed if we didn’t make our presences felt.” It was his daughter’s engagement party after all, and anyone who was anyone was going to be there to give the couple their well-wishes tonight.

“Do we have to?” Cody sighed, though he perked immediately when Randy said that the party meant he’d have an excuse to get a new outfit and some new shoes. Evan didn’t much like parties but he didn’t fuss; he definitely was the quietest of their trio… unless you managed to push him enough to unleash his much understated temper. His boys were beautiful when they got angry, Randy thought to himself as he kissed both of them, passionately and affectionately, before sending them on their way to bed for a couple of hours sleep. None of their staff would be surprised by the fact that the three were sleeping late after all, because that was what young bachelors did anyway, and, well, it wasn’t as though they were unawares were they?

Satan’s son needed his beauty sleep, many of them joked to themselves, but then shushed the moment they felt Hell’s Prince making an appearance. Randy hadn’t been around on Earth for all that long but where he had been he was leaving such sin behind him that his father had to have been proud. If he had any qualms about leaving the Realm of the Damned to someone else when he finally decided to retire he really had nothing to worry about so long as Randy and his boys continued as they had been. The only thing that made him wary was the sudden influx of angels that God had been sending down to the Human Realm in order to try and rein his son in… the old man just didn’t know when to keep his nose out did he?


	2. Chapter One: Unhappy Festivities.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The McMahon's party really couldn't have gone any worse.

John was not looking forward to attending the party that night. Some of that was down to the humans themselves – there were so many of them who seemed to use any excuse to fall into debauchery and what should be a happy event, the coming-together of two people in love, was probably going to be marred by the nonsense that people could get up to when they were the worse for drink. Not to mention the indiscriminate carnality that seemed to occur as well. God was surprisingly okay when it came to two people having relations outside of marriage, no matter what the church would have the mortals believe, but he frowned upon sex without emotion. It was supposed to be a gift, not a quick fix of good feeling. 

Not that John would know anything about that. Angels weren't supposed to have any carnal desires, at least that was what he had always been told. But there were stories, angels enjoyed gossip as much as their demonic counterparts. And John couldn't deny there were times when he felt... something. Most recently the night before when the little demon had been rubbing up against him, sweetly tempting words falling from his perfect, pouting lips. 

And that right there was the main reason that John wasn't looking forward to the party. The presence of the demons in the city had thrown everything into disarray and he knew that their presence at any gathering seemed to be an incitement toward sin, as if they brought out the worst in everyone around them. John could only hope that his own presence would counteract theirs. With three of them, his aura wouldn't be enough but Ted and Chris would be there as well and he just prayed that they would act as a damper, completely neutralising the auras of the demons present. The presence of an unknown angel made mortals lean toward charity, while the demons led them to depravity – maybe with the competing influences, the mortals that night would merely be themselves, for good or for ill. 

Although he had never come across a demonic aura as strong as Randy's and his presence in the city made the entire place seethe. London wasn't exactly known as a place where good deeds abounded but with Randy in the centre of it, there was a greater probability that the evil in men's hearts would overflow to their acts. That was why John had been sent to counteract him. His own aura was strong and the best proof he supposed was in his closest neighbour, a joyless, miserly man who within a week of John arriving on the scene had suddenly started making anonymous donations to charity, given his maid a generous raise and had even been seen to smile on occasion. Not that he realised he had a recent neighbour. Had anyone asked, his brow would have been creased as he claimed that John had always lived there. It wasn't true of course, but easier to put that suggestion as a cover story since Randy had arrived in town with his demons in a blaze of publicity and speculation. Had John simply arrived at the same time, there would have been too much coincidence. 

He sighed, checking his reflection in the plain mirror that hung on the wall of his simple room. His main concession to comfort was a double bed, the largest he could find – most angels were broad-shouldered and attractive and he was no exception, it was difficult to find sleep when only a single bed was available. And sleep so often took their kind by surprise. In the mortal world they had to make concessions to their laws of being and that meant sleeping. John was rather used to it, although Ted's reaction the first time had been hilarious. It was Ted's first time chasing demons and this assignment was his first in the mortal realm, the laws of the place often caught him off guard. Angels didn't go in much for comfort though and other than the large bed there were no real trappings of the wealth that one might have expected of a Lord. John would have preferred to skip the titled cover altogether but there was no help for it; he had to be able to go to the same places as Randy did and that meant he would have to be a part of the same social circle. He had to assume the title to keep an eye on the man. 

Not that he was really a man of course.

Randy was charming, attractive, persuasive. He exuded wickedness, the kind that seemed desirable. Hell, Randy himself was desirable. But his purpose was not good, he could tempt any man to sin and where ever he went, disaster followed. Disaster, and a trail of unexplained bodies. Demons fed on life and although he'd been able to stop them on many occasions, there had been too many times when it hadn't been possible. 

Like the night before. The body had been found, natural causes assumed. There were enough people who had seen Mr Holly stagger off into the night as drunk as, well, a Lord and although he hadn't been on the route to his home, it was assumed by the police that he had gotten himself lost. There were darker murmurs of course, that he had been in the neighbourhood looking for a prostitute, but those murmurs would be quiet out of respect to the widow. No one knew that he had been chasing one of Randy's pet demons, the one who had tried so hard to bring John down to his level. There was little more delicious to one of the demons than to taste an angel’s sin. 

He heard the knock at the door and realised that Chris had arrived. His maid had been instructed to take him to the parlour and offer him a drink but he was unsurprised when he went down to find she had been dismissed and Chris was helping himself to the pricey brandy that was there. None of the angels were against drinking, as Chris liked to point out even Jesus had been known to indulge himself on occasion, but it didn't affect them even slightly and was more for show than anything else. Demons were affected however, although their tolerance was a whole lot higher than mortals. He knew that on occasion the demons he was chasing would indulge themselves in a disgusting display of depravity, drinking themselves into a stupor and not even feeling the effects the next day. Those who indulged with them were not so lucky, giving in to their darker desires with the drink giving them courage, waking the next day with vague memories, in jail or in debt or up to their necks in real trouble. Or not waking up at all. The demons needed to feed after all. 

“Is Ted not ready yet?” asked Chris, swishing the brandy around in his glass and looking every inch the gentleman.

“I'm ready,” said Ted as he entered the room, dressed up for the occasion – it was after all a high-class celebration and he was supposed to be a gentleman of means. It rather amused the older angels that he had taken on a couple of the trends of the day. It was a sign that he was fitting in with the mortals, that he liked their strange ways. John and Chris felt the same, not every angel did. Many preferred order to chaos, but John always felt rather indulgent of those he was charged to protect. They were strange and they could frustrate and sadden him, but mortals were nothing if not interesting and embodied all that was good and all that was bad with the species. Sometimes from the same person.

“Let's go.” John frowned slightly. “I am not looking forward to this at all.”

“They won't even be there 'til much later,” Ted pointed out.

“But the invitation said eight and we have to make a positive impression.” Chris gave Ted a severe look. “We are there to police the demons but we can't make it obvious to the mortals.”

Chastened, Ted nodded and they left, deciding to walk the distance – all of them preferred the exercise and the outdoors to any cramped mode of transportation. It seemed too limited when they could fly under their own power, but with that not an option they all preferred to walk. It was already dark and as they headed toward the McMahon mansion they started to pass more and more people and gave polite nods when they realised they were being looked at. A man who met Ted's eye suddenly came up with a plan that would help out his recently widowed sister and her two children, who were struggling to make ends meet. Another who brushed Chris' jacket was suddenly overcome with remorse and changed his path to return home to his wife rather than the arranged meeting place where he had planned to spend an hour or two in the company of his mistress. The angels could sense the shape of the humans thoughts, if not decipher them entirely and Ted actually let out a delighted laugh when he saw the joy that affected the man with the struggling sister. John and Chris smiled indulgently at one another. It was rather nice that Ted was more affected, less used to the mortal world. It gave them a new appreciation of things. 

The house was lit brightly, music coming from the parlour and the vast gardens decorated. Although it was dark the night was relatively warm and there were many people taking advantage by standing outside, a drink in hand and cigar smoke tainting the air. Ted wrinkled his nose and then remembered himself, it was not his place to judge the human vice. 

The party itself was dull, as such affairs usually were, at least in the opinions of the angels. Remembering their cover stories and feigning interest in the uninteresting was not how they preferred to act, however if they were to establish themselves then it was sadly necessary. And their presence had an effect; rich and selfish men suddenly deciding to donate to charity and treating the servants who darted around filling glasses and offering food with more respect than was usual. The bride-to-be was there, a beaming smile on her face. She was an attractive woman and made more so by her excitement, her love for the man she was to marry and the pleasure in getting so many congratulations. Her fiancé seemed less moved by the nuptials and just speaking to Hunter for five minutes told John that he was treating the whole thing as a business transaction, an eye on Mr McMahon's money and the fact that Stephanie was pretty was just a bonus. But John didn't sense that he would treat her poorly or with disdain. Hunter admired the woman he was to marry and who knew? It might end up being a good match in spite of the money angle. 

Randy didn't arrive until nearly ten, not so much fashionably late as bordering on rude, his wards in tow. John didn't see them arrive but he sensed the change in the atmosphere immediately. His own aura that affected men for the good was suddenly considerably lessened, tempers shortened and bad ideas crept into minds. The lady he had been speaking with quite pleasantly suddenly licked her lips rather lasciviously, her body language changing noticeably and John looked up to see Evan walking past them. Their eyes met and Evan winked deliberately before heading off to the nearest servant with a drinks tray. Once he was gone the lady rearranged herself into a more modest pose and John had to stop his eyes from narrowing. They were in the mood to cause trouble and he was in no mood to deal with it. But that was his role.

Ted found him a moment later to report what he already knew and that Cody was chatting casually to another guest in the house. John nodded over to Evan, who was starting on his second drink and saying something to the young girl holding the tray that had her blushing and yet clearly interested. Sin thought John wearily, wondering if their presence might be enough to diffuse it or if they would have to step in personally. He suspected that the girl might be safe that night, unless Evan left the party hungry. And then he might wait for her, convince her that he had fallen in love at first sight and have her abandon morals and inhibitions before he left her dead. 

“Where's Randy?” he asked quietly. The two demons were bad enough but Randy... he could change everything in a heartbeat and thrived on chaos, destruction and misery. He didn't want the man left alone if he could possibly help it. He should always be in their sights. He could sense that Randy was in the area but he wasn't entirely sure where. The presence of so many mortals threw off his ability to sense an exact location and it also meant that there could be a real problem.

“I didn't see him,” replied Ted. “Perhaps Chris has him in his sights.”

Chris was powerful and he was smart, but a match for Randy? John wasn't so sure about that, nor was he sure that even his presence would stop Randy if he was determined to cause a real scene or scandal. Evan and Cody wouldn't try anything with so many witnesses but Randy might and John indicated to Ted that they should go and find him quickly.

They did find Chris in the house, frowning uneasily as he sensed the presence of the demons but Randy wasn't in there with him. John approached him, a sudden sense of urgency seizing him. “Have you seen Randy?” 

“Through that window,” said Chris, nodding to the large window that dominated the room. “I was outside, I came in here because I saw him but he's not in here now.”

“And he must know we're here.” John shook his head. “He's avoiding us on purpose. You know that he wouldn't bother, he'd flaunt his presence unless he had a reason not to. I don't like it.”

“Maybe he just wants to lead us on a wild goose chase,” suggested Ted. 

“If that's his goal, he might have succeeded. We can’t just let him wander around without knowing what he's planning. We need to stop him from feeding as much as we can and if we can stop him spreading his poison influences, so much the better.”

He headed deeper into the house, unaware that Ted and Chris were exchanging looks behind his back. John's entire reason for being on earth was to thwart Randy where ever he could, but even his friends thought he was a little obsessive.

They started to revise the opinion when Randy didn't show up. He was a hard person to miss but he seemed to have vanished into thin air. He wasn't in any of the rooms with the other revellers, he hadn't slipped outside. Cody was still where he had been and gave them a rather sly smile when they appeared, as if he knew what they were looking for. Evan was missing from where he had been and John had time to curse himself for thinking there was no danger posed. Perhaps he had been wrong – but that didn't mean that Randy wasn't a real danger and they should find him just as soon as they could.

“He must be somewhere,” said Chris with frustration. “He's in the house, I can feel him.”

“Me too.” John considered the options. “It's not like he has any care for the privacy of others. He might be in one of the bedrooms...” He didn't finish the thought but once it had occurred to him it was hard to get the image from his head; Randy with one of the party-goers, indulging himself in one of the baser instincts. He was probably good at what he did. Where was the point of sin unless it was fun?

“Let's go,” he said determinedly, heading up the stairs. If anyone thought it was odd that all three of them were going up at the same time then it wasn't commented on, no one even looked their way. As they ascended, John started to feel the presence of sin more strongly. Oh yeah, Randy was up there all right. He just didn't know what he was doing up there. 

He could hear the sounds of sex from behind the first door they came to, suddenly cut off as they approached, a female voice suddenly demanding that they stop, she didn't know why she was doing this. Randy's aura affecting them, John's negating whatever had caused them to sin. If Randy had been in there with her, he would be close enough that John wouldn't have affected the woman and he moved on without looking in. The second and third rooms he came to were guest rooms and empty, the fourth had a glamorous woman passed out on the bed with a bottle in her hand. She would wake up and suffer the next day but was in no immediate danger so they moved on again. 

The fifth room was a whole different story. 

It was clearly a woman's room, the fripperies of a society lady obvious. But the décor was the last thing any of them noticed. The bed was a single with a canopy over the top, but there were two figures on it, the one on top obscuring the one beneath. Randy, looking sated and healthy. As if he had just eaten. 

He grinned over at them. “Enjoying the party? I know I am.”

Standing up, he stretched out, showing off his toned body beneath the immaculate suit he wore and eyed them. “I should rip off your head for what you did to Cody last night,” he said conversationally to John, the smile never leaving his face. “I think I'll go and get a drink. I'm all done here.”

John's eyes went to the bed and he froze. The dress she had been wearing earlier was crumpled on the floor beside them but there was still no mistaking the still, dead form of Stephanie McMahon. Their hostess. Randy had actually fed from someone who would be missed and missed quickly.

Rage swept through John, real anger, taking him by surprise. He wasn't accustomed to feeling such strong negative emotions and he didn't know what to do with himself. Ted moved past him, giving Randy a look of disgust as he checked over the woman and started to give the last rites. John felt unable to act, knowing that anything he did or said might break his reserve and cause him to do something that they would all regret, demon, angel or mortal. There was nothing subtle about a pious losing control. 

“You've gone too far,” said Chris, his voice shaking slightly. 

“Have I?” Randy looked bored. “I think I've livened up the party if nothing else. And she couldn't have been that into him. She ran off with me quickly enough--”

“You clouded her mind, demon!”

Randy gave a shrug and a grin. “Well, yes. Which reminds me, I want to go and have a drink, show my face. Wouldn't do for me to get caught up here with her the way she is. Wouldn't do for any of you either. You were too late this time but I'm sure you'll get faster with practice. And you'll get a lot of practice.” His smile dropped. “You won't stop me so I don't know why you even bother to try. Now move out of my way.”

Chris did so, knowing already that Randy was right and they needed to distance themselves before anyone came looking for the woman, and also that Randy wouldn't hesitate to cause a scene and they couldn't take him. Probably not even the three of them combined could stop him if he really wanted to leave and all that would happen would be to attract attention. 

Randy walked past Chris, pausing a moment. John had not moved, hadn't even spoken and Randy grasped his chin firmly, forcing John to look up at him. 

“I could show you a few things, Pious,” he said solemnly. “There's no pride in serving a lost cause. Instead, follow me and I can show you all the delights of this world and ours...”

John met his eyes. “No. Not now or ever. There is only one lost cause being fought here and it's not on our side.”

Randy laughed. “I like you John. You're so idealistic and yet so very, very wrong.” He let go of John's face. “I think I'll find my boys. Now I've fed, I feel like indulging some of my other appetites – oh, that's right. Angels don't choose to enjoy the comforts of others.” He ran his eyes up and down John's body. “What a waste.” 

He left without another word and John let out a shuddering sigh. “Come on Ted, we should make ourselves scarce, make our way down to the party.”

Ted looked up at him in disbelief. “How can you even think that when he stole this woman's life--”

“Because we don't have a choice,” said John harshly. “We can't be associated with this. I'll plant a suggestion to someone to come and search for her.”

“I wouldn't make it her father,” said Ted heavily. “Or her fiancé. I don't think they need the implications of this scene.” He shook his head. “Can we stop him? This is the second time in two days we've failed to save someone from them.”

“We have to try,” said John. “Now move before Randy decides to send her fiancé up here.” And he would, John had no doubt of it. As it was, there was going to be some kind of scandal with an apparently healthy woman showing up dead and unclothed at her own engagement party. Chaos, rumour, speculation. Social shame for the family and for the husband-to-be. Randy had done it again and rather spectacularly this time. 

~:~ 

And, sure enough, not ten minutes after they had reached the main hall of the party again John noticed that Randy was talking to Lady McMahon, and he felt his stomach sinking ominously though he worked hard to school his expression lest something start questioning him about it. Chris and Ted were by his side, Ted making quick work of liberating a drink with hasty thanks from one of the maids (completely missing the girl’s coy glance of admiration) and using that as an excuse not to pay attention to the scene; unlike the other two he wasn’t quite so good at acting, quite ironically, innocent enough that no one would consider him involved in the situation.

Chris wasn’t drinking, but he did pick a little vol-au-vant type delicacy and was slowly and methodically chewing it. Food in their realm was not needed, but when they were on Human territory then they could eat and drink as they wanted, especially since they needed to fit in; the amount of dinner-parties they were invited to it would be impossible to try and pass off never eating in front of anyone. Mrs McMahon was all aflutter at something Randy was saying to her and John had to actively resist going over there to challenge the demon and distract her, because the way he was feeling right then the pious knew he would do something that would be difficult, if not verifiably impossible to come back from. Randy had no shame.

There he was, talking, flirting with a woman old enough to be his mother, and, not only that he had just seduced and murdered her daughter in order to prolong his own unholy existence. It was enough to make bile rise in the back of his throat, really, and he had to actively swallow to keep it down. “Oh no…” Ted lamented softly, watching as Mrs McMahon then seemed to take stock of the fact that Stephanie was missing and appeared to excuse herself from Randy (who, of course, smiled charmingly and told her to go ahead) to go and seek her out. As she vanished out of the hall Evan and Cody approached Randy, the two men with champagne flutes in hand and smiles on their faces, though Evan’s was a deceptively sedate and polite one.

Speaking of Evan, Randy whispered something into his ear and the other shook his head, yawning gently behind his gloved hand. If demons could feel compassion in that moment John would have almost believed Randy was concerned… and that wouldn’t be a good thing: that would mean that Evan hadn’t fed yet. And if Evan hadn’t fed yet either then there was every chance some other person at the party was in danger. Ted had managed to compile a dossier of their feeding patterns so far, in Randy and Cody’s cases at least, but Evan was a bit of a mystery… if anything he was surprisingly neat and hid his feedings. Randy seemed to be indiscriminate when it came to gender, and yet Cody preferred men from what they had recorded so far.

Evan though… Well, it had been very difficult to ascertain which were his feeds and which were genuine causes of death; the only way they had known was that each demon had a particular signature if you would, like a scent they left behind on each body. Given how primal demons tended to be John didn’t doubt that that was probably for the sake of any others who might happen around, telling them that this area was taken and off-limits. “Chris…” John muttered and Chris nodded his head just a fraction, watching as Randy seemed to play the concerned guardian, drawing others into fussing Evan--- and as was the wont of those affected by the demons they all seemed to touch him much more than was strictly necessary.

And, just like that, Evan was cleared to leave the party without rousing offence. Chris was quick to tail the small man and John sent up a silent prayer that he watch himself; those demons were slippery creatures and even the young ones could cause problems for the most experienced of angels. It seemed that not thirty-seconds after the pair had left, and the party had continued, people dancing, drinking and mingling, that a heartbroken scream shattered the warm atmosphere with the force of a blacksmith’s hammer. Keeping the appropriate expression of surprised and confusion on his face was almost impossible for John and he had to feign a slight coughing fit to give himself something of a reprieve as another scream came.

McMahon and his eldest child, Shane, Stephanie’s older brother, immediately heeded the shriek several others following though the ladies present clearly had a mind to congregate there still, to remain safe. John thought that this was rich indeed; if Randy was allowed to unleash those unholy pheromones upon them then they would have probably started a mass lesbian themed orgy for his pleasure, probably not even thinking twice about letting him sup the very life out of them until they had nothing left to give. Really, John doubted that if God had known what trouble the Devil was going to be he would have kept him in heaven--- that way he could have kept an eye on him and prevented him from creating further minions.

Although John knew he wasn’t the only one with reservations as to just exactly what sort of demon Cody and Evan were. He, and Chris, and other senior angels had come across many demons over time and there was something about those particular two, alongside Randy, that was definitely different… and he didn’t mean that in any sort of positive way. There was a low buzzing of conversation from those still gathered, many clearly unsure whether they should go and aid the McMahons or whether they should wait and see what was happening. When Shawn Michaels, Hunter’s best friend and touted best man suddenly came running down the stairs towards Hunter though John knew that the bride-to-be had been found.

Hunter’s face went from furious, to disbelieving and then finally to pale with shock. He was right behind Shawn as they fled up the grand staircase once more, several others following. Randy was still standing with Cody both men looking the perfect image of concern and puzzlement… but John didn’t miss the way Cody had to turn away and cover his mouth, feigning a cough to obviously hide laughter. That had John’s hands clenching into fists, nostrils flaring. Ted placed a hand on his chest, gently reprimanding and reminding (and to anyone at the party it would look as though Ted was attempting to placate John from joining the melee upstairs until they knew what was happening) when Randy suddenly looked up.

Since Ted was so focused upon him he seemed to miss the demon’s look… but John didn’t. John didn’t miss the way Randy’s hungry gaze roamed over Ted’s back, partially turned towards him, before then landing on the hand Ted had on his chest. The handsome demon’s eyes narrowed then, his jaw becoming so tense that he looked as though he had been carved from marble. John had no idea what that look was over, but it seemed that Ted did feel it then because he jumped as though someone had just pricked him with something sharp, looking around automatically and rubbing the back of his neck. Without really thinking about it John drew Ted so that the younger was positioned slightly behind himself.

“What is it?” Ted asked with some concern and John frowned slightly before shaking his head as he murmured, “Nothing.” It occurred to him that they should try and make their escape before the party fell into something more of a circus than it had been already, but he knew that that would not be a good idea; people had seen them there, and for them to vanish… Well, they had nothing reputation-wise that would have them immediately jumping out as suspects but he had seen hysteria do terrifying things to humans… the Salem witch trials had been a horrifying portent of American history that had hammered this point home for many of them most painfully. “It’s nothing,” John murmured, sending Randy a sharp, subtle glare.

When another pair of eyes caught his though he stilled, feeling his Adam’s-apple bob slightly as he swallowed thickly when his throat suddenly felt drier than the Sahara under the weight of those deep blue orbs. Cody licked his lips slowly, sensually, and let his eyes scope down the length of John’s chest… until he stopped most deliberately before John’s groin. It was enough to chase a blush to the surface even though John was mortified about the response, for it implied that he was actually affected by the demon. And he wasn’t. Not even slightly. As he was in the midst of chastising himself (and Ted seemed to be trying to figure out the best way to field a question to him) someone suddenly appeared on the balcony overlooking the stairs.

“Ladies and gentleman,” Shawn looked incredibly shaken, though John doubted he was in any bad shape at all compared to the family that Stephanie had been left behind. And, sadly, they were never going to know the truth about what happened to her; when a demon sucked a person’s life-force they merely appeared to have died of natural causes after all, not counting the state of undress that many of them found themselves in, “--there has been a terrible accident here this evening,” the man seemed shaken, “If you would please beg the indulgence of the McMahon family they would politely request that you wait a few moments until we can ascertain what has happened here.” John wanted to sigh; it was really just so tragic, very pitiful indeed.

It appeared that someone had called the constables at some point because several of them came into the mansion quickly, many heading upstairs whereas others seemed tasked with trying to keep those who hadn’t been involved from accidentally getting involved. Without really thinking about it John moved around the back of the crowd gathered in the ballroom to come level to Randy, careful to keep his expression appropriate and his emotions under control as he muttered, “I hope you’re happy,” as he made a point to ignore Cody… much to the young demon’s displeasure it seemed. Randy merely smiled then, though was careful to hide it behind his drink. “I am rather,” and the sickening thing was you could tell he really meant that.


	3. Chapter Two: Give In To Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris witnesses Evan's unique brand of seduction, Randy queries angels' anatomies and then a warning of retribution is levelled.

The streets were quiet as Evan seemed to meander aimlessly through the streets, Chris attempting not to get too close even though he knew the demon would sense him a mile off; they were a species in-tune with one another after all. Still, the demon didn’t even turn or acknowledge his presence and that had Chris a little weary as he considered what exactly the demon might hope to accomplish if he was there to prevent him from attacking anyone. His coat whipped around his legs as he moved, surprisingly nimble even over the ice and snow. Unlike Cody the night before Evan left light, almost human footprints behind… though Chris knew that that was only because he was moving so quickly. Had he lingered there would be a smoking mark.

When they reached what Chris knew to be a bawdry house the angel grimaced; given what he was dealing with it shouldn’t have shocked him but really Evan didn’t look like the sort who would frequent such an establishment… And, as Chris would soon find out, he wasn’t the sort who frequented such an establishment: he was someone who was employed by such an establishment. Slightly stunned Chris was absently aware of Evan vanishing into a little side-room before re-emerging in an outfit that would have made an angel shy away for propriety’s sake and would have made a human fall over themselves in an effort to get at him. And, that appeared to be the case even in this instance, the blonde thought, lip curling in clear distaste.

Much as he would rather have avoided this whole scene altogether he knew that he would never be able to forgive himself if his disdain allowed the life of another innocent to be extinguished… though it was hard to think of them as innocent as you saw them in the brothel, surrounded by scantily clad women (and even some men, or at very best boys who looked far too young to even be there) and drinking and making absolute spectacles of themselves. Shaking his head at some young, dirty-faced girl who seemed intent to make a beeline towards him Chris merely moved until he was at a table that was relatively obscured from the masses but afforded him a clear view of the reason he had entered such a place in the first place.

In the time it had taken him to come in, and become seated, it seemed as though someone had cleared a floor-space in the midst of all of the tables before the bar area (a flight of stairs leading up towards the bedrooms) and Evan was now standing in the middle of it with some of the indecently young boys. It was unnerving to think that, were it not for the surprisingly built body he possessed (and Chris was merely making that assessment on a purely factual basis, not for any other reason) he would have fit right in with that barely-legal looking troupe. The raucous that had been filling the bar had died down into expectant silence and Chris had the sudden sense that something was about to happen and he should brace himself.

When the music started at first it was so low that Chris didn’t hear it, and his hearing, much like other angels, was quite advanced compared to the average human’s. As the sound began to grow though he immediately placed it as having some sort of middle-eastern background, an exotic beat. At first none of the boys gathered in the open space moved, and then, suddenly, Evan’s hands went into the air, interlocked at the wrists and the other boys followed his lead. There was clear evidence that they had danced this dance before and if the crowd’s reactions were anything to go by then their performance was welcomed, wanted and pined over between goes. Chris’ hands clenched atop his lap, eyes narrowing a little.

The demure if attractive exterior Evan projected was enough to completely throw someone off of the scent regarding his true nature, and Chris had never been so sure of it before than he had been in that moment alone. The way the young man’s body moved was completely mind-boggling, moving in ways that he had never seen before—and he had been to many a circus and so-called ‘freak show’ for purposes of research in his past. The candles in the room seemed to burn brighter (something Chris knew was undoubtedly a response to his demonic resonance) throwing Evan into relief, including the flush on his cheeks and sheen of sweat. He undulated with the beat, light on his feet and overshadowing the others without even trying.

For all the attention the other boys seemed to be paid they may well as not have been there, everyone in the room howling and cheering for Evan alone, and it seemed as though the louder they shouted and cheered the faster Evan danced, throwing more energy into it. It was horrifying and yet beautiful at the same time because Chris realised, almost like getting slapped in the face, that this had to be Evan’s particular brand of seduction. Any demon of decent class seemed to have an individual way of luring in prey… and it seemed that he had just stumbled upon Evan’s. When the demon’s eyes suddenly opened, for they had been closed a good time up to that point, locking with his own, Chris tensed reflexively.

~::~

Even when he had encouraged him to go out and feed Evan had been warned by Randy that an angel would probably tail him (particularly in light of what Randy had just done, something that awed and shocked even he and Cody. Or, well, it shocked him at least) so he should be on his guard. If he allowed himself to be seen as vulnerable for even a moment then they would seize onto the chance to try and annihilate him. Either that or they would attempt to capture him and interrogate him somehow. Though, as Randy had always pointed out, since they didn’t believe in violence or deception what could they do to try and get to you? The prospect of being surrounded by white robes and pot plants seemed terrifying enough.

And so he had headed to his latest brothel of choice, preparing to dance. Not only did his dance (and the music, though they never seemed to realise that either) make those listening more susceptive to his suggestions it also wiped the memories of those involved: none of the survivors ever remembered seeing him there even when he went back the next night. Each time he returned it was as though he was entering for the first time—and he was always greeted so enthusiastically. Locking eyes with the angel, Evan shivered at the look that flashed over his face. Now, he’d yet to meet an unattractive angel, but this one… Well, this one was different: handsome in a mature way but nowhere near ending his prime.

And if Evan wasn’t mistaken this one was interested in him. It wasn’t something that had happened immediately, of that much he was certain because demons had a sense of attraction towards them, but lately it had been becoming almost distracting for him. And, from the things Cody had been saying to him recently he believed that the other was of the same mind. With Randy you never knew; he always seemed to know more than he let on, even to them, but he never held back anything that may endanger them. For all he was a soulless, heartless denizen of the under-realms Evan didn’t doubt that Randy cared about him and Cody, even if it wasn’t the kind of care most people would immediately think of. In his way it definitely was.

Not breaking step with the music Evan stepped forward, the crowd immediately clamouring for his attentions, but he completely disregarded them and headed towards the one he was interested in. The sharp look of warning the angel threw him was enough to make Evan shudder, having to bite back a moan of desire. Oh, this poor angel had to be so repressed. If that look was any measure of judgement then Evan had no doubt that if this one was pushed just right then he would undoubtedly be a force to be reckoned with. Actually, he felt that about all of the angels he had met, even the nervous, shy little one that was accompanying St John around recently. How could they not, when they fought for control so much?

If there wasn’t something there then they wouldn’t bother would they? By this point Evan had reached the blonde angel, suddenly hating the fact that he didn’t know his name; a name was power, after all, though the real power lay in how you used that name. The angel hadn’t fled, for which Evan felt some measure of respect for him, but the completely glacial look he was being sent was not something he appreciated. Damn it, he knew they were martyrs of self-control but that was just insulting! Reaching Chris, Evan pushed his hands over the angel’s covered chest, half expecting to either be burned from attempting to touch such a pure creature or to be thrown away because the angel couldn’t keep up a pretence under such pressure.

Upon neither happening Evan was almost thrown off of his rhythm, the undulating beauty swiftly falling back into his movements again; if he lost pace for too long then the spell would begin to wear off and it would only be half as effective, which he had discovered before was really nothing at all. As moans of jealousy and disappointment rent the air they were almost drowned out by cheers and cat-calls, those present completely fixated upon the way Evan was dancing atop Chris’ lap. If any of them thought the sheer level of awareness between the pair was odd no comment was made, and Evan continued to dance, holding Chris’ eyes as though he was the only man in the room. Or, at least the only man who was worthy of notice.

But, it seemed that just as soon as Evan had begun dancing for him he was stopping, the music was ending, and he was walking away. Chris found himself almost pinned to his seat, completely and utterly dumbstruck. He had been around many demons before and though some had thrall strong enough to affect their kind (Randy being the prime example) he had never ever found himself as blank-minded and ready to do wrong things as he had then. Suddenly desperate for air he all but fled from the brothel, not a person paying attention to him even though they had been riveted moments before. Mere moments after he had taken a few breaths to calm down he sensed someone behind him and straightened immediately.

~:~ 

Even before he felt the aura that the younger man gave off, he knew exactly who it had to be and didn't turn – in truth he wasn't at all sure that he trusted himself after the reactions he'd already had that evening. “And here I am thinking you were enjoying me dancing,” said a purring, rather satisfied voice. “In that case, why leave so soon? Stay. Enjoy the sights. Maybe you can even drop some money, see what you can buy.” A low laugh. “You might be surprised.”

“I doubt there's anything to see in there that might surprise me,” replied Chris, finally turning around and seeing that the demon was still dressed in those same indecent clothes, the look on his face far too knowing for someone who looked as young as he did – except that of course, he wasn't young, he was as ageless as all of them were. 

“So even with the free sample I gave, you don't want to try the merchandise?” Evan raised an eyebrow. “I suppose it's fair enough. There's many people that are more than willing, hell, who're desperate to see more of me.”

Chris bristled. He told himself that it was because of the thought of so many victims willingly sacrificing themselves to the demon, paying for the privilege. But in honesty the thought of those men paying to exploit the person they thought Evan to be revolted him. He was an angel and never thought that those who sought their own destruction deserved it, but he had never been so close to that conclusion as he was right then. 

He was distracted from his thoughts though when Evan let out another low laugh. “I bet you sleep on a rock.”

“Excuse me?”

“Angels never do believe in physical comfort,” replied Evan amicably. “They think it's sinful or some such nonsense, a distraction from some higher purpose. Utter shit of course. I can just see you cramped into some tiny bed with plain sheets and no pillow, trying to fit your wings in there with you – do they come out when you sleep? I bet they do.” His smile became a little sultry. “Me, I sleep in the biggest bed you ever saw and I'll bet that my wings aren't quite as big as yours. The mattress is so thick that you sink right into it and my sheets are satin and black. I've been known to entertain my master on that bed...”

Chris growled low in his throat and stopped himself, rather shocked at the primal reaction. What was it about this demon that drove him so wild that he forgot himself altogether?

“It's okay, Pious.” Evan moved closer to Chris so that there was scant inches between them. “Randy's a sharing soul. If I could take you there right now, I'm sure he'd have no objections. I certainly wouldn't. Those wings would look amazing spread on my sheets, that golden flesh against mine would be just incredible.” His gaze went to Chris' mouth. “I wonder what an angel's soul would taste like?”

Chris had been almost hypnotised by the litany but that comment pulled him out of it. “Don't even bother to try it,” he said harshly. “It would kill you. I would have thought you'd know that. It would kill you and send you right back to Hell...” His own lips quirked into a sudden smile, wouldn't that eventuality solve at least a third of their problems? “Although if you really want to try to feed from me, go ahead.”

Evan laughed, moving closer and brushing his lips against Chris', as if he was actually considering it. “I'll bet you taste like ambrosia, angel,” he said before flicking out his tongue and brushing it against Chris' lower lip. The angel flinched back and Evan gave another delighted snicker; he had really affected this one. 

“Your lips do,” he added, making a show of licking his own lips. “And if I can't taste your soul, then there are always earthly pleasures that allow me to taste you – and I'd be more than happy to indulge in all of them. Just say the word and I can make all those secret dreams you're not supposed to have come true.”

Chris didn't reply.

“And if you'll excuse me for the moment, I hunger.” Evan took a step back, undulating his body slightly. “I think that I may have to enthral them all over again but that's fine. I love to dance and they do so love to watch.” He winked. “Just like you.”

“I won't let you take any of them,” replied Chris, the determination returning to his voice – that much at least he was certain of. His whole reason for being there was that. “You shan't have any more victims tonight.”

“Victims.” Evan's smile deserted him. “Make no mistake, Pious. These are people who deliberately seek out depravity. They have brought their money to ensure their darkest desires can come true. They watch me dance and then they throw money at the owner so they can buy my body for a time. So that they can steal the innocence they think I might have, they can experience my mouth around them, they can break me. They can use me in a thousand ways that a Pious could not even imagine and leave with a clear conscience and their seed drying on my skin. Some of them are brutes who demand the reactions they want by using their strength or their toys. They are not innocents and they are not victims, as you seem to want to believe. They are not good men and their absence on the world will cause slightly less pain. Why not let me feed? Call it a harvest. We both know that when it comes to humans, God allows plenty of those.”

“There is no justification for what you do,” retorted Chris. “And I will stop you.”

“You're no fun.” With that, Evan vanished back into the building and Chris frowned, no doubt in his mind that Evan would make good on his promise to feed unless there was something that he could do. And it was not likely that if he went in there and simply said his piece, he would be believed. 

He did have one idea, running through his head like a mantra but it was not the kind of thing that would be thought well of and he'd have to explain it all to John... and then he thought of the little demon's face and his resolve hardened. He had been tempted, there was no denying it, and although angels were supposed to be above the lower human emotions he still felt a sly satisfaction in knowing he could thwart Evan quite easily, not to mention do something about the men Evan had painted as anything but victims. 

Half an hour later he slipped down a back alley, still pursuing Evan as the man was forced to make a hasty exit, him and many other people who wouldn't want to be caught around that building. He couldn't deny feeling rather self-satisfied at how things had gone. No one was harmed after all and behind him the building burned, something that would later be blamed on a carelessly discarded cigar, cleaning the city of at least one den of vice.

~:~

The constables were thorough, John had to give them that much, although he suspected that the presence of money made all the difference. Had Stephanie not been one of the upper crust then they would have taken a look at her body, possibly called a doctor to look for signs of poisoning and when none were visible, written it off as natural causes without bothering themselves with little details like her having not shown any sign of illness. In this case though they were determined to at least be seen doing as much as they could to get to the bottom of things and as a result every single person from the party was interviewed. Most of them couldn't say much more than that they had been there, they had last seen Stephanie earlier in the night and had no idea what had happened. Some couldn't even say that. Randy had been questioned too, saying almost the same thing with a look of such insincere shock on his face that John was certain had he been a human, he would have lost all control and run over to punch him in the face. It sickened him. And the problem was of course that he couldn't even suggest to the police that they might want to look further into Randy's story because there was simply no evidence that he had even been in the room with her. And planting a suggestion in the mind of some unwary constable might lead to them being another of his victims. 

The constables didn't bother to pull them into a separate room for questioning, it probably didn't seem necessary, merely circulating among the guests and jotting down names and responses in their pads. Ted watched it all curiously, his experience with humans still limited. Many people seemed upset but there were those pretending to be upset because they were supposed to be upset and there were one or two who were simply aching to get away so that they could gossip over the issues. Ted didn't think that many people knew how she'd been found yet, but it would be discovered. Salacious details, like the blushing bride being found dead and partially disrobed, usually did. 

“Such a sad scene,” said a grave voice from behind him that still didn't manage to hide the joviality beneath. Ted took his eyes from where John was speaking to an officer and slowly turned, his eyes narrowing as he saw Randy standing behind him. Of the little demon that had remained with him, there was no sign.

“That you caused,” replied Ted, keeping his voice low so that the people around them couldn't hear. He meant to leave it at that, to turn his back on the demon and say no more, but in the end he simply couldn't help himself. “Why did you have to undress her? Isn't this going to be hard enough for her family without the suggestion that she might have been involved with another man?”

“There's no fun in dignity,” replied Randy casually. “And besides, she shed her clothing willingly enough. She was not the fine, upstanding woman that you may have thought. She was not a good person at all.”

“There's only one being who can judge that and you're not Him.” Ted checked himself, he was beginning to raise his voice and that would never do. “Where is the harm in allowing her family a little comfort, by letting her be found in a more dignified manner?”

“Are you suggesting allowing a lie, Pious?” Randy smirked as Ted floundered a little, lost for words. “Let me tell you how it happened. I was barely here a minute when I saw her and suggested she experience a real man before settling with her boring husband – amusing, yes? Given that I'm not a man at all and neither are you. She told me to wait in her room and sure enough, less than ten minutes after I arrived she was standing before me wearing nothing but her underwear and a smile. So I kissed her and then I fed. And I feel so much better now.”

“You've spread so much misery,” replied Ted, genuinely confused by the attitude. “And you clouded her mind. You enchanted her into believing she desired you when in reality--”

Randy gave a short, barking laugh that he managed to cut off before he attracted attention for inappropriate behaviour. “I hardly had to 'enchant' her. She desired me, although she may have done nothing about it had I not given her the incentive. You know nothing about desire, angel. Let me tell you all about it.”

Randy's eyes bored into Ted, dark and stormy and Ted found himself unable to look away. “Desire is power. It is your master. Great men have fallen slave to desire and lost everything for it. Every day, the mortals risk everything they have and all that they are for desire. They lie and cheat and steal and plot, just so they can experience the one thing they want more than anything else in this life or the next one. Desire is everything and sating it is the only path to happiness.”

“Desire is sin,” replied Ted, his mouth feeling oddly dry. 

“No, angel. Desire leads to sin, or what your friends would call sin. When really, where is the sin? If one person desires another, then they should be free to indulge in that. Where is the harm? There is none. All that it means to categorise desire and wants as a sin is to enslave humanity and make them terribly sad. If that is His desire then he should at least be honest about it. Deprivation does not make for happy mortals. If they would shake off this thought of sin and just allow themselves true freedom, they would be a lot happier for it.” 

Randy smiled suddenly. “For example, I could say that I wanted you and then I would take you aside and show you what real heaven is like. And then we could go our separate ways, our lives improved for the tryst and our souls’ content. Instead there is all this struggle over nature, imposed upon the mortals by your master. I do not think that His way shows any love for his people at all.”

Ted's lips thinned. “Sexual contact is a gift made to draw two people together, two people pledged to spend their lives together who share something that no one else in the world can share with them--”

“Remind me never to invite you to a threesome.” Randy looked Ted up and down very deliberately. “Although I wouldn't. I'd keep you to myself, I'm not sure I'd want to share you if I ever got you in my clutches. He likes His angels to be attractive but you are something else.”

Ted flushed, unable to help it and angry at himself for reacting to such blatant manipulation. “I would not betray God in any way, including letting you anywhere near my morals and my body,” he said coldly.

“I'm sure that's what you tell yourself.” Randy looked thoughtful. “Incidentally, can angels fuck? Or are you sexless? I know that you don't, hell knows why because it's the most fun you can have ever, but are you physically capable? Because you're gonna be on my mind tonight and I'll be really distressed to find out that you've got no cock.”

“Of course angels are anatomically present!” replied Ted snappishly, only realising he had played into Randy's hands when the man's grin widened. 

“I thought as much. You're too much of a good gift for me to remove the packaging and find there's nothing for me to play with.” 

“Those are thoughts that you need to keep entirely to yourself,” returned Ted.

“Why? If I don't share them, you'll never know I had them.”

“I don't want to know you had them!”

“No?” Randy kept his eyes on Ted's. “That's too bad. Because I had been planning to tell you just what I was thinking would happen should I ever get you laid out across my bed – and if you listened, you might understand desire a little better than you do right now.”

Across the room, John finished giving his story to the constable, looked around and saw Randy in deep conversation with Ted. His brow creased immediately and it took all of his self-control not to race across the room and drag Ted away from there. Instead he walked over, a purposeful look on his face. Randy saw his approach and laughed. “Uh-oh, here comes your guard dog. I guess you'll never know what desire is now, or satisfaction. He certainly won't be able to tell you. If he could resist Cody rubbing against him in that way, he probably doesn't have the ability to teach you about passion.” He laughed. “I never can resist Cody moving against me that way. I always give in to passion. Always.”

~:~ 

When his quarry suddenly stilled, gasping so loud it echoed in the air before dropping to the floor Chris found himself faltering, a flurry of emotions hitting him all at once.

Killing a demon wasn’t easy that much anyone knew, but this was definitely odd; though they could spread disease and illness were they so inclined they themselves could not become ill. Even as he thought that though the answer hit Chris like a tonne of bricks: Evan was faint with hunger. Now, this might not have seemed potentially threatening but for a demon it could have stunning consequences, the reason why they had to feed so often. And that begged the further question: how long had it been since Evan had last eaten? Chris didn’t know how long it would take for a demon to reach such a level of need for essence but he couldn’t believe that it would merely be a day or two. Slowly, cautiously, Chris approached the small demon.

The snow was searing where Evan had fallen into it, the demon’s cheeks coloured as though he was in the grips of a particularly violent fever, his eyes hazy and unfocused, though still as seductive to look into half-masked by his lashes. Chris felt his heart give a strange squeeze and skip, the senior angel clamping down on that feeling immediately; this was a demon and he did not care for it. This was a creature of evil that advocated vice and sin and he was not obligated to try and aid it the way he would for a human. Indeed, if John was there he had no doubt that his fellow angel would tell him to leave Evan to nature’s devices and see what happened… that would definitely be a blow to dear Randy after all wouldn’t it? It may even hurt him.

A weak moan left Evan and the sound raced right down Chris’ spine, settling somehow next into his stomach. The sheer level of sensation that struck him from the noise was enough to make Chris’ wings burst into existence in a flurry of feathers so pure and white that they put fresh-fallen snow to shame. Evan’s eyes darkened at the sight of them and he hissed weakly, as though they were too painful to look at--- but then Chris recognised that glimmer of teeth and weak smirk; Evan was enjoying seeing his wings. And then Chris was reminded of what he had said to him prior to attempting his seduction: those wings would look amazing spread on my sheets. The little vixen was probably imagining it. Chris ground his teeth.

What was he supposed to do with him? In truth he was leery of even touching him because he had no idea what that demonic pheromone concoction he had activated before might do to him if it was still lingering upon his skin, and, well, Chris was slightly concerned by his own response should he touch the walking temptation that had been plaguing his mind much more than was appropriate recently. If anyone knew half of the things that had gone through his mind because of the –currently- helpless creature lying at his feet then Chris had no doubt he would be banished from heaven almost like Satan himself had been, stripped of his wings and disgraced. After all, what bigger sin was there for an angel to fall for a demon?

“I could make it good for you, pious,” the demon was speaking and Chris found himself listening, even though another part of him said he should get out of there and play dumb should someone question him on any involvement. He could easily return to the party or go right on back home, or even to John’s place… He wasn’t overly thrilled at the prospect of being alone even though that had nothing to do with fear. “I don’t think you’re in any position to be attempting to barter with me, demon,” Chris snapped and Evan looked almost hurt for a moment. “Tell me your name,” the demon mewed weakly, little more than a kitten’s sound, and had Chris not known what he was and what he was capable of he would have thought to help him.

“Christopher,” the moment his name was in the open Chris cursed himself; what the heck was wrong with him? You were never supposed to just offer your name to a demon because their knowledge of your name was more likely to cause them to have greater power of suggestion over you. “Chris,” the little demon spoke his name in a tone that made it sound like the greatest ecstasy he could ever be afforded and Chris’ wings fluttered as though caught in a strong breeze in response. He might be an older angel but sadly that didn’t mean he was as immune as he knew he would like to think… though it wasn’t just any demon that he found himself affected by. Even Randy’s raw charisma had never gotten to him like this before.

Suddenly, Evan (in what appeared to be a rather painful movement) pushed himself upright, and then shifted so he was on his hands and knees—and Chris was uncomfortably aware of where his mouth was level with. The image before him was most deceptive for Evan looked as though he could have come from their own Fold of the Pure, not the Clans of Darkness. “I wouldn’t need to suck your soul out, you know, to get from you,” Evan murmured and Chris’ brow furrowed; that didn’t make sense to him, because he knew demon’s fed on the soul for that was how the human died: no soul meant a lack of means to function the shell that housed it. Without a soul the shell was essentially useless, like a candle without a match to light it and keep its flame.

“From you, or any other pious, though most likely from you, I could suck something else and get a real taste of you.” When the meaning of the suggestive statement hit him Chris gasped, jerking backwards a step. The moment another presence registered on his awareness though he was quick, leaping into the air just as Cody touched down on the floor besides Evan’s weak form. “You big meanie!” Cody sounded almost like a child reprimanding him and Chris felt unaccountably guilty, “Look at what you’ve done to him.” Tender, intimately familiar hands caressed Evan’s sides (and again Chris felt himself wanting to bristle territorially) before sweeping the small body up bridal style. “Are you OK?” Cody cooed concernedly.

Evan nuzzled into Cody’s throat a little, eyes drooping closed as though he was tired, though his eyes were still focused upon Chris, “I would have been. But I need to go home, Codes,” he turned his attention to the other demon then and whimpered softly, “I’m so hungry it hurts.” Something urgent flickered in Cody’s eyes and he nodded, shooting Chris a look, “You’ll pay for interfering, pious,” he hissed, and then leapt into the air as easily as if Evan was merely a doll. As they vanished into the dark night Chris found himself frozen in place, still suspended in the air. Landing after a moment he managed to hide his wings again, hoping the holes in his coat wouldn’t be too noticeable as he walked back to John’s place.

Going home was out of the question now, because he was much too unsettled. He needed to be somewhere with others of his kind where the forces of evil wouldn’t be able to reach him as clearly. Sure, corrupting an angel was nowhere near a simple practice but when Chris’ emotions and awareness was all over as it was there was a greater possibility that something untoward would be able to have an effect upon him. When he arrived at John’s place he waved off the maids, told them to go to bed and that he could cater for himself, heading straight into John’s grand study and seeking out brandy. A few glasses later and he was feeling relatively more calm, but he couldn’t get that coco eyed nymph from his mind. 

~::~

Whatever Randy had been about to say to John when he drew level died immediately as a strange look crossed his face—a look that suggested he was listening to something that no one else could hear. A dangerously dark look crossed his handsome face then; a look that had Ted both wanting to flee and (most terrifyingly) to fall on his knees and offer himself up to the demon before him. “It seems as though that insipid friend of yours has caused problems for my boys. That’s both of them now, pious,” his eyes narrowed and he drew level with John, “I’m going to make you all pay for every hurt you deal to them, and I can promise you I’m not going to forget a single one.” On that note Randy stepped back, turned and started towards the door.

At first he was accosted by a constable who was clearly telling him that he probably wasn’t allowed to go anywhere yet, but a charming smile and hint of suggestion later and Randy was grabbing his coat and striding outside. “W-What do we do?” Ted said, voice coming out a little shakily. John made a mental note to ask him just what Randy had said to him later but right then they had to see if they could get out of there; he sensed that Chris had returned back to his home and something felt off with the other. Since Ted was still such a novice he probably couldn’t sense their fellow angel’s distress yet but one day it would become second-nature to him. Their permission to leave the party was a little longer in coming than Randy’s.

As the angels headed home for the evening to regroup, rest and generally distance themselves from the horrors of the evening Randy returned back to his mansion quick as a wink, slipping through the very door like a shadow. “Randy!” Cody was at his side in moments, looking so distressed he was close to tears, “Puppy hasn’t fed!” Randy’s eyes widened before narrowing; that must have been the interference he had felt earlier, something off in Evan’s aura, as though something was purifying it… What? He could hardly call it tainted where they were involved could he? “I want you to go out and get him someone,” Randy murmured, meeting Cody’s eyes and letting him know how serious he was, “Just someone. A child even.”

As a general rule even they wouldn’t get children too often, but they were much easier to manipulate and coax and often they had a much more enjoyable time in their last hour of life in the company of demons than they did in general. “Yes,” Cody nodded, leaving the house again and vanishing into the darkness. Randy he no doubt he would try the slums since the angels wouldn’t be as quick to sense his presence there and he could just grab the first hopeless urchin he came across. Throwing his coat at some grovelling minion cringing in the background Randy’s long legs carried him upstairs quickly, seeking out Evan. He found him in his bedroom, not the demon’s own; that was probably Cody’s doing since he no doubt sensed Randy could do something.

“Oh puppy, what happened to you?” he rumbled tenderly, looking at the trembling, feverish figure on his bed. Evan whimpered softly, leaning into the caress across his cheek, turning his head and kissing Randy’s palm reverently. “I’m sorry sire,” he mewled; he was by no means barred from entering this bedroom (actually, he and Cody were most welcome in it and spent more nights in this bed than their own equally luxurious sleeping-spaces) but he hadn’t had permission to enter before doing so. “It’s alright this time,” Randy murmured, shedding out of his evening-wear and tossing it to the floor without care as he then slithered onto the large bed over Evan, removing him from the deliciously indecent outfit he had donned in his attempt to feed.

“I’ll make it better,” Randy murmured, shivering in pleasure at the familiar nubile body underneath his. Aside from the beautiful angels who were forever opposing them (one especially now, the lovely blonde from earlier), his boys were the only ones who had ever managed to attract his attention for more than a one-off encounter, and no matter how many times he sated himself with their bodies or watched them indulging one another it was never enough. “Randy,” Evan gasped, skin breaking out into goosebumps, his nipples peaking as he was enveloped in the larger demon’s embrace. The temperature in the room seemed to increase from the moments their lips brushed, Randy then plundering Evan’s mouth with a merciless force.

It was welcomed though, not in the least bit unpleasant for the other demon. His tail was wrapped around the back of Randy’s thigh as though trying to keep him close, Randy’s own tail lashing back and forth excitedly. Large hands spread Evan’s strong legs, Randy slowly and sensually rutting against the poorly younger to bring him swiftly and pleasurably torturously to erectness. First he had to work the ravenette’s fever out, and then he would help him feed. He’d most likely need to feed tomorrow as well but with the vitality he would gain from Randy atop the meal to come he would most likely be back to normal again before the third day was out. As Randy flipped their positions, pushing Evan down his body, he promised revenge on the angels.

“Yes Evan,” Randy growled as Evan’s hot, wet mouth enveloped his swollen cock, sending shivers coursing through him, “Suck me puppy,” he growled, hands threaded into Evan’s hair and beginning to guide Evan’s head up and down on his shaft, feeling him moaning around him, eagerly working his mouth to get what he knew was coming for him. The dark, decadent bedroom was soon filled with the growing musk of sex and sin as Evan and Randy worked together, Randy’s low moans and Evan’s quiet mewls and lewd suckling sounds filling the air. A deep, powerful growl came from deep in Randy’s throat as he spilled himself down Evan’s. The young demon drank Randy down easily, tasting the Prince’s vitality gained earlier that evening.

The fever was steadily dying but Randy knew, as the humans always said: there was nothing better than sweating it out. Already he was hard once more and pulled Evan into his lap, kissing the young demon deeply as he thrust straight home without any prep. Evan’s shriek of painful pleasure was music to his ears and Randy shuddered before starting to thrust immediately. Evan clung to the larger demon, letting him take and taking what was given in equal measure. Randy hissed, tail whipping, when Evan’s nails gouged fetching trails into his back that momentarily drew blood. Demons never really did tender coupling, and in this instance tender was the last thing Evan needed: he needed to be made to work it out.

Cody entered the bedroom to find Evan on his back, legs over Randy’s shoulders as their Prince pounded into him relentlessly, even rocking the enormous bed with the force. Immediately his own arousal soared despite concern for Evan, eyes darkening, teeth growing and tail appearing, wings fluttering into sight a moment later. There was a young boy in his arms, maybe no more than twelve. He had an arm missing and had been cast into the streets from the workhouse because they would no longer support him and he couldn’t support himself… he had been glad to go with Cody when he had asked. If the child was shocked by the violently beautiful sight on the bed he didn’t show it, and when Evan’s arms opened for him he stepped unflinchingly into the embrace.


	4. Chapter Three: The Greatest Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy plans a radical, dangerous vengeance against the angels who have been causing him such issues, and Chris learns some more about Randy's origins.

John and Ted found that the servants had all retired to their beds, Chris having sent them away and as far as John was concerned that was just fine. He didn't much feel like playing nice and although he was always nice – he was an angel after all – that night he felt a deep frustration that he didn't want to admit to himself, let alone anyone else. In spite of their best efforts, Randy had fed and in spectacular fashion. This event would be catastrophic for the family involved and even though they had been right there, Randy had somehow managed to elude them long enough to cause it. 

And worse, he was laughing about it. 

If angels had a negative trait it was that they tended towards arrogance. Being immortal and having God's favour tended to cause that and it was rare that anyone ever got the better of them, mortal, demon or otherwise. John didn't like the feeling that there might be a being out there that had outsmarted him, no matter who it was. 

There was little danger that they would be disturbed but he locked the study door regardless and shrugged off the heavy garments that humans hid their bodies beneath, allowing his wings to stretch out. Ted did likewise with visible relief, far less used to keeping them hidden. Oddly enough it was Chris, who was usually the first to let the wings hang out, who seemed a little less easy about revealing them. John noted it but didn't think too much about it. 

“What happened when you left us?” he asked Chris. 

Chris went through what had happened that night, rather pleased to be able to report he had discovered Evan's feeding habits. He neglected to mention the suggestions that Evan had thrown at him however and his own perplexing reaction to them. He finished by telling about how Cody had spirited Evan away after his collapse, something that had John leaning forward in interest. 

“He collapsed?” When Chris nodded, John leaned back a little, a thoughtful look on his face. “That means they're not feeding well. That's something at least. We know we're making a difference to them.”

“And if we prevent them eating enough, you think they'll just go back to Hell?” asked Ted.

“That's the idea,” replied John. “Although they don't like how we're thwarting them. I expect them to do something to fight back. But if we just remain strong and don't let them feed enough, they'll weaken. And then they won't have any choice but to leave and return where they came from. And hopefully, the experience will sour them from returning.” He sighed. “A normal demon will spread enough evil and chaos but Randy and his cohorts are something else. They could do untold damage if not stopped. All those mortals who may never have been tempted to sin without their influence...” He frowned. “You set the brothel on fire?”

Chris gave an innocent smile, he'd rather hoped to gloss over that part. “It stopped him feeding and no one was harmed. I could hardly drag him kicking and screaming from there. And it was a den of vice after all. The city will be a better place without it.”

“Although there are others.” John nodded, apparently forgiving the destruction. It wasn't as if angels minded a little destruction for the greater good and when God commanded it, so much more. They didn't pretend to understand the reasoning behind the choices and it pained them to see mortals suffer, which was why they preferred a more indirect course of action whenever it was available. 

“Theodore,” said John suddenly and Ted jumped guiltily. It was rare that John used his full title simply because it was more common for the mortals to shorten it and they wanted to blend in as much as they could. “What did Randy say to you?”

“Nothing of real note,” replied Ted. “Demon talk, misdirection, temptation. He tried to justify what he did by telling me that the lady was not a good person. I told him he was not the one to judge that.”

“Good work.” John gave a slight smile. “I suppose we have the time to rest, I'm sure that our targets will do so.”

“Even if they're not feeding as they should?” asked Ted. 

“More so. Sloth is a sin after all and they indulge in all that they can.” John's smile grew slightly at the rather bitter joke. “And there's a chance that they'll have fed Evan already. They may even have attracted attention to themselves.”

Chris tilted his head slightly. “You think one of them will have simply revealed himself, snatched a mortal from the street?”

“I think it's likely to be Cody,” replied John slowly, thinking of the young demon. Even with the leathery wings, the almost rat-like tail and his ears and teeth elongated, there was something darkly sexual about him. Those things should not have added to his allure and yet... “And yes, I believe if the situation was as desperate as we believe, he may have simply carried a human off, no matter how risky that might be. However, he might have been able to charm someone and taken them home, or hired some unfortunate person with only their body left to sell. It's sad that we don't have a way to find him before he takes them. We could trace him but I imagine he won't be toying with his prey this time. By the time we locate him, he'll already be gone.”

Ted frowned. “Will they have fed sufficiently?”

“No,” replied John immediately. “They're never really sated, not for long. Cody fed last night and he'll be upright at least, we know that Randy fed tonight and probably Evan will have done too – but I understand that demons differentiate between mortal souls and how much they sustain them. I should think that whatever Evan manages tonight will be poor pickings indeed, from his point of view. Every mortal soul is too precious a gift to allow those demons to simply snuff it out.”

There was a moments silence, then John sighed. “I believe I'll rest. If there's one infuriating thing about the rules of mortal living, it's that some sleep is essential.”

“I know what you mean,” said Ted with feeling. “I don't like it at all. It's like losing a huge piece of time. I imagine it's what being drunk must be like.”

Chris chuckled. “I believe that mortals wake from sleep feeling better and wake up from drink feeling worse.”

John smiled. “Chris, will you be staying the night?”

“I'd prefer that,” replied Chris, who wasn't lying. He felt as if he needed the presence of the other angels to remind him of what his divine purpose was, why he was there. And if he was only there for the demon with the dark eyes, it certainly wasn't to fall for his whims. 

“Then we'll rest and tomorrow...” John flexed his wings. “Tomorrow, we'll do a better job of thwarting Randy than we did tonight. If we are able to drive him back to Hell thanks to the slim pickings on earth, then the number of lives we save will outweigh the ones we've lost.”

~:~

The corpse lay on the floor, still fresh – it would be hours before it began to smell bad and by that time it would be disposed of. For the moment though there were more important things to worry about and it was nothing more than part of the furniture, no more important than a discarded pile of clothes. 

Evan lay on one side of the huge bed, scratches and bruises marring his skin. In spite of the mild injuries he seemed well, healthier than he had been only hours earlier. His head lay on one arm, the other resting lightly on Randy's stomach. Randy was sprawled on his back in the centre of the bed and unusually, considering that he had just indulged in a marathon session with his boys, was frowning. He had one arm around Evan and the other around Cody, who was on his other side and curled as closely to Randy as he could physically manage. Randy's tension had affected the younger demons, who remained silent and worried, knowing that questioning could make Randy's temper erupt. Although it wasn't unheard of for Randy to want them close to him in this way, he didn't usually make such a display of it. It was assumed by most that demons cared for no one but that simply wasn't true; they were capable of having emotions as deep as any mortal and treasuring the safety of their loved ones with as much tenacity as any angel. However, they did view anyone who they didn't care about as less than nothing, a mere tool. And those who pissed them off tended to be thrown straight into suffering and stayed there. Demons were creative in specialised ways, jealous, possessive, vindictive and cruel. And they never, ever forgot a slight.

“I won't let this go,” said Randy in the end, the first words he had spoken since they had finished taking care of Evan. 

Evan and Cody exchanged uneasy glances over Randy's stomach, knowing they were thinking the same thing. This wasn't a mortal who had crossed them, it was angels and they were damned strong. Both demons would rather have simply avoided any kind of confrontation where ever possible, continued to grab their victories where they could. But they had no say in the matter. It was Randy who chose for all of them and both would follow Randy anywhere he went and in anything he decided to do. 

“I'm fine now Randy,” said Evan in a rather small voice, guilt washing over him. Had he been faster, had he managed to elude Christopher, then he would never have put them in this position. 

“This should never have happened,” replied Randy with real anger in his voice, the tone silencing Evan instantly. “You should never have been driven away from your feeding the way you have been. We should not have to sneak around as we have, Cody should never have been interrupted last night. We should not be proud of ourselves for eluding the angels. It should be something that we do without even having to think about it. They are not better than us, they are His and what right has He to torment us? To deny us? Deny me?”

His voice rose, became almost guttural, while Cody and Evan stared raptly at him. He didn't notice their attentions. “They have denied me, which I may have indulged as it is their sole purpose here. But they have harmed what is mine, come close to bettering us, defeating us! That won't stand, I won't allow it. The one who stands in charge, John – I will end him, the way he has tried to end us.”

Cody's eyes met Evan's and there was his own fear reflected back at him. “Randy,” said Cody hesitantly. “To wage war against the angels... is that wise? Historically our victories have been small and the war has always gone to them.”

“I don't care.” Randy glanced down at Cody, teeth bared slightly so that his fangs were showing. “And there are more ways to defeat an angel than to destroy his physical form. In fact, that is the least effective method. I shan't even be attempting it. They are strong and also smart...” He trailed off a moment before picking up his thread, a slow smile starting across his face. “And experienced. Mostly. An angel may feel the pain of mortals, although I understand that's lessened when they're ingratiating themselves with them. The pain of other angels though, the pain of responsibility for suffering – that is something they will always feel.”

Cody shook his head. “I don't understand.”

Randy was actively smiling now, seeming cheered. “I'm talking about causing pain far greater than the physical. And possibly mixing vengeance and pleasure. I find that the two together are exquisite.” 

The other two remained blank and Randy sighed. Apparently he had to spell it out for them. “The young one, Ted. He hasn't the experience of the other two. He's interested in us, I can sense it. He doesn't understand us and he doesn't understand mortals and he wants to. I can exploit that.” He grinned. “And even for an angel, he is the handsome one.”

Cody gaped. “You plan to seduce an angel?”

“Why not?”

“Randy.” Evan sat up with a little effort; the roughness that Randy had shown him had taken its toll regardless of how much he had welcomed it. “None of our kind has ever done such a thing.” And even as he said it, he was remembering the look on the face of the blonde angel who had tracked him so far. The one who had allowed him to work his wiles without showing his disgust. Christopher. 

“That's only because I've never tried.” Randy raised his eyebrows, seeming amused. “You think I can't do it.”

“I think that John won't let you that near to the young one. He will be charged with his education and safety after all.”

“I'll find a way.” 

Cody sat up as well, looking down at Randy, disturbed by his attitude. “We can't know what might happen. We were warned that should we try to feed from them it would destroy us--”

“And also that their seed would revitalise us. As happens with a demon, it is the same with them. We're not so far separated really. Like cousins.”

“But you're not talking about sucking his cock. Not entirely. I know you too well. You wont be happy unless he submits to you completely. Or if not, that he submits to desire...” Cody chewed his lip a moment, a fang drawing blood. “What happens then?”

“Don't know, don't care.” 

“Randy--”

“I want him,” growled Randy, his tone making it very clear that he wasn't going to be dissuaded. 

There was a moments silence before Cody spoke up again. “Is John the excuse?”

Randy turned his head to look at Cody, eyes narrowing. “I want revenge after what he and his angels did to you both.”

“But you desired the angel before you vowed revenge.”

“I did. But I would only have teased him. I had no intention of doing anything more than disorienting him.”

“Really.” Cody's voice was disbelieving. “You might wish for revenge but I think that your plan is more to satisfy your desires than it is to exact vengeance. If you can repay John the hurt he has done us, so much the better. But you can't lie to us. We can sense how much you want the angel whenever you speak of him.”

“So, I want him. If it means that we get what we want, does it really matter?”

“It does if it harms you!” Evan almost forgot himself in his distress. “He's an angel and what if he, I don't know, what if he can turn the tables on you? You hear about them destroying entire cities when they get pissed off and raining fire and shit all over, you get close enough to get your hands in his pants and who knows what he might do to you!”

“Whoa, be calm Evvie.” Randy rested a hand on Evan's face. “He is only one of many, powerful but with no real idea what to do with those powers. He's just a lowly servant in the grand scheme of things and I am a Prince. I can deal with him.”

Evan looked back at Randy, but it wasn't Ted he was thinking of, it wasn't even Randy himself. It was his blonde angel, the one who had infected his mind. Christopher. What might have happened had Chris not flinched back at the touch of his lips? Perhaps he may have stolen a kiss and then who knew what might have happened to him? Or to Chris?

“What might happen to the angel?” asked Cody, echoing Evan's thoughts. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, he'll be – he'll be tainted. What happens when an angel falls to a demon?” 

“How would I know?” Randy tucked his hands behind his head. “But I intend to find out. You'll be the first to know when I make that discovery.”

~:~ 

Hearing the mortals talk was important to John, Chris and Ted; it not only told them how things were changing in their minds and morals but also what way the the wind was blowing in the short term. For that reason they would occasionally take a brunch in the local tea room, when it was more likely that their demonic counterparts would be sleeping. Demons tended to prefer the night.

They were recognised by the waiter and ushered quickly to a table, sitting in relative quiet and listening hard for the talk surrounding them. It was a place that attracted society members and of course, the number one topic of conversation was Stephanie’s death the night before. They tried to keep to themselves, although there was a likelihood that they would be joined at some point by a mortal acquaintance. They were less interested in small talk and more interested in damage control. 

I heard that it was suicide – she was pretty much forced into marriage to Hunter and would do anything to get out of it...

Murder, he had a girl on the side who was jealous...

Poisoned herself... 

Murder for sure, by someone at the party she was carrying on with...

I heard she was naked...

I heard that Vince had a heart attack...

I heard Linda had to be sedated and she's still under...

I heard Shane beat Hunter within an inch of his life...

It's a terrible scandal, can you imagine?

Ted frowned, not liking the talk at all. He had never understood the mortal ability to think the worst about a person and then repeat it just to gain an audience. But without the demons around and their own auras in full effect, people were more inclined toward charity.

The doctor said there was no sign of poison or a struggle or any foul play at all...

If she wasn't feeling well, she might have gone to lie down...

Removed her clothes if she was too warm...

She and Hunter were so very much in love...

Such a terrible tragedy.

“Hopefully, the people here will be able to counteract the ones that aren't and at least nullify the gossip a little,” said John in a low voice. “It would be a bad thing if Randy's actions were to poison the entire social circle of the unfortunate woman.”

Ted nodded, taking a drink of his tea. There was nothing that would ease the pain of a loved one no longer being with them, but vicious gossip would make it far worse and he would rather avoid any extension of pain. 

“We might not be so lucky if they target another man or woman from that group,” replied Chris. “We need to be alert.”

“Agreed.” John toyed with his napkin. “I wish we were permitted to take direct action. This subterfuge is just frustrating. If we were able to send them forcibly back to Hell...”

“The young ones, we might be able to, but Randy is another matter.” Chris gave a slight smile. “You know that. At least we can minimise what damage he does. It's better than nothing at all.”

John considered the demon Cody, the way he teased and tormented. But he didn't have the almost suicidal flair that Randy showed. If John were able to follow just him around, he would be able to cut off his food source enough to force his return to Hell and in the meantime he would be able to indulge himself by simply watching the demon...

He frowned, wondering where that thought had come from. Why would he want to watch the demon? It didn't have any tricks that the others didn't. His signature was luring entranced individuals away from safety. The other demon, Evan, apparently liked his prey to come to him and think that they were the ones taking advantage, similar but not the same. And Randy got off on the danger, he liked to make a statement while he fed. Every method was heinous and there was none that he particularly cared to watch, or thwart. He just wanted to stop them and that would be that. 

~:~

As there were no parties of real note scheduled for that evening the three angels agreed that they were just going to have to attempt to conduct some sort of patrol around the area’s most famed for their illicit connections. The rich and noble could only be struck when there was an opportunity to get to them and as of yet Randy had never seemed to actively seek invitations… Not that he needed too, thought John bitterly as he sipped from the cup of Darjeeling he had, the invitations for him and his wards came as thick and fast as the ones for himself, Ted and Chris. But there was also one good point to come out of Randy’s apparent reticence, or arrogance, to have his prey opening invitations to him: he didn’t open his own house to the masses.

The thought of having to enter right into the demons’ abode was as unappealing as the thought of Hell itself and John had to fight a reflexive shiver lest he draw attention to the three of them; the waiters and waitresses in this café seemed to go out of their way to ensure everything was absolutely perfect for John and his friends, and the slightest thing that seemed amiss they seemed to pick up on. It was both admirable and (admittedly) a little bit annoying at times too since usually what he, Ted and Chris wanted was merely some piece and privacy. Ted was neatly cutting pieces of his strawberry and cream cake off with his fork, popping it into his mouth almost absently, as though his mind was elsewhere at that moment.

That didn’t surprise John though; Ted had always been thoughtful, curious as a kitten, inquisitive and kind-hearted almost to a fault, even for an angel. Now, John had never intended to become an angel with a ward but when He asked him, personally, if he would watch over the young blonde (for when he met Ted his appearance had been that of a ten year old child) well, what could he have said? And he had to admit in retrospect there was something rewarding in seeing the type of man Ted was growing into (though chances were he would never look older than this now, just as John and Chris’ ages had stopped and chosen them) and knowing that he had some hand in it. “Something you want to share with us?” he asked after a moment.

At first it seemed as though Ted hadn’t realised that John was talking to him, though when he did take stock he sheepishly apologised before shaking his head, “I was just… thinking about them, that’s all,” he said delicately and though Chris’ nostrils flared lightly and John’s cheek ticked a bit neither said anything to condemn him for his thoughts. How could they when their own minds were wandering equally circular and confusing tangents? “You shouldn’t let your mind linger too much,” Chris said, though honestly he wasn’t sure whether he was addressing Ted or trying to be firmer with himself. Seeing Evan collapse before him the night before had strangely terrified him when he knew he should have been rejoicing over the thought.

And then when he had gotten on his knees before him… Chris couldn’t lie to himself and say he hadn’t been tempted, even though that would have made him no better than the demon offering himself, or the weak-minded men who were ruled by lust to chase after the demon and his offerings. Rubbing a hand against his forehead Chris couldn’t help but sigh. He wished he could say he was getting too old for all of this and retire back to heaven and never have to set foot on the mortal realm again but he knew that wouldn’t be the case for a very long time… and when you were immortal all you had in spades was time. When a hand suddenly went to his shoulder he started a little, looking to meet Ted’s eyes.

Reading the concern contained therein he waved him off—and distracted the impending questions he knew the blonde wanted to ask by stealing the succulent strawberry that had been set aside on Ted’s plate to have once he had finished the cake itself. “Hey!” Ted looked aghast and then his coral pink lips pressed into a pout, “That was my strawberry!” since drink had no effect upon them and they were much more adept at resisting carnal pleasures there was only one vice that they could maybe be called out upon, and that was food. In Ted’s case strawberries, in Chris’ case chocolate and in John’s case toffee; and it wasn’t escaping their notice that they seemed to favour the sweeter things as opposed to the savoury ones.

Chris was clearly enjoying teasing Ted with the abduction of his precious strawberry and though John felt he should tell them both to behave he too was getting amused by how devastated Ted looked. It was nice just to have a little reprieve not thinking about saucy little demons and their sociopathic tendencies or tight little bottoms—John slammed the breaks on that train-of-thought so hard that he visibly jolted himself, spilling Ted down the front of his suit. “Oh bother…” he sighed, setting the cup down and thanking that the liquid wasn’t too hot at this point. Chris and Ted stopped bickering then, the strawberry forgotten, to aid him, trying to dab some of the mess away with the napkins they had been provided with for their snacks.

Some of the staff hurried over, most concerned, offering to help, and John gave his most sweet, dimpled smile as he assured them all that it was his own fault and no harm had been done. “I do think I’ll need to go home and change though,” he sighed ruefully, hoping Maria, one of his maids, would be able to rescue the suit for he rather liked it and the thought of wasting clothing (the likes that many poor of London could only dream of owning in their wildest fantasies) did not sit well with the angel. “Ted, are you coming?” he didn’t like leaving his ward alone if he could help it and Chris had to report back to their realm that day to update their colleagues as to how their mission was progressing. John had gone last time.

“I wanted to visit the book-store,” Ted admitted a little sheepishly, then sent John his most pleading look, “I promise I’ll come right back home after I’ve been, but please can I go, John?” John was aware of the fact that many people were watching them (they just instinctively gained attention) ad though no one would think it odd he was concerned about Ted’s safety seeming too overbearing of him at the age he was was likely to set off some alarm bells. “Alright then,” John nodded, accepting his hat and being helped into his coat by a shyly blushing maid, Chris and Ted following suit, “But mind you come straight home after you’re done.” Assuring John that he would do so Ted bid the two elder men goodbye and left the tea-shop for town.

~::~

“Are they really causing so much of a problem down there?” Chris only managed to resist losing his temper with the young looking brunette angel before him because he knew that Josh wasn’t in the habit of asking pointless questions; when he repeated something back to you chances were he was noting something in one of those endless books of his. “Yes,” the blonde angel grumbled unhappily at having to admit such a thing, “We’ve never encountered demons like these before and it’s…” Well, it was beginning to become a pain in the unmentionables, that’s what it was. John hummed quietly and pushed his glasses up his nose some more, a small furrow of concentration appearing in his brow as he continued writing something down.

Despite his youthful appearance Josh was actually their most senior Record Keeper in heaven, and if there was something you needed to know about any angel who had ever entered heaven’s gates, or indeed, any event of note that happened down on the human realm he was the one to go to. However, the only place he hadn’t a single record of was Hell. And that wasn’t surprising given that He always ensured to remind them that they had no reason to learn about that place, they knew all they needed to when it came to demons so why push into territory that they were not capable of understanding? In all honesty Chris didn’t agree with such an assessment but he was in no way able to push for a change in rules.

Maybe He would think to change them though if he heard how these demons didn’t follow the same patterns and were causing such an uproar down on the surface. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, John set his quill down and looked up from his book. Josh was an attractive young man, if a trifle shy and not very outgoing and he knew that he had been born of the same generation of angel offspring as Ted himself had been. Having angel births was not as common as one might assume, and many angels (like himself and John) became that way after they died, because they had lived well in their lives and the manner of their deaths had been untimely or unfair, i.e. they died well before their prime, or they were murdered.

“I can pass this information onto Him and see if I am correct but, if I may be so bold, Christopher…” Chris twitched but fought down irritation; everything was all pomp and ceremony up here and that was it’s only bad point. “Yes Joshua?” he couldn’t help but grin a little at that because Josh looked as unenthused as he did to have his full name used. The brunette shook himself though and seemed to be gathering his thoughts… and seeing the young angel frown was very strange indeed, and Chris felt an oddly ominous sensation crawling up his spine, as though there was something important that he was missing and he should be doing everything he could to reconcile this gap in his awareness. “I believe I may know who those three are.”

That was what Chris had been hoping for. He and John had come to the conclusion that if they could try to understand the identities of the three demons causing them such problems they may be able to deal with them. “Who are they?” he tried not to appear too eager lest he give Josh a bad feeling that would be reported back to Him and Chris would find himself hauled before Him to explain his interest… and he wasn’t sure that he would get away with just citing his mission even though that was the fundamental reason. Removing his glasses a moment Josh rubbed his eyes and sighed, placing the glasses back on as he gently pushed his comfortable looking chair back from his desk and floated up into the air, levelling with a top shelf of books.

The Reference Room was indeed a sight to behold; untold amounts of grand looking tomes, some gilded and newer in appearance whereas others seemed almost unnervingly worn with age. And it was one of these old looking books that Josh seemed interested in, gently pulling the thick volume from its place on the shelf and carrying it down to the dark. Motioning Chris around the desk Josh then flipped the book open to an old, very old, looking image of three young men. It was a macabre image: the tallest of the three was languishing on a giant throne which appeared to be made of human bones, drinking from a chalice made from some kind of skull, whereas the other two seemed to be dancing in a river of blood.

The image was grainy, hardly a likeness, but Chris felt as though he knew those three demons from the book. “Randeus, Codeus, Evanorus,” Josh intoned three Latin sounding names and almost immediately Chris’ own mind supplied three matching names that sounded more human in origin: Randy, Cody and Evan. Something in his stomach dropped as his eyes went to the text accompanying the terrifying image, his stomach turning as he caught sight of exploits that contained enough sin and destruction to make the angel want to weep over the pain of it all. Josh was looking dreadfully sombre and it took Chris a moment to realise that he still didn’t actually know what was so special about the three of them. “So?” he prompted.

“So,” Josh sighed, “I’m afraid we’ve got a problem. If these three are the ones you’ve been encountering… Well, let’s just say you’ve met the Prince of the Realm, Christopher, and his two most trusted underlings.” Chris’ eyes widened slightly, looking from the image, to Josh, to the image and then finally back to Josh before he stabbed a finger down on the image languishing in the throne of gore, “Are you saying that that is the issue of Lucifer Morninstar?” Satan having a child? It just didn’t seem feasible. Certainly there had been rumours… Much like with their kind births were not easy or obtained naturally, and they had never heard of such a thing. “We could never find who the mother was,” Josh said quietly, voice hushed, “But we suspected… She was also an angel.” 

~::~

Humming to himself as he walked Ted absently patted the books tucked underneath his arm, pleased with his purchases; he had been saving up his earthly ‘pocket-money’ from John to buy the books underarm for a good three weeks. Since money wasn’t needed in heaven it was a new experience for Ted and so John had decided he should teach him how to save and spend the money, to appreciate that he was lucky to have some when there were people who didn’t have any. Of course he always proportioned some of the overall amount off and donated it to churches and charities--- though only ones wherein he knew the people controlling the money were above board. Sadly, even with supposed churchmen, this wasn’t always the case he had found.

A sudden chill wind had the angel shivering and drawing his coat tighter around himself as he stepped down off of the pavement, his hand pressing his hat down on his head a little more firmly. Angels weren’t especially fond of cold or extreme heat, so earth winters had been quite a shock to the young demon’s system even now when he had been technically living in the realm for a good eight months. Eight months… It seemed like barely yesterday when John had approached him and told him they would be carrying out an assignment on the human realm and that he would be coming with him. Technically this was Ted’s first ever mission and he was determined that he would do well; he’d been readying for it his entire existence after all.

The sky had darkened quite surprisingly even for the middle of the day in winter and Ted felt a strange prickle in the back of his mind that told him he should get home immediately. Looking both ways over the road he dodged between two carriages and made his way on the walk back to John’s. Despite having enough change for one of the carriages idling he preferred the walk, and in the end gave the change to two young urchins who looked as though they had been cast out onto the streets because of the fact they appeared to be missing an extremity. Ted’s heart went out to them and as he walked away, their joyful exclamations in his ears at the momentary windfall, he felt a few tears gathering in his eyes, one loose.

“I always knew you would be even more beautiful if you cried for me, Pious.” The low tone, rumbling and seductive, was one that Ted would recognise anywhere--- and he hated that the demon could have such an effect on him. Wheeling around Ted’s eyes widened, dislodging another tear accidentally, as he saw Randy, leaning nonchalantly against a wall as if… as if he had been waiting for Ted’s arrival. Regardless of the fact that he knew he was probably spooking himself for nothing Ted couldn’t help the hairs on the back of his neck standing up, his instincts telling him that he should get out of there whilst he still had the chance to do so. Something else told him, with equal certainty though, that Randy wouldn’t let him get far.

“I wasn’t crying,” Ted refuted, keeping his voice down but making no further move to approach Randy, knowing full well that he could hear him, “And I certainly wouldn’t waste any tears on the likes of you.” Randy’s eyes glimmered as the redness of chill and anger rose in the young angel’s face, saw the way he drew the books closer to his chest as though they might protect him as he fought to keep his temper down. “You waste your pity on those souls, my lovely pious,” Randy continued, seemingly unaffected by Ted’s attempt to rebuff him, the blonde freezing in place as the demon approached, not knowing what to do to flee that wouldn’t draw attention to them; and people knew them here in this part of town.

“Walk with me, angel,” Randy rumbled lowly in what was supposedly a genial tone but Ted recognised the underlying order in the words, rebelling against doing anything the demon asked. It seemed though that his hesitance was note because suddenly Randy turned on his heel and took off down a side alley. For several long seconds Ted couldn’t even bring himself to move, staring after the handsome and devastating creature that had vanished out of sight. It was that final thought that spurred him into action and had him hurrying after Randy, mindful of ice as he too headed down the dingy alley. And what he saw at the closed-off end had his stomach threatening to upend the strawberry cake from a few hours back all over the floor.

A young woman, dirty and malnourished, lay dead slumped on a doorstep. It took Ted a moment to realise that Randy had not been the one to kill her, nature had done that, but there was something else in the scene that had Ted’s heart rising into his throat more than the plight of the unfortunate young woman. Randy stood there, calm as you pleased in his ridiculously expensive clothing, holding a baby in his arms. The child was silent, staring up at Randy with wide-eyes, as though he knew exactly what he was and yet couldn’t possibly know such a thing. After all he didn’t even know how to feed himself, to take care of himself… So how could he know what a demon was? “Poor thing,” Randy cooed, glancing to the woman’s body.

“Gave the last of her life to feed her child, and here the little babe is. He’ll probably die within a few hours you know. She dabbled with a married man to have him you know, was thrown out of her position in disgrace… and she couldn’t even keep herself alive, let alone do the right thing by him.” He looked to Ted then, smiling and revealing deceptively sharp teeth that seemed heinously out of place in the carefully crafted human face, “I could end his suffering here and now, angel, before it even begins, or… if you have another plan for him… I suppose I could be persuaded to handing him over instead.” Ted’s attention was so fixated on the helpless child in Randy’s arms that he didn’t even think as he said, “Anything, just give him to me.”

“Anything?” Randy repeated, a light of victory in his eyes as he suddenly appeared directly before Ted, the angel dropping his books in surprise as he backed up a step—his back connecting with the stone wall and leading him to wonder when he had allowed himself to become so trapped like this. “Then I have a request,” Randy looked almost gleeful and Ted cursed that he had become so easily duped. “What is it?” he asked through ground teeth, thinking of the child and knowing he was duty bound to try and save him. Randy’s fingers gripping his chin felt searing hot and Ted gasped, cheeks blooming red at the hungry look being sent at his mouth. “What I want in exchange for his life, Theodore is very simple: I require from you a kiss.”


	5. Chapter Four: A Taste Of Spun Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy coaxes Ted into the barter for the child's life and his identity is revealed. Cody meanwhile tries a daring trick to get some alone-time with John.

Ted's eyes widened at the request, his heart suddenly beating a whole lot faster than it had been. It sounded so innocent on one level and yet the look that Randy was giving him was anything but. It spoke of passion, the desire that Randy had been telling him about and somehow Ted had the feeling that the life of the child would come at a greater price than the one simple thing Randy asked of him.

“A kiss.” He was unaware that he was pouting a little, the pose focusing Randy's attention still more. “That's the kind of gesture that people who're fond of each other indulge in. And I am not fond of you.”

Randy laughed. “Not necessarily. Have you never seen those people that kiss one another's cheeks, or even the air beside their faces? Have you not witnessed the mortals who share a kiss to prove their affection while gritting their teeth and wishing it over with? Don't you know that behind half the doors of the slums are people who will kiss you for the price of a glass of gin? A kiss is nothing, Theodore. Certainly not when weighted against the life of one so small.”

Ted raised his head, his tone haughty. “You are a low creature, to feed from a child too young to even crawl.”

“I never denied being a low creature.” Randy smiled, his gaze going back to the baby a moment before fixing back on Ted. “But I may not choose to feed. There's no substance to the smaller ones. It's like eating spun sugar, barely even there. I could however deliver him to our master's side before his choice is his own and raise him to be one of ours. I could condemn him to the grinding poverty that was his lot before his mother succumbed to that same fate. The workhouse is always in need of warm bodies to carry out its work. I could choose the opposite path and leave him to those whose wealth comes from exploiting the weak and revelling in their sins. Or I may feed. I like spun sugar. Of course, you could end my musings on what to do with this one before I have come to a decision by merely granting my wish. For the price of a single kiss, you could save this child's life, his soul. Only you have any power over what happens to him next.” He grinned. “Don't you like power, Theodore? Freedom of choice? Not something you get much of in Heaven I would think.”

“You know nothing of Heaven,” said Ted automatically, still watching Randy mistrustfully. He wasn't going to get around this, he already knew it. He was going to have to kiss the demon... and although he wanted to be horrified by the notion, repulsed and revolted, he wasn't. He couldn't bring himself to hate the thought of being that close to Randy, although he knew that he should be. God help him, he was curious. Angels did not kiss one another and he wanted to know for himself what the attraction was. 

Which didn't mean he had forgotten himself entirely. 

He leant forward quickly, taking Randy by surprise – the demon had expected Ted to cave in to the offer but he had expected hesitancy, fear. Instead the angel pressed his lips to Randy's lips, exerting a slight pressure before pulling away as quickly as he had approached. It was over within seconds and Randy wasn't satisfied at all. 

“What the hell was that supposed to be?” he asked, rather peeved. He had planned to make sure it lasted much, much longer than that and it seemed that he had been tricked. 

Ted flushed slightly, something that caught Randy's interest right away. “You got what you wanted. Give the child to me.” 

Randy held the child a little tighter, knowing that the angel would not risk snatching it from his grasp. “That was not what I wanted, some parlour-game kiss. I wanted something I would remember. Something that would keep me warm.”

“You asked for a kiss and that was what I gave you. Will you renege on our deal?”

“I could tell you that I lie, that I am not to be trusted.” Randy shrugged. “But I was telling the straight truth. A child for a kiss. But I will decide when that kiss is satisfactory and that was most certainly not.” He paused a moment, a smile curling his lips. “Did you not enjoy it, angel?”

Ted hesitated, uncertain, but he had never truly lied in his whole existence and his concern for the child would not allow him to now. “Your mouth is too warm,” he said in the end. 

Randy laughed, noting how it seemed to annoy Ted further. “Have you never kissed another angel, Ted, or a mortal?” The silence that greeted the question was answer enough and he chuckled again. “It's supposed to be warm, Theodore,” he said, closing the scant distance between them with the child cradled in one arm, his eyes dropping to Ted's lips before meeting the angel's gaze. Ted was  
frozen to the spot, not moving and Randy would have bet that he had no idea his lips were slightly parted, as if in invitation. “If you're doing it right, if the passion I told you of is there, it's supposed to fucking burn.”

Before he could allow the words to sink in and scare the angel half to death – demons were commonly associated with fire and brimstone after all – he let his lips brush against Ted's, softly at first so as to lull him into thinking this was not such an invasion. He heard the shuddering breath that Ted took in and found himself oddly endeared that Ted had taken on such a human trait. For a moment he allowed himself a mere taste of the angel, Evan's warning about what might happen to them meaning more than he had realised it would. It was different to anything else he had ever known. Cody and Evan tasted familiar, whatever indulgences they had partaken of atop the promise of sin and fantasy fulfilled. Ted on the other hand tasted faintly of strawberries, his touch uncertain and tenuous. Randy suspected that in spite of the curiosity the young one showed in them, he would have already bolted if the child had not been there as a promise to anchor him in place. 

He sensed the moment that Ted's urge to flee went to war with the urge to continue, when the desire for more surged to the forefront and attempted to overshadow his good intentions. That was when Randy stopped toying with Ted, parting his lips forcefully and plundering his mouth, letting loose all the seductive instinct he was capable of. Ted gasped, the sound lost in Randy's mouth, Randy's fangs grazing his lip, drawing blood. A demons true affections were never gentle. Randy rested a hand on the back of Ted's neck to keep him where he was, enjoying every second of the kiss while cursing the child that he still held, hampering him from drawing Ted to him entirely and unleashing every sexual wile that he had. He felt though, that if he were to discard the child to the frozen floor and a cracked skull, it might ruin the mood he had managed to create. His angel had certainly never kissed like this before, had no idea how to react...

And then suddenly Ted was kissing him back, hard, his own tongue sliding against Randy's, his body reacting to their nearness. It was Randy's turn to gasp, suddenly overwhelmed by Ted's conflicting aura. Ted's hands were in his hair, their lips clashing with bruising force and Randy had never felt so completely lost in his own game, so completely submerged in the aura of another. He had sinned every sin there was and indulged every decadent desire, every sexual kink that was possible and still he had never been so aroused and desperate and desirous of another. There was some whisper of sound and he realised that Ted's wings had shown themselves, something that he'd only known to happen by accident when they were alarmed or defensive. He had the weirdest urge to reach for them, see if they felt as magnificent as they looked.

He was still disoriented when Ted abruptly pulled away, almost pushing Randy's head back with his hands before lifting the baby from his arms neatly. Randy blinked once or twice, aware that Ted had somehow turned the tables on him, almost panting with the force of his want and all too aware that he wasn't sure how he was going to proceed to get what he wanted. He had never had anyone able to kiss him like that without succumbing to lust – wait, that was wrong. He hadn't experienced a kiss like that, ever. It had to be something to do with Ted's angelic status, there was no other explanation. 

Angels are afraid of allowing themselves to feel anything too strongly, they are afraid of what may happen when they unleash any real emotion... who had said that to him, his father? He didn't remember, didn't remember if that was even the exact phrasing but he saw the truth of it suddenly. The slightest flash of an angel's real passion and he felt as if everything he knew had been turned on its head. 

Ted moved further from Randy, staring at him with the same mistrust that had been in his eyes initially, forcing his wings into hiding before turning his attention to the child, checking it over for injury and then kissing its forehead lightly. Kissed by an angel thought Randy. You and me kid, we're lucky fuckers.

“I'll take the child now,” said Ted, his eyes still on Randy and the demon had the sudden feeling that Ted was hesitating because he really didn't want to go. Randy didn't want him to go either. He always got everything he wanted from those he manipulated; it was strange that what he'd had from Ted was simply not enough. 

“Take care of our baby,” he said flippantly, not wanting to show Ted just how much he had been affected by the situation. 

“He'll be safe.” Ted paused as if he was about to say something else and then simply turned and hurried away. Randy stared at the mouth of the alley where Ted had disappeared, willing him to come back, extending his entire aura to try to entice Ted to return, but aside from him and the dead woman, the alley remained empty.

~:~

By the time Ted finally showed up at the house, John and Chris were more than a little concerned. Although they could sense that Ted was safe and well, the fact that he had been gone so long was a real worry, not to mention the new information they had about who Randy really was. If Ted ran into him...

But Ted returned unharmed, shaking the snow from his jacket and looking a little confused when both John and Chris came into the hallway to watch him. “Is everything alright?”

“We just wondered where you were,” said Chris “You've been gone a long time and--” He stopped for a second. “Your clothes are torn. When did you have your wings out?”

Ted sighed, having already decided he couldn't tell the whole story. If his friends found out that he had kissed a demon, there would be hell to pay, pun most definitely intended. He still hadn't had the chance to work out how he felt about the whole thing. “I found a dead woman in an alley, frozen to death, probably starving before that. I went to pray for her soul when there was a cry from the body... it alarmed me. She had a child with her, still alive.”

He gave a small smile. “I found that she had no family or friends and that there was no father of the child. I had no desire to condemn one so young to the workhouse and I have heard unpleasant things about many people who take children from orphanages, so I was compelled to find him a home. It took quite a while.”

“What home did you find for him?” asked John curiously. 

“I know I'm not supposed to, but I scanned some minds. I found a middle-aged couple who were happily married but childless and longing for a baby. I wrapped him up and left him on their doorstep, alongside the suggestion that they come outside in a few minutes. He will be well looked after--” He smiled. “And I kissed him before I left him.”

John and Chris nodded approvingly. It was commonly known that a kiss bestowed by an angel afforded a mortal good fortune for the rest of their lives. Ted looked a bit embarrassed. “And a note for when he's older, saying that his mother had died trying to care for him, he was not simply abandoned by her.”

John smiled at that, how like Ted to think of the long-term emotions of a child he would likely never see again and those of the mother whose soul wasn't even among them any more. “You have done good work today. We were simply concerned. We've found something... troubling.”

The three retired to the study, although Ted would rather have been left alone to consider the things that had happened to him that afternoon. He didn't dare when the others were there, he felt as if he wore the taint on his skin and only not even thinking about it would allow him to continue hiding the truth. John poured them drinks, the three of them looking for all the world like men of means who were enjoying one another's company.

“We spoke to Joshua while you were shopping,” said Chris and Ted nodded, thinking wistfully of his books that he had so been looking forward to. The imaginings of the mortals were incredible and he found that they helped him to understand their wants better and more, that he was able to see life through their eyes and get caught up in the story. Suddenly they seemed a lot less appealing. He had been living out enough drama that day already.

“Randy is the child of the Morningstar,” said Chris. 

Ted let the words sink in for a moment and then the implications hit him with such force that he actually swayed. “No,” he almost whispered. “It can't be so!”

“We're almost certain that it is,” said John, extremely troubled by Ted's reaction. He had expected shock certainly but this seemed to go even beyond that. “Randy is the issue of the Morningstar and that puts us all in a tough place. And sheds a new light on a lot of happenings.”

“But – if he really is his child, then what could his reason be for coming here?”

“It's probably like a holiday,” said Chris dryly. “Meeting new and interesting people, good feeding, a chance to spread their own brand of complete chaos.”

“And what of the others?”

“They are his most trusted cohorts.” Chris thought of the one called Evan with a brief stab of pain. What might he have been had he been born mortal rather than created demon? “They never leave his side without his orders, they would die for him before allowing any kind of harm to come to him. They'd probably die to amuse him if that was his wish. Together they form something of an unholy trinity.”

Ted nodded. “Then we must find out more. Did Joshua tell you more?”

“Joshua didn't tell us enough,” replied John. “Certainly nothing about how to get them back to Hell and away from the mortals. All we can do it seems is to ensure they can't feed and this will mean they're not strong enough to remain.”

“I don't like it,” said Chris. “It's very risky to adopt this 'wait and see' attitude.”

“Unless we are given other instructions, it's all we can do.” 

Ted sighed, standing up. Suddenly he felt as if he could take the conversation no longer. “I hope you don't mind but it's been a trying day so far and this news is rather shocking. I think I might lie down for an hour, try to get things straight in my own head.”

“Of course.” John nodded at Ted, who vanished from the study and a moment later, they heard him heading upstairs. John looked over at Chris. “I think this news on top of finding a dead woman and a child has hurt Ted more than he cares for us to know. He always has been very sensitive and I suppose that the potential for further mortal carnage has affected him.”

Ted would have been more than happy for John and Chris to believe that but his friends weren't even on his mind. He was thinking of Randy as he lay on his bed, one hand pressed to his forehead, his shirt removed so that he could stretch his wings. This was... bad. Not that it wasn't bad before he had found out, but at least he had been able to think it can't get much worse. And then it had.

Lucifer Morningstar, the original Fallen Angel. The one who had disagreed with God most vehemently and had eventually been expelled, taking his own band of followers with him. The other side, the evil ones. The ones that the angels fought against, at the cost of mortal souls. Lucifer was the head of that little organisation and Ted was pretty sure that any issue of his would be just as invested, just as wicked.

He hadn't expected handsome, charming. Who did? Wickedness was supposed to be as ugly as its consequences. Although if wickedness seemed ugly from the outset then no one would ever indulge, he supposed. Randy had an aura about him that was enough to tempt an angel to sin... he supposed he was the proof.

A kiss for the life of the child. He had chosen the right path and yet, as soon as he and Randy had kissed, he knew that he wanted more. He had actively sought more. And then there had been that odd confusion on Randy's face and Ted hadn't known how to feel about any of it. He was almost certain that wasn't how angels were supposed to kiss and certainly not demons – but it had saved a life, so was it really a sin?

Yes said a firm voice in his head. When faced with two evils he was supposed to choose the lesser and although life was precious, he had willingly kissed the son of the Morningstar. He had given Randy a power over him that he had not had before and that would harm them in the long run. He couldn't even say that no one would find out. Randy would probably announce it gleefully the next time they all ran into one another. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to admit it to the older angels either. They simply wouldn't understand, they would probably send him back and he didn't want that. There was no chance that he could ever see Randy again if he were in Heaven...

Was he really thinking about seeing Randy again? He didn't want that!

~:~

Looking to Chris once Ted had vanished out of sight John exhaled softly and leant back in his seat; it was hard not to sympathise with Ted, because although it had been a long time since he had been so un-jaded and easy-to-react he could still remember how it felt. And there wasn’t much sadder than seeing a child potentially left for dead because its own mother was ill or just generally not able to do enough to support them and succumbed to death as a result. Another sad factor was that there was every chance the mother may not have actually wanted to die there like that, but that she had had no choice. For all they knew she could have been desperately fighting for her survival and the wellbeing of her child before it became too much for her to handle.

“You shouldn’t let it bog you down, you know,” Chris commented lightly and John startled the tiniest bit before smiling ruefully across to him and nodding his head. “I know, I just… It’s almost a shame to be exposing him to this kind of thing, you know?” though it was a sad fact that it was a reality that you had to face if you were an angel deigned to have enough skill and promise to handle tasks in the other realm. Oh, it was a selective process and not just anyone could do it, and there were indeed hundreds, if not thousands of angels in heaven who had either a) never seen the human realm at all having been born in heaven, like Ted, who was definitely a novelty for pure-born angels were often kept in heaven for their own sakes.

Or, there were the second set of angels who had been human themselves at one point and had passed into heaven and became angels upon their deaths. John and Chris fell into this category, though they had both been in heaven so long now that they honestly couldn’t remember all that much, if anything about what they had been like down on the middle realm. “He’s probably just unnerved anyway,” Chris frowned slightly, “I mean, Lucifer’s spawn has been having an unnatural interest in him, hasn’t he?” even though he didn’t voice that Randy’s peons had seemed to have become fixated on them the words hung in the air between them and both angels pretended not to notice them. Avoidance was easier than acceptance.

“Are you dining with us this evening?” John asked and Chris considered it a moment, nodding after a few seconds, “If that would be alright,” he said before adding, “I’ll be out of your hair by this evening.” Immediately John waved off that sentiment, “You know you’re welcome here as long as you wish to stay.” If he would have had his way they would have all stayed in the same house but He had suggested they separate; having Chris as a secondary placement holder could aid them if circumstances deemed it so. Admittedly neither of them had known what that meant but they weren’t about to argue with His wishes. The last person to do that had been kicked out after all, failing to lead a coup rebellion.

“I know,” Chris chuckled lightly, appreciating John’s concern for leaving him alone too long, “But I really do need to get back,” his own servants would begin to get concerned if he kept vanishing off too much without telling them in advance. The only reassurance Chris had was that none of them would try to steal anything in his absence because of the fact that they had been in continued contact with an area inhabited by an angel and so his positive characteristics would rub off on them. John stood up and replenished both of their glasses of liquor and then rang a small bell, summoning a maid. “Would you ask Mrs Guerrero to please begin lunch? Just something small, thank you, Kelly. Sandwiches, or scones,” he added with a smile.

The pretty blonde curtsied and murmured softly that she would do so right away before smiling as she backed out of the room. Chris watched her go with absent amusement, “She likes you,” he commented softly and John shrugged before deliberately misunderstanding the other’s meaning by saying, “She’s a sweet girl.” Chris took the hint for what it was and let the comment pass. There was no rule saying that they couldn’t form relations down on the mortal realm but he knew that many chose not to, just like there was technically no written-rule denouncing relationships with demons--- Chris almost spilled brandy down himself upon that startling thought. Why was he even considering relationships between their species? 

~::~

Growling low in his throat Randy thrust into his fist again, eyes closed and the taste of his angel’s longing strawberry kiss still lingering upon his tongue. His shaft pulsed in the tight channel of his fist, most of Randy’s muscles chorded with the effort he was using to pleasure himself to images of startled blue eyes and plush coral lips that just begged to have his tongue or his cock between them. Another arduous growl left Randy, his fangs appearing as his head fell back against his down-filled pillows as liquid heat coiled in his stomach. Due to never having a shortage of partners (Evan and Cody included) he didn’t often feel the need to indulge in self-gratification, but after kissing his angel… he knew no substitute would begin to compare.

Outside of the door Cody and Evan lingered, semi-erect and anxious because of the sheer amount of want and lustful determination exuding from their master’s chamber. “What do you think happened when he left the house before?” Evan whispered, biting on his bottom lip slightly and drawing a little blood. Automatically Cody leant in and licked the crimson droplet away before frowning gently as he pulled back, clearly considering what the other had just said to him. “I don’t know…” it wasn’t often they bothered venturing out during the day, and they could only go out now and again in the winter because the skies darkened sooner. “But it was definitely something.” Randy had seemed almost entranced when he’d returned before.

And, well, the little demons would be lying if they weren’t just the tiniest bit jealous as to what had managed to invoke such a reaction from their Prince. Not because they wanted him for themselves, not in any permanent sense, but because they had always been there and they had never seen him even remotely like this before. “Maybe he bedded the angel,” Cody said, attempting to sound glib but there was a hushed hesitation in his voice even so. Evan’s eyes widened slightly and then he shook his head, “It can’t be that. If that was the case then surely those other pious—“he stopped speaking so quickly his fangs clicked together sharply. Then surely the other pious would have come charging in there to exact divine retribution upon them.

“We’ll have to try and see later,” Cody mumbled, slightly hurt still from Randy’s rejection of them when they had clearly been able to see and scent the arousal coming from him. He wasn’t used to being rejected by Randy, neither of them where, and it was wholly unsettling in its own way. Without Randy he and Evan would probably have merely remained as members of the Demon Court but they wouldn’t have been anything special. They may well have still been sent to the mortal realm to cause havoc but they wouldn’t have been allowed such liberty and freedoms of an extended stay as they were being present as Randy’s valets. “I think I need to go soon,” Evan admitted, pulling a strange pocket-watch from his pocket.

That seemed to distract Cody from wondering what had gotten into Randy for the moment and reached to gently caress Evan’s cheek, “Do you want me to come with you?” the other was still not fully revitalised and it seemed that he had become an easier target as far as the angels were concerned. Smiling gently Evan leant in and nibbled Cody’s bottom lip affectionately, the pair meeting for a deep, tongue-filled kiss before they pulled back and Evan continued speaking as though such an action was perfectly normal, “No thanks baby, I can manage.” He chuckled ruefully, “I’m not a fledgling anymore, I don’t need you to hold my hand when I feed.” Whilst Cody didn’t look overly convinced he couldn’t force Evan to change his mind.

“Alright, but the second something seems wrong get out of there alright? Or call for me; I’ll be there as soon as you need me.” Evan nodded, rubbing the back of Cody’s neck reassuringly before heading to his bedroom to seek out an outfit for the evening. He selected a tight red shirt, tight riding pants and a corset. For all many mortal men appeared to denounce homosexuality it was surprising how many of them seemed to seek it, or actively encouraged it by asking the man they were with to wear such feminine items. Evan had even been asked to wear silk stockings from a potential meal for goodness sakes. Lacing his knee-high boots he stepped out of the bedroom and did a small turn, smiling at Cody’s growl of approval. 

~::~

The night was quiet as John walked around the streets, coat drawn around him to keep out the chill and to hide his wings. After dining with Chris and Ted that evening he had then decided to patrol after seeing Chris home. Ted had seemed unusually out of sorts and so John had told him to retire to bed for the evening, that he could take care of things without him and so he didn’t need to worry. Still, not having the blonde with him was strange and John smiled ruefully at how dependant he had become on the presence of his young charge, and steadily, the presence of Chris as well. “I do hope that smile’s for me, pious,” John froze, foot lifted to step up onto the curb from the road he had crossed, and then he wheeled around.

There, dressed in a loose ruffled shirt that looked as though it had to have been taken from a theatre’s costume storage, stood Cody. The demon’s ears and tail were missing, and his teeth appeared human as well if just a little too white for human practices, much like his own. Eyes narrowing John stepped onto the curb and squared his shoulders, not missing the way Cody’s eyes traced over them and then down his chest. The slow, lewd way the demon licked his lips was enough to send a shiver down John’s spine and he hated himself for it, “I do hope you’re not planning on feeding, Codeus.” The name fell from his tongue almost like an accusation, it seared into his brain after Chris’ earlier report from home.

For a moment Cody looked genuinely startled and (dare John think it?) even a little disappointed that the angel knew his true identity before he started to giggle and clapped his hands, slow and measured, a few times. “Well done, pious, I’m impressed… there aren’t many people who know me by that name anymore.” Even back home in Hell it was only the older generations that still called him that. And, yes, by that he meant that there were even demons older than himself, Evan and Randy, Randy’s father, King Lucifer, notwithstanding. “About as many people who know what scum you truly are to this realm, hm?” John demanded with a little more venom than even he had anticipated and Cody’s eyebrows arched up.

Annoyed with himself for acting so out-of-sorts over the demon, and annoyed with himself for being annoyed for that spoke of an effect upon him, John turned his head away for a split second--- and that was all the time Cody needed it seemed. Quick as a wink the demon was before the gorgeous brunette angel, John barely having time to react as something suddenly snaked around his wrists and yanked them behind his back, effectively binding him. Enraged, and just the tiniest bit concerned, John yanked at the binding, unsure what it felt like and unable to see because of where his hands were positioned. In response to the sudden surge of emotion his wings burst forth through his shirt, waist-coat and coat and John made a sound of anger.

“I liked that coat, wretch,” he snarked, glad that at least they had a good flow of money to keep replenishing their wardrobes because that was where most of the damage they suffered went to. “It’s ugly,” Cody retorted, clearly uncertain that John hadn’t broken free yet, excited and yet unsure whether he was clearly OK to let the feeling overtake him. For all demons were led by their instincts and selfish desires they weren’t stupid. “It hides you away. I don’t like it at all,” as John opened his mouth to ask Cody just why he felt John would care about what he thought there was an almighty tearing sound that rent the air. Quite unable to believe what he was seeing John watched as his winter coat fluttered to the floor in two halves.

“Better,” Cody said, gleeful that the chain he had found back in the manor seemed to be holding John at bay. There were rumours that Hell-forged metal had an effect on angels, but no one seemed to know exactly what that effect was, so he had been reluctant to try, but with the prospect of securing John alone without any interference even for a few moments had been enough to encourage him to follow the angel once he had slipped out of Randy’s manor for the evening. Evan had still been out feeding and Randy was still sequestered in his room when he left so he hadn’t had any reason to hold himself back. “But still not quite as much as I really want to see.” Mindful of John’s crucifix Cody gripped his shirt-collar.

With a moment’s hesitation, and ignoring the, “Don’t you dare!” that emerged from John’s lips Cody tore the fabric right down the middle, revealing a sculpted chest that rivalled even Randy’s though paler in colour. Almost reverently Cody dropped to his knees, staring at the exposed flesh as though he wanted nothing more than to devour what was before him. Immediately John began to struggle anew against his bonds, feeling them digging into his wrist but being sure he could feel something of a give beginning. The look of ardent desire visible in the demon’s eyes had a tight coil forming in John’s gut, a feeling he had never really known well but was becoming increasingly familiar with as he spent more time around this demon.

That feeling set John’s alarm-bells ringing more than anything, and without really thinking he lashed out, catching Cody underneath the bottom of his chin with his foot. Though he hadn’t actually intended the blow it was still enough to send Cody flying backwards several feet--- to smash into a wooden storage door so hard that he splintered it in half and vanished back into whatever had been concealed by it. Quite unable to believe what he had done (violence wasn’t in his nature after all) John merely remained still, staring, when he should have been taking the chance to fly out of there to return home. Though explaining this to Ted (and undoubtedly Chris) would be embarrassing they would hopefully be able to free him from the bonds.

A small clattering sound came as Cody seemed to recover himself from his impromptu ‘trip’, and John felt an unbidden fission of black excitement as he noticed the demon’s human façade had melted to reveal the almost elfin ears, pointed teeth and whip-like tail one more. The hypnotic eyes were coloured a little alarmingly, undoubtedly with anger, but other than that he looked excited. “I just knew you’d be strong, St. John.” It never failed to amuse John that the demons used that to mock him when in heaven a Saint was the highest honour that one could receive. “I just underestimated how strong you would be if you let go.” John’s eyes widened a fraction as Cody fairly stalked through the snow towards him, gaze unwavering.

“Let me go,” John said, trying to use his firmest, most unshaken tone to get through to the demon, “And I may let you live after this encounter is over.” Much to his consternation Cody merely began to laugh instead of becoming concerned or listening to his warning, throwing his head back and laughing long and loud. Automatically John’s head whipped around, making sure that no human was going to wander upon the scene drawn by the laughter. Cody mimicked John’s movements and then hummed, tapping his chin with his index finger, “No one’s going to be coming, John, don’t worry. We’re completely alone here.” He had used his aura to ensure that, almost creating a barrier that would repel any unwanted presences from them.  
“This isn’t funny, Cod—arh!” John choked on a cry as Cody suddenly struck like a lashing serpent, his mouth latching onto one of John’s nipples with more hunger than he was sure even a starving baby would display. John’s wings extended to their full expansion, fluttering and shuddering as John writhed underneath the attention, trying to pull back from the abnormally hot mouth but finding himself hampered with his arms out of commission—his back was literally against the wall this time. “Sto—Stop it!” he ground out, jaw clenching so hard a muscle was jumping in his cheek and his jaw was beginning to ache. “Let go of me you wretch!” he tried again, though his voice was coming out much hoarser, less firm, than he appreciated it being.

Unsurprisingly the demon ignored him, moaning as he scraped his surprisingly sharp nails down John’s chest on the other side, leaving five neat, thin red lines behind, drawing just the tiniest amount of blood to the surface. Had he been with Randy or Evan he wouldn’t have been afraid to really dig the nails in, but with John he knew he had to at least exert care until they knew exactly what they could or couldn’t do regarding the angels. When the angel’s nipple began to pebble in his mouth Cody almost howled in pleasure, daring to nip and hearing John give a strained sound as he did so, as though the angel had wanted to cry out and was actively locking it back. Unhappy with that reaction Cody bucked his hips forward and rutted against John’s own groin.

~:~

John made the same sound as Cody moved against him and Cody grinned slightly as he saw that John's face had flushed and his eyes were wide and somewhat glazed over – the other might be an angel but his reactions were very human indeed, probably because John was labouring under similar physical laws as the demons did in the mortal realm. He continued slowly rubbing himself against John, growling quietly in the back of his throat as he rolled John's nipple between his fingers, leaning in to nip sharply on John's lower lip. John tried to jerk his head back, hampered by the position he was in.

“Aw, trapped St John?” Cody chuckled, the sound somehow appealing in spite of the clear malice that was inherent within. 

“Let. Me. Free.” John spoke through gritted teeth, unimpressed when Cody simply laughed again, his body pressed close to John's as he leaned to whisper directly into John's ear. 

“I'm not the one keeping you where you are.” His tone was mirthful, almost playful and yet there was a slightly husky tone that suggested that he was a long way from unaffected by events – and if John hadn't heard the voice he would have known it anyway from what he could feel pressing against him. “Those chains are forged in Hell and I'm told that an angel can break them with ease – if he wants to. However...” He gave a delighted laugh. “It seems like you really don't want to get away from me.”

John's eyes widened still further, not quite believing it but not dismissing it out of hand. “There's nothing I want more--”

“This says different.” Cody let his hand run down John's chest and over the bulge in his pants, squeezing none too gently although nowhere near enough to really hurt, gratified when he heard John groan quietly. “This says you're more than happy to let me take control and you're loving every minute.”

He sighed happily, his free hand tracing over John's chest. “This is what your little heart desires. You want me but angels never want to take responsibility for how they really feel. Think they're above it all – but look at you.” He continued to rub at John's cock through his pants. “You're not above it. You want this.”

John felt his breath shorten as Cody allowed his nails to rake thin red lines down his sides as the demon sank to his knees before him, the snow causing him no concerns whatsoever. “Let me show you John,” he said huskily, his hands toying with the fastening on his trousers. “Let me show you everything, let me teach you how to feel good--”

He had known what Cody was intending, it wasn't as if the demon hadn't made that part perfectly clear, but it wasn't until he felt warm flesh against his skin that he suddenly recoiled, renewing his struggles against his bonds – and when exactly had he stopped trying to get free? His last yanks to remove the bonds were suddenly, unexpectedly successful and his hands flew outward, the chink of the chain hitting the floor oddly muted. Cody stopped where he was, looking up at John uncertainly, apparently certain that he was about to be beaten all the way back to Hell – and yet he made no attempt to run, didn't even bother getting from his knees, merely looking back at John warily.

John reached out as quick as a flash and grabbed double handfuls of Cody's hair, eyes narrowing as Cody didn't even flinch. “You tried to imprison me,” he snapped. “You, you, you little demon!”

“I am what I am St John.” Cody gave a rather lazy smile. “And what you are is repressed. So you're free, so what? Doesn't mean that I have to stop my plans. You don't have to stop me. You can just let it go and let me do this one thing.” His voice dropped. “I'm good John and you know how much you want this. And how much I want you. And baby, you're still as hard as a rock.” As if to prove his point, he nuzzled his face into John's groin, hearing the gasp of surprise from the angel and the fingers tighten in his hair – but that was okay, Cody had always been happy with a little pain, or more than a little. Deliberately he breathed hard, letting warm air steam through the fabric of John's trousers...

And once again found himself shoved away. This time he didn't fly, merely crashed onto his back and looked up at John, wondering if the angel was about to kick him once more. He took in the sight of his quarry, shirtless and with Cody's marks on his skin, wings spread as if he were about to take flight, chest heaving with exertion and smiled, lying back on the snowy ground and lazily running his hands over his own chest. “If that's the way you want it John, I'm not about to argue. Come over here and fuck me.”

There was a flash of something in John's eyes that Cody had seen a thousand times before, the look of lust. He knew it too well to mistake it for anything else and pushed things a little further, slipping his hand to the bulge in his pants and moaning a little. He knew well enough how to pleasure himself although he rarely had to; having the angel watch him seemed to heighten the experience. “You know how good my hand feels St John,” he said breathlessly. “You want some? Come get some. Take anything you ever dreamed of from me.”

“What I want from you--” John clenched and unclenched his fists, still seeming undecided even now. “Is for you to leave the mortals be. Go back to Hell and take your demons with you. All you can do here is cause harm.”

“I wouldn't say it was all I could do here,” replied Cody slyly, holding John's gaze and not once stopping from touching himself. “I could show a certain angel what it's like to feel real pleasure. What true desire really is.”

John had the sudden feeling of deja vu, as if he had been torn in such a way before. Of course he had been mortal and it wasn't beyond imagining that he had been, but he barely remembered being mortal, he had been an angel for so many hundreds, maybe thousands, of years that he wasn't even entirely sure when he had been mortal. But he had been and now he wasn't; since he had been an angel he had never wanted the forbidden so much. He had never wanted anything that went against His commands.

Although he never said I wasn't to consort with the demon a little voice said slyly, one that sounded a whole lot like Cody. 

“You'll never know what real happiness is Codeus,” he said, a little sadly. After all, if the demon had not been one of those who chose to Fall, then his position was not of his own doing. He would never know anything else. 

“You could show me,” Cody shot back right away, a wide grin on his face that made John wonder if Cody really understood what had been implied. 

“I won't Cody.” John stared the demon in the eye and it seemed as if Cody had gotten the message this time because that pout arrived on his face again, the one that almost pained John to see. Did he want to give Cody what he wanted? Oh yes... but he couldn't.

Cody sat up, hugging his knees to his chest and looking for all the world like he was about to burst into tears, seeming almost embarrassed and John had to stop himself from going over there, taking the demon in his arms and telling him how sorry he was. Telling it. To think of him as anything else was dangerous. 

There was no way he was offering comfort – he was too on edge as it was and he knew that if Cody found even a chink in his mental armour, then he would lose the self-control that he had fought so hard to retain. And there was no way that he was going to be able to do anything with his clothes, the ones that Cody had torn from him were destroyed. He would either have to risk the walk shirtless, which would attract unwanted attention, or else he would have to fly. Either way, he would just have to hope he wasn't seen and he knew which way would be quickest and less risky. 

He was almost free and clear when he heard a small voice saying, “John?”

He shouldn't have turned, he should have ignored it. He knew that. But Cody sounded so small, so timid, that he simply wasn't able to resist. He glanced over his shoulder at the demon, his wings twitching slightly as his instincts took over and he had to remind himself not to simply take to the air. “What is it?”

Cody looked back at him hopefully. “You said you won't – but you want to. Don't you?”

John hesitated for long seconds, not wanting to tell the truth and not knowing how to do anything else. “Yes,” he said in the end. “I do.” And with that, before Cody could say anything that would turn him back and break him, he spread his wings to full length and leapt into the air. It was a sight to behold and one that took even Cody's breath away; seeming to simply rise several feet before he needed to even flap his wings. For a moment he hung almost half a mile above the earth and then streaked out of sight.

Cody watched the sky, chewing on his lip. He felt oddly bereft now that John had left and knowing that John wanted him and had somehow managed to deny him was somehow worse. He had never been denied by anyone before and first Randy had elected to be alone and now John had rejected him. It should have made things better that John had wanted him but it didn't, for some reason it made it harder. Cody had no idea how to react when someone chose their head over their loins, it just never happened in his experience and sulking somehow didn't seem like enough of a reaction. 

He rested his head on his knees, sighing to himself and deciding that if he didn't put John out of his mind, he might simply go insane. Easier said than done of course... but he had at least thrown off the angel enough so that he had left. That perked Cody up a little. Without the escort he could at least feed – and he was hungry. He was always hungry. He couldn't say it truly made him happy but at least it was something come out of what had looked like a promising night and he might be able to get something back.

Normally he might have been pleased to react to a setback with a little destruction, but instead his mind kept going back to his angel flying away and filled him with depression instead.


	6. Chapter Five: First Taste Of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Mizanin holds a party to celebrate half a year being married to his lovely wife, and the angels attend. Unsurprisingly Randy being on the guest-list means things become... Passionate, very quickly, on certain fronts.

There were many, many brothels in London, some high-class and patronised by the richest of men who paid through the nose for the cleanest, most attractive propositions, right down to the places where the rooms were shared and the best chance of privacy was the alley at the back, where the whores were drunk or stoned or both, missing teeth and certainly not too bothered about the client; once the money had changed hands they had no reason to care much about sweet nothings or compliments. Evan tended toward the places with a reputation for the exotic, where he was able to weave his own special brand of magic. He had no interest in being considered a cheap fuck, he had enough ego to want to be paid plenty for his charms before he stole something from his clients far more valuable than their wallets. 

There were a lot of those places in London, if one knew where to look. 

Evan wasn't an especially convincing girl but that was okay, he didn't have to be. If the men who wanted him had really wanted a girl, then they wouldn't have bothered being there. They would have gone to a straight house, or perhaps somewhere there were people who looked exactly like women until the underwear came off to reveal the family jewels. No, the men who wanted him dressed as a girl wanted him emasculated but not feminine and although Evan knew of a thousand reasons why that was their desire, he didn't much care. He wasn't in the position of judging whatever made their dicks hard, he just wanted to take advantage of it. 

No angels as he prowled the night he noticed, mildly surprised by his own disappointment. Of course he had hoped to see his own angel, Christopher, but the last time he had interrupted, Evan had been close to death. He couldn't afford for that to keep on happening because one day Cody may not get to him soon enough. And Randy, much as he hated to admit it, had been preoccupied with something else all night, something he hadn't shared. That pissed Evan off more than he would have dared to say while there was a chance Randy could hear him. They were supposed to be a team and what, Randy didn't trust them now? Since when had they given him any kind of reason to hold back on them?

On the other hand, it was good in other ways. He hadn't expected the gangbang but his eyes lit up when the woman running the house brought the three middle-aged gentlemen into the parlour and asked Evan to perform for them. He did as he always did, clouding the minds of the onlookers that they barely remembered him as an individual, no matter how enthralled and aroused they were at his actions at the time, they would remember only that someone had danced the next day and feel an odd yearning they had no explanation for when they tried to describe it. They certainly wouldn't remember him, even if they had reason to be honest. He seemed to be more than enough for these men, who paid their money and all three accompanied him to an upstairs room, where he clouded their minds still further with the aid of some excellent brandy they had brought along. When the first man collapsed after kissing Evan, the demon merely laughed and said he had imbibed far too much, which the drunken pair remaining were happy to accept – they might have cared more had they not had Evan to play with, not realising that he was the one playing with them.

The second man had his life stolen as he lay back on the bed, Evan straddling him before leaning down to lick his mouth and then go in for a kiss – or what might have looked to an outsider like a kiss. The man died with a strange gasp that seemed to come practically from his belly and Evan cocked his head as the third man asked if everything was okay with his friend – perhaps he wasn't as drunk as he had seemed after all. That was fine though because Evan was feeling playful and he allowed the man a few moments to see him as he really was, smirking at the shocked realisation dawning before whipping out his tail and using it for a weapon, strangling most of the life from the man and taking the rest as sustenance. 

He redressed where he had been partially stripped, leaving the corpses for the madam to find – what did he care what kind of struggles she went through to be rid of them? She'd just have to bribe a cop if anything led back to her and anyway, it wasn't as if they were the first Evan had killed there without the place closing down. He suspected she dumped the bodies somewhere, probably stripping them of valuables first. Maybe she sold them to medical science, or to some butcher having a hard time making ends meet. In fact, he probably ought to make sure that last one happens. There was nothing more funny than unconscious cannibalism. 

~:~

Thanking God that Ted was clearly asleep and none of the servants were awake John crept into the house and beat a hasty retreat to his bedroom, glad, for once, of the luxury of an adjoining bathroom.

Underneath the light of the wall-lamps in the bathroom John grimaced gently as he looked at the red streaks marring both sides of his chest in identical crimson lines that glared accusingly out at him from the surface of the mirror. His wings fluttered restlessly and John sighed as he reached for a wash-cloth and turned on the hot-water tap of the sink, adding a little soap to the water as it filled. Once he had half of the sink full he turned the tap off and dipped the cloth into the soapy water. Though it was probably redundant (if there were any toxins on Cody’s nails then they would already be inside of his blood-stream so cleaning the marks would do no good) John found the need for some dull repetitive task to focus upon.

Concentrating on the small sting of pain as the soap cleansed the marks forced his mind from thoughts such as, if he’d only told his morals to hush he could have found out exactly what it was the demon had been promising, or if he’d only done as Codeus had asked there would be every chance that he would have had these marks down his back as well as his front, and he surely wouldn’t be feeling as bereft as this. John couldn’t even bring himself to meet his own eyes in the mirror, not too sure that he was strong enough to face what truths he might see there. Though angels could bend the truth a little for the sake of the greater good they couldn’t wholly outright lie, be it to one another, a human… or demon.

The water, already cloudy with soap, was stained a little pink by the time John had finished, though it was mostly dried blood. John had been startled to find though that the marks were almost completely healed once clean, though the tell-tale red of the previously cut flesh would not be removed… it was almost as though John had been branded by Cody, the demon wanting to ensure that he was the only one who had John’s attention. Not that he didn’t, though John would never admit such a thing. In heaven it was encouraged to forge relationships, be they friendship or something more intimate. Since a lot of angels came to heaven already bound to their soul-mates on earth (or, unfortunately, in hell) this was easier said than done.

Draining and rinsing the sink John then exited the bathroom, tossed his ruined pants into the bin and pulled on some sleep pants, leaving his chest exposed to the warm air. His wings were still twitching, as though plugged into a live current of electricity and John had the feeling that his body wasn’t going to allow him to rest anytime soon… which meant he was going to be a great delight for everyone else to deal with in the morning. Ted was lucky, he had barely touched puberty John thought ruefully to himself, completely unaware that his young ward had already been targeted by the Son of Satan himself, and had already surrendered his precious first kiss to him, experienced momentary desire for the dangerous one haunting him.

Rolling onto his front (and once again satisfying some masochistic need for repentance by allowing the covers to rub uncomfortably against the mark on his chest) John’s wings stretched out a final time before folding it and settling against his back like a bird’s. He was in so much trouble, and his body felt completely off… as though he would never again be able to rest until he had sought Cody out and made the demon uphold every sinful, lascivious and dark craving that he had ever spoken of to John, that he had been promised in the demon’s eyes. Burying his face into his pillow John contemplated for a while whether it would be possible for him to smother his pseudo-earthly form even though he was already dead. 

~:~

The invitation to Michael Mizanin’s party came through later the following morning when he and Ted had taken tea together in the living-room. John had been in the process of querying Ted as to where his pocket money had vanished to (Ted blushing and sputtering as he floundered desperately for an excuse and hoping his internal truthful tendencies wouldn’t make themselves known) when there had been a knock at the door announcing the arrival of one of the servants. Sending up a silent prayer for what would potentially prove to be a perfectly timed distraction Ted sat alertly as John summoned the person to enter. Mickie smiled and handed the letter over, moving to replenish their empty tea-cups before excusing herself politely.

Glancing at the seal on the back John frowned quietly in thought; it was familiar to him but for the life of him he couldn’t recognise the crest. Just as he was slitting the invitation over Chris came striding through the door Mickie had just vacated, carrying the customary walking-cane in hand even though he was sans his coat and hat. “Morning,” he greeted, sensing almost immediately that there was something off with John’s aura; he seemed almost subdued, as though something had sucked some of his vitality from him. He jumped a little in response to his own thoughts and almost knocked the cup of tea Ted had prepared for him right out of the blonde’s hands. Catching and righting the cup he apologised to him.

“It’s alright,” Ted assured though his brow furrowed a little as he met Chris’ eyes, then glancing across to John who was still reading the letter that had been delivered. Chris cocked his head in silent question and Ted shrugged, the pair ending the silent conversation just before John looked up and could have caught them at it. “We’ve been invited to Michael Mizanin’s house for a party to celebrate his six-month anniversary.” Mizanin had been something on a playboy before settling with his French wife but aside from that, a touch of too much arrogance and a little gambling he hadn’t been a bad soul at all… but it meant that there was still enough there to be exploited should the demons choose to. Hunting grounds if not.

“I trust we’re going?” Chris asked, pretending not to feel the way his heart skipped a beat when he considered that that meant he was probably going to get to see Evan that evening. He was clueless to the way Ted had twitched, knocking over the sugar pot which he hastened to clean up as John’s hands tightened around the invitation enough to crinkle the paper. Hoping to cover his action (and oblivious to the fact that the other two were so caught up in their own thoughts that they didn’t even notice) Ted spoke brightly, “Should I go and send an RSVP back now?” a lot of people would merely turn up but angels found that bad manners for all it seemed to be a customary, long-standing practice down on the middle realm.

“Certainly,” John nodded before sighing gently as he reclined backwards; this was going to be a nightmare, he could feel it already. Something was growing between themselves and the demons and that was not a good thing. Chris sipped his tea quietly, regarding John. Though he didn’t seem any different than usual outwardly there was something amiss— and it took Chris a moment to realise that that was the fact that John was wearing the sort of shirt with an upstanding collar that buttoned all the way to your throat... the type of shirts that angels usually avoided because they made their wings feel more constricted than usual. It was almost as though he were attempting to hide his body though Chris had no idea why he would. 

~::~

Entering the party fashionably late Randy hummed quietly to himself as he accepted a glass. He was in a jovial mood indeed, something that showed in the confident, inviting smirk curling his lips and the light, almost fluid way in which he moved, gently swilling the glass in hand to cause the liquid inside to ripple. Behind him came Evan and Cody, and though Evan was smiling as politely and demurely as ever, Cody wasn’t even pretending to smile. Evan glanced out of the corner of his eye at Cody and felt his heart sink a little; there was something wrong with the other and not even Randy had managed to pry it out of him, which was saying something. Gently he let his fingers brush against Cody’s in an affectionate gesture.

A small, wan smile was sent to him in return and Cody nodded, Evan knowing that the other wouldn’t think for a moment that he’d believed he was OK though. Maybe once Cody had had a few drinks (and potentially a feed) then he would be more inclined to open up. Evan sincerely hoped that was the case because recently it felt as though everything was changing… and not through anything they had done or that they had control over. Liberating himself a glass of champagne he knocked it back and allowed his eyes to slide to Randy who had already been accosted by the hostess of the party, Mrs Maryse Mizanin. By all counts and purposes the couple were very much happy, in love, and faithful, but right then… Not so much.

Oh, Maryse wasn’t doing anything too out of place but her body was angled towards Randy’s a little more than was necessary, the neckline of her gown slipping just that tiny fraction lower on her bosom. It seemed that she hadn’t caught Randy’s fancy that evening though because before long he was excusing himself and moving across to her husband. Evan watched immediately as Randy’s thrall seemed to fade and the blonde adjusted her dress and self-consciously patted her hair into place before heading across to a gaggle of ladies who were no doubt going to fawn all over her the second she made her appearance known. Watching as Randy and Mike exchanged a few words Evan’s brow furrowed as someone passed them.

The man was tall, looked maybe a year or two younger than Michael at best, and had a strong jaw and rather tanned skin, as though he spent a good deal of his time outside… and unless you worked on a ship or lived out in the Asian colonies of the Empire that definitely wasn’t usual or in fashion. Michael, interestingly, seemed to tense as the man passed by, eyes following him and an expression mixed with longing, anger and desperation appeared on his face for mere seconds before it vanished off. Randy had seen it though and Evan saw the very moment when his Prince made a decision. With a quietly whispered word Michael headed out of the main ballroom in the same direction the mysterious stranger had just gone.

Having half a mind to follow (it was no fun being a wallflower) Evan then stilled as he noticed Cody had frozen mid-conversation with someone, gave his most sweet and innocent smile to throw the woman into a tittering fit before excusing himself and making a beeline towards the drinks table. It was then that Evan noticed the three angels circulating the crowd and his heart began to pound in his chest; had they only just arrived? That was very unlike them; angels being the fuddy-duddies they were were absolutely sticklers for time-keeping and he had no doubt the thought of being late would send them into a panic. However before he could question why he hadn’t sensed them before then Chris suddenly looked up.

Everyone and everything else in the room seemed to melt away until only the two of them were left. Chris’ eyes seemed to glimmer a little as they looked at him and it took everything Evan had not to cross the distance between them and begin to dance, to try and enthral the man anew so he could take him somewhere else. However, sadly, even Evan couldn’t deny that just because he had managed to thrall the angel once and get a few reactions out of him that didn’t mean that the angel wanted him specifically and that really niggled at him. It shouldn’t have bothered him so much to consider that Chris might be nothing more than indifferent to him but it did bother him and he swore one day he would find out the truth either way.

~::~

That evening it seemed as though there had been some kind of unspoken agreement between himself and his friends that they would try to blend into the crowd as much as usual that evening and it seemed to have done them good; they had known the moment the demons had arrived (and Ted had had to hope quite fervently that the blush on his cheeks was only so much so that he could pass it off as heat from so many people being in the same room) but the demons hadn’t seemed to have noticed them to start with. Ted, though he told himself it was only because Randy was the most likely to do something, was watching the Prince very closely… and it still shook him to the very core to consider who Randy truly was.

As Randy vanished out of the ballroom with their host Ted glanced at Chris and John and saw that they both seemed engaged in conversation and so Ted took the chance and hastened after the demon. With any luck he would at least be able to prevent anyone else from dying (especially another such prolific person whom scandal would hound even after he passed) though he knew he would stand very little chance if he tried to tackle Randy head-on. Cursing the fact that most grand houses seemed to be built like mazes Ted closed his eyes and used his aura to seek out Randy’s, allowing it to guide him along down several hallways until he reached a single door on its own at the end. Swallowing back nerves he pushed the door open.

And what he saw almost had him falling back through the door again: Michael, the host, was locked in a passionate embrace with a man whom Ted now recognised as his senior partner at work and friend, Alexander Riley. Riley had become engaged not a few days ago, Ted remembered hazily, unable to tear his eyes from the scene before him even though he knew he should try to do something to stop them… and the fact that they didn’t even slow in attempting to pull one another free of their garments said that this was genuinely a desire they had had buried deep down inside of them… undoubtedly it was Randy’s presence that had--- and Ted realised in that moment for the first time that he hadn’t noticed Randy in the room.

A hand pressing over his mouth had Ted gasping, turning almost statue-esque in the strong arms that he had vaguely, briefly become acquainted with the day before. “Beautiful isn’t it?” Randy rumbled into his ear, lips deliberately brushing the sensitive lobe and Ted trembled despite himself. Randy’s other arm was locked around Ted’s own, though loosely, hand splayed over his stomach, as though knowing that Ted wouldn’t fight him. How could he? He wasn’t stupid enough to discount the power that Randy possessed. “Look, pious,” Randy almost growled and Ted found himself helpless to obey, cheeks burning with embarrassment as Michael suddenly dropped to his knees and set about pleasuring Alex with his mouth, Alex choking on a moan of bliss.

~:~

“This is passion, Theodore,” said Randy in low tones, still speaking directly into Ted's ear. “They know they could be missed at any moment, they might be caught and disgraced and their whole lives could be destroyed in an instant. And they don't care. Because this could be the single most defining moment they ever experience and they want it.”

Randy allowed his thumb to caress Ted's lips, chuckling slightly as he realised that Ted had yet to tear his eyes from the scene of Mike on his knees, Alex's hands buried in his hair, the younger man with his head thrown back and wild sounds coming form him. “Mortals rarely spend their lives searching for God, or for meaning. They rarely even spend it searching for contentment. This is what they want. They would give up all they have and all they are to experience this. They spend a lifetime trying to describe it, or to evoke those same feelings through some other medium, they search for it through their foolish flirtations, attract it with status or money, or they crawl through the backstreets in search of a close enough facsimile. This is what they are always in search of. These moments of ecstasy.”

“You did this!” Ted hissed, aware that they were too close to the men and could be seen watching at any moment – and if he was thought of as some kind of perverted voyeur, he would have no idea how to react. “Stop it!”

“I can't help my aura any more than you can help yours.” Randy made no move to release Ted. “My presence compels people to act on those fantasies they may otherwise have forever repressed, just as yours makes them do things they would never have contemplated before--”

“That's not true...”

“No? Your presence makes those who would never have spared a thought to the less fortunate give their money to those who may not use it as wisely as they would have. You yourself gave your money to cripples in the street, who for all you know may have taken it to the nearest ale house or opium den. At least I am honest about the consequences of my actions.”

He lowered his voice still further. “Anyhow, do you really want to stop them? Look at how right they are together. How beautiful this scene is. Tell me that this isn't exactly right.”

Ted wanted to denounce what he was seeing, what Randy was saying, but he wasn't able to. Watching how in sync the two were with one another would have told him even if he hadn't been able to feel it for himself; two people who were meant for one another had found that out and watching them together truly was as beautiful as Randy had said. The knowledge of it touched the angels heart, even though he knew that whatever the two had that night could not ever be celebrated with the mortal world as it was. 

“They are promised to others,” he managed in the end. “Succumbing to carnality--”

“Is how mortals were made,” interrupted Randy. “By the one who claims to know what's best for everything that has or will ever live, the one you serve. He is the one who made things happen this way.” He sighed in mock-disappointment. “But of course, an angel is always right. We should alert the lovely Maryse to her husbands infidelity. No, that would be cruel, wouldn't it? Perhaps we should alert someone with a little less emotional involvement. One of the guests.”

Ted looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowing. There was so much wrong with what Randy was suggesting that he didn't know which one was worse. Maryse would be devastated if she were to walk in on them, while any of the guests would have the news around everyone in town before the night was out, if they didn't call attention to it by creating a scene. Either one could potentially be a thousand times worse than the scene at the McMahon's had been and more damaging to those involved even though this time there was no body, no loss of life. And there was more than that too. Although Ted did not approve of what was happening solely because of the attachments both men had to others, that didn't mean that the bond between them did not exist. And as an angel, his duty to the mortals he encountered was to facilitate their connection to their soul mate if he could. Even in Heaven that connection was sacrosanct – and as an angel who had never been mortal, he had always rather wondered what his place in that particular edict. He had been almost sure that those who had never known mortality, such as himself, could never know what that business was all about. 

“Don't dare cause any more trouble,” he warned, raising his voice a little and then stopping himself. Drawing their attention would be bad for all kinds of reasons, but mostly because of how Randy had him almost-pinned against his taller form. 

Randy laughed a little, but kept his own voice low even so. “Don't fear, angel. They don't hear you. Just as you sometimes wish to fade into the background, occasionally even I want the same. And they are rather preoccupied with one another, don't you think?” 

Ted said nothing but had to agree. Alex was moaning wait baby, I can't hold on and coaxing Mike's lips from his member for reasons that Ted wasn't so sure of. If it was release he sought – but then, however willingly that act was performed it was not quite the same as making love...

His eyes widened in sudden understanding. “You can't mean to remain here while they are together!”

“Think of it this way.” Randy's voice was almost a purr. “If we two are here together, then you can know for certain that I'm not up to any mischief. They may remain undiscovered without my interference, if I have enough reason to want it then my presence may keep the curious out. No scandal, no feeding. A successful night for you, wouldn't you say? And perhaps you can sate some more of your curiosity about desire.”

It was a trick, a trap, a ploy so blatant that it was breathtaking – and Ted didn't doubt for a moment that if he declined then Randy would cause all the problems he had sworn he would. The greater good had never seemed like such a conundrum; what was the right thing to do? Did he risk their discovery, or did he risk that his own willpower had never in his existence seemed so fragile?

He didn't reply. In the end he stayed right where he was, not bothering to pull against Randy's hold although he was almost sure that if he decided he wanted to leave the room, Randy would allow it. And Randy seemed to sense what his decision had been because that derisive chuckle sounded in his ear again. 

Before them Mike rose to his feet, exchanging a searing kiss with Alex before the younger man guided his lover to the wall, Mike turning to lean against it while Alex shed the remainder of their clothing. Ted's breath caught. He had seen humans in all states before but rarely had he seen two such prime examples of mortality making themselves vulnerable to one another. He had always thought that the decent thing to do was to look away before things went that far, of indeed he had any kind of opportunity to do so. A part of him thought that if he were trapped there then the least he could do would be to close his eyes, but he was captivated by the sight of Mike shaking slightly, Alex kissing his shoulder and stroking his hip, murmuring in his ear. Technically he knew what happened at times like these, but he had never once witnessed it himself, or expected to.

“You see the sweat on their bodies Pious?” Randy's voice was in his ear and although Ted's eyes were firmly on the men before him, he hadn't once forgotten Randy's presence behind him, the man's aura surrounding him, crowding him. He should have pulled against it but there was a part of him that was almost enjoying the feeling of being enveloped by the other's presence. “That's because of the heat between them. Like I told you, when it's good, when it's right, it's supposed to fucking burn.”

Ted licked his lips, wondering if that was really true. He couldn't deny that he was starting to feel a little warm himself and as Alex pressed himself into Mike, something coiled in Ted's stomach with a force that took him by surprise. At the same time Mike gave a quiet, pained moan and Ted flinched back against Randy's immovable body. 

“Nothing worth having ever came without a little pain,” Randy said, again somehow knowing what had provoked Ted's reaction, his hand moving against Ted's stomach and Ted suddenly realised that while he had been transfixed on the scene before him, Randy had sneakily managed to unfasten several of the buttons on his shirt and untuck it from his trousers, evidenced when he felt Randy's fingers against the skin of his abdomen. The sensation made him gasp slightly, not even knowing that he was leaning back against the demon, never taking his eyes from the scene before him. 

“Me, I like the pain.” Randy's teeth grazed against Ted's earlobe, making him shiver, fingers moving in slow circles. Ted could feel the demon's heat against his back through both their suits and whenever Randy touched him directly, heat spread from the spot. “The pain makes the pleasure more intense. Pain's just a sign of the reward to come.”

He paused a moment to watch as Alex slid entirely into Mike, Mike turning his head so that they could kiss, desperate and needy. Then he smirked. “If I were taking you though, I'd want to be in a different position.”

Ted flinched away from him in a second but Randy was ready for it, his grip on Ted's stomach tightening, his free hand locking into blonde hair and pulling the angel back into his grip. “Hush Ted. You forget you don't want to be seen and you'll ruin the moment for them.”

Ted glanced over his shoulder, looking at Randy as if he was crazy. “Don't--”

“What, don't tell you? Then how would you ever know?” Randy laughed. “It's like what you see now. How would you ever know if you didn't see?” 

Ted stared at him for long seconds and then his head turned back to watching Mike and Alex, as if he was somehow compelled to. Randy grinned. “Good boy. I tell you, this is too good and too rare a sight to miss out on a moment. But like I was telling you angel, this is no good for you and I. I stand behind you like that and your wings get in my way. I can't see you, I can't taste you.” He paused briefly and continued in a rather wistful voice. “Your lips taste of strawberries.”

Ted's breathing increased slightly, his eyes darting between Alex moving slowly, deeply into his lover and the shadow of Randy's face that he could see from the corner of his eye, completely perplexed. He had been expecting something more crude. 

“I'd have to take you face to face, so I could see every moment of your pleasure, angel.” Randy's voice lowered almost to a whisper, his hand stroking over Ted's stomach and getting bolder, lower with every movement. “Or better, you could ride me so that I could see how your wings look unrestrained...” He nipped at Ted's earlobe again and then pressed his lips to Ted's neck, inhaling the scent of him and smiling as he felt the shiver that went through the other. “I spent last night thinking of nothing else, angel,” he said, having not meant to say anything of the kind. “These two are nothing; what I saw between us last night made me burn...”

“I know who you are,” Ted blurted out. 

Randy paused, his hand stilling a moment, the room filled with the sounds of Alex and Mike trying hard not to announce their pleasure too loudly, sighing one another's names. He could sense Ted's duality, how the angel in him was doing battle with the part of him that very much wanted to understand this part of humanity and just let Randy go where he would. Perhaps he expected a rage, which would be very useful to him when it came to soothing his conscience; it would mean that he had done all he could to protect the connection between the two men and had been thwarted by a bad-tempered demon. But Randy had expected all along that sooner or later the angels would discover just who he really was. 

“Who am I?”

“You're the son of Lucifer,” replied Ted, his voice dropping to an almost reverent whisper that didn't much hide the outrage. “The Enemy. I know who you are and what you're trying to do.”

Randy considered a moment, his hand going back to playing with Ted's skin – and did anyone else, mortal or demon, have a stomach he had so enjoyed merely touching? Not in his memory. He would never have thought it possible. “It's true Pious, that's just who I am. My father rebelled against Him, he thought the mortals too flighty and foolish to be allowed to find their own way to Heaven and suggested a more forcible guidance. No one seems to realise that had it been done his way, then not one soul would have been lost to Hell. He stood up for his cause and his reward was to be cast out, his wings withered, along with all of those who supported him.”

He continued to absently watch the scene before them, the hand that had been holding Ted's hair to prevent his escape now toying with the blonde locks. “My father was a true angel, never mortal. As was my mother. She sided against him, she didn't believe in his cause and when he was cast out, it caused her an anguish that she was never rid of. She hadn't expected that punishment. And my father, no matter that he was now demon, still wanted his angel...” He let his hand slide down to Ted's neck. “Perhaps it runs in the family.”

“Alex, please--” Mike's voice interrupted Randy's reminisce. “Oh please, I need more of you baby, I need everything--”

Randy glanced over at them, feeling his own lust spike at the sight of Alex thrusting harder into his lover, hands gripping Mike's hips tightly – he had never had much time for soft and gentle and considerate. Lust was what it was all about. “They were reunited long enough to conceive – as you know, both demons and angels can disguise themselves among the humans – but it didn't have a happy ending.”

“There! Alex oh God, THERE!”

“There's a reason they call it falling for someone Ted.” Randy wasn't at all sure where the true confessions about his parents had come from, but at least the blissful cries from so close had got him back on track. “Grace is a plateau. Passion, desire, they're peaks and sometimes to feel them, you have to fall from grace.”

The hand that had been caressing Ted's stomach suddenly moved, too fast for Ted to comprehend and he barely realised that he had made a sound of protest when Randy's entire hand cupped his groin, rubbing against the hardness there. “Hmmm,” he purred. “You're like granite.”

Ted's hands moved down to yank Randy's hand from that part of him and effortlessly, Randy shifted his other hand to stop him. “Remember the deal Pious,” he said quietly, his grip tightening on Ted's balls in a fashion that was both arousing and warning. “We don't attract their attention. So you need to be quiet, stay still and keep those wings out of sight.”

Ted hesitated but Randy didn't, rolling Ted's balls around a little before returning his attention back to the unfortunately still covered cock. He hadn't been lying about how hard Ted was and finding that angels had a libido was enough to make his whole unlife. He ran his palm over the area, feeling Ted twitch beneath his hand. “This is the payoff, angel,” he said, although his eyes were no longer on Alex and Mike and they were nothing more than background anymore, something that had certainly never happened when he was watching two people unawares before. “The peak. Don't you want to see?”

“I—“ 

Whatever protest Ted might have been about to make was cut off by Alex, his voice strained and no longer in his control. “Oh Mike, I'm gonna cum--”

“Inside me,” Mike all but sobbed, his hand joining with Alex's to wrap around his cock, their hips moving in perfect tandem. “I want to feel you inside me, I want you to fill me--”

“If you were inside me like that,” murmured Randy, the words escaping him without him knowing they were to come out. “I'd want that too...”

He never got to finish the thought. At that moment Mike's cry of ecstasy filled the room, a split-second later joined by Alex moaning his lovers name as they both achieved completion. And Ted suddenly dropped his head back onto Randy's shoulder, letting slip a quiet mewl of his own as he suddenly thrust himself against Randy's hand. As he did so Randy felt Ted's aura compress around them, filling him immediately with the angels want, joy, desire. 

The sharp confusion that filled him left him disoriented, all of a sudden unsure of himself and what he had been planning in this place. It occurred to him that just as he was in tune with the mortals baser desires and sensed them on some level, perhaps it was that the angels were in tune with their more divine desires. And when two soul mates came together for the first time, it was never going to be just fucking. He had already worked Ted into a state and as suggestible as he was, perhaps he had been overcome by the emotions of the two men...

The thought fell into a confused jumble as he sensed Ted's mental walls were all the way down and lust took him over just as surely as Ted had been taken over. He licked a stripe down Ted's exposed throat as he quickly unfastened the angels pants, reaching his hand in and wrapping warm fingers around the engorged cock within. Ted moaned loudly, thrusting himself into the tight channel and Randy bared his teeth against Ted's neck, somehow managing not to bite down, leave his mark. It would do no good to either of them to alert the rest of the angels to their little secret. Similarly Ted's wings remained hidden, perhaps he subconsciously realised that letting them free would not just give them away but their presence would mean that Randy would not be able to reach him the way he was at that moment, would stop things right in their tracks. 

Randy didn't bother to take things slow and teasing, as he had been telling himself that he would should he ever get anywhere near this close to his angel. Instead he made a channel with his fist and pistoned hard and fast, a little afraid to let up in case Ted came back to his senses and really did some damage – a Pious enraged was nothing to mess with, even for one such as himself. But Ted made no move to stop, thrusting himself into Randy's hand with increasingly needy moans, his ass pressing back against Randy's identical hardness. Just feeling the nearness made Randy press closer to Ted and rut against him in a way he hadn't done with anyone, ever – he never needed to, when he was this close to another the clothes coming off were a certainty and he had total control of the situation. Not this time. He didn't think he had ever had such a lack of control before. 

And then Ted actually reached for him, an arm going around Randy's neck and Randy took the invitation for what it was, moving to kiss the other greedily, tasting wine and strawberries and in spite of everything, the same purity he had always felt from the angel's aura. He growled, completely unaware of anything else except for the heat of Ted's body pressed to his and the way the blonde throbbed in his hand. 

Ted clung to the back of Randy's neck as if to keep him grounded, dimly thinking that Randy had been right; when it was right passion burned and right then he felt as if he were about to burst into flame... and then he felt his entire body convulse as the coils in his stomach suddenly snapped, heat racing through him as a previously unknown sensation flooded all of his senses; sheer bliss focused into that one moment. He broke the kiss to cry out, fluid scalding his bare stomach and his body continuing to thrust into Randy's hand, far from his control. He was well aware of Randy frotting desperately into him, the demons moans suddenly culminating in a hoarse yell as Randy reached his own release – and Ted could swear he could feel the heat of it, even through their clothing.

Randy pulled Ted closer a moment, trying hard to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. That had been... well, he had no idea where it had come from, but he had never had so little control that he had to get his kicks from rubbing against another man like a dog in heat... then again, there were a lot of things he seemed to do around Ted that he never did before. And he could hardly deny that it had been intense. Which was a big part of the problem. It wasn't supposed to be that way. It was supposed to be a tease, a potential fall for an angel, a coup. And yet he was the one who felt as if he'd been caught in some trap.

“Holy Hell,” he murmured to himself. Ted overheard him and moved quickly, jettisoning himself from Randy's grip. Randy let him go. He had just gained enough awareness of his surroundings to see the two men who had got them in this position in the first place staring at them both, wide-eyed, paused in the position of apparently grabbing for their discarded clothing. 

“You fell asleep after your little fuck-fest,” he snapped at them both, lashing out with his aura and willing them to believe the suggestion. Angels were capable of it too, but he didn't think that it would occur to Ted to bend a mortals mind, he would be too invested in the truth, whatever he thought that was. “And you dreamed of this. Angel, demon, maybe it's a metaphor, huh? You'll wake up five minutes after we're out of the door and go on as if we were never here.”

Both men nodded as the suggestion took hold, then remained standing where they were. That was fine by Randy, he knew what they'd believe and he and Ted weren't about to be outed by the lovers. Not that he cared much about his own reputation, but he knew damned well that if the Pious were to discover this, there would be repercussions. And he didn't know what to think of it himself.

His eyes went to Ted, who had his back to him and was apparently repairing his clothing judging by the movements. Absently, Randy raised his hand to his lips and casually licked Ted's seed from his skin, growling a little as the taste hit him. He had tasted others before but Ted was so damned sweet...

Ted turned to look at him as he cleaned himself off like a cat and Randy paused a second when he saw the look in the angels eye. It was one he was familiar with, one that everyone who had anything to do with him had at least occasionally but on Ted, it was oddly unwelcome. 

It was fear.

“What did you do to me?”

Randy ran his tongue over his lips, considering the question and trying to buy himself some time to regain his composure. “You tell me,” he said. “I was just playing around a little and suddenly you're rubbing all over me, making those fucking obscene noises – it wasn't as if I could resist.”

“It wasn't as if you tried!”

“Well, no I didn't,” admitted Randy. “I didn't want to. I told you angel. I want all of you.”

Ted shook his head firmly. “I won't let you lead me to sin again--”

“Oh, sin. Is that what you're worried about?” Randy waved a hand dismissively. “Your trouble Pious, is that you see things in black and white. What is sin? We're not doing anything that they don't allow in Heaven, so where's the harm? You still have your wings.”

Ted watched him mistrustfully and Randy smiled, lapping at his hand again in case he'd missed anything, looking back at Ted's deep blue eyes and pouting lips. Maybe he should mention that his mother never lost her wings in spite of everything...? No. Let Ted think it was some measure of sin, that way he was so much more likely to draw the conclusions that Randy wanted him to; that sin without consequence was no sin at all. “I know what I'll be seeing when I close my eyes in bed tonight,” he said deliberately. “In the meantime, we have been gone a while. If you decide to confess to St John, then let me know. I hate to be awoken by an angel with a flaming sword...” He grinned, hiding his conflicting feelings behind his usual façade. “Although if you were the angel to wake me, I could never complain. I'd welcome you with open arms and maybe you could describe to me how you found your first taste of desire.”


	7. Chapter Six: Sharing The Same Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh confides in his love about his current research project and Randy and his two closest cohorts have a long-overdue conversation about present circumstances... And future intentions.

Initially Ted’s first instinct was to flee the room, but the hallway back towards the main floor where the ballroom was wasn’t all that long, and should he come charging out as though the hounds of hell were after him… Well, he would draw unwanted attention to himself wouldn’t he? And that would mean Chris and John would immediately know that something was up with him--- the prospect of facing his two friends and senior angels was enough to make his stomach drop down into his shoes. Straightening his spine (and uncomfortably aware of Randy’s eyes fixated upon him as he started walking on legs that felt altogether too shaky) Ted stiffly walked from the room, not once turning back to look behind him.

A small part of Randy was enraged by that small snub but he managed to rein himself in and gave it a few seconds before following Ted out of the room and leaving Alex and Mike to one another, and the strange lingering dream of an angel arguing with a devil that they swore seemed just a little too real… Mike made a point of saying that he was going to check the wine and see that there was nothing wrong with it, after engaging Alex in another passionate embrace. God only knew when they might be able to be together again so neither wanted the moment to be wasted. In the back of their minds they both knew that this could really be the end of their secret relationship, but like most mortals they didn’t want to consider it in such a way.

Meanwhile, as Alex and Mike reluctantly redressed and made themselves presentable to re-join the party, Ted had already submitted himself back into the throng of people and was seeking out his friends. Chris he spotted first over the side of the room, leaning against the wall and seemingly not paying attention to anything at all. He approached the other blonde as quickly, but as casually as he could, giving him a small nudge in the side as he whispered, “You haven’t blinked in over a minute.” Chris blinked a few times then as he seemed to realise that Ted was there and internally the angel felt his heart erupt into a panicked tempo when the other’s nostrils twitched, as though he could smell something that no one else could.

Please, please don’t be able to tell, he begged in his mind and as Chris’ gaze suddenly changed into one of someone making a connection (and not a connection that he liked at that) Ted floundered and spluttered, “I followed Randy.” Although talking about the demon who was the first person (well, not person, but you got him) to have touched his body ever let alone in such a sexual way was not what Ted would have preferred to have been doing then but if Chris came out and accused him then he just knew he was going to panic and that would be it. He would probably be sent back in disgrace or even--- he felt like he could be sick as he thought of the potential that he could be banished. Just like Randy’s mother his mind said.

Completely terrified for thinking of any such connection between her and Randy’s father as synonymous for Randy and himself Ted swallowed and said, “He didn’t do anything though.” The look on Chris’ face would have been comical under other circumstances because he was sure that it wasn’t easy to catch the senior angel out like that. Chris’ hand wrapped around his elbow, gently but firmly guiding him over to where John seemed to be making embarrassed small talk with a group of fawning young women. It was always funny to watch John try and field women (or men even) who approached him with interest because he was so polite so didn’t feel he could just send them away, but at the same time that just encouraged them.

When the brunette spotted them coming he seemed to muster the courage to excuse himself for once and headed across to where they were. “Is something wrong?” he asked immediately, stilling a little when he caught a scent that seemed completely out of place amongst their three--- and Ted was the source of it. No, more accurately the scent seemed to be clinging to Ted, as though he had come into contact with the actual source… and when John put two and two together about where that scent had come from a look of anger and panic appeared in his eyes, Ted hanging his head guiltily. Looking around (and spotting Randy seemingly engaged in animated conversation with Cody and Evan) John then jerked his head to the balcony.

Outside of the chill evening air John immediately began running his hands over Ted’s body as though searching for wounds, and Ted let him do it because he knew resisting would set the other off on a greater moment than he was already… and he wasn’t stupid enough to consider that neither John nor Chris would go charging in there with Righteous Fire burning from their hands to attack the demon if they felt that Ted had been harmed in any way, or if his chastity had been in jeopardy. And, honestly, Ted wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He knew he should be telling them all, throwing himself on their mercy and begging with them for forgiveness and that they wouldn’t send him home. He would be ostracised even if not banished.

“What happened?” John repeated in his no-nonsense tone and Ted swallowed thickly, tongue suddenly feeling as though it were made of lead, “I… I saw him leaving the ballroom with Michael, the host, after Alexander Riley had left, and I followed them because I noticed neither of you had noticed—“it was most likely his imagination but for the briefest of moments he had thought something reminiscent of guilt appeared on both of their faces for several seconds before they schooled themselves once more, paying complete attention to him. Ted sincerely wished that they wouldn’t because it was making it harder and harder to keep acting innocent. “When I found them… Randy wasn’t doing anything,” he repeated.

John carried the same incredulous expression that Chris had, but unlike the other angel he didn’t feel compelled to hold back any questions for the moment it seemed. And why would he now that they were alone on the balcony? No one else was out there with them, not even some young gentleman sneaking a cigar away from his wife’s unimpressed gaze, or some young lovers stealing a moment together… and the thought of lovers had Ted’s stomach giving that almost nauseating swooping sensation again. Shaking himself a little Ted repeated semi-honestly, “He was just watching—“his throat died in his voice then and he could feel his face flaming up. John and Chris exchanged looks before Chris prompted, “Watching what, Ted?”

The words were mumbled, but the other two angels heard it loud and clear, “He was watching Michael and Alexander having intercourse with one another. Just watching, I swear, nothing more.” The two senior angels exchanged a look over Ted’s bowed head, hundreds of questions surging out into the air between both of them, though John was the one to ask what was at the forefront of his mind, “And why didn’t you come and get us? Why did you stay?” there wasn’t exactly an accusation in his voice but Ted cringed a little all the same. “I—“he faltered and said, “I was told I had to stay. He said he had no intention of leaving, so if I stayed then I could make sure that he didn’t do anything untoward to them or feed from them.”

Something seemed off about the whole story and Ted was uncomfortably aware of that. It seemed far too simple and, discounting the semi-seduction he had been subjected (and surrendered) to, it was far too simple. Curling a hand through his hair Ted mumbled, “He said that I needed to experience what real passion was, and didn’t I care to know how it was when two soul-mates come together because wasn’t that what we angels advocated the most?” there, that was inching a little bit closer to the truth and that was really the best he could do without condemning himself. His selfishness left an acidic taste in the back of his mouth. John frowned, and Ted could see something of an angry tick developing in John’s right cheek then.

“He made you watch them having sex?” Chris repeated slowly, as though trying to work something out in his mind and Ted could feel the tell-tale blush on his cheeks increasing. “Yes,” he whispered. “Because he thought that it would enable you to… What? Was he hoping to embarrass you?” it didn’t make sense to them and Ted supposed he should just be thankful for the fact that they hadn’t seemed to put two and two together and assumed it was because Randy wanted to seduce him. If they had known about the kiss the day before, on top of what happened that evening, then even if they didn’t send him back Ted could see that he would be confined to the house for the duration of the mission. They wouldn’t trust him again.

And when he thought about it that thought frightened Ted more than the prospect of being banished from heaven entirely; he couldn’t bear the thought of his friends losing their trust in him and feeling as though he had betrayed them. “Have any of them fed tonight?” he asked, hoping to throw attention off of himself even a little bit. Chris shook his head, though didn’t elaborate that he had only been watching Evan, unawares that when John also offered a mute shake of the head he was admitting to only watching Cody. “Well, then maybe it’ll be OK,” Ted tried to sound optimistic, something he was famous for in their trio, which John called one of his youthful traits, though Ted had always questioned whether he’d lost his own optimism.

“Maybe tonight that was enough,” Ted continued on his train of thought, warming to it now that it was there and out in the open, “So we should just go back into the party and watch over them until the end to make sure.” It seemed then that the other two realised that every moment they spent outside was a moment wasted wherein they weren’t watching what was happening with the very three they were supposed to be monitoring. “Come on,” John muttered, let’s get back out there. If either of them had anything to say about Mike dallying around whilst married neither commented, and Ted had a feeling that the soul-mate prospect would be enough to do that. How could two souls meant to be be condemned for outside their control?

Nodding, Chris immediately followed John inside, Ted hesitating mere moments before going inside himself. Biting his lip to the point where he was almost drawing blood he didn’t dare allow himself to stray too far away from the other two, as though they would be able to tell all he had done regarding the Prince of Darkness in the past few days. More than once he was sure he felt Randy’s eyes on him and phantom heat enveloped his stomach and his cock, as though Randy’s hands were back there as they had been before. More than once Ted had to rely on the excuse of alcohol as a means of trying to calm and to explain off what was the cause to the lingering rose flush that was hanging on his cheeks that night.

~::~

“You masturbated an angel?” the scandalised whisper coming from Evan certainly said something indeed considering it took something really shocking to surprise one of their kind. Cody couldn’t seem to bring himself to say anything at all, and for a moment three conflicting emotions glimmered in his eyes, jealousy, awe and hopefulness. If Randy had managed to do something like that to an angel then maybe… maybe they could do more. His eyes drifted automatically to seek out the broad-shouldered form he had temporarily had at his mercy the night before. If he looked hard enough he swore he could see the marks he had left on the angel. So close, he had been so close and yet he had never felt so far away all the same.

“I did,” Randy sounded almost dreamy and Cody and Evan began shivering at the sheer amount of satisfaction emanating from their master. It wasn’t as though they could help it; they were perfectly in tune with him and felt everything that he felt, and right then what he was feeling was enough to cause a determined stirring in their own trousers. Evan subtly adjusted himself to be facing the wall a little more to try and hide his groin from view, Cody doing the same by seating himself on a nearby chair and crossing his legs. Randy, being Randy, was completely unconcerned by any visible reaction that he might have been showing, though at that moment he wasn’t. And there wasn’t even a stain left on his pants from before.

It hadn’t been completely removed but Randy had managed to use some of his powers to clean the mess and obscure the mark until he could go and change. Ordinarily he would have cut this party as a lost cause before then because of how much time had passed and how little opportunity they had had to feed, but after what had happened he couldn’t bring himself to leave. It would be so easy to do so, to leave Ted with whatever repercussions the angel might be roused when he dealt with his fellow angels but he didn’t want to. The thought of leaving Ted behind after that was maddening, but another thought was more so maddening; that he hadn’t been afforded an opportunity to try and press for more. Had they been elsewhere...

Like his own home, for instance. With no chance of being interrupted by either human or angel. Or demon, but that wasn’t exactly new; when it came to him they all knew their places and they all obeyed his whims. “Should we be running?” Cody tried to sound glib and unconcerned but in truth there was a little part of him that was genuinely frightened of what retribution may befall them once the other angels discovered what had happened to one of their own. But, on that note… why weren’t they coming after him? He had attempted to sully one of theirs and though he hadn’t succeeded he had still had the intent, and the chance, at least to start with. Randy made a noncommittal sound and for the first time anger showed on Evan’s face.  
“I’m going home,” he said, the words all but lashing at the air and Randy seemed to pull from his trance then to stare at Evan, as though he wanted to be angry and reprimand him for taking such an insubordinate tone and also as though he couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening. “If you’re finished fucking around then you can come with, if not I’ll see you later,” and on that note Evan stomped away from them, his innocent face looking bizarre with such an negative expression on his face. Grabbing his coat from the attendant Evan left the party, leaving a stunned Randy and Cody in his wake. “I’d almost forgotten how delicious he looks when he’s mad,” was the first thing Cody could think to say when he’d recovered.

Randy wasn’t moving, staring after Evan. Cody was the one who noticed the pious attempting to leave after him and his heart dropped when he realised that it was John and not the other pious that seemed to be keeping tabs on him. Most likely John was going to make sure that Evan went straight home, and then chances were he was going to return back there to wait with his friends until he and Randy would go home too… And why wouldn’t he be able to just ask John to come in? His mouth opened as though to call John back and Cody still when he realised what he was doing, grinding his teeth together so hard that he felt the inside of his cheeks cutting up slightly thanks to the sharp appendages. What was wrong with him tonight?

Across the room Chris was also struggling with his own urges to run after John and insist that he should watch Evan instead, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to explain the reason why even slightly. It wouldn’t make any sense to anyone else because it didn’t make sense to Chris. The prospect of leaving the young demon to someone else though… it set off an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of Chris’ stomach. Ted was taking yet another drink and had they been human Chris knew that he would either a) be telling the other to slow it down before he got blotted or b) he would have been charged with carrying the other’s paralytic self home. There was something wrong with all of them that evening and it was throwing everything off.

Randy and Cody remained at the party for another hour or so before leaving and Chris and Ted were subtly right on their heels. Usually the demons would be unnaturally gleeful, essentially skipping along thanks to the boost whatever chaos they had provided that evening would have given them, or whatever vitality they had taken from the night’s feeding. Ted bit his lip and found himself wondered what was wrong, and then berating himself for asking such a thing in the first place. When they reached the outskirts of the manor (the demons giving no indication that they had even noticed them there even though it was impossible that they wouldn’t) the angels were forced to fall-back and merely watch as the pair headed inside together.

The sheer magnitude of sin that emanated from the place was too strong for them to contend with, though they supposed there had to be a way that they could get inside… how many times had one of them been propositioned by returning to said establishment for wholly un-nebulous reasons? “John?” Chris hissed into the darkness and a moment later John stepped into view. His wings hadn’t come out and he had the strangest look was on his face. John looked as though he had seen, or heard, something, and he hadn’t the faintest idea what to do with that knowledge. Uncertain, Chris moved forward and shook the other’s shoulder lightly, seemingly snapping John from whatever trance he had fallen into, straining a smile.

“We should all go home and rest,” he nodded, reasserting the thought in himself as well as to the other two, “We’ve got a big day ahead of us tomorrow and we need all the rest we can.” Throwing a party in their own home had been something that John desperately didn’t want to do but He had insisted. Actually, it was the message from Him that had had John looking as perplexed as he had when the other two had arrived. Not realising that neither Ted nor Chris had any idea what he was talking about (they hadn’t had any plans as far as they were aware) John started on the walk back into town and towards his home. Slightly concerned by the strange air in his friends Chris decided that once again he would stay the night with them. 

~::~

Sighing heavily Josh removed his glasses and rested his head atop his arms. He felt as listless as he was sure he looked, even his wings seemed to hang limply from his back, further expressing his exhaustion. Sure, whilst angels may not have had to sleep that didn’t mean they didn’t have to rest, and Josh had admittedly been letting his rest slide recently. He had entrusted him with researching Morningstar’s issue and it was proving harder than Josh had anticipated… especially when He would offer no help Himself and any angel who had been around at the time when The Incident of Banishment occurred looked as though they might suffer some sort of fit should they so much as think about what had happened that day.

When strong hands suddenly caressed the downy feathers of his wings a small sound of pleasure left Josh unbidden and the angel’s head popped up from his arms, turning--- to meet a pair of soft lips that he would have recognised anywhere. Melting backwards against the back of his chair Josh smiled tenderly as he brought a hand up and brushed his fingers affectionately over the cheek of the blonde angel whose hands had been tending his worn out appendages. “Jack,” he murmured, “I didn’t know who you were due to return yet.” His soul-mate had been handling a mission in the Middle East with his junior angel partner Dolph. Needless to say Dolph had some flaws and was a long way from tending to missions himself as yet.

“Wanted to surprise you,” Jack’s blue eyes turned lightly accusing then and Josh’s head dropped in recognition of the unspoken comment. “I know, I know… but it’s important,” he tried to explain. Moving around Josh’s chair, Jack pulled the suited angel up gently and then sat him down on his lap sideways so that Josh’s wings wouldn’t prevent their bodies from fitting together. Jack’s own were missing, but that was probably habit after being in the human realm so long. After a few days back home where they needn’t hide they would be out as contiuously as the other angels’. “What’re you working on?” Jack started, a slight smile starting on his lips. The smile died immediately though once he read the name on the text before them.

Feeling the blonde’s strong arms tighten around his middle Josh caressed his bright blonde hair in gentle, soothing strokes, “I’m not doing anything dangerous,” the brunette attempted to assure, knowing that Jack would most likely go bursting in to see Him and the last thing Josh wanted was for his soul-mate to incur punishment for a misunderstanding on his behalf. “Why are you researching Lucifer?” he questioned, voice hushed as though even speaking the name would summon the Devil himself. “He asked me to,” Josh said, lips brushing tenderly over Jack’s forehead, frowning when he felt something that he vaguely remembered as being human stitches. One thing on the mortal realm: they couldn’t die but they could hurt.

“What happened?” he asked immediately but Jack shook his head and continued to level him with those aqua-coloured hues and Josh found himself relenting; he could never hold up underneath his angel’s beseeching gaze. “He asked me to look into him,” Josh wasn’t one for gossip and this had been a private mission entrusted to him alongside the work John, Chris and Ted were doing, but he knew that He wouldn’t be too angry about Josh confiding in Jack: it was a natural instinct of their kind after all, to keep one another abreast of what was happening in their duties and suchlike. “Why?” Jack prompted and Josh realised that he was just repeating himself and looked embarrassed for a moment; he did that a lot he knew.

“It…” Josh turned then, cupping Jack’s cheeks and forcing the blonde to meet his gaze, “Swear it to me,” he murmured softly, “Swear to me that you won’t tell this to anyone else? Swear it to me, Jack.” It wasn’t often they asked one another for an oath and that told Jack that this wasn’t just any old research task that Josh had been entrusted with. Nodding, he then lifted Josh’s hand and pressed a kiss to the palm, “I swear it,” he said sincerely, fighting a pleased smile at the full-body tremor he felt from Josh; it had been much too long until they had been together last, and he intended to consummate their reunion later. But, right then they had business to tend to didn’t they? “I…” Josh bit his lip and leant in, whispering:  
“Lucifer had a child with his wife when he had fallen.”

A sharp gasp from Jack seemed to echo around the Reference Room, though Josh couldn’t blame him for that; there had been numerous rumours of what had happened when that angel had disobeyed His commands and travelled to the middle realm to meet her fallen husband… “Do you think that they really did to her what they said?” Jack asked in a hushed voice and Josh shuddered again, but this time there was nothing positive in the action. “I should hope not,” he mumbled, “That’s what I’m trying to find out but thus far I don’t know anything.” At least not anything John and the others wouldn’t already know, or that could provide them with any help. He had said it was crucial that they discovered the truth of Randy’s origins...

“Do you remember what they said?” Jack tried to draw Josh closer, voice hushed and sombre. It was almost like a bogeyman story for young angel children, the Legend of the Traitor. “After returning, not admitting to birthing a child until pressed, breaking down, pleading for the child to be left alone. He agreed and she endured all the punishment. Her wings were plucked out, feather by feather,” Josh said, the words leaving a sickly taste in his mouth, hands clutching at Jack a little as though afraid of what might happen to him should he let go whilst speaking of what he was, “And she was stripped of all divine privilege, and cast down.” But no one knew what had happened then, only that she had been sent to neither human or demon realm.

~:~ 

There was silence between the angels for a moment and then Jack spoke, rather hesitantly – he was just what they teasingly called a 'working angel', going out into the world when it was needed to perform ordinary or not-so-ordinary miracles in the mortal world. Josh was someone who understood the laws that governed the realms beyond the mortal one, who studied and recorded and realised the implications that so many angels did not. Angels were likely to see everything as either good or evil and shades of grey caused them immense confusion, while Josh had somehow managed to read further into things than most and understand why sometimes good and evil were not always different things. “Did they cast her into limbo?”

“That would be my guess,” replied Josh, considering that realm. Those souls who would never be accepted in either Heaven or Hell, who had somehow transgressed against both places. It wasn't as difficult to do as one might think. “But I have no way of knowing. Probably even Lucifer doesn't know. But if I were him – well, I'd be even more enraged than I had been about being cast out.”

“And being away from Heaven is hard, even when you know you'll be back.” Jack let his hands run over the smooth feathers of Josh's wings, shrugging his own shoulders in a complicated movement and allowing his own to spread out – he had been so careful in his part of the mortal realm, where he would have been considered as something potentially evil rather than having someone invest in his divinity had he been seen, that he hadn't even slept with them out and it was more of a relief than he knew how to say, like ridding himself of shoes two sizes too small after being forced to wear them for hours on end. “Oh, that's so much better. So, what do we know about the child itself?”

Josh glanced sideways at Jack and smiled – he might describe himself as nothing more than a working angel but he was astute and knew there had to be a reason for the sudden interest in the love life of the Morningstar. “A male,” he said; although Heaven and Hell both took little notice of gender distinctions, the physical differences did exist. “Lucifer raised him as his own heir apparent and gifts him with all the privilege that comes along with it. He has two hench-demons that he's never without. And if recent revelations are anything to go by, then he's loose in the mortal realm.”

Jack whistled quietly. “Who got that detail?”

“John, Christopher and Theodore.”

Jack frowned, considering it and Josh knew what he was going to say before it was said. “John, Christopher, okay. They're experienced enough, I suppose, that they might be able to take someone like that on and wrestle them to perhaps a draw. But Theodore? He's never even been to the mortal realm before and he's barely more than a child.”

“He's never been mortal,” Josh pointed out.

“That kinda makes it worse. He'll have to learn about fitting in with them as well as dealing with this demon. Does He know?”

“He knows everything, remember?” Josh sounded amused and Jack chuckled a little, nodding. “But I know what you mean and yes, we have spoken to Him. He clearly said to continue as before. That means there's to be no direct confrontation, they are merely to inconvenience them when it comes to feeding.”

Jack shook his head slowly. “I don't understand.”

“If you did, you'd be Him.” Josh sighed. “I suppose that it's all part of His plan but I don't know what that might be either. All He has told me about it was to find out what I could and let them know.”

“But He could tell us everything.”

“Yes.”

Jack managed a smile. “Well, there must be a reason. I still think though, that it would be wiser to have me there instead of Theodore. He's so young, no experience – and being a mortal really helps you to fit in with them, even if you don't remember really being a mortal.”

Josh laughed and Jack gave him a puzzled glance. “What?”

“Nothing really. It's just that with the way most angels are...” He didn't finish the thought, he didn't have to. Angels, with their powers and their closeness to the Creator, tended to be arrogant, a natural part of simply knowing they were blessed. But even with the angels there were hierarchies and there were many who believed that to be a Pure angel was somehow better than having earned it during mortality. Jack was previously mortal and thought the opposite; that earning his position was a whole lot better than having been born to it. And he was just as arrogant as the Pure about his own origins. 

“You always think that you should be out there in the middle of all the dangerous stuff,” he finished. 

“That's because I've gotten proven results,” replied Jack smugly, taking hold of Josh's hand and pulling him to his feet. “Just look at what I've accomplished over the last two months on earth. I need to rest and you look ready to drop. We are going to rest and you can get back to all of this once you have. You're no use to anyone if you drive yourself until you can't read any more.”

Josh would have protested had anyone else given him that order – but this was Jack and he was finally back after too long. They had all of eternity together and still it didn't seem like enough. Josh put his duty aside for the moment, allowing himself to fall into his soul-mates arms... and even as he did, it occurred to him to wonder about Lucifer, how much more dangerous he was without his own intended and how much damage the separation had done to his child. 

~:~

Randy walked into the house with Cody close behind him and found that Evan had not done as he had half-thought and gone out to search for a soul to feed from, or even to satisfy himself in some sordid sexual escapade that would sully the other party beyond help. Instead he had dismissed the staff, probably with vicious, angry words and had buried himself deep in a bottle of brandy. It was unusual behaviour, not because Evan didn't drink (he certainly did) but he did so with pleasure, satiating gluttony. He was not mortal and he did not approach strong drink with the idea that it would somehow soothe his mind or at least blot out his current crop of problems. 

Evan was clearly still enraged, stalking around the house with the bottle loosely held in one hand and his clothes torn off to reveal his body in all its glory, wings flapping in agitation, his tail swishing from side to side. Randy paused for a moment just to watch the scene. No matter how entranced with Ted he was, there was no denying that Evan in all his pissed-off splendour was a fine sight indeed. 

“What was your purpose in leaving so soon tonight?” he asked eventually. 

Evan spun to face him, his natural subservience to Randy warring with his anger. “Were you followed home?” he asked in the end, choosing to ignore the question. Few could get away with such insolence but he wasn't just any demon after all and he didn't use his position as often as he was really able. 

“All of us were,” said Randy in a bored tone. “It's a rare evening we're not. What does that have to do with anything?”

“Your angel trailing you like a lost puppy,” snapped Evan, leaving off the part where he tantrumed that his own angel had not. 

Randy folded his arms, leaning against the doorway with his arms folded while Cody hung agitatedly in the background. “Why Evan. Are you jealous?”

Evan snorted. “I'm a demon. Of course I am.”

“You're rarely jealous of any other consort I choose.”

“You've never consorted with an angel before.” Evan twitched his wings, looking as if he wanted to take to the air and flee the whole situation. “And this one has let you touch him intimately. This is nothing but courting the wrath of the Pious.”

“Aw, come on Ev. You know how I love to play with danger.”

“We could be cast back to Hell. All of us, and what of the shame from it?”

“I've so often been called shameless, we can put it to the test.” Randy watched Evan carefully. “What brought this mood on you Evan? Fear? I have never known to be afraid before, not even when we have been in far worse trouble than we are now.”

“You don't even realise the trouble we're in--” Evan stopped. “No, I think you know very well what this could lead to. It's more that you really don't care. You're infatuated with that angel and don't tell me it's anything to do with getting back at St John because of what he did to Cody and I. That hasn't even crossed your mind since the first time you managed to steal a kiss from him. It's all to do with him and now you're spending all your time thinking about him, planning all day long just to spend time with him and not even to get him sat on your cock, like some puling human--”

Randy was across the room in an instant, seizing Evan's face with his hand none too gently. Evan gave a slight whimper, echoed by Cody in the background – they were very aware of Randy's moods and when he lost his temper with them it scared and excited them both. Evan's body language spoke of mild subservience but his eyes didn't drop from Randy's. 

“I would never let a slight like that go and that my desires go hand in hand with my vengeance is mere happy coincidence.” Randy narrowed his eyes, his own tail making itself known and swishing across the floor. Between that and the earlier moment with Ted, his pants were destroyed, not that it mattered even slightly to him. “Don't question my intentions to the Pious. I am what I have always been and I have no intentions other than to take what I want from him, his body into my bed and his mind enthralled with me – his soul is not mine to take.” He stopped a second, having no idea why he had added the last part. The souls of angels, no matter how far they fell, were never to be commended to Hell, He took final judgement over them. It was a simple fact and hardly worth mentioning since they all knew it, so he wasn't sure why he had. 

He stared into Evan's eyes a moment and frowned. “There is more to this than you have told me Evanorus.” 

Evan wanted to flinch back at the use of his true name, he was never addressed by that unless Randy was pulling rank, but he managed to stand firm. “What of us? And there are two others we must concern ourselves with.”

“I thought you were rather taken with the others,” said Randy, almost genially. Evan was suddenly lost for words. He thought that between the scarce feedings and the angel he was pursuing that Randy hadn't even noticed their own tentative attractions. 

“We are not you,” said Cody before Evan could gather his thoughts. “We aren't throwing caution to the wind for some angel who has never encountered mortals before. We are not as strong and these two are among Heaven's favoured.”

Randy looked over his shoulder at Cody and there was a smile on his face, his elongated teeth showing. “No denial.”

“No denial,” agreed Cody. “Those from Heaven are attractive, they attract everyone. We're visceral creatures and respond to it.”

“Oh, don't start with the whole 'it's in our natures to desire the Pious',” said Randy. “It's not in our nature. Their purity repels us more than their beauty attracts us. But these ones, you actively seek out alone time with them when usually you will go for safety in numbers when faced with them. That's how it's always been when we've encountered the Pious before. These ones are different to us though. All of us.”

There was silence as the two younger demons considered and rejected ways to deny it and came up with nothing. Randy released Evan's face and Evan released a breath that he hadn't even been aware he had been holding. They might enjoy the physical encounters between them, whether they be sexual, violent or otherwise, but were under no illusions that the violent chastisements would always bring prolonged pain as opposed to the pleasure they preferred. 

Randy shed his clothes, allowing his true form to take shape and glancing over at Cody in a clear order to do likewise, which the young demon did unhesitatingly. Mortal form was fine but their true appearances meant that it was harder for them to deceive one another, made them all feel closer as a part of the same secret. 

“So, tell me.” Randy reclined on the chair, looking over at Cody. “You first. What's been going on that you've hidden from me?”

Cody looked at the floor, then found himself compelled to look into Randy's face. Damn his power over them. “I captured St John for a moment. I had Hell-forged chains and managed to bind his hands behind his back and before he freed himself, I offered myself to him. I wanted him,” he added defiantly when he saw Randy's face. 

“I know that feeling.” Randy stared back at him, expressionlessly. “Go on.”

“He refused me,” said Cody, unable to help the little undercurrent of sadness in his voice. “You refused me already and then he did. Although I was on my knees for him and he was bound and he could easily have justified himself. But he told me that he desired me...” Cody frowned. “I don't understand.”

Randy had felt his cock twitch just as soon as he imagined Cody on his knees, John with his hands behind his back and his wings spread, claiming that he didn't want it and yet his body showing otherwise. But he disregarded it for the moment. “St John has a weakness for you?”

“He refused me.”

“But he said that he desired you?”

“I asked if he wanted me and he said 'I do' and then just flew away.”

“Flew away. He fled from you.” Randy grinned suddenly, his eyes darkening. “This is interesting. And was there anything else between you?”

“I marked him. I tore his clothes from him and marked his skin.”

“And he allowed that?” Randy grinned widely. “Okay Cody.” He gestured for Cody to come to him with one arm and since there was no room on the seat for him and Cody was sure that Randy wouldn't like him on his knee if he was still to speak to Evan, he placed himself on the floor beside Randy and rested his head on one leg, his fingers lazily stroking Randy's thigh. He wasn't about to distract Randy from anything but it was nice to see that the demon had a burgeoning hard-on already. Just being able to tell Randy that he was involved in some flirtation with the senior angel was a relief on the one hand, they never bothered to keep secrets from each other usually because there was nothing that was truly shameful to them and the three would never see anything wrong in the wrong that they did. 

Randy's mood had certainly picked up when he looked over at his second minion. “Evan?”

Evan fidgeted slightly, looking at Cody in his favoured place with some envy. “I enthralled Christopher when he followed me to the brothel I went to so I could feed. He didn't allow it but he did stay put and allowed me to dance for him. And when I returned to take what I wanted, he burned down the building.”

“His name?”

“He told me.”

“Of his own free will.” Randy mused on this a moment. “This would be the night you collapsed before him?”

“He didn't finish me, but nor would he allow me to feed from his essence. And I can feel him watching me when we're at the same places but tonight... John followed me home. He didn't.”

“And you thought you would take refuge in some mortal comfort?” Randy rolled his eyes and laughed a little. “I had no idea you were so sensitive to rejection. Either one of you. He certainly seems the most stoic of the three and I suppose it's no surprise that he would be the one most likely to keep his distance.” He indicated for Evan to join Cody which the demon did with a little trepidation. He didn't think that Randy had forgotten his earlier insubordination and he was expert at delaying retribution. Randy fell into silence and neither one of them dared to interrupt it for a while. 

“It would seem that the three of us are in a position we've never been in before,” Randy said finally. “But is that a bad thing? We can't die in the traditional sense and life can be so dull. This is something that we shouldn't run from. We should embrace it.”

“But Randy...” Evan glanced up nervously. “What are their reasons for this? Are they trying to raise us?”

“Raise us?” Randy laughed again. “I don't think we even can be raised, others perhaps but us? We are Hell's own spawn and there is no way it's possible. No, I don't know what their reasons are but if it's some kind of game they're playing then we'll just change the rules. Although...” He looked at the ceiling. “I don't know that they're playing a game. Angels are so disgustingly straightforward, guile is not one of their strengths. But if they are, we can beat them at it.”

“If they're not playing a game though, then what does it all mean?”

“I don't know,” admitted Randy. “Perhaps we intrigue them. It doesn't change anything what their intentions are. Our intentions haven't changed. We do what the fuck we want whenever the fuck we want to do it and if they get in our way, they get all the trouble they can handle. I want my angel, you want yours and if we can get that, we take it. That would be a true success.”

Cody and Evan exchanged looks over Randy's knee. Neither of them thought that Randy was taking this seriously enough, but they had already told him that and he had dismissed it. Worse, they both thought he wasn't admitting that this was anything other than business as usual and the way the angels had affected all of them meant that it was anything but. 

Randy reached his hands out, resting them on the back of Cody and Evan's necks. He had already an idea of how the rest of the night should go but oddly enough, he was a little reticent. With Evan's little outburst he should show his authority, indulge his own wants but for some reason all he wanted was to find Ted and indulge him, show him that no matter what he thought about the demon's carnality it didn't have to sap at ones soul at all...

That was some weird thing to think. It was more than time that he indulged in some of that carnality and reminded himself what the true attraction was. 

“I think we should sleep on it,” he said with a smirk that said that sleeping wasn't all that he had in mind. “And before that, let's fuck. I need to get my head back to the right place.” And given that he had gotten off earlier that evening simply by being against Ted's body, that wasn't far from the truth. Once he had re-established his true nature, things would be easier and maybe he could forget about showing the angel all the joys of indulging his body and go back to consider how nice it would be to have the angel indulging Randy's desires instead. 

“Cody,” he said casually. “Show me how you tied St John's hands behind his back. Evan'll help you. And then you can get back over here and sit on my cock.” He saw two pairs of eyes on him and laughed. “I'm sure Evan can help you out there as well, I'll bet he'd kneel in front of you and help you forget all about St John. But Evie, you don't get anything until I'm sure you're really sorry for how you've behaved tonight. And you'll have to be shouting pretty fucking loud before I believe you enough to let you cum.”

Evan chewed on his lip, having expected something like this but still feeling the knot of anticipation in his stomach as he stood up, head bowed, putting his hands behind his back to make Cody's life more interesting. And he wondered what Christopher would think of him if he saw the whole scene – but then, Christopher had to suspect this kind of thing from him. It was probably why Evan wasn't wearing the secret smile that even these kinds of punishments brought to his face. Chris wasn't likely to want to think about this kind of event and if he did, it would probably be with nothing but disgust.


	8. Chapter Seven: Outside Of Your Comfort Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted struggles with his conscious as the angels prepare a party. Meanwhile Randy isn't the only one with plans in motion, as God sends Josh into the fold with his own mission.

“What is it John?” asked Chris as the three of them sat in almost total silence in the study, the crackle of the fire lit to hold off the cold the only real sound. Ted had been just as quiet and Chris didn't know how much of it was to do with the realisation that mortals led complicated, sometimes disappointing lives and that those things that should buy them condemnation was sometimes overlooked thanks to other factors. Or maybe he was just desperate to wash the Randy-smell off himself. 

John was still wearing his shirt and Chris wondered if there was something beneath that he was hiding, since he hadn't actually taken it off in front of them in a while. But it was a rather secondary consideration given how weird things seemed to have gotten just lately. What was one more oddity?

“He contacted me tonight,” said John. 

Ted flinched, jerking so hard that he almost fell from the chair, wings ripping through his shirt. John managed to shoot him an amused glance. “It wasn't over what you did Ted, so there's no need to panic.”

“Right,” mumbled Ted, sighing slightly at the thought of another shirt wrecked because of his instinct. When he saw the people who wore rags on the streets he always swore to himself that he would do better, but any kind of shock was enough to have him tearing his clothes all over again. It made him feel like he was squandering things that some mortals so desperately needed. And this time, it made him feel guilty all over again. Had he over-reacted for what he had said had happened? Because he had withheld information but He would most certainly know the truth.

“While you were waiting outside the demons house?” Chris looked almost impressed, although the aura the house gave out to them was no distraction to God, no matter how much it repelled the angels. 

“Yes.” John sighed. “He wishes us to entertain.”

“Wait.” Chris frowned. “He spoke to you in such a place, to tell you to have a party?”

“More of a social gathering,” deadpanned John. “But essentially, yes.”

“Why?” asked Ted, mystified. 

John shook his head. “If I knew that, I'd know the mind of God and everything would be a lot clearer to me. But at times like this, I feel as much in the dark as the mortals must do. I have no idea why He would want such a thing. My best guess would be that such an event may call to us someone who would otherwise be outside of our notice and therefore our protection. Or it may be something else entirely.”

“It may be to call them into our path,” said Chris darkly. 

“Do you really think they'd even show up?” Ted's voice was slightly timid, nervous. “I mean, our home repels them the same way theirs does ours. Why even extend them an invitation?”

“If we didn't, and we won't, they could easily show up regardless,” said John. “They're not big on good manners. And if they really wanted to attend, they would, no matter what they felt from us – it's not impossible for us to enter their home either, merely uncomfortable. But hopefully, we won't even see them. There must be some other reason behind His request. I think He wishes protection for someone.”

Chris sighed. “So we're stuck entertaining a group of mortals and feeding them vol-au-vents while the demons wreak havoc. I wish we were allowed to simply attack them directly.”

“Well, it's usually best not to question Him, He's always right in the end.” John shrugged. “But I'm concerned as well. It seems unusual. And I would prefer direct action.” He stared into the fire a moment, wondering what the demons were doing safely in their own home. Probably something debauched. He had an image of Cody in a study much like the one they were currently in, naked with his back arched and his wings on full display and banished it with something akin to anger. He didn't like feeling as powerless and without knowledge as their current mission had left them of late. 

~:~

The following morning dawned much too bright and early for John’s liking and he grimaced slightly whereas normally he was eager to face a new day. A new day normally meant a fresh new start, and a fresh new start meant that they could work around whatever had been plaguing them previously. This time though… this time though, the new day brought forth a situation that John was not looking forward to. Angels may be considered social creatures but entertaining the masses took a lot of work and it was only further strain added on to them to make themselves appear human… one slip and then that would be it, everything would fall down around their ears and He would most likely be very unhappy with them, accident or no accident.

Pushing back the covers John stretched out his wings, sighing as he noticed a singular, almost silver looking feather had fallen free. A wan smile touched his lips; Chris would likely torment him over that lost feather, citing he was getting older, even though really it was normally stress or anxiety that had them losing their feathers. It didn’t happen often and should a human find the feather they would be blessed in their endeavours for as long as the feather remained intact. Placing it aside John then glanced down at the marks on his chest. Though they seemed healed over the red lines marking their placements remained behind, almost tormenting John, telling him that they wouldn’t be going vanishing anywhere for a bit.

Tracing his fingers over the marks John suddenly sucked in a breath at how warm they felt, as though someone was holding a hot iron underneath his skin. It wasn’t an unpleasant heat per se, but enough that John knew his flesh normally wasn’t that warm and it made him feel just the tiniest bit weary. Removing his hand swiftly John pushed himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom, taking care of business that he never had to bother with when they were back in heaven. It was a struggle to remember that he could recall from the first time he had come down to the middle realm after spending a lot of time in heaven, so he could only imagine how much Ted struggled with it. No accidents as of yet though.

Once he had washed John dressed, not using servants as he knew was expected of mortals of the time of his supposed social standing. Not only did he not deem it necessary to have someone else dressing him it was also much too risky that they would see his wings, a certainty for all they could be hidden under clothes they were all too visible without them. Adjusting the collar of his shirt to be more open, bypassing the expected cravat or tie, John then pulled on some shoes and headed downstairs. Several of the staff commencing their morning chores greeted him as he passed and John responded back warmly; serving class they may be but he saw no reason to look down upon them as so many others did freely.

When he entered the dining-room he was only mildly surprised to find that Ted was already there; luxuriating in new experiences of the human world was not unusual from inexperienced angels and yet John had yet to find Ted sleeping in late. Ted was seated at his usual place at the table, his head in his hands and looking as though he was completely and utterly lost in thought. He was a handsome young man, John reflected to himself as he remained in the doorway, watching him. He was handsome, but like a lot of angels of his kind… he always had this air of loneliness around him. And there was something else there now too, an emotion that John would normally associate with being bereft should he witness it in a human.

“Good morning, Ted,” John figured he had lingered long enough and that it would be best to draw Ted out of whatever was consuming his mind. The older they became the more they were supposed to know and the less they were meant to question, but when they were Ted’s age… when they were Ted’s age they had nothing but questions, and because he was essentially a sheltered angel it was more so for him than any other. Ted had been bred, born and raised in the heavens, he had never experienced, even so much as heard of, half of the things he was experiencing down there on the mortal realm, it was hardly unusual if his mind should run away with him on occasion. As he had predicted Ted startled, jumping.

“Oh, John,” a light flush covered Ted’s cheeks, embarrassed both by his reaction and also by the way the other had caught him out like that, “Good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?” there was certainly less of an aura around the other than there had been the night before. As he thought that Ted found himself praying that his own aura had cleaned up somewhat from what had happened last night… Even thinking about it indirectly sent black heat rushing through his veins, filling him with a sense of need and almost longing that frightened him with its intensity. If he had thought what he had felt around Randy was bad before it was nothing compared to what he found himself going through now. And he was alone with it.

Trusting John and Chris with his wellbeing and education was one thing, but entrusting them with the knowledge of what he had borne witness to, had indulged in, that was information that he knew neither of them would be able to comprehend. Taking his seat at the head of the table, automatically more than a true belief that that was where his place was, John nodded as he then sent a quick smile of thanks to the maid who had stepped forward and poured him a cup of tea. “I slept well, thank you for asking. How did you sleep?” he had seemed agitated the night before and now he was preoccupied; what sort of guardian would John be if he wasn’t concerned by these uncharacteristic bouts of behaviour from his young charge?

“Yes, yes I slept well thank you,” Ted nodded, placing the morning paper aside as their butler arrived to place their breakfasts before them; mint salad, thin ham and some hot buttered crumpets. Food was definitely a novelty that Ted was having fun experiencing and there wasn’t much food he had tried as yet that he actually didn’t like. Chris often teased him for his clearly undiscerning palette, playfully warning him that he should watch his waistline and his posterior less they start showing signs of indulgence. Ted always became flustered under such teasing, more so at first than he did now because he genuinely believed that his body would change if he continued eating so well. It wouldn’t of course, not like a human’s body would.

But at the time he obviously hadn’t been aware of that. “Are we going to go into town today if we’re planning this party?” Ted asked curiously. Attending parties was different to hosting one and so he found himself curious as to the process. From what they had experienced thus far there was always a lot that was displayed and shown, and Ted had been awed by the sheer effort that must be placed into preparation. Now he was going to going to be experiencing it for himself. And, though a little anxious due to the sudden and unexplained nature of the party he couldn’t very well deny that he was excited. “Yes,” John nodded, biting into a crumpet, taking a moment to compose his thoughts as he chewed and swallowed.

“Chris will be joining us in town once we have breakfasted. We need to select a few items for the party,” though their servants would handle the extra food necessities and actual preparation that was involved, alongside the actual arrangement and display. They needed to select the fineries though of course because servants ‘couldn’t be trusted’ with such a task by themselves. John sincerely doubted that any member of staff in their household would let them down if trusted, but they were already viewed as too kind by some members of their social sect and stepping outside of the boundaries like this would not go down well with those they were supposed to be blending in with. Ted nodded, returning to his breakfast, surprisingly quiet.

Once again it was as though he had something on his mind and yet, for once, John knew that he wouldn’t answer him should he ask about it. It was a little hurtful that Ted might not be confiding in him the way he used to (once there was a time when he would be seeking him out at every opportunity to ask questions, or just to talk about how he was feeling) but John supposed he should have seen it coming; independence was something that angels had, but didn’t really get to exert unless they were in the human world where they were given the opportunity to act on their own devices. So long as they were following the task that had been entrusted to them of course, they didn’t get to just go around without purpose.

~::~

Gentle lips brushed against the back of his neck and slowly Josh stirred to awareness. “Hm?” the brunette mumbled hazily as he tried to bring himself to consciousness, taking mere seconds to note that Jack was the cause of wakefulness. “Jacky?” he whispered sleepily and Jack sighed gently as he nuzzled his cheek, “I didn’t want to wake you, Joshy, but there’s a message for you.” Immediately Josh reached for his glasses, placing them on and sitting up. Jack’s body was partially exposed by the clean white bedding and Josh was admittedly momentarily distracted by that sight, completely disregarding what was clearly going to be an important missive, most likely from Him. “The message, lovely,” he prodded, clearly amused.

“Right,” Josh slid out of bed, pulling a robe over his naked form and tying the belt as he moved to the door of their shared home (what would be the equivalent of a flat in human terms) and opened the door to the messenger. The angel barely looked over seven and Josh’s heart went out to him; it was terrible when you considered life being taken away from one so young. “Thank you,” he smiled and the little, black-haired, almond-eyed girl gave a little curtsey and a toothy smile before she turned and flew back to wherever she had been before being charged to deliver his message. Closing the door behind him Josh gently slit open the wax seal that held the end of the parchment scroll to the other and unfurled it with care.

Strong arms surrounded his middle and Josh automatically leant back into the wall of Jack’s chest even though his eyes didn’t lift from the parchment before him. “What is it?” Jack asked. Though the parchment was right there before his eyes it was private for his lover and he wasn’t going to read it without his permission. Silently Josh handed the parchment over and Jack’s brow furrowed as he scanned the words; Josh was being unusually quiet, not that he was exactly over chatty, and it was giving him a bad feeling. And when he read what was on the parchment his wings fluttered agitatedly, “You… this can’t be right can it?” he asked, “I mean, you…” he couldn’t even bring the words out, though now understood Josh’s clear shock.

“You know he wouldn’t send a message if he didn’t mean it, Jack,” Josh murmured quietly, moving and sitting on the end of their bed as he brought his hands to his face and rested them over it a moment. “But you’re not a worker, Josh!” Jack protested, pacing back and forth before him, “You’re a record keeper.” Clearly the prospect of what was to happen later that evening was sending Jack into a panic. Not that Josh could begrudge him that: he’d never been to earth before, not once, and to suddenly be requested to go there… Well, it was a shocking and daunting prospect. Especially when he was being charged with getting a look at Lucifer’s issue and his underlings, attempting to see if there was more to ascertain than already reported.

“You can’t go down there alone!” Jack protested and Josh immediately knew from his tone of voice that he had made his mind up. Reaching, Josh grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled him towards him, shaking his head firmly but with understanding on his face, “Jacky, don’t cause trouble. If I’m being asked by Him then you know as well as I that I need to heed his request. Besides,” he attempted a reassuring smile and pressed a kiss to the blonde angel’s cheek, stroking his fingers through his hair soothingly when Jack had sat down beside him, “I’ll have other angels there with me, and I won’t engage with the demons. I promise, I will only watch them from a distance.” He knew Josh interacting with their kind was what frightened him.

“Everything will be fine,” Josh attempted to reiterate, and though Jack didn’t look convinced Josh could see that he had a sad light of acceptance in his eyes. “Do you think maybe he would let me come with you?” Jack voiced, though he knew attempting to throw his weight around with the Almighty would not go down well at all. “I don’t know, Jack, and you know you can’t go and ask,” he chided gently as a reminder. Jack sighed and nodded before placing his hands on Josh’s cheeks, guiding their lips together, “You watch yourself down there, OK?” if even one hair on Josh’s head was disturbed by those demons then Jack would not merely stand by and let that pass. Demon Prince of not he would exact retribution upon those responsible.

~::~

“Something’s happening,” Randy said when he returned to Evan and Cody in his bedroom. He had been awake before the both of them that day again, though still late in the afternoon, borderline evening, and had left them both in bed to go and seek out a newspaper. Well, Cody had been left in bed but Evan was left on the floor, a coil of chain loosely but pointed wrapped around his neck to keep him in place. “Bad puppies need punishing like bad puppies,” Randy had said as he had locked the not-quite noose in place. Humiliation was not unfamiliar to demons, but it was possibly the first time Evan was the one on the receiving end of such treatment… and he wasn’t enjoying it even slightly. He didn’t dare remove it though.

The punishment for his insubordination would only end when Randy decided it would and the second Evan did something that could be read as further insubordination then he would only be in for worse than he had endured thus far. And last night… Randy had made him sorry. Had made him beg, reduced him even to tears, with the sheer aching need he had to cum, and from the pain his ass had been subjected to when meeting a riding crop Randy had liberated from Lucifer knows where. Even the thought of it was enough to make Evan’s body throb in remembrance even though there wasn’t a mark on him now. “What’s happening?” Cody asked him tail popping out from underneath the covers as he sat up more alertly when Randy appeared.

“It seems that our dear pious are having a little get-together,” Randy said, an invitation held in his hand. The name on the invitation was not his own, of course, it had been innocently liberated from some old drunken wretch who was most likely only invited because it was ‘the polite thing to do’. He wouldn’t miss it, and he wouldn’t be much use at such a party anyway; all he would do was attempt to assault any pretty young maid (or gentleman) that naively passed his way and that would surely bring down the party mood for the dear angels. “The pious are having a party?” Cody looked at Evan, still crouched on the floor, and saw that he looked as shocked as Cody felt right then. “But…” Evan hesitated a moment.

“But the angels never throw their own parties?” Randy supplied for him, walking towards Evan. Immediately Evan adjusted his position until he was kneeling submissively before Randy. A victim of their own pride though, Evan couldn’t bring his head to bow even if he would willingly get on his knees for him. Randy caressed Evan’s bottom lip with his thumb and said, “You would be right, Evanorus. It seems this time though they are going to let their hair down a little… which I do believe we should bear witness to. It should be a momentous occasion after all.” Gripping Evan’s chin he squeezed, causing the younger demon to open his mouth as the pain started, “So do be quick puppy, we wouldn’t want to be late.” 

~::~

Many people had turned up to the party, Ted could see from his position on the balcony. He had been told to wait up in their rooms for Josh’s arrival; they wouldn’t make him pass through all the humans, because that was not the way that sort of thing was done, was it? Introductions were to be made when the person was first seen, not after he had been seen, gone off and then come back again. It was odd, but it seemed as though there were more people present at their party than he had ever seen at anyone else’s. When a small flicker came into his awareness Ted glanced up and smiled slightly as he saw Josh almost materialise out of nothing before him on the balcony. He was without his wings, and only made it down with help.

Jack looked clearly disgruntled and concerned and Ted’s heart ached suddenly; he had been alive a long time now (regardless of how he was still considered a baby by the others) and he had never come across anyone who had invoked in him emotions like he saw between Jack and Josh. And though jealousy was sinful it was difficult to not feel something akin to it when faced with something he didn’t even have a reassurance that he would one day find. What if he was to end up alone for the rest of his ethereal existence? John and Chris were still alone as well, but neither of them even seemed slightly concerned by it. And after what had happened the night before… that was the most he had felt, ever, for another… person.

“You best tell those two to keep an eye on him,” Jack said to Ted after enveloping him in a friendly embrace that completely belayed the serious look in his eyes, shaking the other angel’s hand firmly as they pulled back, “I mean it. If something happens to him then I’m joining this mission whether you want me to or not.” Slightly surprised by the abrupt manner of Jack’s words, as well as the threat underlying his comment, it took Ted a moment to respond. He could understand Jack’s concern though; there was only so much that Chris and John could monitor, and he knew that Jack wouldn’t think him much of an aid in danger. Despite being aware of the way Jack thought about his type of angel Ted felt no ill will towards him.

“We’ll take care of him,” Ted promised, looking away almost uncomfortably as the pair exchanged a chaste but nonetheless tender kiss of parting, “It’s only a few hours, Jack, he’ll be home before you know it.” He tried to sound bracing and smiled, though Jack’s warning had put him on edge: just what was Jack expecting to happen? This wasn’t some human’s party where the demons were most likely to attend, this was an angels’ party… though why they had to throw a party just because Josh was visiting he didn’t know. Actually, none of them knew why, and that much was obvious. Realising how petty and snide that comment was Ted immediately sent a mental apology towards Josh and to Him; he wasn’t questioning His will, really he wasn’t.

“I’ll be back to come and get you at dawn,” Jack told Josh, adjusting his tie and glasses for him almost automatically in a way that made Josh looked both exasperated and fond and Ted had to fight back a laugh. “You watch yourself as well,” Jack offered as a parting comment to Ted and then he took to the skies once more, vanishing out of sight in mere seconds. “When did he get home?” Ted asked conversationally and Josh looked mildly apologetic before walking inside with Ted, “Not long… Yesterday. He found me in the Reference Room and made me go home and get some rest…” he looked a little contrite then and it took Ted a moment to understand that this sudden trip had to have been an intrusion.

“We’ll get you something to eat, you’ll meet a few people and then you can go home again,” Ted smiled, pausing with Josh in the bedroom to make sure they looked presentable, Josh more nervous than Ted because he was terrified that his wings were going to pop out the second he let his guard down. Ted knew how that felt; he was still concerned by that whenever he was anywhere that wasn’t the privacy of his bedroom, even when it was just himself, John and Chris, and they would clearly not care about the wings being on display. “What’s with the visit anyway? Not that we’re not glad to see you,” Ted amended immediately, “It’s just… I wasn’t aware record keepers actually travelled into this realm,” he tried to explain.

Josh was momentarily surprised that the other didn’t know why he was there, but then supposed his missive was different from the one that was given to John, Chris and Ted. It wouldn’t do to give the impression that He didn’t have faith in them because He had every faith in them, it was just sometimes an extra pair of eyes was needed to get that which was missed by the others. “I guess He deemed it time for me to broaden my horizons of experience a little,” he said, feeling a small prickle of guilt about lying to the other even though that was not his intention to do so. If He didn’t want them knowing then Josh was bound to follow his instincts and ensure that that remained the case until he had finished his mission.

As they joined the party Chris and John immediately joined them, both men still looking quite startled to see that Josh was actually there with them. When John had surmised it was someone that would need their protection that they were throwing this party for he doubted that any of their fellow angels had crossed his mind. “Josh,” John shook his hand firmly, Chris mimicking the action, “Welcome to the human realm… how’re you finding it so far?” John asked and Josh looked amused before looking around, “Well, it’s very…” he seemed to struggle for a word for a moment and then settled on, “—bright,” after a few moments of thought. That may have seemed an odd word but they understood what feeling he was attempting to convey.

Heaven was bright, of course, bright and clean and pure, but this was different. Their world was essentially white and blue, and maybe a little gold and silver. That was about it. Literally, honestly, they had the palest colours in heaven, because there was no decadence for the richer colours. Hell, by contrast, was coloured in blacks and reds and greys, murky colours that denoted the dangerous emotions that governed it, and mimicked the souls therein contained. The human realm though? They had greens, and blues, and reds, and pinks and purples and a multitude of other colours that most angels had never even heard of before until they were given the chance to visit. “Your eyes will adjust after a while,” Chris chuckled and Josh smiled.

Suddenly, John, Chris, Ted and Josh all stiffened as one, careful to ease their postures the moment they realised what they were doing--- it was only iron will on Josh’s part that prevented his wings from coming out then and there in response to the sheer hit of sensation that he had just been met with. Chris reached out and rubbed Josh’s back, attempting to coach him to calm him breathing without looking as though he was attempting to do such a thing. “Are they--?” Josh started and John’s brow furrowed; though they could sense demons they couldn’t pinpoint exactly which ones they were unless they had met them before, interacted with them before, and Josh hadn’t ever done that, so how had he known who to pick out?

~:~

“That's them,” said Chris rather grimly. “The tall man, probably with two younger in tow. Those are the adversaries.”

Josh tried to look without looking as if he was looking, a shudder running through him when Randy's eyes met his immediately. He looked away quickly, aware that he was probably committing some social faux pas in mortal eyes and not caring too much. He didn't like the stare that was being levelled his way. 

“I'm surprised you extended an invitation to them,” he commented, trying not to show how shaken he felt. He had never even met a demon before and although he had understood that they exuded a wicked aura, it was something else to experience it for himself. He had no idea how Jack did this even occasionally. His instincts were telling him to either engage them in a battle or to run for the hills – and he was supposed to sit and have a pleasant drink with them, him knowing what they were and they knowing the truth about him? 

“We didn't,” replied Ted with a smirk. Josh managed not to frown but he was a little surprised anyway; since when did angels smirk? Perhaps it was something that was picked up in the mortal realm but it was still a little disconcerting. “They just invited themselves.”

Josh was still trying to understand the sheer inconsideration that one had to have to simply appear at a place uninvited when he recognised the tightened expressions that the other angels wore and would have known what caused them even if he hadn't seen the trio of demons behind them. 

“Good evening,” said Randy, a slight smirk on his handsome face that didn't seem as nearly out of place as the same expression was on Ted. “Please forgive our lateness, our invitation came very close to being mislaid.”

“I'm sure that we would have keenly felt your absence,” replied John dryly. He didn't like having the demons in the house, it felt like the worst kind of intrusion and if it hadn't been for appearances he would have happily ejected them. He had known the odds favoured them appearing, however he would have been lying if he didn't admit to himself he had been hoping against hope that they would have better things to do that evening. 

“I'm sure you keenly feel our presence,” replied Randy, looking at Josh, the full force of his aura hitting the inexperienced angel and making him struggle hard against his wings suddenly tearing through his clothes, a primitive instinct to show his allegiance to God. “I don't believe we have ever met. Theodore, introduce us.”

Ted hesitated, not sure if he should – that had been an order but he knew the power of names. And yet, if Josh was there then it would seem amiss to anyone who might be listening to the carefully coded conversation that he refused. 

“This is our friend Josh,” Chris cut in before Ted had to come up with something. A watcher might have been surprised that Josh did not offer his hand and Randy made no move to either. But Josh was already wary enough of the demons without having to touch them and in any case, he had no real idea of the social etiquette. None of the other angels were minded to fill him in until the demons had stopped tormenting them.

Randy looked Josh up and down. “Well. He's a real angel. Always a pleasure. I assume you already know who I am.”

Josh nodded, not really trusting himself to speak and after a moment Randy lost interest in him, or so it seemed. “I had no idea that you enjoyed entertaining.”

“There's plenty you don't know about us,” John shot back, unable to help himself. 

“And so much I'd like to know.” Randy's eyes went to Ted and Josh kept his expression neutral as he witnessed the little exchange with the careful eye of one who noticed details; the way that Randy's gaze stayed on the young Pious for several moments longer than necessary, how Ted's body language seemed simultaneously inviting and standoffish. John and Chris seemed too tense to really notice it, their attention torn to the young demons that Chris had mentioned and had so far remained silent, but Josh's eyes widened a little as wheels started turning in his head. He was a record-keeper, he had been charged with researching the son of Lucifer although He could have merely given whatever details the angels needed and he was witnessing... what? He wasn't sure but all of a sudden he wondered if the real reason he was there was to see something that was going to happen – and make sure it was written. 

“Ah, John!” 

The assembled group all turned to look at the man who had blustered over, a portly, somewhat older gentleman who had been invited because it would have been bad manners not to, although he was not necessarily the best that humanity had to offer he was not consciously evil either. He laid a companionable hand on John's shoulder, giving the rest of the group a slightly worried look – he had no idea that no one he was in the presence of was mortal but on some level he sensed an internal war between the differing auras the demons and angels exuded. “I apologise for the intrusion, but ah, my daughter is simply dying of curiosity over your young friend here.”

“Of course,” said John smoothly, turning his back on the demons in a deliberate and rather public snub. Had they not been interrupted he might have told them a few things about manners and how they were not welcomed in his home, but it was as well that he had not had that chance. A public conflict might limit how closely they were able to keep attending the same functions as the demons did. “Please meet Joshua, who is here overnight and hurrying back to his wife in the morning.”

“Uh, she is attending to her father,” added Josh, not at all used to even the slightest of lies but able to at least change his lovers gender – it was strange to him how much the mortals deplored same-sex relations and yet accepted behaviour that was far more likely to anger God. But it would not do to make waves on that count on this night. 

He was more confused when the man didn't look especially pleased at the news of a wife and it was only later that John would let him know that the daughter in question had doubtless seen him as a potential husband, hence the quick half-truth. He knew that Josh would find it hard to come up with a story should he be put on the spot and it wasn't as if one of them could be at his side all night, although they had already sworn to try. 

The mortal mattered less to Josh however than the realisation that the demons had grown bored now there was someone else present and had wandered off. To John, their absence was a mixed blessing. He grew tetchy when they were so close and there were so many people around and yet, he knew that they would not leave the gathering and that there was all kinds of mischief that they could cause. He could swear that he felt Cody's eyes lingering on him and sure enough, when he turned to look across the room, the young demon met his eyes squarely, expression unreadable. John felt out of his depth. What had His plan been when He had ordered this? It merely gave the demons a chance to invade their home, just as they seemed to have invaded every other aspect of their lives.


	9. Chapter Eight: I'm Not Myself Around You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy stages a wager with Ted after taking liberties to visit the angel's personal space. Chris and John meanwhile have their sights on the Princely demon's two followers-- both of whom were acting differently than normal. Something the angels found bothered them.

Ted slipped out of the party for a break roughly an hour after the demons arrived. 

The mood in the house was quite a merry one, although Ted would have thought it would be more tense with the warring auras, as had been his experience when the six of them had been in rooms at the same time in other places. Perhaps that was why He sent Josh, considered Ted. To make sure that the demons weren't able to cause the havoc they might have otherwise, to have the angels auras do the good work they always did on the mortals. The thought made him smile a little. If nothing else, there would be a lot of people doing kinder things for a short time and who was to say that those things wouldn't impact on more in the long term? He was a big believer in doing the groundwork in order for more permanence. 

He didn't plan to stray for long; he would be missed and in any case, he was needed to watch the demons. Just because they were outnumbered and on enemy territory didn't mean they wouldn't try anything, it might even make them bolder. To cause embarrassment and social shame to the angels would effectively cut off one avenue they had to minimise the damage that they could cause. But it had been a trying night for him and it seemed that everywhere he stood, Randy would be in the background of the person he was speaking to, as if he wasn't even trying. It was very distracting and he felt rather unnerved at having demons in their sanctuary anyway. He would merely step into his room, take a few deep breaths, send up a prayer requesting strength and return to the guests. He may simply have been taking a bathroom break for all they knew but Ted hoped that the few moments would help him. The aura of demon was all over the house and the place he had always thought of as sanctuary felt almost claustrophobic for it. Hopefully his own room would be less tainted. 

He opened the door and slipped inside, taking his breath and stopping. If anything the aura in there seemed somehow darker than the rest of the house, more oppressive. And there was a scent in the air that he recognised all too well, the earthy yet exotic odour of a familiar cologne. Randy's. But Randy wouldn't have been so audacious as to come to his room...

There was a sudden flare of light as a match was struck, the hurricane lamp beside the bed being lit and casting the room into the familiar half-light that was a staple of the evenings Ted spent in there. He wasn't at all surprised when he saw that Randy was the one who had lit it, that the demon was lying on his bed as if he had some kind of divine right to be there. Ted gritted his teeth in anger with  
both Randy and the realisation that divine or not, Randy certainly did look just right lying there as if in wait for him. 

“Nice room.” Randy glanced around theatrically and then frowned. “No, I take that back. It's not really, is it? Too plain. Do you spend any time here at all, Pious?”

“I read in the evenings sometimes,” replied Ted irritably. “But I prefer not to spend all my time locked within the room alone. There is a wonderful world out there with everything that God has offered the mortals, I prefer to take the chance to be in it.”

Randy chuckled a little. “Oh, Pious. Wonderful, really? We're in London, one of the dirtiest, most cramped cities in the world. Out there in this 'wonderful' world, we are treated to the sights of the starving begging for food and the rich stepping over them or kicking them out of the way, we're treated to the dirt and the noise and as for the pollution! If we were elsewhere, some place of outstanding natural beauty, then I could forgive you for the comment, but in London? No.”

“You're not looking through the right eyes,” replied Ted stubbornly. “There is enough beauty here, be it obvious or not. In fact, the surroundings that lead to it being unexpected only increase just how breathtaking these things can be. The wonderful buildings that show just how dedicated and creative the mortals can be is only a small part of it. In this city I have seen the best that mortality has to offer, the kindness in their souls and that is just as beautiful as the backdrop.”

“You love the mortal world,” said Randy rather softly, then his casual smirk was back in place. “So, what was the most beautiful part for you? What I showed you last night?”

Ted flushed. “I would rather we didn't speak of it. We had no right to intrude on such a personal moment.”

“Hey, fair's fair. We let them look in on a rather personal moment of our own after all. Incidentally, what excuse did you give St John? Seems like if you'd told him the whole truth you'd be back in Heaven so fast your wings'd catch fire.”

Ted glared. “The business of angels is none of your concern, demon.”

“I am so much more than a common demon.” Randy stretched out on the bed, grinning over at Ted. “You hardly need to worry about them catching us together again, by the way. They're distracted.”

“What did you do? I swear that if you have harmed any of the mortals here this night, or caused any kind of pain or embarrassment to anyone under this roof...”

“You'll what? Bless me?” Randy rolled his eyes a little. “I promise you angel that no one is harmed and that your little party will be a big success. We are not here to create further trouble for you, although if the chance came up I can't promise that we'd be able to resist taking it – we are bound by our natures after all.” 

Ted didn't know what to think. A demon stuck to their promise but those promises were ephemeral, paper-thin, to be taken quite literally and always with some kind of get-out clause that they would point out only after they had betrayed the trust. And Randy had said that no one was harmed, present tense. He certainly hadn't promised that they would not be and there were many definitions of success. However, he didn't doubt that Randy spoke the truth about the chances of being disturbed, mainly because that was Randy's wish rather than Ted's. 

“This isn't a large bed compared to mine.” Randy stretched his arms out and Ted realised suddenly that he was going to have to rest there that night, smelling Randy on his pillows and sheets, remembering his presence. Probably what the demon was hoping for. “If I had those huge wings on my back, I'd want a bed I could stretch them out in. this bed would be just fine for my wings, not so much for yours. We should swap some time. I'll sleep in here and you can rest a while as my guest, your wings spread over my bed. You'll like that a whole lot better. I may even keep you company.”

“I thought the point was that I had room for my wings?”

Randy smiled. “Touché, angel. But I'm sure you'd find the room for me if I made myself useful.”

“If you wish to be of some use to me, you can take yourself from my bed, in fact you could gather your minions and remove yourselves from our home. Remove yourselves from the entire mortal realm. I would have use for that action.”

“I'm sure you would, but I am rather enjoying my stay here.” Randy laughed. “The realm and the bed. It's functional if nothing else and now when I return home, my dreams of what you are doing will be so much more accurate. It's oh so nice to know the small details, it makes the whole fantasy that much more vital I find. When I take my own rest I'll be thinking of you lying here with those mortal clothes shed and your legs all tangled up in the white sheets.” He licked his lips, his hand caressing his chest through his shirt. “I'll be imagining all the things I could do for you, so that you can experience this mortal beauty that has captivated you – although you are the most captivating thing in the mortal realm at this moment.”

Ted swallowed, his eyes drawn to Randy's hand, remembering how good it had felt to have it wrapped around him the night before. “Do not do that in my bed.”

“You would prefer I did this?” Randy let his hand slip to his cock, teasing it through the fabric of his clothing. “Mmm, I can see why. Perhaps I can leave some kind of souvenir on the sheets for you--”

“No!” 

“I have a suggestion for you angel.” Randy stilled his hand, although he didn't move it. “Remove your shirt and the chain you wear and join me on the bed. A wager. I shall leave the party if I am unable to arouse you sufficiently in, shall we say ten minutes? If I cannot have you begging me for still more within that time, I shall go and I have to say, I'll feel rather chastened. Of course, if I can have you begging me to take my toying further, then we both win the wager. I'll make it even easier for you, I will promise I won't go even an inch below the belt in all that time. All you have to do is agree to it, and remove the chain of course because that is too unfair of an advantage.”

The chain...? Ted had a sudden flash of comprehension; the crucifix that the angels wore and had burned Cody that night. Randy would probably suffer the same effects – and yes, the previous night, although he had unfastened much of Ted's shirt (and didn't that recollection make him blush) he had left the top half resolutely clothed, the part that covered the symbol. Although he was slightly outraged by the bet that Randy had suggested, it was the thought of taking off his crucifix that really struck a chord. He couldn't be more horrified by the suggestion than he would have been had Randy told him to run back to the party naked and stick his penis in the punch. 

Although, he reminded himself a moment later, he was just as horrified with the rest of the suggestion as well. 

“There's no wager,” he said rather coldly, wishing that Randy had chosen the wrong room and found Chris or John instead, wishing even more that Randy didn't make it sound so easy to do just what he had mentioned. Wishing most of all that he wasn't tempted, strongly tempted, to do as he had been bidden. “Get out of here Randy and go back to the party. Or don't go back to the party, even better. Just – leave. This is my room and you are not invited into it.”

~::~

Chris noticed that there was a change in the way that both Cody and Evan were behaving that night. Cody seemed a little on edge, more ready to whisper to Evan at a moments notice when they were usually able to restrain the rude behaviour. And Evan seemed... well, chastened somehow. Less sure of himself, less arrogant. Chris usually deplored arrogance (while frequently displaying it himself) but he found that seeing no sign of it in Evan worried him. The demon was high in the ranking and had every right to feel self-important, to see that missing was a cause for concern. Although he told himself he was concerned for what this might mean for demon-mortal relations rather than for the individual demon. 

His attention was well and truly focused on Evan for the part of the night when it wasn't wholly on Josh and with that as well as the guests, he would not have noticed Randy's absence, or Ted's, unless it was specifically drawn to his attention. 

Josh had, amusingly enough, struck up a conversation with a priest that they had a passing acquaintance with, a pompous yet well-meaning man who had presided over many ceremonies for the people gathered and was quite important in the church hierarchy. The priest tended to get carried away and start lecturing rather than talking – if nothing else, it meant that Josh could watch the guests while not losing track of the conversation. Chris smiled a little, mingling with a couple of other guests and then suddenly as he went to check on the kitchen, found himself almost face-to-face with Evan. The demon had been in the far corner of the room, apparently not in the mood to mix with the elite that night. But then, something had been off with him the previous night as well, hadn't it?

“Evan,” said Chris in the most neutral tone he had, it would have looked odd if he had merely continued on his way. “Are you ailing or are you poorly affected by the atmosphere of the house?” A simple question, almost bland, one that could maybe be construed as cruel if they knew anything about the men in the discussion. He didn't need to get any further concerned about the demon though. Thinking about him already did strange things to his mind. 

“You didn't even follow me home last night.”

Chris stared a second, then checked around to see if anyone was close enough to hear them. They were not. “What do you care if I or some other angel stops your feeding?”

“No one stopped my feeding, I didn't feed, I went straight home as I'm sure St John told you. Why didn't you follow me? You always follow me.”

“Evan--” Chris didn't quite know what to make of all this, but he did have the weirdest urge to apologise. “We three are a team and we do not choose what our tasks must be based on what we always do.” He shook his head. “Why did you leave early anyway? It seemed a rather odd thing, to leave and then to make no attempt at feeding.”

“Yes, I forgot you know my little ways.” Evan cast his eyes down for a moment. “I was – angry. With my master. I behaved badly by leaving in such a rage, for having rage toward him. I left because we too do not wish to be exposed and had I stayed, I may have embarrassed myself and my friends.”

Chris read between the lines of this speech and was suddenly surprised to find himself almost completely consumed with genuine fury toward the child of Lucifer. “Did he do something?”

“I was insubordinate and I suffered for it.” Evan sighed a little. “I forgot my role and I deserved every second. I might have been calmed when I got home had I not been wondering why you didn't follow me home. Why didn't you follow me home? I thought you liked me best of all. You were so consumed with me when you watched me dance...” He met Chris's eyes. “Follow me home the next time and I'll dance for you again. I'll dance with every ounce of passion I have, until I can no longer stand. I'll strip while I dance, I'll perform naked for you in the snow. But you have to follow me next time. I know you want to see me die and cast back to Hell, I know you stop me from feeding so well that I ended up simply dropping. So I don't know why I want your attention on me and me alone. But I do want it. I want all your attention. I want everything.”

~:~

“You’ve been hiding another cute one away up there in the clouds, it really is wasteful,” John jerked slightly as Cody’s voice sounded in his ear, the demon so close that his breath actually washed over the appendage. When he whipped around so quickly he almost caused himself whiplash a second Cody was smiling innocently at him, with just the right touch of confusion there, as though he had no conceivable idea why John would act so jumpy around him. The expression somehow appeared flawed, John noted after a moment, a tension lining Cody’s jaw and his eyes were flicking backwards and forwards, the younger man acting as if he expected someone to attack him the second he let his guard down for even a moment.

“Leave him alone,” John said quietly, but warningly, his lips barely moving as he eyed the demon. There was definitely something off with the trio that evening and he couldn’t put his finger on it. Internal dissention between them probably should have been something that made them happy, but it was giving John an almost unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. Those three had been seemingly joined at the hip since they had first been in hell, or at least since they had been deemed old enough to visit the human realm, and there was the chance… the chance that should something tip their balance then all hell would break loose. And, given exactly who they were talking about that was most likely to be literally.

And, well, Cody had an air of misery around him and… John found that he really didn’t like that emotion on Cody; it lined his face in a way that made him seem more haggard, aged, but he knew that was only to him. As a fellow immortal being he could see underneath the face that was projected to the normal people around them, and he could see that there was something weighing on Cody. John had no idea how long he had been lost in his thoughts but when he came back to himself Cody was talking again and he was quick to try and bring his mind to the forefront, “—a little prejudiced though, don’t you think? I mean, not every human born is attractive, and I was under the impression God was to take you as you are when you pass.”

When John said nothing Cody arched a brow and then tried to smirk, the expression a little tighter than usual, the mask looking as though it was probably going to slip at any moment’s notice. “You look like you’re expecting me to go over there and seduce him on the spot. Not that I’d say no,” Cody mused in a considerate tone that had John bristling slightly despite himself, territoriality growing in his chest as quickly as he tried to stop it, “—he is attractive if a little prim and jumpy for my tastes. And, well, I assume you’ve noticed that I like my men a little more—“his eyes slid over John’s shoulders, and then his chest, before finally trailing (as usual) to his groin, “—built,” the demon finished with suggestiveness.

“Stop it,” John muttered and Cody’s bottom lip started to stick out, a sudden accusatory tone taking his voice as he murmured back, “You certainly went out of your way for this one, St John,” he cocked his head, eyes narrowing as he seemed to consider the other, “What is he to you exactly?” For a moment John didn’t appear to understand what it was that he was being asked, and when the words did register a snort left him. Hastily covering his mouth with his hand John turned his head away, another snicker escaping, his broad shoulders beginning to jerk and jump a little. Cody was frozen in place, watching as John tried to smother his laughter. When he came back to himself though the demon’s aura dropped suddenly.

Shivering as the sudden heat circulated his own aura, like the warning heat of a candle if you tried to place your hand to close to it John straightened his posture a little. There was the strongest urge within him to let his wings come out, to use them in an attempt to cow the demon down, but he couldn’t risk it. “Calm yourself,” he warned, letting the demon know that he wouldn’t tolerate him throwing a tantrum there in their home more so than he would allow the demon to do so anywhere else. Another question was plaguing John’s mind though: why was Cody suddenly so angry in the first place? He didn’t understand it at all, and John prided himself in usually being an angel who could use his mind to figure such things out.

Turning on his heel suddenly Cody all but stomped across the room, completely oblivious to the few gazes that turned to him before skitting away again nervously; human’s may not be the most aware species on the planet when it came to things that their too-delicate mental construction could handle, but their sense of self-preservation was definitely not something to sneer at. Hesitating a moment (and seriously longing to just put the moment out of his mind since he had enough to deal with playing host of the party without having to babysit a temperamental demon) John then muttered a few mild oaths before then quickly heading after Cody, praying that no one else would deem it necessary to follow him to see what was happening.

The London air had the rich, musky scent of soot and spices from late-night cooking and factories that John couldn’t help but stand and take in; the air may be dirty by all standards that much he couldn’t deny but that didn’t mean he couldn’t find some appreciation for it all the same. When he looked across the balcony though he found himself stopping breathing altogether, transfixed by the sight of Cody, leaning on the snowy balcony without a care for the fact he had no coat on, or any gloves, his eyes directed out to the semi-dark landscape, lit only by the occasional light in a window. For a moment John swore he could see the extended ears he knew Cody possessed, alongside his unusual tail and his bat-like wings. Shadows.

Blinking his eyes a few times to shake the image from his eyes John then cleared his throat and stepped forward. The snow barely crunched under his feet despite their impressions being left behind, and Cody didn’t so much as twitch, but John knew that he knew he was there. “Is there any particular reason that you are out here sulking like a child?” he asked him and Cody turned then, John stilling momentarily as the sheer blown blackness of his hues sent a shiver equal parts heat and chill down his spine. When Cody didn’t answer John decided to just turn and go back inside--- but then something pulled him, from the vicinity of the marks that Cody had left and he found he was unable to help but walk towards the young demon.

“You want to know what’s wrong with me?” Cody asked, all but hissing the words at John, “What is wrong with me St John, is the fact that you’re fawning all over that frigid little angel in there when I am right here and waiting for you.” Without further ado, John having next to no time to process what had just been said to him, Cody suddenly flung his arms around John’s neck, his legs winding around John’s trim middle, his hands burying into John’s short brunette hair as he fused their mouths together. At first the angel flailed, completely shocked by the body against his own so fully as well as the mouth on his own, and he fell back against the nearest wall. Instead of shoving Cody away he found himself kissing him back mindlessly.

~::~

The words seem to linger in the air between them and almost immediately Ted found himself suddenly feeling hotter, as though someone had fed more coal to the fires around the house to increase the temperature. The little hearth in his own bedroom was cold though, completely untouched since this morning, so he knew that it couldn’t have been that. Automatically he wrapped his arms around himself and took a step back, actively having to resist the urge to remove his jacket; if he did that then Randy would assume he had won some sort of victory over Ted that Ted was now agreeing to the ridiculous wager that the son of Satan had tried to level at him. Randy was still lain across his bed, not affected in the slightest by the warmth.

Almost as soon as that thought crossed his mind though Ted could have laughed at himself; of course Randy wouldn’t be bothered by heat, he had been raised around fire and brimstone for Chr—for goodness’ sake! “Is something wrong, pious?” the voice that flowed over his ears was like liquid silk, coaxing and caressing his senses. Ted squared his shoulders and held his head higher, refusing to be taken in by Randy as he had the day before. It hadn’t been his fault, he tried to tell himself firmly, knowing he had to reaffirm his convictions to stand firm now, Randy had used his unholy power and threatened him, Ted had been completely overpowered in the face of the demon issue’s power. He was only a young angel, inexperienced.

In his mind the words were feeble, and the smirk that Randy had curling around his lips, mocking, had Ted wondering whether the brunette could read his mind. No one but Him knew exactly what demons were capable of and numerous breeds and ranks had different powers, and since Randy was the son of whom he was… Ted wouldn’t have been surprised if he came equipped with some impressive powers indeed. Ted could feel a blush beginning to grow on his cheeks as a little voice (that sounded suspiciously like Randy himself) whispered into his ear, his most impressive powers are contained in the bedroom; you should take this chance that is being offered to you and have the, most likely, experience of an afterlife-time.

“You’re looking a little hot there, Theodore,” Randy purred, shifting slightly on Ted’s sheets and causing the angel’s ears to enhance a little further, each rustle of the covers underneath Randy’s clothing was enough to send shivers from the follicles of his hair right down to his toes, “Why don’t you take off that jacket? And that waistcoat whilst you’re at it. Please tell me you’re not like silly humans and wear an undershirt too?” Randy cooed and Ted found himself snarking slightly as he responded, “Of course I don’t wear an undershirt, no more than you lacking one I suppose!” his wings could barely cope underneath the material of shirts and waistcoats without adding that other constricting layer on top of those.

“I would ask how you know that I lack an undershirt but we do have a common reason for avoiding them so…” he sat up, eyes narrowing a little in a lustful look that had Ted backing up a step which only served to make Randy’s smirk grow wider as Ted’s internal ire grew. He was just playing right into the demon’s hands, wasn’t he? Each move he mad that showed him surrendering to the demon Randy would deem that he had more power over him. And Ted had the very bad feeling that there was every chance that could be true; Randy had already proved that he could exert situational circumstances to the degree where Ted was powerless but to surrender to the current that was surrounding him thanks to the demon.

“Remove the shirt, Theodore. Remember our bargain; I will not feed from anyone here, and will be on my absolute best behaviour until the end of the party towards your guests and staff so long as you can resist my seduction attempts for ten minutes,” Randy was now seated on the edge on the bed, his long legs stretched out somewhat, the gap between his legs looking unnervingly inviting… and Ted couldn’t quite believe that he had actually thought that. For several long seconds the blonde didn’t move, staring at the demon, hoping that he would somehow be able to tell whether Randy would be serious or not or whether he was just being played for a fool… there was a lot at stake if he was just being lead around by his nose.

“Y-“Ted cleared his throat and reached up, beginning to undo the buttons that held his waistcoat together before draping it backwards over his bureau lightly as he attempted to speak again, his expression determinedly severe—though Randy was amused to note that the reaction was more amusingly cute than threatening. Unless they were in righteous furies he wasn’t sure that an angel actually could be threatening. “You said that you are going to keep your hands above the belt, and the second they go lower this wager in null and void and you’re going to leave,” Ted said, and Randy looked almost surprised, his confident smirk slipping somewhat; clearly he hadn’t been expecting that Ted would think to barter back to him at all.

“As you wish,” Morningstar’s heir nodded gracefully, causing the angel to fumble his shirt buttons in surprise, hastily attempting to recover himself because he was already feeling out of his depth without further advocating whatever view Randy might be developing of him. Randy literally had his wings clipped at the moment and Ted didn’t appreciate it much. The sooner he consented to this ridiculous game the sooner he could ensure that no one in their party was fed on by the demon or his cohorts, and the sooner he could be waving goodbye to Randy and joining the safety of the party to spend the evening with his friends. When his shirt was removed Ted found himself hesitating, fingers curling around the cross nestled against his flesh.

Upon the cross’ appearance, unhidden by clothing, Randy’s lips had curled back from his teeth and he hissed quietly. “Take it off,” Randy ground out and Ted swallowed thickly, hand tightening around the cross. Removing the cross would be like removing his last safeguard against the demon, and silly as it probably was logically Ted couldn’t help but think that if he removed the cross then he would be completely helpless to whatever charms Randy decided to lay on him. Since the cross itself seemed to be what caused Randy problems Ted was struck by sudden inspiration. Moving the chain and cross so that the cross was over his back instead Ted then tried to sound brave as he said, “It’s this or nothing, Randeus,” but his voice quivered a little.

Something flickered in Randy’s eyes at the sound of the name, but it was gone almost as quickly as Ted saw it appear. “Come here,” Randy rumbled, apparently deciding that he would just need to obey the concession since Ted had no intention to go further. “Ten minutes starts now,” Randy rumbled, the backs of his fingers skimming over Ted’s developed abdomen, causing a small, barely-there tremor through the male. Randy noticed something then, on Ted’s body, that he had never noticed before: Ted had slight fleshy deposits on his waste, nowhere enough to make him look fat, but enough to indicate almost a splurge for the vice of food. The prospect of Ted indulging in any sort of vice was enough to have Randy’s own lust spiking.

~::~ 

“Just watch me,” Evan repeated, eyes boring into Chris’. It was on the tip of the blonde’s tongue to say no, to tell Evan that he wouldn’t be the one following him anymore… but he couldn’t do it. Even attempting to open his mouth seemed to be outside the realm of Chris’ abilities at that moment and Evan seemed to pick up on it, stepping just a little close to be construed as necessary and polite between two men but leaving enough distance so that their bodies weren’t touching. “Just watch me,” he repeated and this time Chris found himself nodding. Suddenly, something akin to Evan’s usual humour and arrogance appeared in his eyes though it was still unnervingly muted. “Tonight,” the small demon then added and Chris started slightly then.

“What?” he hissed, eyes looking around wildly to seek out the other angels as though they would suddenly be behind him and condemning him for what he was considering, not least because he hadn’t said no in the first place. “Tonight,” the demon’s stubbornness was showing through and Chris automatically felt inclined to refuse, not wanting to be bent to a demon’s will. “I can’t,” Chris found himself saying, eyes momentarily being drawn down to the pouting lips growing more pronounced from Evan before he forced his eyes away. The wicked little demon had seen though it seemed if the look he gave him was anything to go by. “And why not?” he questioned knowingly, as though he knew Chris had no good reason per so to refuse.

“I’ll have no reason to follow you,” Chris bluffed, hoping that Evan would believe that since the people had come to their home that evening they wouldn’t possible be able to keep check of everyone and them… but even as he said it he knew it was a feeble excuse, and the look on Evan’s face told him the demon hadn’t fallen for it even a moment. “I think we’ve already established you have every reason to follow me home tonight, Christopher,” Evan murmured lowly, black promise laden in the words, eyes seeming to grow darker from the mere anticipation. Momentarily Chris wondered if Evan had ever gone out of his way so hard to entice another person. Though, technically they weren’t people either of them in the strictest sense of the word.

Hearing his full name on top of such sinful promise made Chris shudder and he felt his wings give a little warning tremble, causing him to lock his stance down a little in an effort to keep them at bay. Narrowing his eyes slightly on reflex Chris watched as Evan seemed almost unnerved then, even though he had faced Chris’ ire before and hadn’t seemed even slightly concerned by it before. What had Randy done to him? Clenching his hands into fists at his sides Chris took a few breaths, eyes closing, and hoped that no one was watching their interaction—though they were quite out of the way of where most of their guests were spending the evening. As Chris’ eyes closed Evan took the opportunity to examine his face.

Handsome, definitely, undeniably so, matured but in a way that further enhanced his looks… There were still lines on his face though, lines of laughter and stress, something that Evan had always believed that God removed once you entered His kingdom. Demons were told that God ‘made everything better’ for those who had been deemed passage into his family, restoring limbs that had been lost and uniting families and friends that had been separated… it was all so sweet and good that it was enough to set any demon’s teeth on edge. And it always raised questions: what if they had done something sinful to cause the defect in question? No one lead completely blameless lives, so they didn’t understand exactly how it worked.

And they never would know, would they? The little voice in the back of his mind was always quick to remind him of that: his type was not permitted in that kingdom. Not that he knew many would want to be there, unless you were one of the damned souls doomed to eternal punishment. In hell you could do whatever you wanted whenever you wanted to do it, and, again, unless you were a damned soul, no one would punish you for it. Struck with sudden inspiration Evan decided that he may as well use a threat that he knew was bound to get his attention. “If you don’t follow me, Christopher,” he said darkly, “Then I shall feed double this evening.” He hesitated a moment and then pushed the pin of threat in further, just a bit more.

“And the lives that will be lost will be all your fault,” Chris’ eyes flew open then and he actually took a step towards Evan, the demon falling back a step because he knew that was what was supposed to be the human response to such an action if someone happened to be looking at them. He doubted that any human would truly grasp the magnitude of what was happening between them even if they did happen to glance over; Chris was such a well-respected and goodly man that he best most humans were under the impression that he couldn’t get into fights. “Don’t you dare,” Chris actually growled and Evan released the tiniest moan of pleasure; that was the passion he wanted to see, to experience from the elder man.

“All you have to do is watch me Chris,” Evan repeated, chest rising and falling a little—though Chris didn’t notice the way his hand kept going to his neck, brushing along his collar as though making sure it was still up and covering him. Immediately Chris was seized with the urge to see what was hidden by the starched material. “If you watch me then I give you my word that I won’t touch a single soul this evening,” he couldn’t promise any further than that of course but that couldn’t be helped and Chris wouldn’t be expecting it he was positive. For a moment Chris’ cheek twitched, a muscle jumping, and Evan knew he was playing a dangerous game: if he pushed Chris too far then his life would genuinely be in danger.

There was a lot demons could recover from, but Righteous Fire was not one of them. Curling his fingers around Chris’ arm out of view from the guests as to how their bodies were angled Evan murmured, “One hour, Christopher, and I will be leaving. If you don’t follow me home then I’ll keep to my threat that I promise.” On that note Evan released his arm (and Chris swore his flesh was searing from the residual heat left behind, though it wasn’t a painful sensation exactly) and stepped back, giving the smallest, most mocking of bows before stepping away some more before turning on his heel and then assimilating himself further into the crowd. Bringing a hand to his forehead Chris pushed the heel of it against his skull and grimaced.

Excellent, now he had another headache coming on. Chris stepped towards the drinks table and knocked two flutes of champagne back easily before wondering whether he should go and find John, or Ted, and tell them that he was going to follow Evan later that evening. Glancing at his watch Chris almost snorted when he saw the time would be midnight--- the demon’s favourite hour, wasn’t it? Shaking his head a little Chris sighed, though was quick to fix a polite smile on his face when he noticed that two women were heading towards him. They were often approaching them, but it seemed that that evening more women (or men on behalf of women) were approaching himself and his fellow angels. Did their house inspire such behaviour to happen?

~:~

Cody couldn't quite believe that he had put himself in this position – he might have been a risk taker but he was really putting himself on the line. Not just because he could get hurt, although he could; a pissy angel was nothing to mess with and startling him into the bargain was just asking to be blasted, mortals in hearing distance or no. But it wasn't the physical risk that had worried him in the first place. If John had rejected him, it wouldn't have mattered if he'd been disintegrated five seconds later because he'd have been too broken-hearted to care. And not so long ago, he would have denied even having a heart. 

But John hadn't denied him and as Cody put every bit of passion he had into the kiss, John responded in kind. Cody had been kissed a thousand times, he had been kissed passionately that very morning (although that had been partly a lesson to Evan as well as a show of affection), but none of those kisses rivalled this one. Demons were supposed to be the ones with heat and yet John was proving that angels had that particular trait as well, his lips warm, his tongue plundering Cody's mouth with a need that bordered on desperation. Cody doubted that John had been kissed like that for a very long time, if ever – he didn't know that angels tended to greet one another as indiscriminately as demons did. He could feel John's hands, strong against his back helping to hold him where he was and he growled quietly, trying to keep hidden the wings that he rarely had a problem keeping under wraps. 

John might not be known for his sexual behaviour but Cody had never been one to fight against his nature and his urges, slowly undulating his body against John's. It was that moment that had John breaking the kiss, gasping for breath and looking for the first time since Cody had known him as if he had been well and truly ravished. Even that night when Cody had chained him and torn off his clothes, he had retained a certain untouchable air that no longer seemed to be there. 

“Cody...” John's voice fought for calm command and failed utterly, sounding almost pleading and very definitely reluctant. “We can't do this--”

“We can.”

Cody pressed his lips to John's almost chastely. He had lost his mind it felt like, but if he had then John had done so as well and was a whole lot less good at the recovery than Cody was. Cody had experience on his side, even though he had never experienced anything quite like the kiss he had just been blessed with in his life. 

He let his lips move down to John's neck, almost withdrawing when he saw the thin gold chain that bore his crucifix and then letting his teeth run over the skin there anyway. It wasn't the chain that was the problem after all and the light movement caused a shiver to run through John's entire body, making Cody smile. Still, the slight hesitation had brought him back to the moment a little more than John was and that was probably why he sensed that they were no longer alone. 

He kissed John's neck, nipping very gently and revelling in the response from the angel as he considered their witness. Angelic, but not one of the ones he was used to. The new one, the one that had sparked such a fiercely jealous reaction when Cody suspected that there was something between John and the newcomer. The one who had unwittingly caused Cody's behaviour. He was the one watching, silent and without John realising it, but there nevertheless. 

‘Watch then’ thought Cody, catching John's earlobe between his teeth and tugging at it in a deliberately obvious gesture. He, like all demons, was territorial, possessive and jealous and there was no way that Josh was getting anywhere near John ever again. Not while he was around. And he was going to prove it to both Josh and John. ‘Watch if you like, but you're not taking what's mine. John is mine, MINE, and you aren't having him, Pious.’

He grazed John's jaw with his lips and then looked the angel right in the eye, no trace of teasing on his face. “You can,” he repeated, then moved in for another kiss, almost taken by surprise when John reacted in the same way once more, capturing Cody's mouth with his own and effortlessly taking charge. That was just fine by Cody. John kissed like one who had restrained their passion for a long time and he suspected that should John ever let loose enough to do more, he would be the same; fierce without being threatening, greedy without being demanding. If he never did then Cody knew he would measure every kiss he ever indulged in from that moment by this standard and find all others lacking, he could never feel quite so caught out by the depths of the other person's feelings, and his own. But if he did allow himself to forget for once that he they were on opposite sides of an eternal war... Cody's body ached just thinking about it.

John's nature might be to be calm, gentle, giving, but Cody's was entirely different and he had always thought that even if he had been mortal, he would have been a sexual creature. And those kisses were driving him wild. He wriggled in John's grip a little so that the angel had to let him slip further down his body, then when his groin was exactly where he needed it he started moving again, almost obscenely. John gave a startled gasp directly into Cody's mouth and Cody was suddenly very aware of John's arousal and his own, his need overtaking him in a way that was both terrifying and exhilarating. 'I want him' he thought distantly, the words only secondary to the message his body was giving him. 'I want him bad, I want him NOW and I'll do anything at all to get him inside of me…'

Had he been thinking straight he would never have thought that John would react to him in any favourable way at all, but it seemed completely preordained when John's fingers dug tighter into his flesh, forcing their bodies still closer, a noise emerging from him that was not angelic at all. Cody moaned, breaking the kiss to throw his head back, offering John his neck in a completely unconscious show of submission. He felt the tip of John's tongue against his throat and sighed, realising that there was probably no way he could be quiet, not when he felt like announcing how he was feeling to all and sundry. Not when he was feeling more aroused, more wanted, than he ever had before. 

“Cody--” John's breath against his neck was warm and Cody made some sound, a whimper perhaps. John speaking his voice that way, slightly ragged and filled with want, only served to make him still hotter. 

“We mustn't.”

Those words on the other hand were a whole lot less welcome and Cody moved his head so that he could look back at John, meeting his eyes head on without a trace of teasing in his face, his hands going from John's shoulders to his neck. “You can,” he said again, well aware that while it was almost his duty to seduce the angel if he was able, to John it was something else entirely. And strangely, that was almost enough for him to say that John was right and they should knock it off, which was all wrong considering it went against all of his desires. He might have done it anyway – but there was something in John's voice, something in his eyes, that said he wanted to be convinced, seduced. He wanted Cody and that knowledge was enough to make Cody ignore any and all consequences, for either of them. 

“I want you John,” he said, his voice low and deliberate. “And you want me. And we can. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be welcome at your home, but--”

John almost laughed. “I hope you're not suggesting I be a guest at yours?”

That would be everything that Cody could hope for and Randy would allow it, welcome it, but then John would know the reason why and that would kill any ardour that he might have had. “Why don't we stay right where we are?” he said, grinning back at John. “I'm good here.”

“I have guests,” replied John weakly. Cody blinked once or twice – right, the party. And how had he managed to forget that? Not that being caught would be so shameful for him, but he was usually far more aware of his surroundings, he didn't just forget where he was. Then again, he had never been kissed by an angel before. And speaking of angels... but he didn't sense his previous watcher nearby and he suspected that Josh had returned to the party. What he would do about what he had seen was anyone's guess and the least of Cody's concerns. 

“Forget the guests,” he said urgently, bringing his face closer to John's so that he could feel the angel's gentle breath against his face. “Forget them. There are others who can take care of them, they will be fine. Think only of yourself for once.”

“I have a duty--”

“Your duty will still be there in the morning, but I won't be in your arms by then and this moment will be out of your reach.” Cody pressed a quick kiss to John's lips, a touch of real urgency in his voice. “The mortals will take care of themselves and we can be gone from this balcony before we are discovered if we care to be. We can fly John, we can go anywhere we like. We can find somewhere private if you like, we can land on a rooftop somewhere and spend the whole night in the snow under the moon...” 

He fixed John under his gaze, noticing just how blue John's eyes were, not stormy like Randy's were, not cold like his own. “We need to be alone to play this thing out,” he murmured, leaving out before anyone finds out and stops us and before you come to your senses. “That's you and me. I want to see you without you hiding under the mortal pretence, with your wings on show and real fire in your eyes. I want you to see me, the way I am, I want to wrap my tail around your waist and get to know every inch of you without having to trap you... just you and me, John and Codeus. Cody. You know there's something between us, like – well, like lust only not exactly, not like when you're sinning. Forget about your duty just once John and do what's good for you.”


	10. Chapter Nine: Our Fundamental Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wager doesn't quite go to plan as the party continues.

Ted's eyes were screwed closed, fists clenched, every muscle in his body taut. He told himself over and over that he could take ten minutes of this, only ten minutes and he could have Randy out of the house and the entire, uncomfortable night would be over and done with. Just ten minutes. But it didn't help that it could only have been thirty seconds and already he wanted to weaken.   
He wasn't going to let himself. He couldn't. 

Randy looked up as Ted stood before him, a frown creasing his face. Ted looked like he would rather be anywhere than where he was and yet, he was pretty damned sure that he hadn't imagined Ted being all over him the night before. That kind of thing was tough to misremember. He didn't think that Ted had gone off him in such a short space of time and he was almost certain that Ted didn't need to watch before he got him excited, but right then he wasn't really in the moment, even if the small touches were gaining an almost imperceptible reaction from the angel. He would have to do something more to captivate the Pious, something that would have him forgetting all about their little wager and focusing only on what was happening in the moment. 

He ran his hands down Ted's sides, then grabbed his waist and before Ted could make any kind of protestation, almost flung him to the bed. Angels were fast enough when they had to be but he had caught Ted by surprise and the startled sound he let out when his back hit the sheets was almost enough to make Randy laugh out loud, stopped only by the knowledge that Ted was accepting the wager on the flimsiest of excuses and the wrong move would have him backing out of it altogether. After all, there wasn't a whole lot that Randy could do in the angel's mortal home when there were four of them and no doubt they would be tracking the demons among the mortals... in fact, it was very interesting that no one had as yet come searching for Ted. Perhaps they were busy with their own things, taking care of the guests – or maybe the little discussion they'd had the night before had yielded some action. 

As he fell Ted's wings had instinctively spread and he flapped them once, hard, at the same time that Randy pressed his hand to Ted's chest. He was shocked for a moment at how powerful that movement was; Ted had almost been lifted from the bed and he along with him. His own wings gave him the ability to fly but demons lacked the grace and the speed that angels had in the air and they were a whole lot less magnificent to look at. Suddenly Randy found himself wishing that in that aspect at least, he had taken after his mother. 

He stopped himself. There was no way he was feeling inadequate.

“Still there, Pious,” he said as soothingly as he was able, something he was oddly good at – he'd had to calm mortals before, when they suspected something was amiss with him. It was all about the right tone of voice and it seemed to work well enough with Ted because that one movement was all there was before the wings simply lay across the bed. Ted had at least opened his eyes but it wasn't the angel's eyes that Randy was interested in at that moment. He had seen Ted's wings before of course, several times, but he had never been this close when they were visible and he had an overpowering and somehow terrible urge to touch...

He never fought against his desires. Almost tentatively he reached out and stroked one wing, tilting his head a little as he noticed the slight tremor that went through both, as if Ted were considering flight. They were the softest things he'd ever had the privilege of touching, warm and heavy and the power that they contained... he could have happily rested his head on one, buried his face in it and let the feathers caress his skin while he breathed in Ted's scent. And there was nothing sexual about it, simply the sheer fascination of the feeling of them. 

And he wasn't there to take advantage of Ted's wings, he was supposed to be taking advantage of his body. 

With some reluctance he drew his hand away from the wing, inwardly cursing that he seemed to be almost hesitant about doing so. He wanted to seem confident and in control of himself, as he always was, and yet when he was around Ted he had those moments when he was not sure of himself more and more. Ted fetched up some little sigh as Randy ceased his touch and that made the demon wonder; did angels have any feeling in their wings? Demons certainly did but their wings were not like those of the angels, they were leathery, more like tough skin. The angels wings were covered in feathers and he didn't think those could have nerves, although the membrane that covered the muscles might be a whole different story. He would have liked to ask, hell, he would have loved to ask, but that again would make it seem as if he wasn't sure what he was doing and that would be the wrong impression.

Ted was watching him with a defiant and rather uncertain expression and Randy bit back a grin. Ted probably had no idea how that wariness made him feel that much better when he managed to get the angels guard down and see the real Ted, not the Pious that did only good deeds and thought only pure thoughts. Another thing he would have liked to know was whether or not angels felt real dislike for anyone, the real dregs of humanity who did unspeakable things to others; he knew such things hurt the angels souls but did it engender hatred? Randy himself neither liked nor disliked any mortal, they were nothing at all to him. He may as well have a like or a dislike of the insects that crossed his path as he stalked potential prey. 

And again, he was losing time simply losing himself in his fascination with the angel instead of doing something that would bind them closer. Why would it matter to him what the Pious thought, their secrets and their hurts? It didn't really matter. 

He leaned down to brush his lips against the hollow of Ted's throat and the angel immediately made as if to sit up, not quite doing it, perhaps worried with those fangs so close to his skin and able to leave marks. “That's against the rules--”

“You said nothing below the belt, you never said I couldn't use everything above.”

Ted hesitated, knowing that Randy was right and yet Randy could still feel his reluctance. He didn't think that was born out of not wanting it though, more because of their bet. Ted wanted to be the one to win, but Randy was equally determined that he wouldn't.

“Just relax there, Teddy,” he said, his lips brushing against the skin of Ted's throat. “If you really have to be here then you might as well have fun while you are.” He allowed the tip of his tongue to brush Ted's skin, giving a moan at the taste and deciding that he was going to have to move things along. He could have gone slow with Ted, he wanted to, he wanted to linger over every touch but there simply wasn't the time to do so, not if he wanted Ted to discover there was a libido past the fear that he was sinning. 

The thought encouraged him to step up and take control, deft fingers tracing the angel's pectorals and trying to soothe some of the tension from his shoulders, moving down to the dip of his navel and back up to brush lightly over his nipples. By the time they reached the five minute mark, Ted had let a lot of the tension leave him and although he had closed his eyes again, Randy didn't think that was entirely a bad thing. At least it made it easier for the angel to focus on sensation. 

He allowed his mouth to join the exploration, hearing a quiet moan from the Pious that he took as a personal victory as he started low, just above the waistline of the trousers and mourning that the qualifier had been added to the wager – although there was no way Ted would have agreed otherwise. But he would work with what he had. He nipped lightly at the fleshy part of Ted's hip, making him jump a little, then moved higher to run his tongue wetly in a path directly up Ted's body. When he got to the pectorals he paused for only a moment and then fastened his lip to a bud, noting immediately how Ted arched his back slightly, his breathing increasing and another quiet sound coming from him, one he had no doubt tried to quell. It was a wonderful noise, unconsciously erotic and Randy couldn't help but wonder if he would ever get to hear the man able to really let loose, broadcast his enjoyment to the heavens he came from. 

Randy allowed himself to get completely carried away, growling quietly as he tasted Ted and felt the angel start to really react beneath him, releasing one nipple only to instantly go for the other and this time, there was no hiding the moan that Ted let out. His fangs scrape against the bud and this time Ted writhed, his hands twitching in Randy's direction before digging into the mattress. Randy noticed it all and he took it as a sign of victory but for once there was no conquest involved, none of the smugness at achieving what he'd intended or the occasional boredom that he felt when there simply seemed to be no real challenge. There was however a real joy in being the one to awaken this side of the angel and a growing arousal of his own. He hadn't intended the last part, when he was determined to get his own way by using sex arousal would only sidetrack him and that tended to be the last thing he really wanted, but in this case he simply wasn't able to stop himself. 

He traced a line of kisses up Ted's neck to his jaw, feeling warm breath on his face as he found Ted's lips. The angel still had his eyes closed and Randy paused, waiting for Ted to realise he had stopped. When the penny dropped, Ted opened his eyes slowly, a darker flush than the one he already had covering his cheeks and Randy realised that Ted was expecting him to gloat over the effect he had. Perhaps later on he would, when it was simply Cody and Evan he had to boast to, but he wasn't terribly interested in lording the reactions he'd gotten over Ted. It wasn't as if the angel didn't evoke some strange reactions from him as well. 

He met Ted's eyes for a split second before capturing his lips, not even trying to be gentle about it – he had never been gentle in nature and he wasn't about to lie to Ted now and pretend he was what he wasn't. He had expected this intimacy to be the moment when Ted quit on their bet, called it a night and told him to get the fuck out but it didn't happen that way. Instead, Ted let go of the mattress and wrapped his arms around Randy, kissing him back with the same fervour the demon had experienced the night before, moaning quietly as the action forced Randy closer to him. Randy was more than happy to close the distance, his fully clothed body pressing against Ted's naked torso, revelling in every second. Perhaps he should have been thinking of how he had achieved the very end he had spoken to his demons of several days before, gleeful in his triumph, but it didn't even cross his mind; no one else, angel or demon, mattered to him right then. 

He pulled the angel into his own embrace, taking control of the kiss and forgetting all about the plan. His hands ran through Ted's hair, pulling his head back so that he could gain better access to his lips, taking everything that Ted had to offer with a fierce passion that spoke of who he really was. He wasn't used to anyone being able to handle him when he was at his most untamed, but Ted took everything he had to give without backing down or trying to get away, not allowing Randy to have it all his own way...

There was a voice outside the door, loud but muffled, somewhere upstairs. Randy broke the kiss, shocked that he had forgotten where he was and Ted leapt off the bed, a whip of his wings meaning that he covered the length of the bed and still landed on his feet. Randy was not so lucky, Ted's sudden movement dislodging him and dumping him unceremoniously on the floor. He glowered a moment, deciding that he would follow home whoever had disturbed them and feed from them. Assuming he found who it was of course, there was more on his mind right then than revenge. 

“Calm yourself, Pious,” he said. “It's merely a guest forgetting himself after far too much of the good brandy.”

Ted stared at the door as if he was expecting another angel to burst through it and demand answers, then nodded slowly, taking a deep breath before looking back at Randy, seeming confused to see him on the floor. “How long was that?”

“Nineteen minutes.” Randy raised his eyebrows. “You certainly know how to give a gentleman a good time.”

“Nineteen minutes!” 

Ted looked on the verge of panic and Randy stood up, going over to him and caressing the back of Ted's neck. “Be calm. If there was anyone looking for you, we'd certainly know it by now. I think you're safe.”

Ted paused, then considered it and nodded, a little surprised. He felt no concern for him from the others, their presences oddly muted – might that be because of Randy though? No, he didn't think so. Randy had never had that effect on them before. Maybe they really weren't looking for him and he was currently in the clear. Which when he thought about it was strange in itself...

He didn't much want to think about it. The way that Randy was caressing his neck, dropping light kisses on his shoulder, was making him very aware that they had been interrupted and although he knew he should be putting his shirt back on and making his way back to the party, there was a part of him he had never known existed suggesting he stayed right where he was. 

He closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of Randy's hand and lips against his skin, and that was the moment that Randy pulled away, giving his rear a friendly pat. “Better get yourself dressed again, Ted.”

Ted's lips parted, but he couldn't think of anything to say so he closed them again, tried to put his brain into gear. “Huh?” he managed in the end, which wasn't exactly the most eloquent thing he could have come up with.

“My ten minutes are up,” Randy said, a slight smirk crossing his face. “With interest. You wanted me to leave the party once they were, so I bid you farewell.”

“But--” Ted stopped, knowing he should be grateful that Randy had chosen to leave but instead he was oddly irate and a whole lot frustrated, certainly not emotions he'd had any experience dealing with. He was confused as well, but that one was more familiar. “That's not quite what we wagered,” he finished lamely, the part of him that wanted to be good telling him he was insane to remind Randy of that little fact. 

“No, you're right.” Randy reached out, rested a hand against Ted's cheek. “But I have some pride Ted. In fact, I have far too much pride, it is after all one of the seven sins we so enjoy. Much as I would like to throw you back down on that bed and take advantage of the wager that I do believe I won, I have never had to coerce another into enjoying my body and I don't intend to start with you. Maybe when I'm convinced you're honest about wanting me and knowing that you can't blame it on some mistaken bet or wanton display by the mortals, then I would gladly take you to bed – or to the floor, against the wall, over the desk, where ever our little hearts desired. In the meantime, I'll have to merely keep warm through memories of the evening.” He sighed. “I could get very hurt you understand. The way that you find reasons to say I've somehow tricked you into your feelings. I don't need to trick anyone and you won't have me until you truly accept who and what I am.”

Ted stared, trying to think of something to say in rebuttal but Randy was gone from the room before he could. His indignation knew no bounds, genuinely outraged that Randy would think that he would want a demon without some form of trickery and that he wasn't being honest – wasn't being honest! He was an angel, he was all about the truth!

~:~

“Good for me? I sincerely doubt that you could be considered good for me,” John tried to sound glib but Cody could hear the shaky undercurrent of his tone and feel the small tremors that were travelling through the angel’s body against his own because they were still pressed so close together. Cody snorted softly and arched a brow; surely they were well past such petty points now? Besides, it wasn’t as though he was begging for lifelong devotion from the other (though he couldn’t say he’d mind it much if it was there) just a few moments. As John seemed determined to dither further Cody bit down on his earlobe again and tugged gently but firmly on the lobe, hearing John suck in a sharp breath at the action.

“I told you we don’t have long, John, and I meant it. If you’re insistent that I can’t drag you away from here, to have you do something for yourself for once, then don’t bother. I’ll just go back into the party and find someone to—“the demon was cut off when a large hand suddenly enveloped his bicep. Cody wasn’t sure which of them was more startled by the sudden action, Cody or John himself. “You don’t want me to go?” though the demon was smirking his tone of voice was much more hopeful than John was sure he wanted to display. “I—“John started, and then his voice gave off a little; if he spoke about this out loud then it would be like truly committing to the sin more so than just doing it would be… somehow anyway.

Suddenly, John felt his wings tear through his clothing (and he lamented that his house keeper was probably not going to be impressed with having to mend yet another shirt for him) and he sighed; it seemed as though his body had made the decision for him. Cody’s eyes glimmered and the triumphant look was almost enough to have John quailing back from the very notion again, before he then saw something else in Cody’s eyes that he wasn’t sure a demon was really able to feel: happiness. But not the mocking gleeful happiness he usually displayed… this seemed much more genuine. Cody was really happy that John wasn’t pushing him away. “I won’t keep you long…” Cody promised softly, sultrily.

“Just—don’t,” John said tersely and Cody could see how much John was struggling to let go on his nobler notions. It would have been laughable under other circumstances but right then Cody was torn between equal notions of grudging admiration and profound irritation. Before Cody could comment further (each second they remained standing there the more they were in the open for someone finding them and further ruining the moment, this time for good) strong arms suddenly enveloped his middle and he felt himself being lifted easily from the ground. Though his own flight look effortless he could never have gained a distance the way John had and so easily. Gasping, his arms went around John’s neck tightly, startled.

A slight smirk quirked John’s lips briefly for a moment as he noted for once that he had gotten the demon wrong-footed and not the other way around, but then his mind was back on his task and he headed towards an old abandoned house on the outskirts of the city though not too far away from his own temporary home so he could be back at a moment’s notice if he sensed a need from his friends. If they had noticed his absence by this point he sincerely hoped that he could somehow pass it off with them… though the prospect of lying to them because of his own selfish gains was enough to make his stomach rebel. When they landed on the snow covered roof it took John a moment to notice that Cody had changed himself.

The elfin ears that Cody’s kind possessed John had to admit fascinated him somewhat because he really didn’t see what was so amazing about an angel’s appearance. Yes, they were considered undeniably attractive most of the time but they were so… human, aside from the wings they possessed. They didn’t have tails that swung sensuously back and forth as its host waited, seemingly impatient and yet not feeling inclined to rush, and they didn’t have sharp teeth that promised to leave marks behind the second they had permission… as though responding to the thought the scratches on his side suddenly flared up with heat, John’s hand instinctively flying to them. Cody’s eyes seemed to dark further, following him.

And then, quite suddenly, John found himself on his back, his wings and the snow cushioning his body from the hard slate underneath. “What on earth--?” John started, but then choked on the words as the demon suddenly shimmied down his body. “You wasted too much time this time,” Cody muttered and the sheer level of begrudging tone present made John simultaneously want to apologise as well as tell the other to push off and let him alone, “—so we’re just going to have to make do with a taster,” the demon suddenly looked up and John swallowed; the sheer level of lust and determination visible was enough to rob him of the very breath in his lungs. “But know this, John: what happens next time will only be because of you.”

Before John could even think of commenting a searing hot wetness had enveloped his cock and the angel couldn’t help but cry out so loud that the pitch of it had even affected Cody’s ears for the moment. However the demon revelled in the loudness, getting a little added thrill over the fact that anyone within the immediate vicinity would hear, but wouldn’t know where the sounds were coming from. And, thanks to their combined auras, Cody thought as he moaned happily around the thickness filling his mouth, heavy on his tongue, none of them would feel brave enough to come and inspect either. Despite the fact that John’s wings were somewhat pinioned underneath his body Cody could feel them fluttering madly.

Pulling off of John a moment (and watching as the pious’ bright eyes seemed to grow, if possible, brighter as opposed to darker with his lust as he noticed the string of saliva connecting him to Cody’s mouth still) Cody then ducked his head back down and took John all the way down into his throat. The pious’ hands seemed to move of their own accord then, clutching into Cody’s hair as his hips bucked, the sheer level of sensation proving just how untouched John was. Moaning around John lowly, knowing the vibrations would be driving him insane, Cody revelled in the way John almost sobbed with pleasure. He could bet that that tentative little pious back at the party couldn’t make John feel even a fraction of this.

~::~

Closing the door of Ted’s bedroom behind himself Randy then sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, mentally cursing the angel’s reticence and his own ego that didn’t allow him to push anyone into his bed with even more force and coercion than he might potentially use to make their will susceptible to his in the first place. As he remained in the hall though he became aware of someone hurrying towards him with quick, rapid steps. Glancing up he cocked his head curiously he couldn’t help but feel mildly amused as he noticed it was the young angel whose party was going on downstairs. “You certainly seem to be in a hurry,” Randy commented, admittedly feeling no small measure of amusement when the small angel jumped violently.

Fear appeared in the angel’s eyes, but Randy also noted that there was heavy suspicion laden with… curiosity? “Is something wrong? I know you may not have been to earth much but it’s rather rude to be skulking around someone’s home, especially when that someone has gone out of their way to throw such a party for you.” The tentative expression of weariness on the angel’s face turned into something of a frown then and Randy had to admit he was pleased that he did seem to possess a spine after all; he may have liked his subordinates to bed to his will without question but when other people did it it just made things boring for him. “You can hardly preach to me about skulking around, demon,” the pious threw back bravely.

Inclining his head in recognition of the comment Randy felt his smirk growing; though he wouldn’t have actively sought out this unknown angel to vent his frustration he could hardly bring himself to turn away this potential banter now. Besides, in all the time he had known the three pious he and his demons had grown interested in he had never seen a single other pious in the area, let alone one that they had apparently invited through to visit themselves. Apparently there was something about this particular pious that had garnered their attention. “How are you finding things down on the middle realm after spending time with your head always in the clouds?” he chuckled as the angel bristled despite himself at the slight.

“I don’t doubt that it would probably be a more pleasant experience if the likes of you weren’t around,” now, this was far from the first time someone had said anything like that to himself or his boys Randy felt himself growling quietly in the back of his throat. The sound was barely there, but it was still enough to have the angel gasping and falling backwards a step, his wings spreading out and spanning impressively large despite his more compact form. Although, strangely, this pious’ wings didn’t seem to attract him as much as Ted’s did he still found himself wondering whether they would be as soft as Ted’s, and whether there was maybe one size for all. Demons only had once size and the thought of child with such wings was odd.

“Maybe I could show you something else to do with that smart mouth of yours,” he murmured, knowing he wouldn’t actually make something of it… though maybe he would if he believed on any level that it would be enough to spur Ted to seek him out. If anything though, jealousy motivated or not, it would probably be the business end of a righteous fire sword that he found himself on instead of his angel’s kisses. Out of nowhere Randy became aware of a new presence and he ducked expertly out of the way just in time—to avoid a fist attempting to connect with his face. Eyes narrowing he cocked his head interestedly, inspecting the newcomer. He was tall, maybe taller than him, which was rare, and they had the same sort of build.

“Jack!” the pious he had just been teasing squeaked, clearly shocked that the other would display violent behaviour even if that violent behaviour was supposed to be to protect his honour. “Don’t!” Josh hastened to the blonde, planting his hands on the blonde’s chest and pushing him backwards a few steps away from the demon. Jack was strong but this wasn’t just any demon… and Jack should have remembered that. Although there was every chance that his judgement was clouded because he was only aware of Josh in distress… It surprised the brunette that he could have even forgotten the connection that was afforded to them because of their bond as soul mates. “You should listen to him,” Randy said mildly.

“I’m not in the habit of fighting with angels physically but if you attack me I’ll have no choice but to remove your head from your shoulders, pious.” The one called Jack snorted, reaching and pushing Josh behind him instead as he straightened up to his full height, clearly attempting to make himself look more intimidating. The way the smaller brunette’s hands immediately sought Jack out, as though wanting to pull him closer still, suddenly had Randy feeling bereft. Back in his bedroom it might have looked as though Ted might have stopped him from leaving but he didn’t actively get up to do so. Would there ever be a time when such a thing happened? Honestly he doubted it… and that thought was enough to make his mood sour even further.

“What did you do to Josh?” Jack demanded and Randy arched a brow slightly. The question shouldn’t have surprised him and yet it did, something that he would find himself pondering over later… after wanking himself half-blind to the memories of the torso he had managed to get his hands on earlier, especially coupled with the sounds that Ted had been making. If he had thought that the noises he had made when he had been subjected to a slow handjob it seemed as though the more effort that was put in the better the sounds became. That was definitely something to file away for future use. “I didn’t do anything to him,” Randy said with as much innocence as he could muster, “I was asking why he was in such a hurry to leave.”

He blinked exaggeratedly, though he was sure the expression didn’t make him look anywhere near as coy as Evan and Cody did when they had that expression going. “It looked as though he had seen something—“he was just making it up as he went along but the expression that appeared on the pious’ face told him that he might not be wrong… and it seemed the other angel had noticed the same because he also carried an expression of intense concern. “Something that he really shouldn’t have seen from the look of things.” The little angel suddenly turned, looking close to panicked as he gripped Jack’s shirt, “Take me home, Jack.” He’d get in touch with the other’s later to tell them he’d gone but he needed to get away from the demons. 

~::~ 

For the longest time Ted found himself sitting on his bed, staring out of the door Randy had just left behind. For all the spell of his arousal had died pretty quickly when Randy had moved away from him and called it quits, insinuated things that Ted knew would get him into lots of trouble back home, Ted still found that he was hard inside of his trousers. The thought of touching himself seemed, as always, horrendously embarrassing, and also it felt to him as though he would be giving Randy some sort of victory if he were to succumb to the urge. However, Ted was rapidly becoming aware of the fact that he couldn’t go back to the party in such a state. Closing his eyes Ted dug the heels of his palms back into them, sending up a plea for guidance.

It struck Ted that maybe asking Him for help right now was not his best idea, but even as he thought that Ted knew there was no way he could have hidden it from him anyway. Cursing the fact that he had ever met Randy, and his little cronies, Ted pushed himself from his bed and moved into his bathroom, a small experiment with cold water lending him a much appreciated helping hand this time. Drying and redressing himself to look as pristine as before (and begrudgingly having to thank Randy for insisting he removed his shirt, if he turned up with a different one on someone would notice and tongues would wag) Ted then headed out of his bedroom before heading down the stairs as quickly and as casually as he could bring himself to.

As he entered the ballroom again he found himself looking for John and Chris, not finding John but locating Chris. Finding that in that moment he couldn’t remember a time when he had been happier to see Chris, Ted headed across to the other blonde. Chris was talking to a couple of men. Or, more accurately, Chris was listening to the other men talk, merely nodding or offering occasional monosyllabic answer to whatever question was directed his way. As he drew closer Chris clearly sensed him and looked up, sending him a brief smile. It took Ted several seconds to realise that Chris looked tired, genuinely and truly tired. Excusing himself from the men he had been speaking to Chris stepped away from them and approached Ted.

“I was wondering where you’d gotten off to,” Chris said lightly but Ted felt his cheeks blooming even so. “T-Thought that I saw R-Randy heading off to cause mischief so I followed him. I didn’t engage him,” the lie fell off of his tongue much easier than he would have ever anticipated, the stutter he had suddenly developed being the only indication of how worked up he was and how inherent the strangeness of the situation settled with him. Chris’ brow furrowed a little at how oddly Ted was acting before he then seemed to shake off whatever he was thinking in regard to Ted (much to Ted’s relief) and said, “I trust he didn’t do anything untoward, towards you or anyone else?” hoping that his hesitation didn’t show Ted then shook his head.

“Well, I suppose that’s one small measure of mercy,” the blonde murmured and Ted wished he could mean it more when he offered an agreement. A few moments later Randy suddenly appeared in the ballroom and Ted tensed a little despite himself, glad when Chris did the same because it made him look less obvious, murmuring some vague agreement when Chris muttered. “I’d be happier if they all just left for the evening…” something registered with Ted that Chris seemed a bit off himself, but admittedly his mind was still somewhat trapped upstairs in his bedroom with--- the very demon who was currently walking towards them. For a moment Ted almost panicked so badly that his wings came out, but he managed to lock himself back.

“Good evening,” Randy’s low voice rumbled suddenly and Ted slowly turned, hoping his face was as neutral as he was attempting to make it. Chris was barely attempting to disguise his own disdain it seemed though Randy didn’t seem the least bit bothered by the apparent dislike. “I came to bid you both goodbye for the evening,” Randy said lightly, “—something has been brought to my attention that I need to tend to at home.” Although Ted knew that that excuse was only to salvage himself he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable all the same, as though Randy really was planning to go off and do something he shouldn’t be. “Oh, that’s such a shame. The party won’t be on much longer, pity you can’t see it to the very end.”

“Oh,” Randy said evasively, “I think I’ve seen enough this evening at least to last me the rest of the night at the very least. Maybe even longer,” Ted swallowed thickly, his mouth suddenly feeling dry with embarrassment. Randy’s eyes landed on him very seriously for a moment but as soon as their eyes met Randy was looking away again. Chris’ eyes were narrowed suspiciously and Ted had the feeling that his fellow angel was probably expecting that they were going to find some dead body upstairs because Randy had been feeding… or at least increasing the number of illicit activities that had been happening away from the openness of the ballroom. “I’ll walk you out,” Chris started, though it wasn’t for politeness’ sake he offered.

“That’s quite alright, though, I’m sure Theodore can manage such a task can’t he?” when Chris opened his mouth to protest Randy said, “I mean, if something happened with the guests he wouldn’t know what to do would he?” Chris couldn’t really deny that: Ted was learning though still naïve and despite being logical there was more chance the younger would panic in such a situation as opposed to being able to deal with it. Placing a hand on his friend’s arm reassuringly Ted then nodded his head to let the other know he would be OK before straightening his posture, “If you’d follow me, Randy. Did you leave your coat at the door?” Randy looked amused at Ted’s apparent efforts of acting like they were merely casual acquaintances.

Outside by the front door Randy then turned to Ted, “Thank you again for a very interesting evening, Theodore. Oh, and one more thing—“he adjust the collar of his coat and said lightly, “Your guest asked me to tell you that he had to go home quickly. He was called back on an emergency,” Randy said lightly, a small sensation of something wasn’t right immediately starting up his spine. “What do you mean he went home?” Ted asked, only aware of how stupid the question was when he asked it. Stepping out of the front door Randy shrugged casually, “I ran into him on my way out of your room,” he smirked slightly when Ted blushed, “Another pious was with him. Tall, blonde, protective… I think he called him Jack? He took him back.”


	11. Chapter Ten: Make Me A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two angels spend time with two demons, whilst another angel tells a tale almost too shocking to be believed...

One by one the guests were leaving, Ted was seeing them off, John was still MIA… but since Cody was also missing as far as Chris could see it occurred to Chris that he had probably gone to make sure the demon wasn’t causing any trouble. Since he couldn’t sense any distress from his fellow angel he didn’t see that he had any reason to be alarmed. It dawned on him then that Evan seemed to be lingering, and Chris felt his heart give a strange skip as he considered exactly what the other was waiting for. Would the others be able to tell? Since angels, like demons, were considered kin on some level they had a connection, a knowledge… but it wasn’t very strong, not like between soul mates or angels who were actually siblings.

Once the last few humans were lingering, finishing drinks and food, Evan made a deliberate point of acting overly innocent as he walked past Ted out of the door and Chris lingered, asking Ted if he could handle the last human guests (quietly of course so the guests lingering couldn’t overhear… not that he didn’t doubt that most of them were too tipsy to be aware of anything but the feeling of pseudo bravado that they had to be carrying then) so that he could tail the demon. Nodding, internally happy to take any excuse to keep him away from the demons when his mind and emotions were as all over as they were, Ted bid Chris to be careful and then waved the other off. Chris quickened his pace though he didn’t need to.

Evan would be waiting for him, he was sure, after the offer he had made to him earlier that evening. And, sure enough, as he rounded a corner towards the streets leading to the demon’s home he noticed the small figure casually striding along the dark, shadowy streets as though he had nothing to fear. And, contrary to his innocent appearance, that was wholly correct. He didn’t have anything to fear because Evan himself was the one who was possibly the most dangerous creature wandering through London tonight… Unless Randy had decided to go back on his word and detour, though strangely he found himself thinking that that wouldn’t be right. There had been a strange sincerity in the demon prince before.

Ignoring every instinct he had to tell him that he should return home and ignore the walking temptation before him he exhaled a silvery breath and then dodged over an iced-over puddle and a few sleeping urchins to follow the figure still a little ahead of him. The closer they came to the demon’s perimeter though Chris found his anxiety growing; had Evan changed his mind? Had he been mislead all along? Was Evan attempting to bring him into some sort of ambush? Demons were habitual liars and good actors (when they were a breed of higher calibre) but the way Evan had acted earlier… Chris doubted that the smaller man could have acted that convincingly if it was supposed to be all a lie. At least… he hoped not.

When Evan suddenly vanished down a side-street Chris’ brow furrowed; he hadn’t been sure if the other had been kidding about dancing for him in the snow, but since he doubted there was anything down there in that alley that could provide some sort of covering it seemed as though the little demon was serious. Unbidden a small thought of concern penetrated his mind: would the cold do anything to the demon? They were born and raised in hotter temperatures after all and snow was cold. Heaven was far from fire and brimstone but they weren’t especially keen on the cold either… on that note Chris pulled his collar higher, glancing around before slipping down into the alley after the dark haired tempter he was being lead around by.

Upon reaching the dead-end of the alley Chris squinted; the lamps in London were weak at best but this one seemed to be on the brink of becoming extinguished, and even with his good eyesight Chris found himself struggling to make out anything from the shadowed end of the alley. When Evan suddenly stepped out of the shadows Chris’ eyes widened slightly as he noticed his ears, tail and fangs were free, his coat and jacket missing, leaving him in a very tight waistcoat and shirt on his top half, his trousers on his bottom half… only his shoes were also missing. The snow was melting under Evan’s feet (and Chris found himself thinking that wet socks couldn’t be comfortable) but Evan didn’t seem the slightest bit concerned by it.

A small buzzing began in Chris’ ear, as though a fly was buzzing around it. Automatically he swatted at the air, first to the left and then the right side of his head, confused beyond belief when the buzzing was still continuing in his ears even though there wasn’t a single fly around. As Chris opened his mouth to speak he stopped when Evan suddenly held a finger up, shushing him, before he spoke softly, “Just keep listening,” he commanded and Chris’ mouth closed, eyes fixated on Evan as he tried to listen to the buzzing despite the fact it was irritating him to the degree that he was seized by the sudden urge to grind his teeth together. Evan suddenly brought his hands up, adopting the same pose that Chris had seen him take in the brothel before.

Almost the second his hands came up the buzzing stopped and Chris recognised the exotic Arabian themed song that had also been at the brothel that night, as though there was an invisible band playing around them. Chris looked around wildly, struggling, even with the knowledge of centuries and all the things he had seen making it no easier to comprehend that he was hearing the music inside of his head because of something Evan was doing. When the demon’s hips began to swivel Chris found himself falling back a step until he was settled on the bottom step of a small set of three that led up to a locked door at the back of a warehouse. Immediately Evan moved closer, though still held some distance between them, swaying and undulating.

As Evan straddled his lap again, still moving, losing the waistcoat and shirt somewhere along the way, Chris knew that he wouldn’t be able to deny this time the reaction he had to the other man; he was achingly hard inside of his pants and with each press of Evan’s backside against his groin was enough to have the angel grabbing the demon’s hips as though unsure whether he wanted to drag him closer or push him away. And then Evan seemed to become attached to his lap, rubbing and rocking to the degree where even Chris couldn’t pretend not to understand what act he was mimicking, “Evan!” he was quite sure this hadn’t been part of their deal, he thought he was only supposed to watch but he couldn’t bring himself to make Evan stop.

~:~

"Christopher..." Evan's voice was almost a purr as he continued to move, putting his hands over Chris's and encouraging him to move them so that they were resting against his ass. Chris allowed it and Evan smiled slyly, bringing his hands up again so that he could rest them against Chris's chest. That Chris was still dressed and jacketed while Evan had lost most of his clothes during his dance was just an added bonus; it had always been a little kink of Evan's and something he had often taken advantage of when dancing for rapt strangers with bad intentions. 

Chris let his hands roam Evan's backside as the demon stroked down his clothes, unconsciously avoiding the spot on his chest where his crucifix rested. "You're wearing a whole lot more than I'd like you to be." Evan looked into Chris's face and winked. "Aren't I enough to keep you warm?"

"You're enough," said Chris, mesmerised, then tried to catch himself. "I mean, that's enough. I watched you--"

"You've really had enough?" Evan sounded mildly sulky, a little disbelieving, but there was good humour atop the other emotions. "Because you should see how well I dance when my partner's just as into it as I am. Or do you really like to just watch?”

He undulated slowly and deliberately against Chris, growling slightly as he felt just how aroused the other was. “I could keep on dancing for you,” he said, speaking directly into Chris's ear in a low, teasing voice. “I could strip naked and dance in this alley all night long for you and you could take away whatever you get from it. Or I could keep on dancing for you up close like this--” He made another slow move and smiled to himself as he heard the almost silent groan that the angel had no doubt wanted to keep to himself. “Or you could get rid of those clothes and I could show you a real dance. Don't they say that dancing is just another form of foreplay?”

He chuckled a little. “It's not the best setting but I think our combined auras will keep away any mortals. So you could shed some of your clothes right here and now and I can show you exactly how well I dance when I've got the right motivation. Dancing and fucking are a lot alike you know, and I've got all the right moves.”

“Angels don't do that,” said Chris automatically, his mouth going dry at the thought of having Evan do just as he'd threatened – and he was sorely tempted, but his nature was what had gotten him into Heaven in the first place and there was something distinctly unromantic about the thought of doing anything so serious to him in a back alley with half their clothes still on... oh, and with a demon of course, his mind added hastily. 

“What, fuck?” Evan moved his head back a little so Chris couldn't hide him rolling his eyes. “Fine then. Make love. Screw. Have intercourse. Procreate. Play hide the chipolata--”

“Chipolata?!”

Evan chuckled. “Oh, so that got the angel arrogance to show through. Of course, they make chipolata bigger these days--” He let a hand trail further down to teasingly brush over the telling bulge in Chris's pants before rolling his hips again, watching the angels reactions. “But I think we'll have to give him a different nickname. So what don't angels do, dance or fuck?”

“We've been known to dance,” replied Chris. “Though not like that.”

“Then you're missing out.” Evan laughed quietly. “If more people danced like that in Heaven,then maybe you wouldn't be down here watching me.”

“We don't actually get a choice about whether we're down here or not...” Chris lost his train of thought as Evan moved sensuously against him again, wondering why he was trying to explain. Of course, if he was explaining that, then he wasn't losing his head and doing exactly what he wanted with a demon who wouldn't complain about it – and there was so much that his mind was suggesting was a good idea. It was something that made him almost glad they were in some filthy alley. Had they been somewhere a little less sordid, then he might have already lost the battle against his desire. 

“But you do get a choice over what you do while you're here.” Evan gave up any pretence of dancing, settling himself in Chris's lap and wriggling in such a way as to make Chris moan quietly. “So why not choose to enjoy a few of the mortal vices?”

Chris closed his eyes a moment. “You're a minx, Evan,” he said. “And I don't engage in mortal vices, or any vices. I think that I should leave--”

“No!” 

The sudden upset in Evan's voice was enough to make Chris open his eyes again, looking back at the demon with a sudden concern. Evan was frowning, not quite pouting but it was close – and Chris was almost sure that he was not doing it for dramatic effect, he wasn't aware that he looked oddly appealing in this mood. 

“I--” Evan sighed. “It's been a difficult few days, thanks to you angels. I've gotten myself into trouble... and you've been on my mind too much. It's not as if I've never seen an angel before but there's something about you that stays with me. We wouldn't normally go to so many social events, but the chance of running into you – that's the decider for me. I know how you really feel about me and that's fine, I can accept it. But for the moment, would you grant me one favour and just stay with me awhile? We can resume hostilities in the morning if that is your desire, but please, just for this one night, let me forget about that.”

Chris was taken aback and not just because he had never heard a demon say please before. “How do you think I feel about you?”

“You think I'm low, because I am a demon and because of who I serve.” Evan didn't meet Chris's eyes. “And you think I've woven some magic that makes you weak. That's not true.”

“That last part is true,” replied Chris, knowing that he should be considering this some kind of attempt at seduction, playing on the very weakness that Evan had mentioned, but he didn't think that was the case. Evan exuded an air of sincerity and in any case, this was not his manner of behaviour. He was inclined to think the demon was telling the truth. “But I don't think you know that you do it, or how you do it. I don't know either... Heaven knows, I've seen the same thing before without reaction. As for the first part – I don't think you're low. I'm well aware that you were conceived in Hell. You are what you were intended to be.”

“I'm a victim of my station?” Evan managed a wry smile. “Isn't that a mortal attitude.”

“I'd hardly call you a victim.”

Evan shrugged. “But you're right, in a way. I can't be anything but a demon. I can't change what I am and neither can you. But just for now, can't we act like we're mortals? Pretend that the whole thing, the hierarchies, don't matter? I need this...” He gave a short laugh. “Even demons have their weaknesses and their insecurities.”

“Oh?” Chris raised an eyebrow. “I thought that you were spending some time as a mortal tonight.”

Evan looked back at him, then grinned and leaned forward, threading his hand through Chris's hair as he kissed the angel beneath him. For a panicked second he thought that he had misread what Chris had been suggesting but his worries turned out to be unfounded as Chris immediately took control of the kiss in a way that he wasn't used to, not aggressive or demanding but from a being used to taking control. Evan knew that he could turn the tables and probably quite successfully – there was something there that told him so, it was a control that did not demand obedience the way that Randy did when they kissed – but for the moment he was more than happy to allow Chris the upper hand. He sensed that the angel probably needed it to continue, to persuade him that he was able to pull himself back at any time. And more to the point, Evan was happy for Chris to take over simply because that angel could kiss. Evan found himself sinking into the embrace, enjoying every second without thinking of the consequences of his actions. He was in the moment, and he wasn't sure that he had ever had a moment quite so good, ever. He was finally getting to kiss his angel and it was everything he had fantasised about and more.

~:~

Evan’s tongue eagerly twined with Chris’ when the angel’s took possession of his mouth, hands still buried in the soft blonde locks Chris possessed. Subconsciously Evan began shifting upon Chris’ lap again and he moaned into the other’s mouth when Chris’ hands suddenly squeezed his ass in a way that had him pressed down onto Chris’ lap with no means of movement. Not that he had any intention of moving away, but although he would much rather be moving over Chris in a much more connected way he couldn’t deny he was getting something out of rubbing against the other as he was. A small mewl of disappointment rose, unbidden, from the demon’s throat when he felt himself throbbing underneath his tight pants.

When Chris’ mouth pulled back from his Evan made a sound of definite disappointment this time, immediately attempting to chase back the luscious lips that he had just been submitted to. Much to his relief Chris didn’t seem inclined to tease (not like Randy, who liked to tease right until you were at the limit of madness, and even then there was a chance he still wouldn’t indulge you) and their mouths met once more. It seemed Evan’s fangs had caught the other’s lip a little, because he could taste a small amount of blood, but since Chris had obviously either not noticed or deemed it an accident if he had noticed, Evan didn’t deem it necessary to apologise or anything. Instead he merely continued kissing Chris with all he had.

Almost of their own accord Evan’s hands moved down to Chris’ pants, fumbling in his desperation to free the other. Feeling Chris beginning to pull back from the kiss (undoubtedly to ask him just what he thought he was doing even though Evan was pretty sure that was obvious) Evan threaded one hands back into his hair to keep their mouths together even as he released the angel’s throbbing cock to the cold evening air. Feeling the rigid, lightly weeping length in his hand almost drove Evan wild with excitement. Having it in his mouth would have made him happier, inside of him would have made him ecstatic, but since he knew he wasn’t going to be able to get either of those he supposed he would go for the next best thing he could.

Somehow managing to divest himself of his own pants and undergarments without breaking contact with the angel (and even he had no idea how he managed that) Evan eagerly planted himself back into Chris’ lap—and had to break their mouths apart this time so that he could release a growling mew of ecstasy at the sensation of Chris nestled between his buttocks. Of course Evan could easily have adjusted their situation further, having Chris inside of him without bothering with preparation—but something told him that doing that, causing himself pain, would cause Chris to completely lose interest in the moment, kind-hearted as he was. And the thought of having Chris inside of him for a moment and then losing him killed him.

Chris choked on a cry of his own and Evan watched, enraptured, as Chris’ face seemed to become torn between intense pleasure and absolute pain. Of course, He would probably know what Chris was doing (and though Evan didn’t much care about that he did care about what might happen to Chris) and yet Evan was not being smited down by the angry and vengeful hand of God for attempting to lead his angel astray. Evan knew they said he worked in mysterious ways but this just made no sense whatsoever. Still he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially when there was every chance that after that night Chris was going to avoid him like the plague to try and get himself back on the correct path or whatever.

Even the thought alone was enough to make Evan want to have Chris swearing that he would come and see him regularly, that he would promise never ever to turn Evan away, or to forget what they had shared together. Although the likelihood of Chris forgetting was unlikely; he himself had alluded to being an angelic virgin, and if there was ever a time that stayed with you it was the partner who shared the first times with you. Of course if Evan had his way then he would be Chris’ only partner but he didn’t exactly need to sit there and go through the pros and cons of why that would not be happening as much as he might want it to. Once more Evan began to rock his hips, his own cock trapped between his stomach and Chris’.

Fabric against his sensitive skin was hardly what he would have preferred but since it was essentially a miracle that he had even gotten Chris this far he wouldn’t complain. This time. Next time and it was fair game if he asked for more. “Chris,” Evan growled pleasurably, feeling the angel grasping his naked ass now, sure that he was going to leave fingerprint shaped bruises behind. A little voice in the back of his mind said Randy wouldn’t like him being marked up by another, but other parts of Evan demanded that he obtain marks from the angel, especially if it would spite the prince, for it wasn’t as though he could punish Evan for it--- no one knew better than demons that worse things happened when you lost yourself in the moment so completely.

Words seemed unnecessary after that moment, both angel and demon falling into using the most basic grunts and moans to express how they were feeling. With the nubile but strong body over his own, the tempting, tight ass so close, Chris could see, clearer than ever, why people and even angels were tempted to sin. It occurred to him that this was probably not considered sinful in that there was no actual penetration happening but almost as soon as he thought that the thought was thrown back to him; the fact he was indulging sexually with a man wouldn’t be a problem in the eyes of his fellow angels or of God, but indulging sexually with a demon was the type of activity that got people banished… much like Lucifer’s Own.

“Oh, god,” Chris ground out and Evan felt almost every muscle the blonde possessed tensing underneath him as he felt his climax approaching, pearly white teeth ground together so hard he was causing a muscle in his cheek to twitch. The sensation of Chris coming against his ass in torrents of scalding liquid was almost enough to bring Evan to climax itself, but when Chris gave a strangled cry, a mixture of blessing and condemnation, “EVAN!” Evan was completely helpless but to surrender to his own desires. Collapsing against the blonde, head nestling onto his shoulder, Evan then realised that he had probably made a mess of Chris’ clothes that the angel was struggling to explain. He wished he could say he felt contrite over it but...

If anything the thought pleased him. Should Chris manage to get the strains out of the fabric then every time he wore that coat he was still going to think about Evan. He was going to remember what they did in the back alley, in the snow, with no one else around, nothing to occupy them but each other… and hopefully those memories would lead to other things which would still require Evan to occupy the blonde’s mind to deal with them. Underneath him Chris was still trembling, his hands even shaking as they held onto Evan still, and Evan was momentarily concerned. Even if Chris was a virgin he had never known someone to still be in such throes of aftershocks when he had finished with them… and he prided himself on being satisfactory.

When the demon pulled back and saw that a few tears seemed to have escaped the angel’s closed eyes he could never honestly say he had been more afraid than he had then. But, despite that reaction, Chris was almost cradling him close now, wasn’t shoving him away. Gently, almost lovingly, Evan licked the tears away with his warm tongue and nuzzled into Chris’ cheek, stroking his fingers through the angel’s hair. “It’s OK,” comforting someone wasn’t something he had ever done before, even that which they offered to pacify their victims could never really be considered such, but in that moment he felt compelled to try and offer the angel whatever he needed to feel better. The magnitude of what had happened stayed with him even after he got home.

~::~ 

John cried out loudly as he came, aware that Cody's mouth was still on him and that he was swallowing John's essence almost greedily, apparently not even slightly put off. The opposite if anything. John kept his hands in Cody's hair as he finally felt as if he was regaining some control of himself, Cody's mouth warm and taking everything he had to give. He should probably have been mildly disgusted, with Cody or with himself, but the truth was that he felt good for the first time in days, calm, on an even keel. Possibly it would be a temporary feeling but he didn't much care, right then he felt amazing. 

Cody finally released him and set about tucking him back into the trousers that he still hadn't taken off, looking rather pleased himself. It occurred to John that Cody couldn't have gotten much out of that and yet when the demon moved up John's body and kissed the corner of his lips, he looked somehow revitalised, as if he was in better health than he had been even half an hour before. His cheeks were flushed, eyes bright and the smile that curved on his lips was clearly very satisfied indeed. 

“Hmm,” said Cody, licking his lips as if trying to search out the taste of John still lingering there. “That was one of the more unexpected nights of my life.”

“Mine too,” said John honestly, still waiting for shock and self-disgust to kick in. it wasn't happening. “Uh, I guess you didn't get much out of that--”

“I got plenty,” interrupted Cody, grinning. “Although I wouldn't object to a repeat performance, or making a night of it.” He raised his hands. “I know, you probably have to go babysit, or let the other Pious know you've not been kidnapped, raped and eaten.” He considered. “Though I guess that you have been.”

John gave a slight chuckle. “You do look, uh... well. Better.”

“And most people think their partners lose their attractiveness once they've got off.” Cody shrugged a little. “It's to do with swallowing. It's like feeding. With another demon, it's kinda like a light snack. With a Pious – I've heard the stories and everything but I didn't know how true they were.”

John paused as he considered it. It made sense in an odd way, demons put a lot of stock in sex and it was still consuming the essence of another. “What stories? And how true are they?”

“The demons say that if you ever manage to uh, seduce an angel then they have far more power to feed you than any other demon,” said Cody, looking a little apologetic – he didn't want John to think that he'd done what he had just to test a theory. “They say it's like feeding from ten mortals, it's the same effect.” He laughed. “Then some of the other demons think it would set your throat on fire.”

John didn't know whether to be amused or not – he supposed that the angels had just as many odd theories and rumours about demons as the demons would about them, it wasn't as if they sat down for calm conversation very often. “How true are the theories, given that you've tested it out first-hand?”

Cody laughed. “You should cum more often, you're a lot easier to talk to when you have. And to answer that... I feel like I could jump of the building and land on my feet, without the wings. Then run all the way home and pull Randy's tail and still escape his wrath. And then show my arse to an angel without retribution...” He winked at John. “I might try that last one actually.”

“Rather you than me,” said John ruefully. “It's gotten cold here all of a sudden and my clothes are a little damp.”

“Well, we don't want you catching a cold angel and I guess you'll be missed soon anyway.” Cody frowned, sitting aside in a pile of rapidly melting snow. “John? I know that you'll more than likely deny me, but – can we meet like this again? Even if it's not quite like this? We could – well, we could talk or something.” He shook his head. “I can't believe I just said that. What do you do to me?”

“I don't do anything on purpose,” John protested, partly to buy some time. He hadn't intended anything to happen with them that night and although he wasn't regretting anything yet, it wasn't as if he could continue to sneak around meeting Cody very often. He already knew that He would know and was it really worth risking everything he had, everything he was, for a few illicit moments with the demon that had captured his mind in the way he had?

He looked over at Cody, noticing those elongated ears again and how they added to the overall impression of Cody's expectation of being denied. He was a demon, the very ones they had been sent to stop...

And he could stop it by meeting with Cody. The thought struck him from nowhere. Cody had already said that feeding from him was better than feeding from the humans, so really by being near Cody he was actually doing a good thing. It was a breathtakingly self-serving way of looking at things but it would do for him. He needed to justify himself, because he already knew that he wasn't going to be able to say no to the request.

“We can meet again,” he said, his heart speeding up a little. No matter what noble intentions he told himself he had, there was no denying that Chris would think he had lost his mind and he was setting a horrible example to Ted. But he wanted what he wanted and one of those things was to make Cody happy. By denying himself, he would be denying Cody as well and that would hurt the demon – and hurt demons tended to lash out. 

Cody gave a startled little smile. “Really? We can?”

He sounded so childishly excited that John laughed. “Really. I'm not promising anything like this though. Talk, maybe. You can tell me some more of the rumours about angels.”

“There's a rumour that angels are androgynous, that they don't have anything in their underwear other than just smooth skin. No sex organs at all.” Cody chuckled. “I'm glad I can prove that one wrong.”

“I don't know when I can meet you--”

“We can work something out I'm sure. Maybe I can send you a message. I might even go out in the day.” Cody kissed John square on the lips. “Fly home, if you can. You'll attract more attention walking through the streets as wet as you are and your absence will already be questioned.”

“I know.” John sighed a little, standing and flapping his wings, raising a few inches from the ground. “You seem to have me flying or risking being seen an awful lot. Can you get home?”

Cody shed his jacket and shirt, allowing his own wings to show, darker than any shadow and a stark contrast to Cody himself, who almost seemed to glow. It was something John had never seen from the demon before and he wondered uneasily if he had accidentally done something to the demon, infected him with – what, some angelic aura? That didn't seem too likely. “My wings might not be as impressive as yours, but they do what I need them to.”

He winked at John then took a few steps away, simply dropping from the building like a stone. Alarmed, John flew over to the point where Cody had fallen, only to see the demon flap his own wings almost lazily and then raise himself into the air maybe two seconds before he would have been a smear on the pavement. He was taking a terrible risk of being seen by the mortals, but demons cared a lot less about such things. 

John watched until Cody was out of sight and then made his own way home, afraid and exhilarated all at once and for the first time since he had started these missions in the mortal world, without a clue as to whether or not he was doing the right thing.

~:~

Jack started checking Josh for any kind of injury the moment they were back in their own private place, ignoring Josh's protests that they were ignoring Heaven-set protocol. He was supposed to be telling his story to a judgement higher than his own, although He wouldn't be listening to it personally. There was no way he was supposed to be back already without having waited out the night – and there would be a lot of explaining to do over Jack's presence at the party when he had not had permission to do so. That was a part of the reason why he was in no hurry to complete his duty but there was more to it than that; Jack was really worked up and Josh didn't need to be told that soothing his soul-mate was important. 

“What happened?” Jack demanded as soon as he was satisfied that Josh hadn't sustained any injuries.

“Baby, I should really go and--”

“What happened?”

Josh sighed, looking Jack in the eye. “Swear to me that you'll tell this to no one else. Even if it becomes news, if it's no longer a secret, if He gives some edict that the others gossip about, swear to me you'll say nothing on the subject that I'm about to tell you.”

“I swear it,” said Jack immediately. “Nothing you tell me will be repeated, ever. But I need to know, to ease my own mind – you have no idea what I'm imagining.”

Josh nodded, then stopped. He had no idea how to tell Jack what he had seen and what he suspected. And the things he suspected made him worried and frightened and no doubt Jack would be picking up on that. They could have a real situation on their hands and he personally didn't see any way that things could end well. 

“The demons went to the party,” he started. “They weren't invited but they arrived anyway. That wasn't unexpected. But then I noticed that Ted had left the room a while later and there was no sign of the spawn of Lucifer. That worried me, even though no one else seemed to have even realised. Chris was still there and he seemed to be speaking to one of the demons...” He frowned. “The demon looked sad. I know how that sounds, but he did. And Chris looked worried. I knew if I got close enough to hear they'd change the subject and it's not my style to eavesdrop anyway. Chris looked like he was handling things and I assumed that John had gone in search of Theodore. Only when I went to join the search...”

Jack waited impatiently for Josh to finish the thought. “What?”

“I found John instead, with the demon Codeus.” Josh spoke with great reluctance. “And they were kissing.”

Jack's jaw dropped, for once completely speechless. Josh knew it couldn't last for long, but there was at least a little sour triumph in finding something that could make Jack quieten for once. 

“Kissing a demon?!”

Well, the silence hadn't lasted long, even if Jack hadn't seemed especially articulate in his response. Josh sighed. “Yes. Although he seemed hesitant, he didn't seem to be coerced. Or ready to stop. I left them to it when John started uh, letting his hands wander.”

“...John? A demon?”

“Yes.”

“John?”

“Yes!”

Jack shook his head. “Wow. I would never have thought it of him. Of anyone that could succumb to the wiles of the damned, I thought he was the least likely. He always seemed so focused whenever we were on earth together.”

“It's worrying,” admitted Josh. “Given what I know of the demons, even more so. I shouldn't think that Lucifer's child will take well to any threat to his control over his minions--”

“What I think is more worrying is that John allowed himself to be used in such a way and that the demon will have no further interest in him, other than to use it as a psychological weapon whenever they meet!” Jack ran a hand through his hair in clear agitation. “Lucifer's child will think it highly amusing.”

“I saw them, Jack,” said Josh softly. “I'm not so sure that's what will happen.”

“You can't be serious.” Jack stared at Josh as if he might have lost his mind. “You think there might be something other than trickery at work? That seems a lot less likely than it being some plan by the spawn of the Morningstar to bring an angel low.” He worried his lip with his teeth a moment then continued abruptly. “You found the demon though, and at least he wasn't doing more than being irritating and lewd.”

“No,” said Josh quietly. “But the door he was outside – that was the door I entered the house through.”

Jack stared at him, eyes wide. “I took you to Ted's window.”

“Yes.”

“That was Ted's room he was outside.” Jack seemed to be trying to get his head around the idea. “And Ted – did you find him at the party?”

“I didn't see him again after I went looking for him.”

Jack's expression was grim. “We have a problem, a real problem. We need to speak to someone about this right now and I'm going with you. I'm going to suggest that the three of them are recalled, before this kind of flirtation with danger leads to all of them falling.”


	12. Chapter Eleven: Upsetting The Status Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demons puzzle over the aftermath of Cody's time with John, and Jack begins his Earthly mission.

It was an awkward moment indeed when John and Chris almost collided with one another as they attempted to sneak in through the front door after their respective trysts. Both men froze in place, staring at one another, expecting that immediately they were each going to be called out for what they had done. The accusations never came though, and instead Chris managed a slightly wan smile, “I don’t suppose I could stop here again, John? Only I feel a little tired and don’t fancy falling asleep in the snow on the way home.” Shaking his head John offered an equally uncertain smile, wondering if this was going to be an unspoken agreement between the two of them; not to mention the strange aura, and then tomorrow to forget it.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Chris,” John said, veering down the hallway that led towards his room and hoping that Chris didn’t notice the wet clothing that he was sporting… though he had the horrible thought that he was leaving wet footprints behind him despite wiping them on the doormat upon entering. Chris lingered a moment before then turning and walking towards what was considered technically a guest-room but the one that was unofficially his for whenever he stayed over. As he walked he found himself passing by Ted’s room and was suddenly seized by the most unaccountable urge to make sure that the other was still safe in his bed. Gently easing Ted’s door open Chris then peeked around it.

For a moment he had the distinct impression that someone (or something) was leaning over the other angel, but the moment he blinked the shadow was gone. Ted was laid on his front, seemingly sleeping peacefully, and Chris supposed it was just a mark of his own conscience right then that was having him seeing things that weren’t there. Shaking his head a little, and smirking ruefully to himself, Chris then closed the door to once more and continued on the rest of the way to his room. Once inside he stripped himself off and risked the noisy pipes of the water system to shower; he really needed one after all, and he wasn’t sure he could wait until morning. Once he had finally finished all of that he collapsed into bed and slept soundly.

John meanwhile lay awake in his bed, covers settled around his waist and his wings spread out. The darkness meant that he could barely make anything out inside of his room, and for a moment he swore he saw a shadow moving over by the window. When he sat upright through (wings rustling warningly at the intruder) it became clear to him quickly that there was no one there. Grimacing slightly at his own fancifulness John sighed and laid back again, slinging an arm over his eyes. What was happening to him? Not only had he bartered with a demon, he had been given oral sex by the same demon. He was most likely going to be in a lot of trouble once it got back to the Higher Ups what had happened that night.

But, even with that threat hanging over him John couldn’t say that he regretted what had happened. Despite knowing that there was every chance that what was afflicting him was just Cody’s natural demon manipulation he couldn’t bring himself to care. The demon had done horrible, horrible things, things that many angels had probably wept over and would continue to weep over, but that evening… that evening John had seen a vulnerability in Cody, as though the demon just wanted someone to be there with him. John couldn’t imagine that the relationship the three demons had was healthy… Randy clearly called all of the shots for one, and the thought made him clench his teeth together so hard that his jaw began to ache almost immediately.

It made him feel sick to his stomach to think about what sort of things Randy had demanded from Cody in the past, and would probably continue to demand from Cody. And the sad thing was it probably didn’t occur to either Evan or Cody to just tell Randy no. Much like angels with the Higher Ups it was most likely the threat of consequences that just had the pair doing everything that was told of them. As he fell asleep sometime around dawn, John knew that he was clearly in trouble because he was actively sitting there and trying to justify a demon’s behaviour… If he returned to heaven like this then he was likely to be stripped of his wings and vanished to limbo immediately. Well, maybe not quite to limbo. 

~::~

“Where have you been?” Randy looked up from his imperious wrought iron and velvet throne, swilling a large glass of alcohol around in a manner that was mockingly reminiscent of the aristocracy of society. Evan swallowed, though couldn’t bring himself to feel as cowed as he probably should have been--- especially with his outburst only the day before. “I was out,” Evan said evasively, though the moment the words were off his tongue he knew that Randy was neither impressed nor convinced. Licking his dry lips reflexively Evan tensed when Randy suddenly stood, though held his ground when his sovereign approached him. If he made any attempt to avoid the other demon then he would immediately become even more suspicious.

However, before Randy could completely cross the distance between them to inspect him the front door suddenly swung open and a shirtless Cody, ears, wings and tail still on display, came sauntering in--- and Evan and Randy actually found themselves shielding their eyes momentarily from the sheer level of aura that was emanating from the younger. Evan had seen Cody revitalised before but he had never seen the other as he was right then, confident and strong and looking as though he could quite easily bring the world to its knees without breaking a sweat. Granted, he still didn’t have quite the level of power exuding from him as Randy did naturally but it was an undeniable boost from what he usually possessed.

“Cody?” Randy seemed almost uncertain, as though suspecting that the demon before them wasn’t the third of their trio at all, as though he was some sort of imposter. Despite the strange power-boost though they realised that that couldn’t be true; Cody had a manner of movement that no other being could emulate, just like Randy and just like Evan. Regardless of the fact that people seemed to think that demons were the ones more uniform, angels were kept on much more rigid and uniform standards than the damned were. “Yes, sire?” Cody all but purred, fairly vibrating with energy and triumphant excitement. In all truth… it was incredibly arousing, and Randy could feel himself hardening in his pants, Evan doing the same thing.

And it startled the smallest demon a great deal because the force of the orgasm he had experienced with Christopher was more powerful than anything he had ever experienced before--- even his first ever orgasm at the hands of his best-friend and pseudo-brother Cody when they had been merely ‘teenagers’ in mortal standards, before they had been selected as Randy’s personal subordinates. Circling the other demon Randy almost growled, “What happened to you?” he smelled different and although the knowledge of the source of that scent was niggling his mind he couldn’t quite bring it to the forefront of his mind. Grinning a smile that was almost insanely pleased, even by their standards, Cody merely offered a shrug.

“What can I say?” he hummed, almost floating away from them and up the stairs towards his bedroom, “I just had an enjoyable experience at the party.” When the door closed behind the other demon Randy and Evan remained frozen in place, both demons quite unable to believe what they had just witnessed. “If opium worked on us,” Evan started slowly after a few moments when he had recovered (even the momentarily rock solid hardness in his pants had immediately vanished when Cody had left the immediate vicinity), Randy slowly turning his head to face him, “—then I would think that he was clearly having much more than the recommended allowances.” Not that many humans advocated the addictive drug at all.

Silence greeted his comment and Evan found himself wondering, regardless of the fact that Randy was looking right at him, whether his prince had actually heard a word he had said. When Randy suddenly turned on his feel and started up the stairs, undoubtedly to interrogate Cody about what had happened to him, Evan found himself frozen in place. Hadn’t Cody made some cryptic comment that evening? That he would get to taste John that night or give up trying completely? Removing his own shirt as his wings seemed to lose patience with being concealed the small demon then hastened up the stairs lest he missed the ensuing conversation… And what a conversation it turned out to be, he reflected afterwards alone in his room.

~::~ 

“This is very troubling,” the disembodied voice of one of the Higher Ups seemed to echo around inside Josh’s very skull and the angel had to resist the urge to wince and hold his head, covering his ears in an effort to block them out. No one knew very much about the Higher Ups save for the fact that they were rumoured to be as old as Morningstar, possibly even older than that, though of course nowhere near as old as God Himself. “Are you certain of what you saw, Record Keeper Matthews?” Josh felt Jack bristle a little behind him and prayed that his soul-mate would be able to hold himself back from reacting to what he undoubtedly perceived as a slur against Josh’s reliability and truthfulness. He squeezed his hand.

“I would not lie,” Josh said, hoping his voice came out stronger and more convincing than he thought it may have. There was a moment’s silence, and then another voice spoke, this one containing the same echoey, almost unreal quality of the other voices, but unlike the previous this one contained a distinctly female lilt. “We have no reason to mistrust the Record Keeper; he had served God’s Kingdom well since his term of office here… the potential fall of three angels is definitely disconcerting. A Pure is at risk here, if nothing else we must protect him.” This time Josh was the one to feel a flicker of irritation building down in his chest. Why just Ted? Not that he wanted him risked but Chris and John were also potentially in danger too.

Would they be happy to let them fall so long as they protected the one born an angel? It was a frightening thought, and one didn’t like to apply to a situation like say, himself and Jack. Should something happen to Jack that lead to him potentially being laid at risk he would hate to consider that there was even the slightest chance that Jack would be left behind. Killing oneself, since technically angels were already dead, would not be easy… but Josh knew he would rather be banished to tormented eternity in limbo, without any peace, than consider living an afterlife without Jack. “You wish to say something, Angel Hager?” Josh startled somewhat then, turning his head swiftly to look at his clearly uncomfortable soul-mate.

Clearing his throat slightly Jack then squared his shoulders (and even though the thought was wholly inappropriate Josh couldn’t help but think that his soul-mate was really a beautiful specimen of angel-hood) and then set his stance; clearly he was not going to be cowed just because he was before the Council, and he was going to say what he had to say. “I believe they should be recalled lest they come to fall. Send other angels to deal with their threat, angels that won’t be affected by their charms.” Although he didn’t quite say it aloud there was an undercurrent there that Josh knew they’d all get: send angels with soul-mates. Remaining faithful was something an angel was powerless but to do were they attached, regardless.

Which meant, theoretically, that the demon’s charms would not work on the angels in question regardless of what was sent their way, no matter how hard the demons tried to bring them from grace… though Josh had the niggling suspicion that the demons would not try so hard to be engaged by any other angels the way they would were it to still be John, Chris and Ted they were dealing with. Silence again followed Jack’s words and Josh swore that had he been human then he would have been doubled over and hyperventilating in panic now. He didn’t want to get his fellow angels into trouble but there was no denying the seriousness of the situation. No one wanted a repeat of what had happened to Lucifer’s Own ever again.

“Would you be willing to lead the mission, Angel Hager?” came another male voice and Josh gasped despite himself though in retrospect it shouldn’t have shocked him. Jack’s jaw set firmly and he held his head high, “If it came down to it,” the blonde said, Josh squeezing his hand hard and silently willing him to refuse; the Council wouldn’t think any less of him, he wouldn’t think any less of him, and he wouldn’t be involved in such a volatile situation, but it seemed that for once Jack completely ignored his unspoken pleas. “-then yes, I would be willing to take on the mission for the Council.” A few minutes later they were dismissed and Josh needed to sit down when they were outside, feeling sick to his very stomach with nerves. 

~:~

Randy walked into Cody's room without bothering to knock, he never did. The moment he entered he felt that weird energy again, that mild electricity in the air that seemed directly wired into his libido and made him want to grab Cody and screw him senseless – and yet there was some undeniable something stopping him. Cody himself looked incredible in some undefinable way; although he was always good-looking, their pickings had been rather slim of late and it had been starting to show. And yet Cody looked as if he had fed and fed well and more than that, he was the definition of good health. Randy had never seen him looking so well and his eyes narrowed slightly as the demon turned to him and gave him one of those innocent smiles. His clothes had been shed and his wings and tail were perfectly visible and--

Randy paused a moment, not saying a word. Behind him, Evan peered into the room and gasped. “Cody, your wings!”

“What about my--” Cody craned his neck to look at them, blinked, flapped them experimentally. “Oh wow.”

Randy walked closer and eyed Cody's wings. They were still black and leathery but the usual dull matt colour seemed to have been infused with almost invisible threads of colour. Even a mortal seeing them in their natural form wouldn't be able to see it, but to the demons it was obvious. The slightest movement seemed to make them almost shimmer and Evan frowned, slightly jealous. “They're pretty,” he said accusingly. There was nothing pretty usually about demons and he wanted to know how Cody had bypassed that. 

Randy growled. “What the hell happened tonight Cody? Where were you?”

Cody licked his lips with the tip of his tongue, considering a lie and knowing he could never get away with it and the punishment for trying would not be one he would like to submit to. “I had a date with an angel.”

“You left the party with the Pious?” Randy's eyes gleamed in a way that Cody wasn't at all sure he liked. “Tell me more.”

Cody shrugged, his wings captivating his friends with the movement. He searched a moment for the right words but descriptions of sexual acts that didn't sound sordid didn't come easily to their kind and eventually he settled, although it didn't sound right to his ears. “I sucked him off. It's true what they say about the angels taste. I've never felt better.”

“You've never looked better.” Evan sounded cross and Cody supposed he could relate to that. After all, Evan wasn't infused with a new light.

“I think it'll wear off,” said Cody. “It doesn't feel like a permanent thing.”

“Regardless.” Randy reached out a hand with lightning speed, grabbing Cody by the throat and starting to squeeze. “Stop me.”

Cody obeyed, reaching for Randy's wrist and pulling the arm away after a slight struggle. Randy looked startled. Clearly he hadn't expected that Cody would be able to do any such thing. “You're stronger. Not a whole lot, but some and it shows.”

“And he's got that weird aura,” added Evan.

Cody stared at him. “What weird aura?”

“Are you kidding?” Evan gave a half-smile that spoke of his confusion about how he should be feeling. “You make me want to jump your bones just by being in the room and I already came once tonight. It's different to the one you usually give out.”

“What exactly does this angel mean to you?” asked Randy bluntly.

“What do you mean?” asked Cody, doing a good job of faking confusion. He didn't have to fake it too much, since the changes that had apparently come over him that night were new to him as well, but he had a bad feeling he knew where Randy was going with this one. “He's a Pious, a challenge. A distraction.”

“Really.” Randy tilted his head to one side. “Then you won't mind if I go to him tonight and suck his cock myself.”

The aura that Cody was giving out changed immediately, spiking in such a way as to set off the fight or flight instincts in both Evan and Randy. Cody's fists clenched. “That's not fair, you don't even like him, you've been chasing after the little pure and you said I could have John!”

“I didn't say anything of the sort,” said Randy, all his muscles tensed in the face of the possessive aura that Cody was giving off. “But actually, I'm not interested in anything other than the honest answer you just gave.” He turned suddenly to Evan. “And what were you doing tonight? Don't lie to me. I'm not in the mood to play games.”

Evan hesitated and then realised that was probably a stupid idea. “I asked Chris to follow me home. I led him into an alley and...” He frowned, having the same problem as Cody. He was so used to making sex sound wicked, using lewd terms to describe it, that he struggled to put across what had happened in any other way and yet he didn't like to cheapen the experience like that. Still, it was probably safer to make it sound like it had meant less to him than it had. “We simulated fucking,” he settled for in the end. 

Randy wore the oddest expression, one neither of the demons had ever seen before, as if he didn't know whether to be pleased or furious. “He came?”

“You doubt?” Evan preened a little, but inwardly he was nervous as hell. Randy was in some strange mood, Cody had actually tasted a Pious and Evan had never felt such internal conflict before. He wasn't used to not being a hundred per cent sure of what he was doing at all times, he wasn't at all used to having moral dilemmas. 

Randy mulled it over for a moment. “This changes things,” he said abruptly. “I'm pretty sure that He will know about this, although I'm not sure he'll do anything about it until things have gone much further. How you two rush through things when I...” He shook his head, not finishing the thought. “Evan, this is a sign to you that you need to follow Cody's example. If it does this to him, then we'd only have to feed for the joy of it. We could last for days. And of course, if John did this to him, imagine what he did to John.” 

Randy laughed with good humour as Cody and Evan exchanged worried looks that their mentor didn't see. Cody wasn't about to admit what John meant to him but Evan was the closest thing he had to a confidante and he sensed from the smaller demon that there was something going on with him and Chris that he wasn't anxious to examine too closely either. They had no way of knowing what damage their influences had on the angels but no matter what Randy had said about it being okay because their purpose was to bring any being they could low, they weren't too sure that they truly wanted to. 

“What about you?” Cody volunteered, something he might never have done before but he was feeling braver than he previously had. “Aren't you going to try to feed from Theodore?”

“I have to show patience,” said Randy, clearly displeased at the thought. “You have the advantage in that your prey used to be human and a part of them remembers those emotions. The Pious I desire never has and he has to be taught them.”

“So, you're planning only on playing with him rather than taking him in the same way we would our own?” asked Cody brightly, knowing damned well that he was playing a very dangerous game and not much caring – he still felt as if he could take on the world and seeing Randy wrong-footed in the way he was had proven to be oddly satisfying, although he could never have admitted that. Randy would have hung him from the street lamp by his own intestinal tract. 

Randy's eyes darkened noticeably, a growl emanating from him that had Evan cringing and Cody falling back a step, his eyes wide, cursing his bravado. Randy was one of the trio, their mentor, friend, playmate, partner in crime. It wasn't hard to forget that he was also their master but it sometimes escaped their minds that he was actively dangerous, to them as well as to the mortals. 

“I will take what is mine.” 

The tone of Randy's voice had both the demons trembling, fighting for control as their bodies tried to bow before Randy without the permission of their brains. They managed to stay on their feet but barely, mostly because they were already accustomed to Randy. Lesser demons would already be grovelling on their bellies. 

To their great relief, Randy didn't fly into a further rage, merely allowed his words to be a warning before slipping into a far more normal tone of voice. “Let me be the one to concern myself with Theodore. I am retiring to bed. Don't disturb me, under any circumstances. I believe tonight, I'd rather be alone.”

He left the room without another word and Evan visibly relaxed a whole lot more. Since the night before when Randy had proved how much he could do when his mood was bad, he had been on edge – although if he were honest, it had happened a long time before that, since he had sighted Chris for the first time in fact. “You know why he wants to be on his own?”

“I assume he got something out of the pure,” said Cody, a little dismissively. “That was the thing last time.”

“Perhaps,” said Evan slowly. “But a part of it's you. You're wearing the air of that Pious. It's hanging all around you like a keep away sign. We might be able to get past it but honestly, as much as your aura screams sex, it also screams that you're already someone else's. And that has to be driving Randy crazy.” He smirked. “It's not doing me any favours either to be honest with you.”

“Oh.” Cody hadn't realised it was quite that palpable. “But he'll get Theodore in the end and then he won't have a reason to be jealous, right?”

“I don't know. We're his after all. Long before the angels made themselves known and even if he managed to get the pure to himself, we were his and Randy doesn't share too well.”

Cody lowered his head a little.”You may be right, but – Ev, this is us. And no matter what's supposed to be the rules, I know that Randy does care about us a little. He shows it in a hundred small ways.”

“Maybe that makes it worse.” Evan shrugged. “I think I'll go to bed myself. I haven't managed to feed tonight but I did alright recently so I think I can cope. I could do with a little alone time of my own.”

“I know the feeling.” Cody crossed the room and surprised Evan with a hug. “Everything will work out Ev, it really will. Somehow.”

Evan nodded, leaving the room once Cody had released him, but he had the feeling that things would never be that simple for them.

~:~

He shall rise from the eternal sea, creating armies on either shore, turning man against his brother until man exists no more...

Josh removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn't actually need the glasses at all, the imperfections that affected them on earth being of no consequence in Heaven, but he had never gotten used to not having them and without them, he just felt strange. He wasn't the only angel to have such an affectation but most at least tried to get used to their lack of astigmatism. Josh preferred to keep this symbol of his mortality and even though some accused him of being sentimental, Jack at least had always understood, although Josh had never thought he explained himself too well. 

The thought of Jack had him turning back to the book of Revelations. The bible was a strange book to study from but he persevered. The trouble was of course that it had been dictated to mortals and mortals were given to editorial comment, to leaving out the parts they didn't much like and adding in a few little details to sex things up. There were parts in the wrong order and wording that completely changed the tone or meaning of the message. And that was before one took into account that God tended to talk in metaphors, which was clearest in the very book that Josh was trying to study. When he had inquired about Revelations maybe a century earlier, he had been told that mortals weren't wired to know what the future held for them and their kind. Putting a date on death, the end of days, or anything else foretold in Revelations was a mistake, it would drive them insane. Mortals simply weren't designed to know such things. When the warnings were vaguer, there was more room for the free will that God thought so highly of and it also protected their sanity.

That was all well and good, Josh mused as he tried to focus on the book before him once more. But it didn't much help him. Perhaps there was another version, the one that the angels had actually intended before man had thrown a few political ideas into the mix with the intent to further their own agenda. He had met plenty of mortals who almost had another coronary when they realised that God cheerfully advocated homosexuality between angels as long as the soul-mate connection was there...

A hand was placed on his shoulder and Josh jumped, even though he knew who it was. He looked up and managed to give a half-smile to Jack, who seemed completely businesslike and yet anxious at the same time. 

“I've got a team,” he said. “We'll be leaving as soon as the ones on earth waken. I think it's best we get into this one as soon as we possibly can.”

Josh nodded but was silent and Jack frowned. “You think I should have sat this one out.”

“I think that the son of Lucifer is very strong and that you really aren't prepared.”

Jack's frown deepened. “Are you trying to say that you don't have faith that I can deal with him?”

“That's a long way from what I'm saying.” Josh shook his head wearily. “I know that you're good and you'll have chosen a team to go with you that're just as good. But I don't think you realise just what's been going on down there. He tempted a Pious, a pure Pious, while his minions are engaged in making angels fall. That doesn't just happen Jack. An angel might be tempted and an angel might fall, but three? At once, in the same mission? Have you ever heard of that?”

“No,” admitted Jack after a moment. 

“There's more going on here than the Higher-Ups understand, something I don't understand and I want to know what's going on before you have to go.” He tapped on the bible before him. “There's a lot of talk in here about Lucifer's heir. It's not good Jack and honestly, if this is an accurate reflection of what could happen down there, it makes my blood run cold. But you know how inaccurate this book is. There's something wrong with what I'm reading and I haven't managed to decipher it.”

“You'll look at it better with fresh eyes.” Jack took Josh's hand. “I know you're mad at me for taking this on, but I have to go in the morning and I don't want to leave when you're worried and angry. Come home and we can enjoy the time we have left together before I go. Please baby.”

“That sounds good,” agreed Josh, leaving the open bible where it was and standing up. “But you have to swear to me that you'll be careful down there.”

“I swear, I'll be careful,” replied Jack solemnly. “I'll do everything I can to come back to you as soon as I can.”

It wasn't good enough, it wasn't a promise to return, but Jack was an angel and he didn't make a promise that he didn't know for sure he could keep. For Josh, it had always been good enough. But this time, it wasn't reassuring enough at all. 

~:~

Cody was the first of the demons awake for the first time ever, driven from his bed by the sudden craving for toffee. It was breakfast time but he thought if he went out and bought some pastries from the bakers, then he could also buy his toffees and eat every last one on his way back to the house. Sharing was not something that came easy to a demon. 

There were a couple of ladies in the bakers, although he used the term more as a statement of gender rather than an indication of class. These two were apparently servants to one of the large houses near their own, idly making conversation while waiting in the queue to buy bread. Cody listened in to their chatter, although he wasn't really interested. He was more concerned about when he could get to see John again.

“The master came back from Lord Hagar's party last night three sheets to the wind,” said one of the girls, who might have been all of nineteen. “Demanded another brandy and drank half the bottle. He's going to be in a rotten mood when he wakes up.”

Cody wondered vaguely who they were talking about. He hadn't heard about another party, although given that his focus had been on the one John would be at, that was excusable. Still, he had a good memory for faces and he was sure he had visited a house where the girl worked. And her master had most certainly been at John's place the night before. 

“His Lordship was a little the worse for wear, but not too bad,” confided the second girl. “And her Ladyship wasn't drinking anything at all. She says that it's bad for her complexion.”

“She must hang around Yates Wine Lodge a little too often to know what drink does to a girl,” interjected the first girl and they both chuckled before she continued, a little wistfully. “I wish I could have gone to Lord Hagar's party. Such a handsome man.”

Something was nagging at Cody and he put on his most charming smile, interrupting the conversation. “I'm sorry ladies but I couldn't help but overhear you. Lord Hagar, where does he live exactly?”

The two looked like they might tell him to mind his own business until they saw from his appearance that he was probably wealthy and from his looks that he was definitely worth showing manners to, if only to have his favour. The first girl spoke up and Cody's internal warning bells sounded louder than ever. The address she gave was John's and yet he knew damned well that none of the angels were using that pseudonym. 

“What of Lord Cena?” he asked with a sudden burst of inspiration. “Do you know if he was there?”

This time there was no hiding the looks of confusion on the girls faces. “I've never heard of a Lord Cena,” replied the first girl carefully, as if expecting a slap for her stupidity. 

“Me either,” added the other eagerly. 

Cody nodded slowly, his mind working overtime. He, Evan and Randy had arrived in London in a cloud of gossip and publicity, all of them liking to make an entrance. But John and his friends, they had manipulated those around them to believe that the angels had in fact been living in the same house a long time and that they had been to social occasions with them before. They had not been strangers to the mortals, but only because the mortals had been manipulated into it. And what was the point of doing it again, unless...

He thought of what John had said about being sent back to Heaven if he wasn't good enough, the events of the night before. And now a Lord who had always lived in the neighbourhood but Cody had never heard of before that morning. 

He didn't bother with the pastries. Instead he exited the shop and ran all the way home again, ready to tell Randy that it seemed their angels had been replaced.

~:~ 

Before Cody had even reached the front doors they seemed to fly open as though sensing his residual urgency, not even bothering to stop and see if any of the servants were lingering around ready to close them behind him. “RANDY! RANDY! EVAAANNNN!” Cody didn’t bother even slightly to lower the volume or urgency in his voice even though he knew there was every chance that Randy was likely to tear his head off for disturbing his slumber, let alone so early in the daytime. Absently Cody wondered whether he would die well and truly if Randy pulled his head off or whether he would just come back again after some time had passed or what. Pushing the thought from his mind though he kept running, focused on his goal.

It seemed Evan at least had been drawn by his cry because his fellow demon was all but clinging to his door-frame to keep upright, eyes barely open. “What the fuck Cody?” he growled but Cody wasn’t the least bit contrite. Barely slowing he seized Evan’s arm and actually caused the smaller to yelp when Cody lifted him clearly off of his feet without any effort. Although they could lift one another without much difficulty usually they at least had to try… and Cody had lifted him one handed without a single indication of struggle. They reached Randy’s bedroom moments later, Cody all but ploughing through the door without pause. The noise had Randy bolting up in bed looking ready for a fight despite being stark-bollock naked.

“Cody you brainless son of a brimstone prostitute!” Randy snarled and Evan winced; insults and bad language was hardly new to them but that was harsh even so. It surprised him most though when Cody didn’t even react to the slight on his family; and anyone who knew him knew that Cody was very protective of his parents back in Randy’s court, unable to say just how many rude young demons he had put an end to before he had even reached puberty where his family’s honour was concerned. Evan, by contrast, didn’t actually know who his parents were, but they could tell he was on the same genetic stock as Cody’s (not quite royalty, but sort of bourgeoisie class) and he’d been raised by another member of the royal court.

“They’re gone,” Cody panted, not even needing to breathe but showing how much exertion he had placed on his currently earthly body to get back. Silence greeted his words and Evan was pleased to see that Randy looked as confused as he did. “Who?” Randy asked and Cody actually stomped his foot in temper, ignoring the way Randy’s eyes narrowed and his jaw set; such an action was a sign of insubordination and it looked as though Cody was going to be in for the same sort of punishment as Evan had been before if he didn’t have a very good reason for why he was acting as he was. “Our angels!” Cody said, the words all but exploding out of his mouth in a tone that suggested they should have already known that without him saying so.

That gained the attention of both of his fellow demons and Cody all but bounced on the spot in agitation. “They’re gone, they’re gone!” it seemed to be all he could say and Randy for a moment wondered whether Cody had gone completely insane; it was a sad genetic potential with their kind, depending on rank and activity, most likely to affect those who had been most evil in life. Or those who had completely lost their humanity, though it took a long time for that to happen. Since he, Evan and Cody were all pure demon he had no idea whether they could go insane in the same way but given the way the other was acting he couldn’t exactly bring himself to disbelieve it. Without thinking he crossed to Cody.

The sound of the slap echoed around the bedroom and Evan couldn’t stop his mouth falling open in shock; Randy hitting them was hardly an unnatural event, and that had been gentle by usual standards, but still, the fact that Randy had struck Cody (and in the face) was enough to make the very atmosphere of the room turn glacial. Slowly, ever so slowly, Cody turned his head back around to face Randy--- and the young demon looked torn between fury and tears, his jaw set so tight a muscle ticked in his cheek even as tears welled in his eyes so badly he could barely see past them. Squashing the unfamiliar feeling of guilt Randy then asked brusquely, “What the hell are you talking about? Where have our angels gone, Cody?”

Ted wouldn’t just leave, the thought screamed through Randy’s mind and the demon prince almost nodded along with it--- until a snide voice that sounded eerily like his father reminded him that he, less so than anyone else, was owed anything by the young angel… and hadn’t he said something about being there because he was told? Unlike demons of their calibre every action angels gave were monitored by Him. “I don’t know!” Cody stressed, managing to get over the shock of being hit after a few moments. Evan, despite how inappropriate the thought was, was glad that the strange aura from the night before seemed to have lessened since it would have been almost impossible to have convinced Randy to have Cody in the room.

“I was in the bakery—“the words almost ran together as Cody spoke quickly to tell the other two what had happened, Evan’s brow furrowing so badly his eyes looked as though they were closed and Randy jaw working so hard that Cody thought he was going to shatter his fangs. “So this stranger is now in St. John’s home,” Randy muttered, clearly addressing himself and neither demon with him responded. Randy’s tail lashed as he strode up and down, Cody swearing that the floor was lightly smoking underneath their sire, a clear indication of his rage making itself known. And Randy had quite the legendary temper even amongst the damned. “Go and get dressed,” Randy all but snarled suddenly, causing the other two to jump.

“Why—“Evan started, but then realised the question was stupid before he had asked it and so closed his mouth hastily. Nodding his head he turned on his heel and hastened out of Randy’s room with Cody hot on his heels. Sure, Cody had already dressed but he’d ruined his shirt thanks to his adrenaline and panic so he needed a fresh one. As his subordinates vanished Randy snarled and let his fist fly, bending the wrought iron bedpost of his bed so severely that the canopy dropped severely, a bundle of black silk forming on one corner of his bed. That would be fixed by the time he got back or else there would be hell to pay. Stalking across to his wardrobe Randy threw it open and selected an impressive looking suit.

For all the annoying aspects that came along with human society he had to admit he liked the clothes; especially when he could sense the jealousy and awe of almost everyone he passed, man, woman or child, regarding his looks in the suit or the suit itself. Striding downstairs Randy barked out an order and a grovelling demon hastened to help him into his fine cloak with fur trim, the majestic looking accessory reminiscent of the type of cloak he wore at home--- though it was nowhere near as thick because it was never cold in hell. Moments later Evan and Cody appeared, wings hidden and looking human. For the moment anyway, whether it stayed that way once they had located this imposter he didn’t much care. 

~::~

Never once had Ted believed that he wouldn’t be glad to be home, the blonde reflected as he lay back on his comfortable, pale sheeted bed, looking at the ceiling. As always heaven was sunny, a comfortable brightness and easy temperature, everything was completely perfect… so why did he feel as though someone had reached into his chest and pulled his angelic heart out? Rolling onto his front Ted pressed his face into his pillow and shivered lightly; John and Chris had been gone for a long time now, talking to the Higher Ups and he was beginning to get worried… especially since they hadn’t requested to see him as well. Something had happened, their recall had been too fast and too sudden, and that wasn’t good.

Were they in trouble? Ted couldn’t shake off the thought that something had gone wrong somewhere, even though he knew he was being stupid as he thought it to consider that He hadn’t known what had happened between himself and Randy (he of course having no idea what had happened between his fellow Pious and the other demons) so maybe Chris and John were being told and then… and then they had been left to mete out punishment to him or something? Regardless of it hardly seeming fair, and punishment being unorthodox, he knew that he completely deserved whatever may be coming to him as decided by the Higher Ups. For all he acknowledged that he deserved it it didn’t make the thought any easier for him.

When a small bell tingled somewhere downstairs Ted was off of his bed like a shot, feet barely touching the light wooden stairs as he ran down them. The first thing Ted noticed when the door opened was that John was alone, and he looked so tired that had he been human Ted would have thought he had been working every hour of every day since he was old enough to walk. The sheer defeatist air emanating from his guardian was enough to have the young ward’s heart fluttering in his chest as though it too had wings of some description. “John?” his voice came out much weaker than he had intended a whisper almost, and Ted cursed it. At first it seemed that John hadn’t heard but then he slowly looked up.

The smile that was sent his way was so thin that Ted would have considered it barely there at all, and it only set his internal alarms off even worse because there was no way John would look so miserable if everything was all OK. “Can I get you something?” Ted asked, and then mentally cursed; angels didn’t need to eat and drink here, did they? And when they did it was really only for nostalgia’s reminiscent sake than anything else. Wincing he started to apologise when John merely placed a large hand on his shoulder gently and squeezed. “It’s OK, Ted,” John murmured softly, neither man believing the words and each knowing it. “—it was just a little meeting to compile a full report. Nothing to worry about.”

Unsurprisingly Ted didn’t believe those words one bit, but nodded and stepped aside to let his mentor head upstairs when John excused himself to go and rest. Dealing with the Higher Ups always grated on one’s energy and so he was genuinely tired… on top of whatever emotional upset he had been put through with the talk. Unbidden a small selfish part of him suggested better John to get put through something than himself to be punished; John was older, wiser and more robust and was therefore more likely to last through it. Covering his face with his hands Ted then scrubbed them through his hair roughly before heading out of the house. Though spacious he had never felt more confined somewhere than he had, it being almost painful.

If he had still needed to breathe then he would have sworn that he would have been doubled over struggling to gasp, as though some imaginary hands had closed around his throat, choking him. Without really thinking about it he found himself making his way to Chris’ home, and he found the other angel merely sitting in what was like a small, perfectly formed, planted garden, staring at nothing and looking as though everything he’d ever known had been somehow ruined. Unsure what to do, whether he would be considered to merely be an intrusion or not, Ted went and sat down on the grass beside Chris’ chair silently, the other man barely indicating that he knew he was there. As a child Ted had used to do this often.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Like Father Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy's behaviour attracts his father's attention, causing Lucifer to make a rare trip to Earth for a little 'heart-to-heart'.

It was strange being in the human realm so soon, Jack reflected, especially when he was having to pretend to be living there married to a woman. Mickie, his fellow angel, was one of his most trusted team members when executing missions, and despite her being of the fairer sex she was not someone whom you wanted to cross. “We’ll be back home soon enough, then you can see Josh again,” she smiled across to him and Jack quirked a smile in return to her. Mickie was an unattached angel and he had heard through the very secretive rumour mill that she had once fancied herself the soul mate of John… only it had never happened, and eventually she had been forced to acknowledge that he was not the one for her.

“I’m still jealous you bagged the little cutie for yourself,” Mickie teased and Jack pulled a playful territorial face to her in response to the comment, enjoying the thick country lilt that she still possessed. He had also retained a speech-impediment from his former life, though it was one he would much rather have gotten rid of: his lisp. Josh always told him it was an adorable facet of his character that only made him all the more unique… and all angels feared the time when they lost everything that made them unique and just became one of the ‘family’. Though there would probably never be a one whom would admit it aloud. Before Jack could think to comment back to her the door suddenly opened, revealing a servant.

She seemed unnervingly flustered, close to tears almost and Jack stood immediately, frowning lightly as he moved over to her. “I’m so-sorry master Hager, my lady,” she started, Mickie remembering to wave her hand in a light and regal fashion to dismiss her concern before Jack spoke, “What’s wrong?” the servant shivered then, wrapping her arms around herself as though she was cold. “There—there are three gentlemen outside,” she reported, “—one of them is saying that he wants to see you, sir, and he’s not going to leave until he and you have ‘discussed unfinished business’,” she was clearly quoting that last part to him. A sense of foreboding filled Jack and he traded a quick glance with Mickie before smiling to the maid.

“Show them in, and please ensure we are not disturbed until they leave,” he added and though she looked a little concerned momentarily she merely curtsied, turned on her heel and left the parlour once more. She must have served John well, Jack reflected a little sadly, it was a shame she couldn’t even remember him and was under the impression that she had been in his servitude since he had moved to the area with his ‘wife.’ Mickie adjusted her dress (Jack noticing that she was freeing her feet a little more should she need to move quickly) before sitting upright in her chair a little more, “Do you think it’s them?” she whispered to him and Jack gave a slight shrug and then a nod; it would certainly appear that it was the demons.

When the door opened again the tall demon that Jack recognised as Satan’s son entered the room, followed closely by two other demons, both of darker, exotic colouring and carrying an air of full knowledge of who they were and who they were with. Jack felt his temper mounting somewhat; these monsters were the reasons why three of their friends could have almost become banished, disgraced and sent down to earth for good, unable to die or to settle in any fashion, or to limbo… “Close the door please,” he addressed the servant lingering in the doorway undoubtedly concerned for her employers’ wellbeing with the strangers, especially three strangers that were giving off the auras that those ones currently were.

“You were that little angel’s keeper,” Randy drawled before Jack or Mickie could open their mouths, Mickie’s brow furrowing as she shot Jack a quick look. He was still standing and his jaw ticked a little though he didn’t seem about to include her in whatever had happened that Satan’s spawn was talking about. Despite herself Mickie couldn’t help but appreciate how attractive the three demons were, their very presences bringing forth goosebumps to the angel’s flesh—and she had been around lots of different demons in her time, none of which had had that sort of effect upon her. They were powerful, that much couldn’t be denied. “So who is this?” the baritone voice washed over Mickie’s senses in the same way a hot bath’s water covered your skin.

“Your manners are appalling, Hell Spawn,” Jack said dryly and immediately the two younger demons snarled in response, both making as though to step forward before an arm before each of them had them falling back, eyes narrowed. Something told Jack though that their anger wasn’t wholly because of what they would undoubtedly perceive as rudeness towards their prince… Jack knew he could have been much ruder though so they should be grateful that he at least put some effort in towards civility; he had no interest in playing nice with demons and words could not adequately convey the contempt he had of them deep inside of him. Mickie stood up then, clearly sensing the demons’ hostility and that which Jack possessed.

“Where are they?” Randy asked next and Mickie gasped slightly when it clicked in her mind that he was referring to John, Ted and Chris. Her brow furrowed confusion so thick from her that the demons could almost smell it. Cody’s smile turned nasty, the expression changing the entirety of his handsome face, “What? They don’t even tell you what’s happening and you angels just go along with it all blindly? What good little sheep you are!” the mocking contempt in his voice was so thick that the two angels bristled visibly, though for the moment their wings were still out of sight. “I don’t know who you’re referring to,” Jack said snidely; he wasn’t telling, though if they actually bothered to use whatever brains they had then they would know.

“Bullshit,” Evan spoke this time and Mickie startled at the bitter cuss-word; no one in heaven used language like that, pre-human or not, and to hear it again after so long without it was undoubtedly startling for her. Jack managed to not react to it but that was only because he had grown immune to it thanks to all the time he spent around human men in pubs and clubs--- you’d be amazed at some of the things he had heard, especially when there was still a chance that at least a few of them would redeem themselves enough to end up in heaven. “You know where they are and I suggest you tell us before—“Randy was moving, Jack and Mickie barely had time to react, Randy driving the female angel into the wall, holding her up by her throat.

Immediately Jack made to aid her, but Cody and Evan quickly worked to subdue him, wings coming out on both sides, teeth appearing alongside tails and ears. “If you don’t tell us where they are then we’ll be sending you back to Him as a message,” Randy snarled at Mickie, the angel managing to keep a brave face even though Randy could see there was fear in her eyes. Undoubtedly no demon that she had dealt with before had ever managed to get the drop on her, and her accomplice, the way he and his had done. “They’re back home,” Jack said then still struggling against the hands that held him, “So there’s no way your poisonous hands will be able to get to them anymore, any of you!” the triumph in his voice was very apparent. 

~:~

Randy stared at Jack a moment and then threw Mickie across the room. She crashed against the opposite wall and landed in a heap on the floor, stunned but unhurt – angels were a tough bunch and it would take more than that to do her any real injury. She was startled though, not getting up and merely staring at Randy, who was having something of a meltdown. 

“In Heaven!” Randy's eyes blazed and his entire body seemed to grow, the atmosphere in the room growing noticeably darker. “Heaven!” He rounded on Jack furiously. “What did your little fucktoy tell Him about Ted?”

Jack bristled – no one should speak about his soul mate that way. “I think it was more what we discovered about John,” he said, his voice almost a growl. One of the smaller demons blanched and it didn't take a genius to work out which of them had been messing with his mind. And body. “No one mentioned Theodore. What did you do to him, hellspawn?”

“Things that you'll never experience.” Randy gave an imperious smirk to hide the fact that he and Ted had never really done anything that the angel had to be ashamed of. “Cody, Evan, release him. Just let him make an attempt on me. I rather feel like killing something right now, it might as well be an angel.”

Cody and Evan stepped back, but Jack made no attempt to lunge at Randy again, without his hands on Mickie there was no need. “You won't be seeing any of my companions again. It was decided that they were not the best choice to rein you in and that we would be better suited to the task. So you might as well get used to it.”

“I don't have to get used to anything I don't want to.” Randy's voice was low and menacing. “I certainly don't have to suffer you two fools. Is there any reason I shouldn't snuff out your mortal forms right now? Why I shouldn't pluck your wings feather by feather? Because I can and I'm just in the mood to do so.”

“If you make an attempt to harm us, it will go all the way around the society that you love to indulge yourself in.” Jack gave a one-shouldered shrug. “And there will be no hope of your seeing Theodore again, ever. But do go ahead. Maybe this will send the message that you are nothing but a lowly demon, a murderer, who takes lives without a care for anything but his own selfish desires. It seems that certain angels could do with the reminder.”

“I think that certain angels are simply begging to be beaten.” Randy clenched his fists but the sad fact was that although he was confident that he could beat Jack, he knew it would be a hell of a battle. And Mickie was back on her feet, ready to join in should the need arise. “We will be leaving. I hunger.”

“Don't feed on the mortals,” returned Jack sharply. 

“I really don't have much of a choice. Our food sources have been returned to Heaven.” Randy gave a rather bitter smile. “Strange, when you think about it. As long as they were here, we had no need to indulge ourselves with the mortals. Your presence puts everyone in more danger than they previously were. The next time the police find our victims, just know that it is entirely your fault.”

“We are not the ones killing mortals,” said Jack. “And in any case, it is more important to safeguard the virtue of our kind.”

“That attitude is admirable. Have you considered converting to Satanism?” Randy laughed at Jack's outraged expression. “We feel that way too, that mortals have sad, rather pathetic existences. You'd fit in well. Not at all like Theodore of course. He valued human life and mourned the loss of every one. Perhaps he is more of an angel than you could ever be... although I sense that you are not pure.”

“Get out,” said Jack through gritted teeth. 

“We are leaving. And we shall be showing our displeasure in the best way we know how – unless we all get what is ours.” Randy gave a mocking half-bow. “Do pass the message on to the Higher-Ups.”

He stalked from the room, followed by the other two demons and Jack allowed himself to fall into the chair, looking over a Mickie. “Are you harmed?”

“It takes more than that to harm me.” Mickie still looked shaken though, taking her own seat and sighing. “Have you ever known a demon to behave in such a fashion before? Over an angel?”

“No.” Jack frowned. “I thought we were all interchangeable to them. I would have thought they would be upset over losing the opportunity to further corrupt the others, certainly John – but it seems that there is more to this story than we know. They are better off where they are--”

He broke off suddenly, eyes widening and Mickie started, getting to her feet again. “Did you feel that?”

“I felt it.” Jack got to his feet, expression grim, and made his way to the hallway. It seemed that their maid had seen the demons to the front door and gone to let them out – and one of them had merely fed upon her. She lay crumpled and dead before the door, the smallest of the demons standing above her still. He winked at Jack. “We'll see ourselves out, since your help seems to be indisposed.”

And with that he left the house, leaving the angels with a dead body and some difficult decisions to make. 

~:~

Josh stared at the book that he had discovered, fascinated even though he was supposed to be researching. This was the real Revelations, as God had intended it to be heard before the message had been filtered through a mortal. It was incredible stuff and he was intrigued in spite of himself. 

For one thing, there was no mention of a single Antichrist, rather the book seemed to hint at more than one. It was all a little vague and God was never one to simply put a point in a straightforward manner, but Josh was certain that was what he was being told. There was still the same fire-and-brimstone stuff that marked the mortal version but there were several telling changes that one might not have noticed had they not studied it extensively. 

One will change the face of the earth thought Josh, frowning. That much we all know. But it also makes mention of changing things in Heaven as well – and they don't sound like the same person.

“The damned will rise up,” he said aloud, putting the rather archaic language of the volume into his own words, something that occasionally helped him see things more clearly. “They will demand the attention of the angels. And when they get it, they will demand what they believe to be theirs. Their actions will change everything--”

He broke off, staring at the book and flipping forward a page. There was plenty still there but apparently God had gone off on a tangent when he was dictating this one and he hadn't said how everything would be changed. But Josh strongly suspected that this was what He had meant when He had said this, that Randy was the one he was talking about. But the rest was about the end of days and he was almost positive that it wasn't time for that yet.

He reached over and grabbed another book, this one the story of Lucifer. This one had been written by a record-keeper like himself who really, really, didn't like the dark one. Most of it concerned the Fall, but the record keeper had added some of his own thoughts, gleaned from records he had studied. He too had noticed the discrepancies over the Antichrist but had nothing else of interest on the topic to say. Instead he put his mind to the study of his relationship with the angel that he suspected of being Randy's mother. The rumours about her wings being stripped from her were true it seemed and Josh cringed at the mere thought, thinking that he would do anything to avoid that fate. She and Lucifer had been soul-mates in Heaven but she had been strong enough to oppose his plans and avoid his fate – and yet, she had not been able to keep away from him, no matter how poisonous he had been for her. By this account, Lucifer actually loved her a great deal and had sworn a fearful revenge on those who had taken part in the action. 

Was Randy a part of that revenge?

Josh was inclined to think he wasn't. His actions had not been a direct affront to Heaven, rather they seemed to have grown organically. But if the demons were interested in angels, there wouldn't be a reason for Randy to forbid them from even trying. And Theodore – he had seen Randy outside his room. Just thinking that the spawn of Lucifer might have an interest in the young one made him cold. Ted was so naïve and unsuspecting that he would have been easy prey for a seducer like Randy. At least they had gotten away from there before it was too late. 

At least, he hoped it wasn't too late.

~:~

No one was used to seeing Chris mope. He was an optimist, someone who could make the best of any situation. But since his return from earth he was quiet, snappish. One might have thought that he was unhappy or depressed, but this was Heaven and being in the presence of God was usually enough to give any angel a sense of inner peace. Chris however seemed to have lost his. 

Admitting to the Higher-Ups that he had developed an infatuation for a demon had been humiliating. They were an unforgiving lot who weren't given to understanding; they had been around since before the Fall and were among the most trusted of all God's chosen but they had never had to deal with real emotion. Chris was led to believe that they didn't have soul-mates and he wondered if just one of them had, maybe they would have reacted a little differently. They hadn't been punished as such, but he knew they had lost standing in the eyes of those who made the decisions and sent them on their assignments. It might be a long, long time before he went to earth again. 

And he missed Evan. Missed him like fire if the truth were to be known. He could barely rest, he found himself trying to distract himself but there was nothing that could hold his attention. And Ted had taken to hanging around the way he had as a child, not saying very much but seeming to want to be close to someone who was in the same position he was. John meanwhile seemed to have gone into hiding – but that was John all over, he was probably ashamed and angry at the same time if the way Chris felt was anything to go by, and wanted to hide from everyone and lick his wounds. Chris wouldn't have minded doing the same thing, but he didn't quite have the heart to turn Ted away. He might have been caught up in his own affairs lately, but he had pieced together enough to realise that Randy had some kind of interest in Ted – and that it might not be one-sided. Ted seemed gloomy and that was entirely unlike the other angel.

“If we were to get assigned to earth...” Ted had started, rather tentatively.

“Then we wouldn't be anywhere near London,” Chris told him rather brusquely. 

“We wouldn't have to be,” replied Ted and Chris found himself with no comeback. If Randy wanted to find them, then he would. In fact, Heaven was probably the only place that he wouldn't be able to get to.

~:~

And, true to their word, the demons went on what could only be credited as ‘a rampage’. They fed more indiscriminately than ever and in Randy’s case indiscriminately also tied in with boldly. On one occasion, for example, he had taken a guest from a party outside –once he was sure Mickie had spotted him doing so- and he had stripped her then and there in the garden, killing her… but he didn’t feed from her, he merely broke her neck. And that had shaken Mickie more than knowing that the demons were ending human lives to prolong their own unholy existences. This wasn’t about necessity to continue living anymore, this was about sending messages, and Mickie knew that there was no way it’d go down well.

In response to the increase of demon attacks Jack more so than any of his angelic-team was working himself to the point of exhaustion, traversing from human realm to heavenly, and not sleeping and missing meals even when he was down on the human realm. Mickie and the others had tried to keep him going, tried to make him understand that he wasn’t going to be any good to anyone were he not to look after his own health. In the end though it became clear that he wasn’t listening to them (or the Higher Ups if they had indeed thought to say anything about the matter) and so she had no choice but to get in touch with Josh, because if there was anyone who could smack some sense into the single-minded angel it was Josh.

“Hey sweetie,” she greeted the equally heighted brunette when he appeared, Josh exchanging a light hug with her; he had gotten to know Mickie well since her working with Jack had increased and he viewed her as something of a sister. “How is he?” Josh said as his lips turned down into a frown of concern. Mickie was so focused on Jack’s wellbeing that she didn’t notice that Josh looked almost frightened--- not quite as though he had been down into hell itself but definitely something had shaken him up. “He’s absolutely exhausted, and no doubt hungry—“the hunger was something that they needed to get used to, “But he won’t…” she trailed off with a slightly helpless shrug and Josh sighed before nodding, “Yes, I understand.”

Mickie directed Josh to the study and then left them be, hoping the servants would get the hint not to go snooping around that area--- their human cover would be ruined in a moment if someone happened to see Jack and Josh together when Jack was supposed to be married to her. As she retreated back to the sitting room Mickie couldn’t help give a melancholy sigh; it was times like these when she wished she had found her own soul-mate, because she really could have done with someone to just hold her and tell her everything would be OK. The guilt of all of the lost souls was weighing heavily upon them all, but at least Josh would be able to do something to take some of the pain from Jack, to get him on track again.

When Josh emerged from the study with Jack an hour later he definitely looked better if an air of contrite melancholy hung around him, making Mickie’s lips twitch into something of a smile; she had lost count of how many people had had to have underestimated Josh before, and though she had never seen him lose his temper personally she had heard a lot about it. “I think it’s OK now,” Josh said, patting Jack’s shoulder and Jack gave him a fond and exasperated look. Mickie smiled, relieved, and then asked, “Any news from home?” after all they couldn’t exactly assume the higher-ups would be happy with them the way things had been going with their campaign. Josh looked a little uncertain then, “Something’s happening,” was all he could say. 

~::~

“Do you think this is going to do anything?” Evan asked, neatly kicking aside a fresh corpse that he had just finished with. He had felt a great pleasure in killing that one though, after witnessing what he had just done to the helpless, under-age girl that had been abducted from the street by the madam of the house she had been forced into. Demons might sanction all manner of sin but Evan knew he was not alone in harbouring a deep disgust of adult men, or women, taking advantage of children sexually. Cody was neatly pocketing the jewellery off of the body he had just finished feeding from. They had no use for them but they were pretty. Actually, Evan had never known Cody to covert jewellery as much as he had the past few weeks.

And something told him that it was his way of compensating for John missing. To Cody, John was an untouchable jewel, one that he had had possession of for a short time and that had been stolen away from him… Evan could identify with that analogy easily enough; he had had a precious treasure taken from him as well. For all they were affected though, Randy was taking it harder than any of them. And, bizarrely, for all he had been feeding and killing without hesitation since the loss of Theodore, he had yet to take a bed-partner. Even Cody and Evan hadn’t been invited to his chambers to keep him company since prior to their leaving. It was a disconcerting thing indeed, especially when it seemed as though Randy hadn’t even noticed.

Demons were innately sexual creatures from the moment they hit puberty and Randy’s libido had often been enough to put anyone to shame… but now it seemed as though he had lost all interest in someone who wasn’t the young angel. Given that he freely admitted that he hadn’t actually fucked him that was strange indeed; how could such an obsession be born in there was nothing to be obsessed over in the first place? At least that was how Evan had reasoned it, though supposed he and Cody could be considered the same: they had had little tastes and suddenly nothing else would do. It was like being asked to trade in the finest meat for thin vegetable gruel: nothing even remotely close to a substitution. “We should think about heading back now.”

Nodding in response to Evan’s words Cody allowed his wings to come forth and leapt from the ground lightly, glancing up towards the dark sky. What was John doing now? Was he in trouble? It killed Cody that he had no idea what was going on with his angel… though he swore that even if He was the one to cause harm to so much as a hair on John’s head then he would offer his own brand of retribution. When a hand enveloped his own Cody squeezed it automatically; he and Evan had completely opened up to one another about their experiences, and to Randy, but as of yet Randy hadn’t come out and said precisely what he’d done with the young angel. When they reached the manor they could sense Randy was in the middle of another one of his moods.

Wincing, the two demons readied themselves--- but the aura coming from their prince’s room was nothing compared to the one they could feel outside of the door moments later. Glancing at one of the cringing servants they nodded hesitantly… and then dropped to their knees, pressing themselves as close to the floor as they could manage when Morningstar stepped over the threshold. Though older than his son it was easy to see, even now, where Randy’s handsome looks had come from. The Devil extended his hands out to them and the two demons immediately crawled across to him, pressing a kiss to the back of each appendage. “Master Lucifer…” Evan breathed, awed; in all the millennia he had spent with Randy he’d seen Lucifer maybe three times. 

~::~

“Is this some sort of joke?” John’s voice was shaky as he addressed the courier angel before them who had handed he, Chris and Ted scrolls--- scrolls directly from Him, for their eyes only that they were to obey immediately. And the orders they had to obey were shocking indeed: to return to earth as soon as possible to appease the demons of their rampage. John looked to Chris, who looked back to him, equally shocked. Ted meanwhile had his eyes fixated down on the scroll before him, as though he had no idea what it was he was reading… laughable of course since angels could speak every single language that had ever been conceived. “N-No,” the courier angel said uncertainly, as though worried he was going to be hit by one of them.

“What had the Higher Ups to say about this?” Chris asked and the courier gave a slight shrug, exposed shoulder rising and falling even as his face screwed up in a way that asked Chris just why the other thought he was going to know what had been said. Chris supposed that had been a stupid question on his part: not just any angel got to have audiences with the Higher Ups or Him even though He did answer them in their personal prayers. “Sh-should we go and see about this?” Ted asked, his voice coming out short and gasping, as though he had been running, or was feeling extremely anxious about something. Unsurprising. “It just says to respond to the summons immediately…” John’s brow furrowed, puzzled.

“What’s been happening down there?” he asked, addressing his question more to Ted and Chris even though they would have no more idea than he did: since their punishments all three of them had been banned from having any information regarding earth and what had been happening on it, even for any area outside of London. The courier hovered restlessly and Chris dismissed him (probably more brusquely than he should have but in his defence this was a bit of a shock to the system) before then looking to Ted. He outwardly looked as shocked as they felt, but John couldn’t fault him that. Whilst it was clear that something had happened between Morningstar’s Heir and Ted now, they didn’t know exactly what activities those had been.

“You go down,” John murmured then, “I’ll join you after I’ve spoken to Him about what he wants us to do.” The missive they had been sent didn’t sound like one that called for physical altercations between the six of them but with Him you didn’t always know… Especially when it sounded, from the words of the missive, that Randy and the others had been doing even worse than they had ever done when they had been on earth. Chris straightened his back and squared his shoulders. John recognised that stance: that was the stance that said Chris was all business… but he couldn’t miss the small light of excitement that had grown in his friend’s eyes. An expression that he wasn’t too unsure would be present in his own eyes in that moment.

“Wait-!” another voice called and John, Chris and Ted turned seeing another messenger angel coming towards them now. Arching his brows John accepted the scroll that was being handed across to him now. His eyes widened when he read the contents, swallowing as he looked to Ted. “You can’t come,” he said, Ted’s mouth opening in shock. “What?” Chris asked, grabbing the scroll from John and reading it. It was from the Higher Ups, saying that even if John and Chris were still to go Ted couldn’t. He was too much in danger to be exposed to such a situation. “This—“Chris started, Ted taking the scroll. He read it, expression difficult to discern, and then he swallowed, jaw setting. “I’m coming with you, just like He said I was.”

~:~

Lucifer sprawled regally over a chair, one leg thrown over the arm, a glass of brandy in hand. As always, he looked completely at home in his surroundings, like a tom cat sneaking in uninvited and making a bed out of the couch stuffing – although should he be inclined, Lucifer could make far more mess. He had insisted on the lights being low and the fire blazing; he rarely came to the mortal world and missed the comforts of home. Randy suggested he could probably arrange for some agonised screaming as background music and Lucifer had laughed, ruffled his hair proudly and said that it wasn't necessary on this occasion. 

Cody and Evan had been banished from the room, Lucifer was a strong believer in the hierarchy and there was little chance that he would be sharing his private time with his son even if they were Randy's closest friends, servants and protectors. Randy didn't argue the point but he was well aware that they would probably have positioned themselves somewhere they could hear what was going on. The room directly above was a good place to hear sound travel up the chimney and his boys had excellent hearing. 

“Randeus.” Lucifer swilled the brandy elegantly around the glass and then necked it greedily, reaching for the bottle and refilling it. “Is there a reason that you've been doing so much feeding? And not just feeding. It hasn't escaped my notice that you three are cutting a swath through the city of late.”

Randy shrugged a little. There was no point in lying to Lucifer, he could smell a lie and being his son was no guarantee of escaping his wrath. “I was trying to get someone's attention.”

“I see. How would some mortal realise that it was directly attributable to you?”

“Um...” Randy trailed off a little, then rallied himself. “Well, it's been in the newspapers. No prints around the bodies has the police going insane with theories. They think it's Springheel Jack, some old myth come to life. And that's only the ones that they think were killed, there's rumours about plague and disease from the ones we feed off...”

Lucifer cut Randy off with a sharp hand gesture. “That's not what I asked. How would some mortal know it was you?”

Randy tapped his fingers against his leg a moment. Clearly Lucifer knew plenty already, which didn't surprise him, he simply wanted to hear it from Randy before he blew and dragged the three of them back to Hell. The thought sent a wave of despair over Randy. If he was in Hell and Ted was in Heaven, there could be centuries go by before they managed to meet again and all the work he had done would be for no reason at all. He just hoped his father didn't feel his emotions, he had little sympathy for weaknesses. “It's not a mortal that I was trying to get a message to. It was an angel.”

“An angel.” Lucifer sounded flatly unsurprised and that only told Randy that he was already aware of at least a little of the situation. “Continue.”

“He sent angels down here to keep an eye on us,” replied Randy. “Three of them. There is one who I um, had made several overtures toward and he seemed to be responding before he was taken back to Heaven. I wanted to get his attention.”

“I think that we can safely say you've gotten that,” said Lucifer, regarding Randy with something akin to pride and – was that a hint of concern? Randy wasn't sure, since Satan had never seemed overly worried about him before. “I'd imagine that He is getting pretty annoyed right about now. Or maybe not, it's always been tough to tell with Him. But the Higher Ups must be getting pissed off. They'll be doing something about it.”

“Huh. All they did was put a couple of angels on our tail – different angels. They haven't been able to keep up with us yet.” Randy smirked. “They'll have no choice in the end but to give up what I want.”

“Oh?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Given any thought what you'll do it you get this angel?”

“Lots,” returned Randy with a leer.

“That's not quite what I mean, for once. You said there were three of them and you don't think he'll have those other two angels looking out for him?”

“I think they might well be distracted.”

“And what are you planning to do once you're done with the fucking?”

Randy hesitated noticeably and Lucifer rolled his eyes. “You want a pet, I can understand it--”

“No. I don't want a pet.” Randy's voice was cold. 

Lucifer looked at him levelly for long moments. “Then you might have a problem. The angels won't let you keep him. Even if they were to send him down here, which isn't especially likely, even if you snatched a moment alone with him, what would you do once that moment was finished? Spirit him back to Hell?”

Randy squared his chin defiantly. “Why not?”

Lucifer sighed and Randy paused, slightly taken aback. He had never seen Lucifer show even that slight sign of weariness and for the first time Satan seemed the closest thing to a real, mortal parent than he ever had before. “You can't take an angel to Hell,” he said with an unusual patience. “Because angels feel the pain of mortals. Every emotional anguish and physical harm that befalls them. The whole point of Hell is that is all the mortals feel. If you took an angel into Hell, they would instantly feel the pain of millions, all at once.”

Randy winced, all too easily able to imagine Ted entering through the gateway to Hell, borne there by Randy himself, and starting to scream as the agonies of all those sinners hit him. Lucifer saw the reaction and nodded in agreement with the thoughts he seemed to know Randy was having “You see the problem?”

“Why would you see the problem? It's not as if you think too much about what the angels do, as long as they stay out of our business.”

“Because I cared once about what one angel would do.” Lucifer gave a one-shouldered shrug that seemed dismissive, but Randy could sense an old pain coming from him. “She was the one who pointed out she would never be able to live in our world. Which at least meant that she had given it a lot of thought. I'm not sure that your angel will have done so and should you truly attempt such a thing, it will only cause him pain.”

“So Hell is out of the question.”

“As is Heaven. You would be not even be allowed through the gate, any attempt would be unsuccessful and extremely painful. You have never experienced true pain before Randeus and believe me when I say that you don't want to. And there is nothing you could do to change that state of affairs, you know already that my lineage is damned.”

“Yes. Thanks for that, father.”

“Do you wish to continue your insolence?” Lucifer's voice was mild, the threat behind them was very real. 

Randy lowered his eyes. “I apologise.” 

There was a ghost of a smile on Lucifer's face at the words, knowing that he was the only one that Randy would ever have to apologise to. “You are forgiven.”

There was a moments silence, then Randy spoke up again. “How do you know I can't go there? Maybe it's just you.”

“I know because He told me and He has not been known for telling untruths,” replied Lucifer, putting his glass aside and spreading his arms so that Randy could clearly see the marks on the palms of his hands. Randy had seen the marks there a hundred times, more, although they were usually rather faint. At that moment they seemed to almost glow. “When I tried to force the issue and test His words, I found out the hard way. You are blessed in one respect at least; that you have never and will never see Heaven. To have known it and be cast out is the worst pain imaginable, save for one other.”

Randy narrowed his eyes. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I have a little more experience on this matter than you and I would not like you to follow in the mistakes that I have. In that path lies only weakness and we cannot afford to be weak.” Lucifer gave that half-smile again. “Although it seems that my lineage does have a certain weakness. A type shall we say. An angel.”

“You're talking about my mother.” It wasn't a question.

“Yes, in part. Once I was cast out, she could not be with me in Hell, nor I with her in Heaven. There was the mortal realm of course and I have spent much time there in the past. But in the mortal realm, we affect the mortals. This makes no difference to me but she was another matter altogether.”

“Wait.” Randy frowned as he put another piece of the story together. “Are you trying to tell me I was born in the mortal realm?”

“No, you were born in Hell.”

“But you said angels couldn't go to Hell.”

“Oh, they can enter, though few would wish to do so. I merely said it was an ordeal.”

That seemed like the understatement of the century, if what his father had said about the angels pain was true. Randy had never met his mother though, not in his memory, and he found it hard to connect what was an abstract idea for him to an actual angel. It was a whole lot easier to imagine Ted there.

“She's not in Heaven though, or in the mortal realm--”

“There are places that one can go that are neither one. Those angels that have been cast out since the Fall find Hell all too painful and while God has never shied from suffering, he has at least promised an end to it. And many of those who can find refuge in neither place have served Him in the past, to be damned by their own actions, often well-intentioned ones. There is the cycle of the mortal realm of course, reincarnation, although I have found that to be a rare thing. And had your mother been born anew, I would know it. More likely she is condemned to limbo, a state without body or voice. A void containing nothing. I do not know.”

“How could you not know something like that?”

“Because He has not seen fit to let me know and indeed, the only angels who bore witness to the judgement are those who never leave Heaven.” Lucifer leant forward. “You do not seem to understand Randeus, nor have you ever. I defied God, I rebelled against him in order to impose my own will upon the mortals and His punishment for that was my torment. To cast me from Heaven was merely the start. To take from me my soul-mate while I must forever wonder what became of her, that is also a part of it. Even His little joke, that I should have my chance to impose my will upon the mortals and maintain my own kingdom for those I win over, that is a part of the punishment He has sent me to. I was an angel too Randeus, and although I may be the ruler of demons, a part of me still is. And when an angel is in Hell, when they feel the unrelenting agony of the mortals, their soul suffers.”

Randy stared at him, at a loss for anything to say. He would never even have guessed at something like this coming from Lucifer. 

“I still do the duty that is mine and I rejoice in it, because He has taken everything from me and for every soul that adds to my kingdom and to my own pain, it is a soul that also adds to His pain. He feels the loss of them as much as I feel the pain they go through and that gives me the strength to continue.” Lucifer reached for the brandy again. “This is not a part of what I had planned to tell you. I was concerned over hearing you were training an angel.”  
Randy wetted his lips a little. “You make it sound like a bad idea.”

“Usually I would be in favour. His pain at the taking of his most trusted creatures would be music to me. But the lengths you have gone to in order to get him back are a cause for grave concern. This is not a game to you any more Randy, if it ever was. I have been able to sense it all along, the way I can sense that your lackeys had hopes of their own for their own angels and that one of them has even discovered how they can be rejuvenated by them. Should the angel return Randy, I should not think he will favour how you brought him back. And perhaps that would be for the best. This is the path to ruin, and to an existence such as mine.”

Randy shook his head slowly. “Why the warning? You've never warned me of anything at all before. I was under the impression that as long as I was like you, then it hardly mattered what ends I desired. And would this not make me just like you?”

“You're too old to think like a teenager Randeus.” Lucifer smirked. “I do not wish you to be just like me. As I said, you have never been an angel and you have not had that pain. But the intensity with which you desire this angel is cause for concern. There is no pain so great as the one you feel in response to causing the pain of the one you love and to continue would cause this angel nothing but anguish – although I would say that if you care nothing for him, then go ahead, corrupt him all you like. I would be proud. Otherwise, I would call this angel the one that got away. Should God return them to you, then you should give him every chance to turn his back on you. It would save you the same kind of heartache that I have had to suffer through.”

He rose from the chair, having depleted most of the brandy without even a slur or stagger to show for it. “Goodbye for the moment Randeus,” he said calmly. “I believe while I am in the mortal realm, I may as well go on a personal recruitment drive. But remember what I have told you. Maybe if you find your mind too crowded then you too should return to your home for a time. Then perhaps another city. I doubt you will escape being stalked by the Pious, but at least you may be able to recover from this Pious. In the meantime, try to keep your heads down. God's eyes upon you is not a good thing for a demon.”

Lucifer let himself from the house while Randy sat, trying to digest what he had been told. It occurred to him that perhaps Lucifer had visited him not out of self-interest but out of some duty to him. Love wasn't exactly a dirty word among the demons but it wasn't thought of in any kind of high regard, some mortal weakness and Pious foolishness that they would never succumb to, but his father had all but admitted that he had been in love and loved in return. And not wanting Randy to feel as he did, was that some kind of love as well? Randy wasn't schooled enough in that emotion to know, but he was starting to realise that no matter what his desires were and how much he wanted Ted with him once more, there might not just be the short term to think through. Being chased by a gang of righteously pissed-off angels seemed to pale in comparison to seeing Ted having his feathers pulled from his wings, one by one, never to be regrown again before being cast from Heaven and suffering in the same fashion that Lucifer had admitted to.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Returned To Me (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels return to earth, and reunions are begun.

It was certainly a lot to consider, Cody thought as he glanced at Evan upon hearing the front door closing behind Lucifer even though the door was some distance away from the sitting room. Besides, even if they couldn’t have heard it the very atmosphere of the house had altered so drastically he was sure even a human could have sensed the change. “What does this mean?” he whispered to Evan although he knew realistically Randy would have been expecting them to eavesdrop and was probably expecting them soon so that he could either talk through with them what he was thinking, or to just have their company as he became lost in his own thoughts. “What do you mean?” Evan asked looking equally perplexed as Cody.

With regards to Randy’s parentage everyone of course knew of it, though many had learned the hard way not to mention Lucifer’s Own before him, or before someone who was most likely to tell him what you were talking about. And given that Hell was the backdrop for these conversations that meant everyone you came across was likely to try and turn you in in order to gain something by way of self-interest. “I mean,” Cody whetted his lips with his tongue, eyes alight with a slow excitement even if his tone was one that spoke of someone attempting not to count their chickens before they had hatched, “—does this mean we have Morningstar’s approval?” he hadn’t exactly warned Randy off after all, and well, with regards to them...

For all they had some worth to Randy they wouldn’t have as much to his father and so chances were if they did something with the angels Lucifer wouldn’t think to offer them any sort of warning because they hadn’t the same worth to him as his son did, which was entirely understandable and they weren’t in the least bit offended by it. They knew they had rank greater than just ordinary demons because of the way Lucifer allowed them to be around his son as much as they were. A sudden sharp whistle sounded up the fireplace and the two demons couldn’t help but exchange a slight smile before Evan called lightly, “We’ll be right down, Randy.” Had it been anyone else they would have been embarrassed at being caught out.

But it was Randy so there was nothing to be ashamed of really. Getting off of the floor gracefully where they had been seated by the chimney the demons headed downstairs, finding Randy lounged in the seat his father had just vacated, head not turning towards them when they appeared but they knew he knew they were there. When a long finger was crooked at them they moved quickly to obey, both slipping to sit down on either side of Randy’s feet, heads resting against his thighs. Randy didn’t say anything to them, not even to chastise them mildly for listening in when they hadn’t been invited to, but they told themselves not to worry; they had anticipated that he was most likely having a lot on his mind to sort through.

Despite having questions themselves the demons were silent, letting their prince (hopefully) take some sense of reassurance from their presence. If there was any one thing that Randy could be certain of, more so than anything else in the world, it was that Cody and Evan would always be there for him. No matter what happened, or who they had to face, they would stand with him until the very end of the world. That was what they had been born to do, and what they had grown to willingly do. As the sky grew darker outside Randy remained almost state-still, looking at the fire still blazing in the hearth. Eventually though he started to move, and the three demons headed their separate ways to feed, that being their genuine intention this time. 

~::~

It seemed like forever since he had been back on earth, and, indeed, it had been over a month in the human realm. Oh, they had day and night in heaven much like the human realm but it hardly mattered to them when one day ended and another began; it wasn’t as though they had much of a change in their routines like the humans did did they? Chris exhaled softly and adjusted the collar of his coat around his neck. Ironically it seemed much colder than he remembered it to be, though that could have just been the knowledge of what had happened in their absence (because of their absence) that was making it seem even chillier to him. A small shiver ran through the blonde and he wrapped his arms around himself lightly.

“Lookin’ feh some fun, sweetheart?” cooed a voice from the shadows and Chris almost jumped; he hadn’t even sensed there was anyone in the alleyway with him. For one sudden, unbidden moment Chris had been hoping Evan was already aware of the fact he was back on earth and was looking for him, but it turned out just to be some bog-standard prostitute. It was sad really; he could sense the desperation from her, could tell that this was far from the life she had envisioned for herself. She was pretty as well as rather well-groomed, which, admittedly, was as rarity in the London slums and often through no fault of their own. Of course he had no intention of engaging her, but he reached into his pocket for some money anyway.

The shock on her face was not surprising to Chris and neither were the tears that appeared in her eyes; truthfully she wasn’t cut out for the profession that she had been forced into through whatever circumstances, but really, how many of them were? As she hastened away with the coins he had given her clutched tightly in her fist Chris exhaled a soft breath and shook his head. Suddenly, warmth washed over his back, as though he had slid into a freshly drawn bath. Stiffening slightly despite himself Chris almost didn’t dare turn around to face the newcomer even though he would bet his immortality on knowing their identity. Eventually though, when Evan made no move to speak to him, Chris turned around.

For once the young demon was clad in proper attire befitting the young, well-off gentleman he portrayed himself as before the humans, as though he hadn’t had a chance to go to a brothel to ready himself for a feeding yet. A small flicker of relief grew in Chris’ chest that it seemed he had managed to stop the demon from harming any more humans, but the feeling was admittedly overshadowed by the other sensation in his chest. A sensation that almost had Chris falling over into the gutter without any apparent cause; he was happy to see Evan again, genuinely, utterly delighted to see the wicked minx again. Sure, he had begun to accept the complicated and essentially taboo feelings he had for him, but this?

This was unexpected even by Chris. And, from the look on Evan’s face, he looked torn between questioning whether Chris was there and throwing himself at him. After a few moments though it seemed the latter emotion had won out because Chris barely had time to brace himself before Evan was on him, arms tight around his neck and legs locked around his waist almost to the point where he could have damaged Chris’ internal organs somehow with the force had the blonde been human. Despite locking his stance Chris still fell backwards a little, his back connecting with the wall just as Evan’s lips fused to his own. The brief flicker of pain where the back of his head had connected with the stone overshadowed by the kiss. 

~::~

Dropping the body of the teenage boy he had selected for the evening Cody then found himself suddenly overtaken by the urge to move him somehow, do something with him other than leave him on the ground without care like a piece of rubbish. Puzzled by the response, but helpless but to obey, Cody carefully picked the teen’s body up and leant him against a doorway where he was more likely to be seen by someone and reported to the constabulary. Frowning a little as he looked down at his hands, wondering what had gotten into him suddenly, Cody then startled as a large hand covered his eyes. “It would seem I’m too late,” lamented a sad voice quietly and Cody was so startled he didn’t fight as he was pulled away from the body.

If he had doubted the owner of the voice at first he knew for certain that he couldn’t have mistaken the feel of the hand over his eyes or the strong arm at his waist. No two angels or demons had similar auras or scents so it wasn’t as though someone could have been posturing as the angel he had been pining over for the past month; the angel he fantasised about when he was in bed alone (or with Randy and Evan) or when he was seducing some unsuspecting human to make them vulnerable enough to become his next meal. John was back. Somehow, someway, the angel had returned to the mortal realm. And to him. Cody could feel his wings straining to get out but he barely managed to restrain himself for the moment.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind brushed over his back and Cody couldn’t help but gasp as he was lifted off of his feet without any strain from the angel behind him, his hands once again seeking the bicep of the arm around his middle. It was almost like déjà vu from the last time he had literally been picked up by John, and the swooping sensation that had filled the demon’s stomach had nothing to do with the sensation of flight. How could it when he himself could fly? As his feet touched a slanted surface Cody knew that he had been deposited on a rooftop. When John’s feet didn’t touch the floor behind him though Cody internally panicked, managing to pull out of John’s grip enough to turn in the angel’s arms, to grasp his shirt, to see him.

John had a wan smile on his face, as though he couldn’t quite believe his own feelings upon seeing Cody again, as though he was feeling every soul that he and his friends had extinguished since his removal from the human realm. Something that Cody supposed was wholly possible given the way angels were so emphatically linked with humans, and for a moment he almost felt guilty. Being seen as a monster in the eyes of his victims was not something he was wholly concerned by, but the thought of John seeing him as nothing more than a monster bothered him, because it meant that John would possibly work hard to create some distance between them after he felt he had appeared Cody for the moment. He didn’t want that.

Slowly, as though expecting that the angel before him would vanish like a mirage should he move too quickly, Cody leant in, brushing his lips over John’s almost fleetingly before running his hands over broad shoulders and down strong arms. Avoiding the cross in the centre of John’s chest, hidden but nonetheless dangerous to him underneath the human-style shirt, Cody ran his hands down John’s front. He was real, he was solid, he was there. Cody didn’t even want to think about why that was, he didn’t care about the details, all that mattered was that it was so. Unable to help himself he pressed his face into John’s throat, getting drunk on the man’s scent as one of his hands tripped lower and squeezed the taller man’s groin firmly.

~::~

Playing chase was not a game Randy was unfamiliar with at all, but this was the first time he had had a quarry who was managing to keep ahead of him, seemingly without effort. The moment Randy thought he would get close enough to be able to obtain this wilful prize they managed to get ahead of him once again… it was frustrating and perplexing in equal measure because there was no human who would be able to outrun him. Which lead to the question: just what was the figure fleeing from him? The aura he was sensing from him was pulling at his awareness almost to the point of being painful, telling him he knew it, but it was muted, as though someone had done something to try and obscure it from him for whatever reason.

Theodore. The name flashed through his mind and though Randy knew that that was likely impossible (his father had said so and sadly he knew that there was little reason to distrust the man, because he had always been infuriatingly honest with him despite his apparent reputation for telling lies) he found himself surging forward, putting on a burst of speed that even he didn’t know he possessed. The figure ahead of him suddenly stumbled, slowing, and Randy didn’t have the chance to compensate for the speed he had put on, to stop, and so he collided with his previous quarry. They were crashing down heavily into the snow, Randy on top. He was panting and he didn’t need to breathe normally, brow furrowing as he saw his prey was masked.

Stranger still they made no move to fight him, merely laid there in the snow as though they were waiting for him to reveal their identity. Reaching with his fingers Randy removed the strangely porcelain like half-face mask that the man underneath him was wearing--- and he dropped it moments later without even realising as he took in the blue-eyed blonde looking back up at him levelly, with a not-quite smile on his face. Randy almost couldn’t believe what he was seeing; what was He thinking by letting the angel come back? Randy sincerely doubted that Ted had been seized by a sudden bout of rebellion and returned of his own free will. Which was a shame but Randy doubted he’d have grown so fixated on Ted if he was like that.

“Theodore?” it came out as more of a question than he would have liked and Randy mentally cursed as Ted slowly nodded his head. It occurred to Randy that he should get out of the snow because neither his race nor the angels’ liked it, but he didn’t want to. How many times had he dreamed of having the angel underneath him like this, willingly? When that thought crossed his mind though he stilled; just how willing was Ted now he was there? Was this some sort of trap? Immediately Randy straightened up somewhat, head turning left and right slowly, sensing and listening. There was no-one else in the immediate vicinity except for the two of them. Regardless, Randy found himself anticipating being jumped by the angels he had been tormenting.

In more recent terms that was. When a hand suddenly cupped his cheek Randy felt himself immediately leaning into it, startling himself as much as Ted undoubtedly. However, when the blonde leant up and gently pressed on Randy’s cheek to indicate he leaned down Randy didn’t hesitate. His entire body covered Ted’s as he plundered the blonde’s mouth with his eager tongue, the thick snow underneath his hands sizzling and melting as he dug them into the cold substance because he didn’t trust himself to touch Ted properly in that moment. A low growl of delight and triumph rumbled from deep within Randy’s chest as he felt the hardness growing in Ted’s pants and the angel’s scent began to thicken with the musk of desperate, pure arousal.

~:~

Finally, after what seemed like a long time, Randy broke the kiss and stared down into Ted's face, trying to memorise every inch. What if Ted had only returned for a short time? It didn't seem unlikely that it could be the case, perhaps to try to talk him out of his recent activities and if that was the case then Randy was going to take advantage of what time there was. "Why are you back?"

"He ordered it." Ted looked almost as confused as Randy felt by the fact, but Randy was more distracted by the sight of his kiss-swollen lips. "I don't know why and I don't know how long until someone comes to get me.”

“I don't understand. If He ordered it, then why would you be returned?”

“Let's call it creative interpretation of orders. There are a lot of angels, the Higher Ups, who don't think I should be in the mortal realm and certainly not within a thousand feet of you.” He frowned slightly. “I don't know why particularly. They didn't even speak to me about it.”

Randy certainly had his own ideas about why that might be, he suspected that the Higher Ups that Ted had spoke of saw Ted as something valuable, to be protected at all costs, although whether that was because of his pure status or because of his relative youth and inexperience he wasn't sure. “Why did you run from me?”

“I hardly ran.” Ted gave a half-smile. “I wanted to ensure that you didn't have the chance to feed on some mortal...” He hesitated and although Randy could still feel Ted's arousal, the aura he was giving off changed subtly. He cursed himself a little. He had known that Ted would dislike how he had gotten the attention but he had hoped that he might be able to find some way to convince the angel before it came down to this – sadly, he hadn't come up with anything that Ted might actually believe. 

“I heard that you three were showing your displeasure at our return to Heaven,” Ted said softly. “How many paid for it?”

“A few,” replied Randy, trying to be both honest and evasive. “The mortals that I chose though – I would not say they were destined for Heaven anyway. Maybe you had some effect on me. I sought them deliberately and without their influences upon the world, perhaps there will be more destined for your side. It doesn't have to be a bad thing.”

“Are you trying to justify your actions?” asked Ted severely. “Because a soul has a chance of redemption until the moment it parts from the body.”

“Mmm, well I just parted it from the body sooner, with the same result in the end.” Randy leaned in to kiss Ted briefly again. “What does it matter? It's done now. Did you come alone?”

“No, we three came as a group again, although John and Chris have their own business to attend to.”

Randy grinned widely. “Then we get to make the most of this?” He kissed Ted again, no brevity about this one and Ted responded with equally as much passion, as much need as Randy showed. Both of them had forgotten they were lying in the snow, in the open and Randy had neglected to feed. It didn't seem as important as being together again. 

This time it was Ted who broke the kiss, with the vague thought that it was becoming foggy out. It took him a few moments to realise the truth of the matter; the snow around them had melted entirely and the water was starting to evaporate around them. That had to be Randy's doing, Ted didn't give off much body heat usually and the body atop him was hot in a way he would never guessed he would find desirable. But then, Randy had taught him everything he knew about desire.

Randy glanced about at the steam, looking slightly embarrassed. “I can control that.”

Ted chuckled a little. “Perhaps we should remove ourselves somewhere out of the weather.”

“Have you regained the use of your former home?”

“I imagine I still have a place there, although Jack and Mickie are still in residence – oh.” Ted looked contrite. “I should have liaised with them prior to finding you--”

“You came right to me?” Randy found this thought incredibly pleasing in a way he hadn't experienced before. “I suppose then that if we were to adjourn there, we may not get a warm reception. In which case, my house.” He paused a moment, remembering what Lucifer had told him about how angels reacted to the presence of evil and death. They didn't tend to feed in their home as they preferred not to have the inconvenience of a trail, but people had died there. “If you believe that you can deal with it.”

“I think that it's a good place to start and we may soon find out.” 

Ted waited for Randy to get up, offering his hand to the angel so that Ted too could get to his feet. Now that he didn't have Randy's body against his, Ted felt the lack of warmth keenly and the damp that had permeated through his clothes. He grimaced a little, then stripped off his long coat and the shirt beneath, storing them in a doorway – this seemed a likely place for the homeless or the desperate to seek shelter and he was sure the clothing would be gratefully received. And when he needed to cover himself, he would have to take something from Randy, who no doubt had a vast wardrobe to choose from. Vanity was a sin that Randy had noticeably revelled in. 

“We're flying?” Randy sounded a little surprised and almost childishly excited, something that made Ted smile as he nodded. “I thought you were supposed to be keeping a low profile.”

“And according to the Higher Ups I am rogue, although my orders are from Him.” Ted gave a rather impish smile of his own. “Perhaps a little risk-taking in these circumstances is exactly the right time, as I'm already no doubt being missed.” He spread his wings and simply leapt into the air, a single flap carrying him straight up almost thirty feet. Randy was quick to strip off his own coat and shirt, taking to the air until he was hovering next to Ted. Ted indicated for him to lead the way and Randy did so, knowing his way back through unerring instinct rather than knowing just where he was. The trip was mostly conducted in silence, although there were several playful manoeuvres that were done more for the sheer enjoyment of being in the air than to show off. Randy took careful notice of how their aerodynamics differed as they progressed; the difference in their wings showed in far more ways than just the physical. Randy's leathery wings were smaller, beating constantly and steadily to keep him aloft, using the wind to aid him. Ted's wings were huge, possessing a power that had previously only been hinted at, barely having to move to keep him aloft. Randy was made for the sudden drops while Ted had a fluid, regal height that Randy could only envy. Randy swooped, Ted soared. 

The grounds of Randy's abode were lined with trees, just as he had preferred and it was no difficulty for him to drop from an angle to land behind them, relatively confident that he was not seen – and so what if he was? That would merely be an inconvenience, since there was no likelihood of such a story being believed and no way of recording the sight to prove it. Ted hovered above the trees a moment and then dropped at a perfectly straight vertical, something that would not have been possible had the winter not stolen the leaves. Randy supposed that an angels wings weren't meant for sneaking around, they were meant to be seen, to take away mortal breath with their sheer magnificence. Which was all very well, until the angel in question was where he shouldn't be. 

Ted frowned slightly as Randy opened the door to let them in, glad that the servants had been dismissed to their own quarters for the night – not that he ever explained himself to them but he thought that Ted entering the house without half of his clothes might cause the Pious some embarrassment. “There's no one here but us, Ted,” he said, cocking his head slightly as he tried to sense his demons and failed to. “Even Ted and Cody are gone.”

Still Ted hesitated and Randy paused. “Is there something wrong?”

“It's...” Ted shook his head almost imperceptibly. “There was someone here. A boy, not quite a man but – it's hard to tell just from the lingering impressions. Someone who lost all hope and knew that he was walking into his own death and didn't care. He welcomed it.”

For a moment Randy couldn't think what he meant, then suddenly recalled the mortal that Cody had brought to Evan to feed on when he collapsed. His father's words came back to haunt him, that angels could be hurt by the pain of the mortals. “Are you able to be here?”

Ted looked at him with something like surprise, as if he hadn't expected the consideration. “Yes, I can. It's hard to feel such hopelessness from one so young but it's so faint – and there's no sense of fear. Only resignation and by the end, some flair of hope. No pain.” He worried his lip with his teeth. “I had assumed it hurt the mortals, being fed upon.”

“It's painless,” replied Randy, suddenly seeing a whole lot more of Ted's conflicted emotions. “And how they feel at the end, if they even know if it is the end, that depends on what happens before. How we behave before we feed. Believe it or not, we are often inclined to mercy.” He pushed the door wider, glad that he never bothered to lock up at the back. It was something of a secret hope of his that one day he would catch burglars in the act and then be able to take his own special brand of revenge, not that he would ever admit that to Ted. “Are we staying out here tonight? It's a nice night, but rather cold for me.”

“This from one who was lying in the snow only a few minutes ago.” A slight shiver went through Ted's wings and then he folded them back a little, not enough to hide them beneath any clothes he might have been wearing but enough for them to be at rest and out of the way. “Thank you for inviting me.”

Randy's lips quirked into a smile as Ted walked through the door past him. It was a strange thing from the angels, that they could use impeccable manners even in the oddest of circumstances. “You're welcome.”

Ted did falter slightly as he went in and the sense of wickedness that had permeated the house during the demons time there hit him, but Randy thought that he hid it well. Perhaps he was more used to it, since he had been spending so much time with the leader of their little trio. “This is very impressive. Opulent.”

“I told you, I don't partake of austerity.” Randy grinned suddenly at Ted. “And if you think this is impressive, you should see my bedroom.”

Ted raised an eyebrow, looking almost but not quite amused. “Are you trying to tempt me?”

“Of course. I'm all about temptation.” Randy's face turned serious. “But it's as I told you at your party. I have no desire to bed you if you are not willing. The willingness, the desire, that's the fun part. Fucking is no fun unless both parties give in to their needs. Otherwise it's just masturbation with a sex aid.” He fought back a smirk at the fierce blush that crossed Ted's face. “If such talk makes you uncomfortable, then perhaps it's as well I don't show you the bedroom. Which begs the question, why did you wish to come here?”

“I--” Ted paused, his eyes sliding away from Randy. “I suppose I felt that I must. When we were recalled to Heaven without warning, I felt that I had done something terribly wrong in gaining your interest and I needed to be sheltered from it. But Heaven was – different since I was here. Heaven is hard to describe to someone who's never been there but it's a place where there is no negativity, no pain, no petty wants to cloud ones mind. There's only contentment and serenity...”

“And serenity is boring?”

Ted looked startled. “I never used to think so. I was always happy, I have never known anything else until I came to earth. And then there were other thoughts that I have never known in Heaven but aren't – they're not bad. Not wholly at least. Confusion and, and wanting things only for my own needs and – and desire--”

Randy closed in on Ted until their bodies were barely touching, their faces close enough to feel one another's breath. “And?”

“And that feeling through your whole body that screams of real desire...”

“Lust,” murmured Randy, keeping his gaze on Ted's. “Angels must feel it, even when they're in Heaven. They have partners, don't they?”

“Not like this,” returned Ted, his own voice low. “That feeling that there's nothing else in the whole of creation that will suffice, that Heaven is incomplete, that's not how the Pious are supposed to feel!”

“Who told you?” Randy found himself becoming unaccountably excited even just in close proximity to Ted, sensing the way that the angels aura was thickening with desire of his own. “Perhaps even the angels are bereft when they are separated from – from one they desire,” he finished, not sure where he had been going with the sentence but catching himself before he let his mouth run away from him. 

“I have never known want before,” Ted confessed. 

“And now you do.” Randy had allowed his wings freedom to fly with but for the first time since Ted had returned, he allowed his ears and fangs to elongate as well. There were some things that he refused to do under false pretences. “So if you want me, then take me.”

For a long moment he thought that Ted's conscience wouldn't allow it, that the Pious would simply flee from him. Instead Ted's hands were suddenly threaded in his hair, barely shy of painful as the angel pulled their mouths together, kissing him with a fierceness that made every other kiss they had shared seem like a chaste peck. It took Randy's breath away, causing him to grab on to Ted with all his strength, pressing their bodies together with a low moan as their heated torso's touched. It occurred to Randy that he should have been burned – he had seen the flash of gold around Ted's neck as the angel had lay beneath him in the alley and known what it was – but the thought was lost when there was no pain. It would only occur to him much later that he had not seen the symbol that Ted wore around his neck at all times when they had flown together. 

Randy allowed his teeth to graze over Ted's lower lip before allowing his lips to trail to the angel's jaw, to the sensitive skin at the crook of his neck. “Theodore...” He nipped lightly, not even breaking the skin there but Ted shivered almost violently and Randy closed his eyes as he tasted the incredible flavour of the other. “Don't deny me again. You taught me that desire can be painful too. Don't allow me this and then no more, I may actually go out of my mind.”

Ted closed his eyes a moment, a part of him luxuriating in the feel of Randy alternately kissing or nipping at his skin, sending mild shocks of pleasure through his whole body. But there was another part of him, an insistent part, trying to get his attention. This was still the child of the Morningstar,still the adversary, no matter what his body was telling him. God might have been testing his resolve and the Higher ups recognised that he simply could never be strong enough to resist – had been desperately longing for. Hadn't he slipped off his crucifix back in the alley as he removed his shirt, placing it safely within a remaining pocket, because he had yearned for it?

This is the feeling that mortals and angels alike have given up everything for, this one moment...

One of the worst parts about being back in Heaven was that feeling not just of unfinished business but of wasted chances. He had not felt rewarded for his strength but rather punished for his indecision – punished by his own mind, since there was no punishment in Heaven that God did not immediately mete out. With a sudden flash of insight, Ted threw aside whatever reasons they had to be apart and allowed himself only on what kept bringing them together, the fire that Randy never failed to ignite within him. 

“Randy,” he murmured, opening his eyes and tipping his head aside slightly to give the demon better access. “I have no intention of denying you, if you will indulge me in return--”

Randy drew back at once, looking sharply into Ted's lust-blown eyes. “Are you certain?”

“Very certain.” Ted met the stare unwaveringly, a slight smile playing over his face that Randy found hard to resist. He tried to bring to mind what he had learned about the likely outcome of any liaison between them but all he could see was the man in front of him and all he could think was how much he needed everything from him. 

He reached for the angel again and Ted went willingly into his arms. 

~:~ 

Neither one was sure how they got up the stairs, although walking did not seem to have been a part of it. They made their way up while trying not to leave one another alone for a moment, clothing stripped or torn from their bodies and left in a telling trail up the stairs that they both ignored. Ted stopped at the top but Randy didn't feel hesitation from him and guided the angel to his room, unable to stop touching and kissing him the whole way there. Randy's room was the largest of all of them, an intimidating mixture of dark woods, black and reds, with the biggest bed Ted had ever seen dominating the space. Almost the moment they were through the door Randy bore Ted back onto the bed and the angel allowed it, wings spreading so that they were at their full span, protruding from either side of the bed in spite of its size.

Divulging themselves of their clothes as they went along meant that Ted wore only dangerously low-hanging underwear that Randy wasted no time in simply tearing from his body; he had almost expected Ted to make some protest at the innate violence of the gesture but if he did, then it was lost to Randy as he stood back to examine the sight before him. The angel, his angel, lay on the sheets looking back up at him without a stitch and apparently without a care, fair skin, blonde hair and wide blue eyes contrasting with the shadows of the room so much that Ted almost appeared to glow with some internal light. Perhaps he did. 

Randy savoured the sight for long moments, then shredded the rest of his clothes in his hurry to join his angel on the bed. Ted seemed faintly amused by his actions until he unexpectedly straddled the blonde, giving a slow, lazy smile before pressing his lips to the very spot where Ted's crucifix usually rested and then succumbing to his own fantasies about what he would do to the Pious when he got him where he wanted him. 

Ted gave a gasp as Randy's tongue tasted his skin, his breathing starting heavier as the demon travelled his torso. His one experience with the demons lips on his body taught him of the pleasures to come but it seemed his memory had lied at least a little because when Randy's tongue caught the nub of his nipple, Ted couldn't help giving out a quiet cry and arching his back in some automatic attempt to take himself closer to that mouth. Already he was flushed and only a part of that was through embarrassment at his own wanton behaviour – still, he couldn't recall that the last time they were like this, he had made a great deal of noise. Perhaps that he had not expected to be there back then and that he was trying not to attract attention from their guests. Now there was no one to hear them and no one to disturb them. Ted moaned again as Randy suckled on the nipple hard, his hands going to the demons hair as if to stop him from moving. 

Randy pulled back and Ted felt the air of the room chill and tighten his nipple still harder, although it was not cold – if anything, he was starting to feel a little overheated. It certainly never got hot like this in Heaven. He had expected Randy to continue his exploration and so when Randy's lips pressed against his collar, he was a little confused until a moment later when Randy bit him hard and the pain that accompanied the move made him cry out loudly, forgetting all about his minor disappointment. It hurt, it really hurt for a being unused to feeling physical pain, and yet the pain had been oddly sexual and when Randy pulled back from the wound, Ted's cock throbbed in perfect tandem with the abused, tender flesh of his collar. 

He looked back into Randy's eyes, trying to find the right tone of outrage and not being able to find a word. Randy chuckled, but he sounded almost apologetic. “I needed to mark you, I need to be able to look at you and see my handiwork and warn others that you're mine and they need to stay away-”

Ted didn't get a chance to ask who Randy thought might be looking at him with his shirt off. Suddenly Randy was kissing him again with the same bruising force, his tongue plundering Ted's mouth and seeking to show dominance. Ted welcomed the onslaught, moaning in his throat as Randy's cock came in contact with his own, the two of them starting to slowly undulate against each other, although both could tell that should they keep it up they would simply end up speeding up in a hurry and finishing matters as they were at that moment. Ted wasn't sure that was what he wanted. His mind was made up and now it was, half-measures seemed to be something of a waste, even if it did feel incredibly, sinfully good to have Randy move that way against him. 

Randy seemed to feel the same, because he broke the kiss and reluctantly shifted his position. “If we keep doing that, I won't last. It's – well, it's been a while.”

Ted frowned a little, because no matter what his own experience, he already knew that demons were highly sexual and tended to find sex whenever they were distressed, worried or simply bored. He'd assumed that Randy would have taken care of his own needs prior to the group going to feed. 

Randy saw the expression and leaned closer to Ted's ear. “There's been no one because no one else compares. I can't get you out of my mind, I can't enjoy the moment because you're not the one in it with me. I've been lying right here for weeks, dreaming about getting you like this and imagining you around my cock--”

Ted inhaled sharply and a hand came to the back of Randy's neck as the angels blue eyes focused on him, Ted still not actually speaking. Randy smirked a little at the effect that mere words had on his angel. He would have to remember it for the future. “I suppose I'm asking you to be easy on me,” he said, a little wickedly. “It's my first time.”

Instantly Ted's expression turned to watchful, mistrustful, but Randy didn't laugh to reveal the joke. “I'm serious. I've had mortals and demons spread their legs for me but none have ever been inside me Ted.” He kept Ted's gaze the whole time he spoke of his desires. “I want you there Ted. I want you to take me, more than I have ever wanted anything before. And I want to prove to you that I'm not lying to you or trying to mislead you in any way.” He brought a hand up to caress Ted's face. “It's like I already told you Theodore. If you want me, all you have to do is take me.”

~:~

“It’s just so damn frustrating!” Jack lamented miserably from where he rested his head against Josh’s stomach. The Record Keeper had managed to get permission to go down and see his soul-mate despite the fact that the Higher Ups seemed to be working harder than usual to keep their own back in heaven and not anywhere outside of it. The memory of the Prophecy he had read suddenly flashed through his mind and Josh exhaled; the thought of their comrades being left at the mercy of Morningstar’s Spawn and his lackeys made him exceedingly nervous but at the same time it would probably be the lesser of two evils given the way the Unholy Trio had been acting since John, Chris and Ted had been recalled.

“Jack,” Josh admonished softly at the curse as he carded his fingers through the blonde’s hair. Mickie was somewhere else in the house (of course she and Jack kept up the human pretence of marriage by seemingly entering the same bed-chamber before she slipped through an adjoining door into another bedroom to get her rest) so the two soul-mates were left completely to their own devices until dawn when Josh would have to return back to heaven. The brunette could sense that Jack didn’t want to go but they had already proved that Josh just wasn’t cut out for staying down on the surface very long. “Sorry sweetheart,” Jack murmured, fingers absently brushing over Josh’s ribs as he eased back from him a little bit.

“Just… Don’t let it get to you,” that was all Josh could think to say; clearly He had overridden the Higher Ups and they would no longer need Jack and the others to try and keep an eye on the demons anymore but they couldn’t very well just go back to heaven when they weren’t summoned he supposed. Or, more like, he knew that was what Jack was like, and he wasn’t going to call this mission over until he had done what he had been sent there to do. “Help the mortals and just trust that the others are going to be able to keep the demons from—“Josh stilled then, realising what he had just said; Jack clearly hadn’t known that yet. Jack’s smile slid slightly, eyes narrowing, “What others?” he asked him, “—don’t lie to me Josh.”

Josh lowered his eyes a moment, blinking when Jack’s finger touched underneath his chin and tilted his head upwards. “He has sent the other three back to deal with the demons,” Josh only knew that because the missive, as always once read, was transferred to his office to place it in the necessary files within the Record Room. “Christ…” Jack cursed and then winced, giving himself a small smack automatically, “Does He know what He’s doing?” he then paused and chuckled ruefully, “Of course He knows what He’s doing… it’s just the rest of us that don’t know what’s going on.” A heavy sigh left the blonde angel as he moved to lay down besides his lover again, drawing Josh so that the other was atop of him in an easy move.

The brunette yelped softly, a bit surprised, shaking his head somewhat in wan amusement as he rubbed a hand over Jack’s chest soothingly, “Just trust that things are going to work well OK?” he tried again and although Jack looked rueful he knew that he had to agree with what Jack was saying. “Now we’ve gotten that out of the way—“Jack murmured softly as he drew Josh down to brush their lips together, “—what say I give you something to remember me by when you go back home since I have no idea how long they’re going to keep me and the others here now?” chuckling ruefully Josh rolled his eyes with tender exasperation and leant down to give the other a deeper, more thorough kiss, the angels’ bodies aligning completely.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Returned To Me (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions continue and progression is made.

Evan hummed as he nipped and licked at Chris’ swollen lips as he finally eased his own away from the kiss, hands running through the blonde’s hair, nails scraping over the blonde’s scalp causing him to gasp softly and shiver as the sensation skated down his spine. “I don’t care why you’re back but I swear that if this is some cruel cosmic joke that your lot would find funny—“he didn’t elaborate on the threat but Chris didn’t doubt that someone would be paying for it if the demon felt slighted; for all they played practical jokes galore he had heard that bad things happened when someone tried to do it back to them, as they couldn’t take it. “Do you really think I make a habit of allowing people to molest me in alleyways for fun?” Chris said.

“Better not be,” Evan muttered, nuzzling into Chris’ throat and inhaling the soft scent that emanated from the blonde’s hair. He really needed to find out what sort of products Chris used for his personal hygiene because their scents were incredible and he could use them to remind him of the blonde when he wasn’t around. Which, knowing the way things had turned out between the three of them and the three demons, was most likely going to be sometime soon. “Or what?” Chris returned with mild annoyance and amusement, unsure how he felt about having someone so possessive over him, both enjoying it and feeling the need to put Evan in his place somewhat about it. Evan pulled back then, eyebrow arched imperiously in response.

“Or there’ll be some serious body-counting you’d need to do,” Evan growled, territoriality making itself known, the demon not even caring that that was most likely not going to endear him to the angel. However, this time Chris merely rolled his eyes at him and pushed off of the wall lightly to straighten up. The sudden movement was enough to make Evan’s legs and arms tighten around him and Chris chuckled slightly; did Evan really think he was going to just drop him? If he was going to then he would have done so numerous times before then wouldn’t he? “Don’t threaten me with innocents you little minx,” he warned, tone mild enough but Evan knew that was only because the angel didn’t want a fight over the technicalities.

“Make it worth my while then,” Evan shot back, petulance making itself known because of how turbulent everything had been in the past few weeks. He and the other demons were drifting apart, the connection they had once had to one another seemed to have diminished quite a lot (the perfunctory fantastic fucking was still present but there seemed to be something missing now when they indulged, which also seemed to be happening less and less as the days wore on) and there was a small part of him that was afraid of it; what would he have if he lost Randy and Cody? It wasn’t as though he was going to get to keep Chris forever was he? Satan himself had said that angels couldn’t cope in their world and they couldn’t go to heaven.

Even if Christians tried to claim repentance and suchlike would be enough to get you into heaven after committing sins Evan knew that even if he spent the rest of his immortality trying to repent it still wouldn’t be enough to get him through those fabled pearly gates. Not that he was sure he really wanted to be involved therein because, really, compared to Hell what could Heaven offer him? Shaking those thoughts from his mind Evan then took stock of the fact that Chris was walking, easily holding him, towards what seemed to be quiet a decent looking establishment, and they seemed to have actually crossed through a lot of streets in the time that Evan had been lost in his thoughts, “Where are we?” the demon questioned.

“This is my mortal home,” Chris said, pleased to see that no one else had taken over it in his absence, though the staff had probably all gone back to the lives they had been leading before he had implanted himself into their minds to have them come and work for him. “Are you going to come in?” Chris asked, setting Evan down on his own feet on the snow-covered doorstep much to Evan’s displeasure. “Does the Pope crap in the woods?” Evan asked referring to something he had heard numerous paupers saying in time. Chris looked blank and Evan couldn’t help but chuckle before he moved and pushed the front door so it opened, only mildly surprised that it hadn’t been locked. “You’ve probably been robbed you know.”

“Those kind of things are replaceable and hold little meaning to me,” Chris shrugged and Evan gave him a look that said had Chris not been an angel then he would have been pissing himself with laughter over such an attitude. “If something’s happened to your bed I’ll be very disappointed,” Evan said, kicking the door shut behind him with his foot as he dragged Chris inside of the house after him and immediately made for the stairs. “Oi—“Chris started, startled by the sudden movement, but Evan didn’t relent, merely continuing to pull on his arm like a persistent child… and with what Evan had in mind he probably shouldn’t think about him as a child because that unsettled the angel mentally and physically on several levels.

When Evan scented out which bedroom was Chris’ (almost every one of the rooms but the ones the servants and Chris used completely lacked any scent, something Evan found himself unaccountably pleased over) and made a beeline for it, pushing Chris onto the bed. It was definitely much smaller than his own but bigger than he had ever imagined; it seemed as though Chris wasn’t as completely unconcerned by the sin of comfort as much as Evan might have thought. “You know… When Cody drank St. John’s essence something quite extraordinary happened to him. Something more than happened to me after what we did,” Evan didn’t sound petulant per se but he didn’t sound overly happy about the difference.

“What do you mean--?” Chris started, though even as he said it he knew that the other was getting at something he had been offered by the demon currently standing between his legs as he lay sprawled out on the bed. “Is that all you’re going to use me for?” Chris asked, knowing that he should be more than happy to sacrifice his own essence if that would be enough to satiate Evan from feeding on mortals but the thought of just being used as a food-source made him feel oddly used. Evan arched a brow at him, “Are you simple? Of course that’s not all I want…” Evan smirked as he ducked his head, sharp teeth tearing Chris’ shirt completely in half with a small flick of his head, “—but it’s where I’m willing to start,” he smirked wickedly. 

~::~

When firm but gentle hands pushed him backwards Cody whined in a very unhappy manner indeed, immediately attempting to attach himself back against the angel’s amazing body. “Calm down,” John’s Massachusetts accent was impossibly thick and Cody almost swooned over it; all of the world over he had travelled, from realm to realm even, and he had never known an accent that was as sweet to his ears as John’s. Even the Missouri accents that Randy and Evan respectively possessed from their time in the state didn’t make him feel as tingly inside. “I don’t want to calm down!” Cody huffed, meeting John’s eyes then and seeing that the angel’s eyes were crinkled just slightly with laugh lines. The human trait suddenly seemed all the more attractive.

“Do you realise how long it’s been since I last saw you?” Cody demanded, mentally adding in his mind that this time matched exactly how long it had been since had last tasted John as well. The angel cocked his head and seemed to consider something a moment before saying, “It’s been 33 days, 53 minutes and 54-55 seconds,” he amended the last past almost immediately after saying it. For a moment the demon remained frozen in place, quite incredulous; each day may have been a dagger to him, testing whatever reserves of self-control he possessed (if indeed he possessed any at all) but even he wouldn’t have been able to pin the time down like that the way John had. “Should I be flattered you were clearly thinking of me?”

“Yes you should,” John responded in all seriousness though there was another smile playing around his lips, “My mind doesn’t just think of anyone 24 hours a day, Codeus.” Hearing his demon name spoken, but without contempt etched deep in the syllables, was enough to cause Cody’s ears and tail to make themselves known, his fangs elongating a moment later. When a large, strong finger suddenly pushed into his mouth Cody gave a very undemonly squeak of surprise, eyes widening as he looked up at John. It took him a moment to realise that the curious angel seemed to be feeling his fangs--- the implication of the action was not lost upon him though it seemed if the way his eyes had darkened was any sort of sign to go by.

Lashes lowering seductively Cody couldn’t resist putting on a little bit of a show for his angel, wrapping his tongue around the digit sensually and slowly beginning to bob his head back and forth. The rose-pink flush that was spreading over John’s cheeks had the demon’s delight growing, knowing exactly what the brunette had to be remembering to make such an expression cover his face. Of course the fact that Cody was essentially simulating sucking-off his finger probably added to it. Once more, as always when he allowed his true form to come forth, Cody’s tail had something of a mind of its own and was slowly twining around the back of John’s body, starting up his back—when he got between his shoulder blades he moaned.

It was only because the sound was not one of pleasure that Cody released the digit from his mouth, his brow furrowing. “What’s the matter?” he asked, and John looked away uncomfortably before trying to smile at Cody in what the demon supposed was supposed to be reassuring from the angel. Being a denizen of lies and mistruth as he was Cody could smell a lie a mile away--- and not only did he not appreciate the fact that John was lying to him, he was almost mildly wrong-footed that angels could outwardly lie at all. The best he had though they would be able to do, that Randy had always said they could manage, was the merest twisting of the truth. Watching John’s face Cody allowed his trail to strike, rubbing the spot once again.

That sound was definitely one of pain and Cody was moving before John could stop him, appearing behind the angel’s back and pushing his shirt up. “Fuckers!” the demon cursed, actually feeling sick as he saw the small welts still lingering between John’s wings. Sure, he had seen death, destruction and famine, and much of that left sickening sights, but the sight of an angel injured, of his angel injured… it was enough for him to want to vomit up every tainted soul he had ever fed upon. Leaning forward (after murmuring to John to keep still) Cody then slowly began to lap at the wounds. They were warm, unnaturally so, as though they had been made by a weapon that had been scalding and had the ability to pass the heat on again.

At first John gasped, tensing, but slowly the pain began to ease, and then seemed to vanish entirely. It was startling to say the least and not least because a demon was the one who was removing the pain he was feeling as opposed to causing it. It was his own fault he had the wounds and it was only his own pride as an angel that had had him allowing them to heal by themselves instead of seeking out a fellow angel to heal them for him. “What happened?” Cody repeated and John gave a slight rueful laugh, reaching behind him to rest his hand on Cody’s side. The small rubbing action almost had the dangerous demon purring like some sort of kitten. Which of course he would never admit to anyone even upon pain of death.

“I became careless and insubordinate,” he said lightly, “And I paid my price for it.” Physical punishments (or indeed any punishments) were rare in heaven but he had definitely been pushing for it back home. It was one of the reasons he had been avoiding Ted and Chris as much as he had aside from moping over his own embarrassment and longing: they would have known immediately what had happened and he never would have been able to look them in the eye had that been the case. “They should consider themselves lucky that they are in heaven and out of my reach,” Cody all but spat in rage and John glanced over his shoulder, startled to see the sheer level of rage that was glowing in the demon’s captivating eyes.

“Why? Who are you talking about?” John asked and the demon almost fell over in shock, staring at John in disbelief after he let the brunette’s shirt fall back down and John turned around to face him. “They harmed you,” Cody repeated, aghast, “I thought angels weren’t supposed to be into physical harm? What did you do?” but even as he asked it Cody knew he was to be blamed for it. Scowling he pulled John close, biting his lip firmly, “I’m going to make you forget all about those marks,” Cody muttered, “And I’m going to make you remember only ones I give you.” Without even thinking about it John murmured, “I still have some of yours.” The scratch marks were all but healed by then though, the tiniest of lines still visible.

~:~

Ted had a panicked look in his eyes and for a moment Randy almost considered that the blonde was repulsed at the thought of bedding him, even though he knew there was no way that could be true given the kisses that he had been given and the hardness pressing against his own from the way he was still straddling the blonde angel. The demon could feel his lips beginning to form into a pout before it occurred to him just why Ted was hesitating; he had never done anything even remotely like this before and was probably, understandably concerned. It was almost sweet--- and usually sweet things were enough to give Randy nightmares the same way most people had nightmares about the monsters living under their beds.

“Don’t you worry, Theodore,” he purred, large hands rubbing down the angel’s strong chest to give a playful tweak of his nipples that had the angel crying out again, “—I’ll take care of everything. All you have to do is tell me that you want me, consent to me, and just promise me that you’ll not think about anything but this moment, but us.” For a moment an almost hysterical chuckle bubbled up from Ted’s throat, wanting to ask Randy if he seriously thought that was possible, but when Randy pulled on his taut nipples again almost to the point of that intoxicating pleasure-pain again he knew it wasn’t going to be that difficult to do at all. Swallowing thickly, tongue feeling the size of a butcher’s sausage in his dry mouth, Ted rasped, “I consent.”

That was all Randy needed to hear and he wasted no time in moving off of Ted’s middle to slide down between his legs. The searing heat around his erection moments later almost had Ted sobbing; a vaguely familiar liquid scalding heat began to grow in his stomach again when Randy suddenly pulled off. The loss of the almost searing heat made him convulse and jerk, almost coming even without any stimulus there. “I’m impressed,” Randy rumbled, straddling Ted’s middle again once he was sure he had the blonde at least slick enough to cause Ted no discomfort when he was inside of Randy, “—most men can’t last even a fraction of the time you have when it comes to losing their virginities, let alone with such an attractive partner.”

Had he not been so far gone then there was every chance that Ted may have lost some of his arousal at the prospect of Randy alluding to past partner’s that he had had even absently, but in that moment it hit Ted all at once what was going to happen: the Son of Lucifer Morningstar was going to give his virginity to Ted, and Ted was going to give up of one his virginities in turn. He wasn’t supposed to do that, good angels weren’t supposed to do things like this unless it was with a soul-mate… and yet Ted couldn’t imagine doing anything that he had done with Randy thus far, and what he would do with Randy soon, with anyone else. “Randy—“his voice came out a little more tremulous than he would have cared for as Randy cupped him.

Briefly, for a few seconds until it was masked over by naked arousal once more, Ted swore that he saw something akin to compassion in Randy’s eyes. “I’ve got you,” the son of the Anti-Christ said, bracing one hand down on Ted’s chest (and causing Ted to wonder if a handprint was going to sear into his flesh) as he guided Ted to his entrance, Randy locked eyes with the blonde. A flare of shock hit Ted’s eyes as he felt Randy’s tight entrance against the head of his swollen, weeping cock. “Wait!” Ted choked; he may never have experienced homosexual sex himself but he wasn’t an idiot and new that preparation was needed before the manhood was inserted, so to speak. “Wait nothing,” Randy growled, misinterpreting Ted’s motive.

“It’ll hurt you!” Ted protested and Randy looked genuinely startled for a moment before he chuckled, shaking his head somewhat as he arched a brow, “Oh Theodore… I don’t care if it hurts. I want it to hurt. I want to feel every single solid inch of you stretching me, forcing me open to take you.” The words probably shouldn’t have caused him to throb with desire as they did, but Ted couldn’t have stopped himself even if he wanted to. Waiting mere moments (and pushing away his own reservations about the potential pain, which only now seemed to be making themselves known to Randy thanks to Ted pointing it out) he then started to push himself down upon the angel’s solid erection. Oh, it would have been such a waste if he had been asexual.

Ted cried out at the same time as Randy did, neither truly prepared for the sensations that would strike them. Ted had only ever experienced Randy’s hand around him, mouth fleetingly, and that tight heat was nothing at all compared to the almost painfully tight muscles slowly surrounding his cock inch by inch, and Randy had only ever experienced this act from Ted’s perspective before so it was completely new to him too. The blonde’s girth was making him ache, right up the length of his spine and in the pit of his stomach as he continued to press down upon him, but Randy was sure that nothing was ever going to feel so fucking glorious to him ever again. By the time his buttocks rested atop Ted’s thighs they were both panting desperately.

Randy’s head fell back as he ground his teeth together, fangs catching at his bottom lip a little as he tried to force himself to adjust; if he appeared to be in too much pain then he knew he wasn’t going to be able to convince the angel to carry on, for it went against everything he had in his nature. Of course the same could be said for the angel considering sleeping with a mortal enemy like him but he wasn’t exactly interested in the details just then. A small sound of pain, not from him, caused Randy to open his eyes from where they had fallen closed. Several thin welts had appeared upon Ted’s chest, the demon Prince’s nails having made themselves comfortable indeed upon the angel’s flesh. He should have apologised, and he knew that...

But the sight of himself, over Ted, Ted’s stomach quivering and heaving as Randy’s marks adorned his chest alongside his throat now… Well, it was enough to make Randy start to experimentally roll his hips. Almost immediately Ted thought the sensation was going to be too much for him, his wings straining to flutter, shaking and rustling softly, his toes curling as his hands grasped at Randy’s thighs as though he needed the demon to keep him grounded. “Randy!” Ted choked, a single tear of torturous pleasure slipping down one of his flushed cheeks. Leaning down Randy licked the tear away almost tenderly, his hands gently smoothing over his scratch marks but making no move to heal them as he started to move with more confidence.

~:~

Ted gripped Randy's thighs so tightly that his fingers made bruises, staring up at Randy as the demon licked away his tear. It was so strange and yet it felt entirely soothing, oddly comforting and although Ted still had doubts that he was doing the right thing, in truth they had not really made themselves known since he had fallen into Randy's arms. That action seemed to allay his fears still further and he gave a shaky exhale as Randy moved over him, so tight and warm that he had no room in his mind for anything else. Randy moved his lips to Ted's, kissing him briefly and then sitting up straight, still seated on Ted and moving himself sensuously. 

With a moan Ted allowed unknown instincts to take over, thrusting himself up into the demon and watching in fascination as Randy growled, tipping his head back a little. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the view Ted decided rather hazily; Randy's muscular torso was beginning to gleam a little with the gathering swear, nipples hard as bullets, an expression of obvious pleasure on his face. Every moan and sigh of bliss heightened Ted's own enjoyment, he had always taken joy in the joy of others and although the demon's happiness usually unsettled him because it was so dependant on the misery of mortals, this time it was different. This time, Randy's pleasure was because of him. 

They fell into a rhythm as easily as if they had been together for years rather than it being their first time together, Ted a little surprised to hear his own voice joining Randy's and just as loudly, sounding just as needy as the demon did. The sensation building in him was increasing so much that he knew he wasn't going to be able to last too long and yet he didn't want it to end, not ever, no matter what the payoff was like. And then Randy leaned back a little further, angling his hips slightly and suddenly the demon's aura seemed to crash into Ted as forcibly as the cry that Randy let out as Ted's next thrust hit his prostate dead-on. Ted almost screamed as Randy started to move on him with serious intent, using Ted's cock to bring him to greater heights. Every move took Randy closer, coloured his aura and affected Ted just as much as the feel of the demon's muscles flexing around him. 

“Randy!” Ted could feel something happening to him and although he might be sheltered he understood what the end result was supposed to be – he had just never expected it to feel so intense, so urgent, even if there had been that moment with Randy before it hadn't been anything like this. His body was long since out of his control, nails leaving neat red lines down Randy's ass as he urged the demon on, straining toward the man, wanting to be deeper, wanting everything...

Randy drove down on him again and suddenly Ted exploded, not realising just how close he was until he was over the edge, letting out a hoarse cry as he emptied himself into Randy, continuing to thrust erratically into the other. There was nothing, nothing on his mind at that moment save for the intense, incredible bliss that ran through him from the very tips of his wings to his toes, pooling in one unbelievable moment that left him writhing beneath the demon, almost losing his voice with the force and volume of his cries.

And his aura worked on Randy too. The moment Ted hit his peak the angel's emotions hit Randy like a thunderbolt, tearing through any defences he might have had and simply shoving him over the edge too. Randy's head fell back as he roared to the ceiling, cum spurting over his stomach and over his angel while his eyes rolled back in his head. Usually he never lost himself, even in the midst of orgasm but there was nothing usual about this encounter and he was slightly shocked when he was finally spent and realised he didn't know how long he had been able to focus on nothing save for the way Ted had made him feel. He'd had a lot of sex, more than he thought Ted could even suspect, everything from hetero vanilla to downright kinky and yet he hadn't ever had sex that had wiped his mind of everything in such a manner. 

And Ted looked as if he didn't know what had hit him. 

Looking down at the blonde, Randy had the oddest feeling he'd ever experienced. His hair was rumpled, eyes slightly glazed and a thin sheen of sweat drying on his body, his wings spread across the bed unmoving. He looked completely exhausted and although usually Randy would have found it even more amusing to throw him out of the house in such a state, or to make him go another round without the chance to recover, he had the urge to – cuddle?

Well, now things were just getting weird. 

Still, Randy had never been one to go against his instincts. He moved himself gently off Ted, a slight frown crossing his face as the angel slipped out of him. He didn't like the sensation of his body being his own again for some reason. He ran his hand with some satisfaction over the marks he had left on the angel and felt a moment of relief he refused to acknowledge to himself when Ted looked over to him and gave a half-smile, moving over and twitching his wings out of the way so that Randy had some room. 

Randy settled on the bed beside the blonde, surprising himself and probably Ted as well by pulling the other closer to him. Ted hesitated for the barest moment, then rested his arm over Randy's stomach, a wing coming to rest over their bodies. It was the oddest sensation to have the feathers brush his bare skin but it was strangely comforting as well, somehow protective even though there was nothing to be protected from. Although on second thoughts, a hoard of angry angels was a distinct possibility. 

“How do you feel?” he asked. It wasn't the traditional after-sex question – that was reserved for “Are you still here?” – but it had occurred to him that what Ted had done was probably something that could easily lose Ted his wings, the way it had been for his mother, although it wasn't likely that Ted was about to have his baby or anything. 

Ted made some sound, chuckled and tried again. “I feel good,” he said lazily. “Is that what you were talking about, when you said mortals gave up everything for this?”

“That's what I was talking about,” confirmed Randy, although it hadn't been. He had been talking about the usual sex, the satisfaction and the enjoyment and the good feeling afterwards. He hadn't been talking about that because he hadn't even suspected that. 

“Hmm.” Ted seemed almost sleepy so Randy wasn't sure if he wasn't imagining the note of contemplation beneath. “I can finally understand why.”

Randy didn't quite know what to say to that and so remained quiet, realising all at once that his arm was around Ted in turn, his hand running over the muscles of his back above the shoulders where his wings were. They were where Ted's muscles were at their strongest and he loved the feel of all that strength hidden in such an attractive package. His tail was coiled around Ted's leg and his own wings were folded behind him, apparently not about to annoy him the way they did on occasion when he was sharing the bed. In fact for two large men with wings to consider, they were doing well enough that they were both comfortable and although a part of it was the size of the bed, Randy was all too aware that they seemed just fit together right. In bed and out of it. 

~:~

Cody moved around to John's front, lifting up his shirt there and smiling to himself a little as he saw the remains of the marks that he had left. He hadn't been trying to brand John, at least he didn't think he had, but it was odd for such fine marks to have stayed for so long, even if they had all but faded away. And much of that was probably to do with Heaven, wasn't there some belief among a few people that in Heaven all scars faded away? He didn't know if that was wishful thinking among a mortal population that so frequently suffered from the ravages of disease or physical deformity or feelings of inadequacy or whether it was an actual true thing, he had never really studied Heaven and until recently had never had much curiosity about the place. He was never going to get there and he suspected that he would find it dull if he did, so why dream? Of course, there had been a lot going on lately to make him wish he had asked questions, mostly because it would have made it easier to think of what John might have been doing when he thought of him during the time they were apart. The idea that John was sitting on a cloud plucking at a harp seemed ludicrous – but Cody hadn't once suspected that John might have some kind of physical punishment for what had happened on the earth. 

He ran his fingers over the marks, not yet scratching and felt John shiver slightly beneath the touch. That he could affect the angel in such a fashion made him smile in self-satisfaction but it was only for a brief moment, until he remembered that his actions had gotten John into terrible trouble. As a citizen of Hell he was well used to seeing such punishments, the marks that it left behind, but that it had been inflicted on an angel didn't sit right in his head and that it had been John filled him with a rage that would have been deadly and destructive under normal circumstances. 

And yet... John was right there before him and although his instinct was to give way to his anger, something inside him held him back. John needed him and the people he really wanted to harm were not. John needed him to be calm, centred, there for him. He didn't need to be trying to stop Cody and anyway, there was the chance that John was only there for the shortest of times, to try to talk him out of harming the mortals – or to send him back to Hell. Either way, he didn't want to waste the time they were together tearing the landscape apart. 

His hands went unthinkingly to the buttons of John's shirt and then stilled. “I want to heal your back properly John,” he said, looking the angel in the eye. “And I want to put those marks on you again. More, if you'd let me. I want to be on my knees for you, I want so much more – but I can't even undo a few buttons right now.”

John looked momentarily confused, then a light of understanding went off behind his eyes. “If I remove the crucifix from your sight, do you promise that you won't make me regret it?”

“Don't you trust me?” asked Cody lightly. “Actually, that's a foolish question. I'm a demon and you should never trust me, even if I give you my word. Any oath I make, I have no shame in rescinding.” He gave a slight shrug. “I don't believe for a moment that you would regret it and I don't believe that even if I made some attempt to harm you that you would not be able to overpower me. I may be what I am, but I am no match for an angel.” His grin reappeared, sudden and cheeky. “So take the chance. It's not as if I could steal it. You saw what happened the last time I tried to touch it.”

John had and he didn't like the thought that Cody might injure himself again even slightly. Slowly he reached up and unhooked the chain around his neck, feeling suddenly naked and defenceless. He had never taken it off in all the time he had been in Heaven and it had never been wrested from him, but there was no way that he would risk injuring Cody, particularly when what the demon had said was the truth. It didn't mean that Cody was unable to trick him somehow, but he had the strong sense that Cody was being wholly honest when he said he had no intent to do harm. 

He put the crucifix in a secure pocket of his trousers, feeling the weight of the symbol and being comforted by it, even if he had voluntarily taken it off it still meant more to him than he thought he could realistically explain to Cody. And when he looked back at the demon he couldn't help but smile; the brunette was stood before him in a stance that suggested he could run at any moment, his eyes screwed tightly shut. 

“It's hidden,” he said. 

Cody opened one eye cautiously and then blinked both open when he saw that John was telling the truth. Immediately he went back to work, unfastening John's shirt with unseemly haste and pushing it from his back, taking a step back as John's wings, freed from their restraints, pushed out to the sides. The angels wings were so large that their clothing had always reminded Cody of a plump woman in a corset, finally in the privacy of her own boudoir and releasing folds of fat from their uncomfortable prison with a sigh of pure relief. Not that he would have dreamed of sharing this analogy with John. It was bad enough with his own wings and they were much smaller, he wondered how they kept up the charade and never complained. 

John looked slightly uncertain as Cody didn't move to touch him again, simply looked. “What? Is something wrong?”

“Nothing at all.” Cody looked into his eyes a moment and winked. “It's just – well, I never saw your chest uncovered before, not properly. You look – hell, incredible. Amazing. If I had a soul, I'd sell it to the highest bidder so that I could see the rest of you just as naked. I've never seen you unclothed properly before.”

John looked a little embarrassed at the reminder but before he could say anything Cody was behind him again, moving his hand over the skin where his Heaven-inflicted wounds had been. It no longer hurt him and John didn't know why he had felt he couldn't go to someone to heal him. Part of it had been shame, another part though was a less pure motive. A part of him wanted Cody to see what he had been through and understand a little more about his caution. It was wrong to want to put upon another person in such a manner, but he had done it anyway. He had rather wanted Cody to know how much he meant to John, even knowing that if the demon did not return those feelings then he would use them without a qualm to harm him, break his mind and own his body. It was how demons behaved... and yet John thought that Cody was different, not to other demons but different around John than he might be around others. 

“Had I known of this, I would have been at those gates telling them just what I thought,” he said quietly. “What happened John?”

John hadn't really planned to go into detail but Cody's tongue was on the skin there again, soothing and oddly pleasant and he shivered. “It wasn't you, not really. I was already in enough trouble for that but I tried to hide information by telling them it was a private matter between the two of us. I also might have implied that the Higher-Ups had a harp jammed up their collective backsides.”

Cody chuckled, his breath warm against John's skin. 

“I also stood accused of leading Ted into temptation. While Chris kept his temper and Ted wasn't even questioned, I decided to answer back and argue that we had done nothing wrong and that they had made a mistake to remove us from the situation. Like I said, insubordination. And for that I was punished.” He almost purred as Cody started to massage the muscles in his back; things were good in Heaven but in the mortal realm they felt so much more real, less dreamlike. And such a touch was a rarity in the mortal realm and felt all the better for it, while in Heaven there were no tensions or aches, in theory at least, and therefore no need for such touches. 

“How is it that you can heal?” he asked. 

Cody kissed his back and moved his head back to answer, still stroking John's back. “We sometimes need to heal one another or ourselves, but that's not the reason, just a bonus. Sometimes people will call upon us to end their pain. They have tried prayer most of the time but He answers so few of the millions of suffering souls that they have been known to turn to Lucifer instead. Of course we can remove pain, but we can also return it with interest at any point. Or we can pass it on.” He didn't say that one of the more interesting games they sometimes played was to remove the pain from the desperate person only if they chose someone else to give it to. Such little details had such big consequences and to knowingly condemn another to misery was a great way to get to Hell. The mortals knew it but they didn't seem to think the laws applied to them, at least Cody had never met anyone who would turn such an offer down. 

“I just wanted to take your pain from you,” he said quietly, his tail twitching a little and giving away his mild anxiety. “I want you to forget for a while. I want to forget for a while. Forget what side of the fence our interests lie and just be the two of us for a while. We can't do that while you're still suffering. Not that you should be without of course.”

Without warning he wrapped his arms around John's waist and allowed his fingertips rest on John's skin a moment before he suddenly drew his nails over John's flesh, spilling a small amount of blood and being rewarded by a faint hiss from the angel.

~:~

“Ev-!” Chris choked out desperately as the demon lapped at the head of his cock once more, seeming intent to tease him until he went out of his mind and begged for more. Which, given how hard the coil in his stomach had become, letting him know he was almost there that was very likely to happen. Chris’ hands twitched and jerked atop the bedcovers, eyes fixated on the top of Evan’s head as it began to move back and forth anew, tongue tracing over the vein of his shaft with a slow firmness that had Chris’ hips canting. The demon giggled, drawing away completely from the other, looking up to meet Chris’ eyes. “Something wrong, Christopher?” he asked innocently and Chris’ head fell back, groaning lowly, wings rapidly fluttering then.

“Please-“Chris started, uncaring that he was a) begging a demon and b) begging a demon to do things to him that had gotten him and his fellow angels into trouble in the first place. “Please, Evan!” Chris didn’t even know what he was begging for at this point, uncaring as long as it was something that would finally give him relief. Evan nipped at Chris’ inner-thigh, then biting down harder. The pain shot up Chris’ thigh causing the angel to cry out even as his cock throbbed harder, more pre-cum weeping from the slit. Lathing the bite-mark with his tongue Evan then reasserted himself between Chris’ legs and swallowed his cock right down the back of his throat, the sensation alone enough to make Chris reach orgasm.

In the otherwise silent and empty household Evan swore that Chris’ cry of pleasure echoed throughout the entirety of the building… and he couldn’t help but think that it was a shame that the house was empty and that no one was around to hear the way only he could make Chris feel. And he didn’t think it was an exaggeration at all to say he was the only one who could make him feel this way. Swallowing down the other’s release Evan then almost tenderly cleaned him with his tongue before crawling up Chris’ body and kissing the angel square on the lips. It occurred to him after that Chris may not like it but he didn’t push him away, kissed him back in fact. Despite the amazing release he’d had Chris could feel himself stirring anew.

When Chris’ strong hands stroked down his back Evan shivered; it wasn’t always about pain between himself and his friends, but being tender with one another was not something they had an inherent ability to do, so to have someone treating him so gently… It was both a little unnerving and very enjoyable. The fact that Chris was the one there and touching him was also a factor involved he was sure. When their lips parted Evan purred softly, his wings fluttering and stretching out before folding back against his back. Chris’ own were spread out, making Evan’s bed seem a lot smaller than it was by how easily they encompassed most of the top cover-space. Without really thinking Evan reached out and caressed one.

When Chris startled a little Evan immediately retracted his hand, eyes widening a fraction as he half anticipated that legendary angel-fire would come bursting forth out of Chris’ hands to obliterate him without a moment’s notice. However, the angel merely gave something of an embarrassed chuckle as he rubbed a hand over his forehead before returning it to take hold of Evan’s, bringing the hand back to his wing, “Sorry, you didn’t do anything I’m just—well, people don’t really touch our wings,” and of course by people he meant in general and their fellow angels. Even soul-mates didn’t seem to touch one another’s wings too often, but having Evan there made Chris realise for the first time why that might be, and it seemed so obvious.

They saw the wings all of the time, they had no novelty to them after a while, so that was probably why they didn’t pay too much attention to them. Even with his own hand guiding Evan’s the demon looked a little anxious, like a child who had been caught playing with something that they had thought was a toy but wasn’t, but that they had in fact got permission to play with. The curious touch sent small shivers running through Chris’ spine and he relaxed back against the bed a little, definitely more relaxed and at ease than the last time that he and Evan had been together in a sexual manner. He had already been in trouble for it once, and well, if they were going to get in trouble again he decided he may as well make it worth it.

Besides, He had told them to come down here and stop the demons whatever it took, and if this was what it took… Well, Chris could definitely think of worse compromises to make. When Evan shifted against him Chris acknowledged for the first time that the demon was still hard and guilt flooded through him; how could he have neglected the other like that when Evan had taken such good care of him? Sure, Evan hadn’t really mentioned it either but that was no excuse. Silently Chris brought three fingers to his mouth and lathed them up generously, Evan missing the act as he was still so focused upon his angel’s wings that he hadn’t even noticed what Chris was doing. Which, this time around, was completely fine with the blonde.

The sensation of the finger carefully but firmly pushing into him made Evan gasp, jerking against Chris. The wide-eyed look of surprise the demon had then made him look like a very young, very vulnerable… Well, he looked almost angelic. If he told the other that though he had the feeling that Evan would either laugh at him, reminding him that that was so far from true it was amusing, or that he would become offended by it. That Evan would be offended being compared to an angel made something in Chris’ mental wiring rebel, but at the same time he couldn’t bring himself to much care. If Evan had been an angel… then he wouldn’t be like he was now, would he? He may never have looked twice at Chris if he was.

“Chris-!” Evan sounded almost shocked that he would do such a thing to him and Chris forced away all of the thoughts that tried to enter his mind that wanted to speculate over the way Evan had to have been treated by his other sexual partners. Chris couldn’t remember how many people he had been with back when he was human, but in the deep recesses of his memory he was sure he had had at least one person who had meant something to him--- that feeling was overshadowed by those that Evan brought forth within him though. “It’s alright,” Chris murmured softly carefully easing a second finger inside of him, starting to scissor them gently, stretching Evan. The demon was already writhing upon his lap lightly.

By the time he had three fingers inside of the demon Chris could feel him throbbing against his abdomen. He was going to get messy, Chris realised as he started to rub his fingers against the little bundle of nerves inside of Evan, hearing the demon moaning and mewling lewdly, rubbing himself firmly against Chris’ stomach. Chris continued to keep up the action even as his other hand moved to envelope Evan’s cock, stroking as he continued manipulating the nerves. Evan’s orgasm rocked every fibre of his being, convulsing so hard he had to clutch hold of the bedding for support--- claws tearing right through it, and into the mattress, because of the sheer level of sensation that had filled him. He wondered if the prior ‘feed’ had added to it.

 

~::~

John convulsed gently and Cody pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck, “Ssshhh,” he soothed, “I’m taking the pain away for you,” he murmured, moving his nails a little more and drawing just that littlest bit more blood. Had John been a human and Cody dug his claws in just that little bit more then he could have easily torn his intestines right from his body. Harming John like that was the farthest thing from Cody’s mind though, and the demon instead focused, slowly but surely finding the lingering source of the pain contained within his angel. The pain he had caused fused with it and Cody took hold of the sensation. Growling low in his throat he pulled it, biting down on John’s shoulder at the last moment.

“Anh!” John cried out softly, several sensations of hurt hitting him in one fell swoop, actually feeling his knees giving way, causing him to slump, Cody’s arms the only things keeping him up. “I’m sorry,” Cody said the words foreign on his tongue but he hoped that they sounded meaningful enough to John, “I guess I should have mentioned that it would hurt to make the hurt go away.” Especially when the hurt had divine origins. Giving a shaky laugh John tried to right himself, though made no move to get out of the arms that held him, for which Cody knew he would be eternally grateful. “T-Thank you,” the angel managed. Cody however merely waved the words off, “You don’t need to thank me,” he said, shrugging.

“Why not?” John asked, both puzzled and curious and Cody smiled, revealing his fang-like teeth, glinting underneath the moonlight, “Because any pain you experience that isn’t caused by me is a problem. And it’ll make me jealous, and in case you haven’t noticed I get very jealous when you’re involved.” Regardless of knowing that such a statement shouldn’t make John feel happy, or indeed any emotion remotely good, John’s chest swelled slightly. He had never had someone so fixated on him before, not even Mickie when she had been under the impression that they were supposed to be soul-mates. “Jealousy is very unattractive you know?” John said a little weakly, honestly not too sure what he was going to say until he said it.

“I make everything attractive,” Cody responded before then stepping forward to John, smirking as he slid to his knees. “The snow—“John started but Cody merely shrugged once more as he tilted his head back to meet John’s eyes, “We can adjourn somewhere else once I’ve done this,” he mused, “I’ve been a month without you, St John, and I’m hungry.” Usually hearing the demon say that filled the angel with automatic dread but this time black, forbidden excitement welled within him. “If I keep you appeased Codues,” John murmured, a finger tracing over Cody’s cheeks, “Do you promise not to hurt another innocent?” he cocked his head. For a moment Cody hesitated, genuinely appearing to think it over, his lips compressing into a thin line.

“Are you sure you could keep up with the demands to feed me?” Cody asked, and for a moment John was sure that concern appeared in the demon’s eyes. Smiling slightly John then arched a brow and chuckled softly, “I think you’ll find my stamina far surpasses that of an ordinary human,” he didn’t try to sound arrogant in that but he figured that that had happened anyway. “In that case… as long as you are here I won’t touch another innocent. I know you won’t believe me, but when the deal’s beneficial to the demon? We’ll do everything to uphold it.” And for once John didn’t doubt his word for even a fraction of a second. “Shall we shake?” John asked and Cody tipped his head back then, a throaty laugh sounding after a moment.

“I can think of a better way to seal our deal, St John,” the demon giggled, yanking John’s pants down and freeing him from undergarments impatiently. “If you could not wear undergarments anymore that would make me very happy,” he purred, wrapping a hand around John and beginning to stroke. The angel’s wings seemed to grow further, stretching out, shivering and then flapping. The sudden gust sent snow swirling around them both and John was struck by how poetic the image was… his cock in Cody’s hand being the only thing that made the image less innocent than it probably would have been otherwise. John’s knees buckled and he gripped Cody’s shoulders, Cody realising John’s wings were the only things keeping him upright.

That was enough to make a strange feeling of arousal add to the heat he already had growing within him thanks to John; the wings he knew were powerful to lift him, but John couldn’t even be concentrating on using them because he was completely focused on what Cody was doing to him. As Cody continued to stroke he looked up again, meeting John’s eyes, “I want you to fuck me, St John,” when John blushed darker and winced Cody amended, “Or make love to me, whatever way you like to say it, and I want you to do it everywhere. Inside, outside, with people around, without…” the demon shivered, “I want you.” If he had his way then he would devour John, crawl inside of him and make himself right at home somehow.

Since there was little chance of that happening Cody supposed he would just have to latch onto the terms of their offer and take advantage of it; if bargaining for John against the lives of the humans was what he had to do to have John then he would happily hold the world hostage to secure his attentions. “Cody—“John wasn’t entirely sure whether actually bedding the angel, or being bedded by him, was safe… but he’d be lying if he said the prospect didn’t appeal to him. In his human life he was sure he had probably had sexual intercourse before, but he didn’t remember it. Not even small flashes… and he was younger than Chris. It couldn’t have been anything too amazing if he couldn’t remember, but they didn’t exactly talk about it.

Most angels seemed more than happy to begin forgetting their human lives as quickly as possible, even if they worked hard to try and hold on to the memories of the people who meant something to them at the time. “What do you say, John?” Cody murmured, and John shivered as the demon’s grip tightened around him a little more. It wasn’t enough to hurt him, but it was enough to pull him back to his present situation without hesitation. “Whatever you want, Cody-“he started, and glee seemed to burn in the demon’s eyes, incredulous and disbelieving and yet undeniably eager, “-if it means that no humans will be hurt,” he had to at least keep up the pretence that that was why he was predominantly allowing all of this.

Understanding made Cody’s lips curl into something of a smile, the demon then seeming to reward John by taking him down into his throat. The angel’s pleasurable cry seemed to faintly echo around London, the residual sensations enough to cause multiple crimes in progress (i.e. muggings, rapes) to stop before they had even started, or where they were, and for a momentary peace to settle over the entirety of the city. If the Higher Ups had still doubted His plan then they would need to try and obtain some more concrete evidence than their own misgivings, especially since they had already saved several lives that evening just by being there. Afterwards, Cody managed to convince John to book into an inn with him for the night.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Very Important Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A timeless protocol is broken and one angel considers a rather desperate course of action to try and find a solution.

Deep in the recesses of Hell, Satan sighed softly as he swilled a glass of amber liquid around in his hand. The screams and moans of the damned reverberated off of the rock and iron walls, the flickering of flame and smell of sulphur and other unmentionable scents hung pungent in the air. Honestly, he hadn’t always intended where he had banished to look this way… but since everyone seemed to insist that this was what it had to look like he had decided to do a little remodelling. His muse? Every single thing that humanity was afraid of. His rooms though, they seemed almost out of place aside from the red and black décor. His rooms looked like those of a gentleman, indulgent to the point of excess.

Despite its indulgence there were only two decorative items in the room, two portraits. One was a small portrait, maybe the average size of a smaller canvas, and embossed upon it, forever immortalised by some amazing former human painter who had been banished to his realm, was his son, Randy. It was an image of his son back when he had only been about ten in human years, but even with the childish softness the handsome features his son had grown into had already been apparent. Satan toasted his son’s image lightly before turning his eyes to the much larger, much brighter, image beside it. His Own, they called her now, and even he had adopted the name for her… He’d forgotten what she had been called.

And, terrifyingly, he probably would have forgotten what she looked like by now if he didn’t have the image commissioned just after she had given birth, and before they had summoned her back to Heaven. Slowly, Satan reached a hand up, fingers stretching out to touch the image--- but at the last second, the same as always, he pulled back. Draining the last of his drink he then threw the crystal tumbler into the roaring fire; he flames snarled and leapt as the object became engulfed within. “Keep an eye on that boy of ours, if you can,” he murmured softly. It seemed as though what he’d said had done no good: Randy had gone and bedded an angel. Turning away from his soul-mate’s portrait, Satan wondered if his son really knew what he was doing.

~:~

Jack was resting comfortably in bed, eyes closed, his soul mate half-sprawled across his chest when something disturbed him. He frowned slightly but the disturbance didn't leave him and his brain slowly decoded what it was that had woken him; a light, far brighter than anything that could illuminate the room normally penetrating his eyelids. That accompanied by a sound that was more felt than actually heard, a low hum that one had to really focus on to realise was even there...

He felt Josh shift and sat up right away, all semblance of tiredness leaving him. It seemed impossible, it had never happened before but as he stared into the recesses of the bedroom, it was an undeniable truth. 

The Higher Ups were on earth. 

None of them had ever set foot on the earth before. They were God's most trusted soldiers but their place was in Heaven with him, since the dawn of creation. They had never even seen a mortal unless they had since been deemed angelic, they judged when divine intervention was necessary but they worked under God's orders for the most part. That they were actually there seemed unbelievable to Jack but there was enough strangeness for him to know that he wasn't imagining things. For one thing, they hadn't bothered trying to pass as mortal, which meant that they had simply arrived in the mortal world without going through the usual passages, something only the Higher Ups could allow. There were five of them, their wings spread and light surrounding them. In Heaven it somehow seemed dimmer but whether it was a result of them being used to earth or some effect of actually being on earth, the light was bright enough to be almost painful. And then it occurred to him that perhaps they were doing it on purpose, to intimidate them. 

Josh reached out and took Jack's hand beneath the sheets. Jack played lightly with his fingers, trying to be reassuring but quite grateful that Josh too was unnerved by the whole thing. 

“Couldn't this have waited until we had some clothes on?” Jack asked lightly. 

The Higher Ups didn't seem amused, although it was hard to tell with the light behind them. “Where are the demons?” asked one, although the sentiment seemed to echo through all of them. 

Jack frowned a little. “They have fallen from our radar for the moment. Mickie and I went looking but – well, something strange is happening. They haven't fed, nor have they made a nuisance of themselves this evening. They seem to have almost vanished, although we're told they have made no plans to leave the city.”

The Higher Ups seemed to look at Josh as one. “Record Keeper, do you know where the angels are?”

Josh shrugged, rubbing at his nose. It took a second for Jack to realise he was trying to push his glasses up, even though he wasn't wearing them. “I know they're here, but I don't know it because I was told. We haven't seen them anywhere.”

There was a dead silence through the room, except for the mild hum that was more felt than heard. It seemed to stretch out and it made Jack and Josh nervous, the Higher Ups were never at a loss for something to say. 

“Gather Mickie,” they said eventually, through the mouth of one of them. “We need to discuss this.”

Jack raised an eyebrow – Higher Ups didn't discuss, they gave orders. Still, he took orders and he rose from the bed, not too bothered about his nakedness in front of their guests. Higher Ups didn't much care about nudity, the shame of that had come from the mortals and was as old as the Garden of Eden. So many of the angels now had formerly been human that it seemed more common to be clothed in some way, to at least have their genitalia hidden, but Jack wasn't about to be embarrassed since they were the ones to bust in on him. Josh remained beneath the blankets and Jack grabbed some trousers, pulling them on carelessly before glancing at the Higher Ups. “This isn't really the place, it's our place, mine and that of my soul mate. There's a study in the house, we would be better to convene there.”

“This is just a room,” said one of the Higher Ups blandly. 

“Nevertheless, it would be better to be somewhere else,” replied another with what Jack thought was unusual tact. “We shall find this 'study' and you shall be there immediately.”

The Higher Ups glowed suddenly brighter and then disappeared, leaving Jack to sigh as he leaned over Josh and kissed him. “Get some clothes on, we don't want to scandalise Mickie. We should do as we are bid.”

“What are they doing here?” asked Josh worriedly. “If He has given the order that the others are to be here, then what is their interest?”

“I know they weren't pleased at how things were being handled before, hence my being here.” Jack frowned. “Still, they would never go against Him – unless they were to creatively interpret His orders. And they were clearly unhappy about what was happening.” He kissed Josh again. “Let's go deal with this.”

Josh started to dress as Jack went to wake Mickie, who had a little more trouble with dressing – Jack had no interest in her body but it was the nature of humans to cover female breasts while angels had trouble keeping their wings hidden. For that reason and due to the fashion of binding the female form into submission, Mickie adored the moment she could allow herself the freedom to strip off her clothes and was understandably a little annoyed to have to cover herself even loosely, given that there were no clothes in the mortal realm that allowed her wings freedom too. Annoyed but also overwhelmed by the visit, seeing it in the same way that Jack did and although she complained, she dressed in a hurry to see what was going on. 

There were no servants in the house, the pair having hired only a cleaner and a woman to come in for the day, only to keep up appearances. They had no desire to repeat what had happened to their last full-time staff member and preferred to be left in peace in any case. That made it much easier, since they didn't have to explain the appearance of five archangels in the study, along with their employer being far too fond of a male overnight guest and the fact that his wife not only condoned this but seemed to have grown wings overnight. It was less than five minutes before the three were in the study for the meeting but it didn't feel like nearly long enough to get themselves into a calmer frame of mind. 

The Higher Ups regarded them as the three stood before them. Jack was the first to break the silence. “What was so important that you came to us rather than sending us a summons?”

“We have reason to believe that the angels more recently sent here are in danger,” replied one of the angels – it was impossible to tell if it was one of those who had spoken in the bedroom. “They were told to stop the demons from harming the mortals and they have been shown to have an affinity with the demons. However, we think they have misunderstood the orders they were given.”

“They are to stop the demons in any way they can,” added a second Higher Up. “But this means in any way that is acceptable, not any way possible. We think they may be making a mistake.”

“We are particularly worried about the angel Theodore,” said a third, causing Jack to have a flash of irritation. So Ted was pure, did that make him somehow better, less expendable than the others? It was offensive when one got to the bottom of the argument. 

“We want you to be on guard and to find a way to stop them while at the same time ensuring that our own are untainted.” The first angel was speaking again, although as always it seemed a little as if they were speaking as one entity. “This may mean unleashing on them utter destruction in order to remove them from the mortal realm. In fact, we would encourage that.”

Jack raised a hand. “Wait. We were told that we were to stop them feeding while doing them no harm. Those were our orders!”

The Higher Ups regarded him blandly. “Your orders have changed.”

“Evidently,” said Mickie dryly. “You think that we can somehow destroy the demons without harming ourselves?”

“There is no demon that can withstand the Righteous Fire,” replied the Higher Ups. “And you know that your physical forms will be restored once your soul is in Heaven. They cannot take that from you.”

Somehow, the promise that they would not be permanently dead should things go wrong wasn't much consolation and Josh tightened his hand around Jack's. “Didn't God send them back? He must have had his reasons--”

“His reasons did not include that which the demons would like it to,” returned the Higher Ups sharply. “This is all the incentive needed for increasing our resistance to them.”

Jack nodded slowly, although it was clear that he wasn't happy. He would have prefer to liaise with God himself about this, he had a bad feeling that it wasn't what had been intended, but He spoke through the Higher Ups, in theory at least, and they had told what they expected to happen. He just wasn't at all sure that God had intended this to happen and that the Higher Ups had come to earth indicated to him that they were aware of it.

“We'll take them out,” said Mickie with confidence and more than a little of the traditional angelic arrogance. She seemed to be overdoing it a little however and Jack wondered if she was as concerned as he was. 

“Of course.” The Higher Ups turned to look at Josh. “Record Keeper, it is your time to return.”

Josh nodded but he turned to give Jack a searching look before kissing his soul-mate farewell, but Jack was sure that he had at least as many questions and worries as Jack himself did. There was no time to discuss them however as Josh had to return, leaving Jack and Mickie to deal with the problem at hand, although they had no idea where the demons might be and there was no telling where the angels that had returned had gotten to.

~:~ 

“What’re you doing?” Ted murmured sleepily as he felt the gentle sensation of Randy’s lips against his back. Although he didn’t quite recall when it had happened it appeared he had fallen asleep at some point, Randy’s lips bringing him back to consciousness--- and he would bet that Randy probably hadn’t intended to wake him. “Experiencing,” Randy murmured back in response, his fingers skirting around the space where his wings protruded from his back, causing Ted to shiver and his wings too stretch and draw back in alternately depending on how many times Randy touched him. “Can I ask you a question about them?” the demonic prince asked and Ted stilled a moment before nodding his head, “Sure, go ahead.”

For several long seconds Randy was quiet, clearly trying to get his thoughts into order, before he then said, “What does it look like when you have them plucked? Are they even really plucked at all?” He had always wondered because he had heard various things over the years, the millennia, about what happened when an angel’s wings were targeted through punishment. Ted tensed at the question, a natural inherent fear flooding through him at the thought; although he’d never met anyone personally who had been punished in such a fashion people who had born witness to such punishment agreed it was the worst pain imaginable. It had to be the worst pain, even worse than being exiled from heaven and being banished to hell instead.

“I don’t know,” Ted confessed softly, “I’ve heard of them being plucked and other times…” he stopped then, unsure whether he wanted to continue on with his thought. The angel was still laid on his front, head cushioned by his arms, and Randy’s lips and hands were still travelling over his flesh with a refined intimate knowledge--- as though he had been sexually close with him for years, and not just the once. Swallowing, Ted licked his lips and dared ask what was on his mind. “Are you thinking about your mother?” almost as soon as he’d said the words he felt like he should call them back, that he had no right to ask… which was stupid really considering what they had engaged in. Surely that meant they could speak freely to one another?

But, if he had been expecting Randy to fly into a temper, the demon merely sighed; the sound was loaded with an emotion that Ted could only attribute as sadness. “I suppose I am,” he confessed, caressing Ted’s wing directly then and watching with some fascination as the muscles in his back worked in response, undulating with subconscious sensuality against his sheets. “I’ve wondered about her before, and looking at your wings… I can’t imagine how someone could think to do damage to them,” he then paused and confessed, “And I’m also struggling to imagine my father with wings like these.” Ted’s breath caught at the mention of Randy’s father; a reaction that was not uncommon in angels, especially ones like himself.

“Isn’t it a little ironic?” Ted asked and Randy’s lips paused a hair’s breadth from his skin, tilting his head, “Is what ironic, Theodore?” he asked and Ted exhaled softly before laying his head back onto his arms as Randy began kneading his flesh again, “Your parents are angels. Former angels that may be but they were still angels… so how is it you became a demon?” Randy’s mouth opened to respond but almost the second he did so he realised that he had no concrete answer. And, indeed, that was a very intelligent and obvious point that he couldn’t realise he had missed before that moment. “I suppose that my father was immediately given demon status when he was cast out of hell,” Randy shrugged slightly and lay back.

Ted turned then so that he was resting up a little more, one hand propping his chin on his hand, regarding the other. The aura of danger and seduction was still present in Randy but there was something different about him now… Something softer almost, though Ted knew he was never going to say that to his face because there was every chance Randy would tear his wings out with his bare hands just to make a point. “What was it you were going to say before?” Randy asked then and the blonde angel stilled, a little confused. When he realised what Randy was getting at he lowered his head with a cringe, startling slightly as Randy’s hand met the bottom of his chin, tilting his head up so that their eyes met again.

“Tell me, Ted,” the command was apparent but Randy’s voice was soft, and for a moment Ted thought that his eyes were almost pleading with him. Without really thinking about it Ted leant into Randy’s hand before sighing and saying almost apologetically, “Having them plucked is bad enough but there’s also… removal by Righteous Fire.” Almost immediately Randy’s grip on Ted’s chin tightened and Ted winced. Mere milliseconds later though Randy released him, as though he had realised that he was causing Ted pain and didn’t want to do that; definitely not a reaction that you would expect from the son of Satan. “Your weapons,” Randy stated and for a moment Ted thought he was asking a question before realising he wasn’t.

“Yes,” Ted said regretfully, “I hear tell it’s excruciating, and it’s rarely been used…” which made it all the worse that it had happened to Randy’s mother. Ted had been thinking about it when he and his friends had been recalled back to heaven, and not just because of the affection that seemed to have grown between himself and Randy. After all, had she really done anything that bad? She hadn’t forsaken God or her faith, she had merely succumbed to the act all soul-mates committed together, and borne his child… Ted hadn’t as of yet been able to understand exactly what part of that had been enough to warrant such a punishment for her. The only thing he could come up with was that she’d given birth to a demon child.

Randy was almost like a statue besides him, staring up at the ceiling with a slight frown marring his features. Biting his lip slightly Ted reached out and stroked a hand over Randy’s forehead, making the demon blink and turn to look at him after a few moments. Hesitating Ted wondered whether he should perhaps leave; it appeared that his presence had been enough to unleash some deeply convoluted feelings within Randy, and he didn’t know whether the other would appreciate him continuing to be there if perhaps he wanted some privacy. However, Randy wasn’t indicating that he wanted Ted to leave and Ted honestly didn’t want to leave. Not yet, especially after what had happened. It just seemed too soon.

“Did you ever get to meet her?” Ted asked softly; it had been before his own birth after all and he’d only managed to get the barest essentials of the story from Josh, who in turn could only know what his records told him. “My mother? No,” Randy said, and Ted’s heart ached at the lack of emotion in his tone. Clearly Randy had long since accepted that he was never going to meet the woman who had born him. “And my father told me that he didn’t know what happened to her, but he suspected… and from what you’ve told me it seems that there’s every chance that they did banish her to Limbo…” once again Ted had a reflexive shiver, something that Randy was noting with extreme curiosity. Were they trained to respond in such a way?

“What about you?” Randy asked then, uncaring that should any of his fellow demons see them both they would have been running around gleefully screaming that the apocalypse was coming because Prince Randal and a Pious were bonding together in bed through civilised conversation. “Did you ever know your parents?” Randy asked. Much like angels studied demons the demons overtime had done the same, and they knew about the fact that there were only two sole types of angel: the Pure, who were born angels, or the general Pious, who had been created angels upon their passing from the mortal realm. Much to Randy’s surprised Ted shook his head, and then paused, as though he wasn’t entirely certain how to answer the question.

“I knew them, and they raised me for a time, but then… they take all of the children and raise us like in a… What do the mortals call them? Dormitories?” they were taken and raised by the Nurses and Instructors, and from then on it was almost as though their parents forgot that was the relationship they had with them. Or, more accurately, they interacted with one another and saw one another but unlike the mortals the relationship wasn’t so necessary and easy to define. There were many grey areas over the matter but no one in heaven thought there was anything off about it, whether they had been human once or not, or whether they had ever been outside of heaven or whether they had been kept inside of the pearly gates tight confines.

“What the fuck?” Randy asked, staring at Ted a little; that seemed almost worse than having his own mother brutally stripped from him. He had never known her so it hurt less he supposed, but Ted had known his and they… they had been there but didn’t have anything to do with him. Before Ted could comment a sudden ripple seemed to spread through the mansion, the very structure shaking right to its foundations. Automatically Randy pulled Ted close even though he knew the amount of supernatural power inside of the building meant that a mere earthquake wasn’t going to take it down. This didn’t seem like a mere earthquake though… there was something more to it, as though something unnatural had caused it.

When Ted suddenly bolted upright in his hold Randy almost fell off of the bed, scrambling upright himself and staring at the angel as though he was insane. The automatic barrage that wanted out of his mouth was silenced though when he saw that Ted looked almost terrified though he most certainly looked bemused. “It can’t be,” Ted whispered, hand seeking Randy’s and grasping, the demon so befuddled by his reaction that he didn’t even think to shake him off. “They can’t be here. He wouldn’t allow it!” Reaching, Randy grabbed Ted and pulled the angel firmly into his arms, Ted’s wings spreading and cocooning them together almost of their own accord, blocking out the outside, “Who?” Shaking like a wet kitten he whispered, “The Higher Ups.”

~:~ 

"The Higher Ups?" Randy could make a guess about who they were even if he hadn't heard about them before. The title was a dead giveaway. “You're telling me they're here, in the mortal realm?”

“They never come here!” Ted sounded upset and within the cocoon that his wings made, there seemed to be nothing else that mattered to Randy except for Ted's distress. “They don't come to earth because they think it would affect their decision making and impartiality. I don't know what might have brought them here! Except...”

Randy frowned a little as Ted trailed off. “Except what?”

“Well... He said we three were to return. I don't know why when we'd already been recalled, we all thought it was because of how you'd been behaving. He likes the angels, he trusts us but His favourite beings are the mortals above any others – well, them or dolphins, he's fond of them too. That's why he rewards them by making them Pious, so much so that the Pious outnumber the Pure these days.”

“Mortals or dolphins?”

“Ha ha.” Ted still sounded far more shaken than Randy would like but at least he was hearing the bad joke. “We assumed that was the reason and the order came directly from Him, but just before we left there was another order from the Higher Ups this time. They said I had to stay behind.”

Any thought of joking left Randy's mind. “Bastards. Damned lucky they got overruled on that one, otherwise I'd have made them regret it.”

“Well, uh, they didn't exactly get overruled. I disobeyed.”

Randy moved his head back a little so that he could look Ted in the face. “Really?”

“Yes, really. I disobeyed the Higher Ups, but why shouldn't I? I'd been given orders from someone a little higher than they are and He is the one person I could never go against.” Ted sounded very defensive over the issue and Randy realised that it was unlikely Ted had ever disobeyed an order before, regardless of his own judgements. And Ted had done that for him. He knew that if pressed, Ted would give excuses about God's orders and the body count rising but he knew that if Ted hadn't wanted to see him then he would have gone to Him and asked for direct permission to overrule the Higher Ups rather than simply leaving. The thought made him smile to himself, although it was strange that the emotion seemed to be devoid of the malice that usually accompanied pleasure at having someone act as he wanted them to. 

“They must be here to take me back,” Ted almost whispered.

“They'll have to get through me first,” said Randy matter-of-factly, his arms tightening around Ted a little. It was strange, he'd gotten Ted into bed and he knew he should be bored but he wasn't. He hadn't gotten all that he wanted from the angel, not by a long shot and there was no way he was letting some self-important guardians remove Ted from his side, not without putting up a fight. 

“You can't stand in their way!” This time Ted's voice was tinged with horror. “They aren't like us, they've never been to the mortal realm before and they won't hesitate to use all that they have against you. Righteous fire Randy, it's not a joke and I don't know if even you would find your body able to heal once you'd been returned to Hell.” He paused a little. “I know that angels getting their bodies destroyed in the mortal realm means that our souls are returned to Heaven, I don't know if it's that way for demons.”

“It's a little different, but not much.” Randy wasn't really in the mood for a theological discussion on the differences between angels and demons right then. “If they try to take you, I will stand in their way Theodore. You should know this already.”

“I won't let you.” Ted's voice was certain and firm and Randy raised an eyebrow. Did the angel just give him an order?

“There's no merit in it,” added Ted, seeing Randy's expression. “They won't harm me...” He amended that thought. “They won't kill me, not without His orders. All they can do is take me back. You're another matter altogether. They can harm you and they probably will given the chance. It's foolish to risk yourself when I will be just fine.”

“Will they mete out some kind of punishment?”

Ted bit his lip briefly. “That's very possible but you need not worry too much about that. I'm sure that whatever you have witnessed in Hell is far worse than anything the Higher Ups would order for me.”

Randy was most certainly not convinced about that, not when his own mother had suffered horrible torments at the hands of those same angels, probably the exact same ones who were after Ted now – and that just served to make it even more personal. “I thought that He had said you were to be here. Why would the Higher Ups even try to override Him? I thought that was a big no-no. Look at what happened to my dad when he tried it.”

“It's like I was saying, creative interpretation of orders. They weren't saying that no one could go, just that I was to stay behind. Their reasoning was that as Pure, I would be more vulnerable than either John or Chris, who have some memory of mortality to fall back on – very little as it happens, I understand that the Pious have no memory of their human lives. But I'm not entirely sure that's the real reason. Whatever it might be, they didn't want me here and the way He phrased it, they managed to see a way to twist those orders into something that made them happier. I think it was something about a loss of face. They were the ones to pull us from the mortal realm the first time and with God overruling them, it's an embarrassment. This way they could at least say they were partly right.”

“Heaven sounds political,” said Randy, thinking that it was very unlike the serenity and mutual love-in that he had always imagined. Hell was supposed to be all about politics according to the mortals and the Antichrist's eventual domination of earth was to emerge from a political backdrop. But Hell was actually very simple really; Lucifer was in charge and anyone that didn't like it could always spend some time in his special Hall of Pain. The rest of eternity, if Lucifer were so inclined to keep them that long and they would be guaranteed his personal attentions. Heaven sounded complicated. 

“I wouldn't say it is political as such, but no angel likes to be seen as wrong, or in losing His trust.” Ted smiled a little. “We are an arrogant breed at the core.”

“And how,” agreed Randy. “If they've come to get you though, then where are they?”

Ted looked startled. “I would imagine they don't know where we are--”

“Oh? They would try your former home and then, since they seem to know about me, here. And I don't think they would walk either. Having found only blondie and wife at your former home, they should be on their way here. It stands to reason. Do you have a sense of where they are?”

“No, not really. But I do know that they're no closer than when they arrived.”

“Then they're not coming here and that suggests they're not coming after you. Perhaps all they are doing is passing on a message to your fellow angels. A new edict perhaps, or new orders now that blondie and wife aren't needed--”

“Their names are Jack and Mickie.”

“Mickie?”

“It's a nickname. In Heaven, the Pious tend to keep their mortal names, that's why there's a bit of a mix but I don't think Mickie even remembers how she got the nickname or even what her given name might be.”

“A strange set-up really. You keep your name, the first gift you are given as a mortal, and yet every other part of mortality is taken from you. You can't tell me that it's normal to have almost global amnesia, that has to be something to do with Heaven.”

“I wouldn't know, I've never been mortal and I have noticed that they forget an awful lot that they would prefer not to have on their minds.”

“I find that mortals mostly forget after around nine glasses of brandy,” replied Randy dryly. “And forget everything, including how to walk, talk and control their bladders. But that's not really the point. And this is not really the time for that either. If they are not closing in on us, we can think that they don't want to confront us.”

“But they've never come to this realm before,” said Ted. “Why now? Why not recall us, or send a messenger?”

“I don't know. But as long as they stay far from where we are, I don't think we have much need to worry.” Randy ran his thumb over Ted's knuckles before looking around at Ted's wings, still protectively surrounding them. “I could get used to this. It's like being a child and having a den.”

Ted chuckled quietly, sounding as if he had been surprised into it. “I suppose it is. When I was much younger and didn't want to be seen I'd wrap them around myself in this fashion – not with anyone else though. It must be instinct.”

“I wish my wings were big enough to do that.” Randy smirked. “My instincts are usually to hurt something.”

Ted didn't look too amused by this confession. “Instincts aren't always right.”

“No? My instinct right now is that those Higher Ups will leave us in peace and that you and I should go back to examining our baser urges. Animal instincts if you prefer.”

Ted flushed slightly, his wings dropping to a more comfortable position, although Randy noticed that they were not at ease and seemed ready for flight at any moment. “What if they do come here and find us in such a manner?”

“What if they do come here and ask you to leave with them?” countered Randy. “You'll have missed a chance.”

“That's very unfair, Randy,” replied Ted, but there was a small grin on his face. “You're trying to manipulate me.”

“Well, yes I am. I don't play fair, I know that. But I want to lose myself in your body once more.” Randy's eyes burned into Ted's. “I want to know every inch of it and knowing that those beings are here makes me feel more urgent about it. Please don't deny me this. My instinct tells me that we should make use of all the chances that we have.”

Ted wanted to point out that if the Higher Ups weren't closing in then they didn't have to hurry, but Randy's direct gaze always did strange, exciting things to him and he could already feel the heat pooling in his stomach, demanding action, his body remembering what had happened between them the night before and feeling the ghost of Randy's hands on his skin. Slowly he nodded and Randy drew the hand he was holding to his lips, turning it over and kissing Ted's wrist. “I won't let them take you back yet Theodore,” he said in a low voice, pressing another kiss to the spot. “And the way I feel, I might not let them take you back ever.”

~:~

Evan had been sleeping soundly when the house started to shake, almost imperceptibly but it was still there. Chris's house didn't have quite the same dramatic motion as Randy's had but the wickedness that was there came only from Evan and had been diluted by Chris's constant presence in the place and his being there now. Still, it was more than enough to rouse the slumbering demon immediately, starting up on his hands and knees and finding himself wrapped in Chris's wings and pulled down against his chest a moment later. 

“Is that an earthquake? Or an explosion?” But Evan didn't believe it even as he said it. He would have known if it were either one but there was something about this that felt entirely different, and not in a good way. Or rather, it was in the good way and as an evil being, it was setting his teeth on edge. 

“Higher Ups,” said Chris quietly, his voice filled with concern. “They don't come to earth, not ever. I don't understand.”

Evan mulled this over a moment. “You're saying that some Very Important Angels just came to earth, even though they never leave Heaven. At this time, while you're here with me? I don't believe that can be a coincidence.”

“Neither do I.” Chris put an arm around Evan and let his wings drop, something Evan was a little torn over – he liked the protective air they gave, it would have been even better if he thought they were impenetrable, but he didn't like not being able to see anything that might attack them. At a time like this, Chris's arms around him were better. 

“Have they come to punish you for being here, take you back?”

“They might have come for Ted. I know that they ordered him not to leave Heaven but he chose to listen to God's orders rather than theirs. But – that makes no sense at all. I believe that Ted might be in for a serious punishment for defying them when he returns to Heaven, but they wouldn't come here to take him back, or any of us. It would be as it was the last time and had we defied those orders, one of the other angels would have been commanded to return us. This has never happened before and I don't truly think it could be their intent to return us to Heaven. They would not want to be seen my a mortal for a start. Mortals don't always react well to the sight of angels.”

“They don't mind seeing you,” said Evan, slightly jealous of that fact and yet slightly pleased about it at the same time. Mortals could look all they wanted, but the angel belonged only to him.

“I am pretending to be mortal and they don't see me as I really am,” Chris said. “If they were to see me with my wings out, then they would believe themselves mad or hallucinating and no one would believe them if they repeated what they had seen.”

“I know that feeling. You show a mortal you have a tail and wings and they just lose their minds.”

Chris shot Evan a slightly reprimanding look. “Do you often show your true face to mortals?”

“Sometimes, but they rarely tell others that they have.”

“I choose to interpret that as that they don't tell others what they saw,” said Chris, although he knew damned well that Evan hadn't meant it in that way at all, that it was more likely for a mortal to see his real face in the moments before the demon fed. “The Higher Ups have no idea how to behave in the mortal realm. They are not prepared to be seen by humans and are too arrogant to change for that purpose. They will probably be shining still, wings on display.”

“Shining?”

“Angels can do that, sometimes. It's actually a form of protection, a warning that we have Heavenly Powers behind us. It tends to manifest without control in the mortal realm and it takes a while to learn how not to do it. They have never learned. It's where the rumours about halos come from actually.”

“You don't have a halo?”

“Have you ever seen me with one?”

“I thought you left it in Heaven. I'd imagined something a bit like a coat rack to hang it on.”

Chris started to laugh. “Seriously?”

Evan grinned slightly. “Well, sort of. I imagine you having a big house on a cloud, with pictures of other clouds on the walls and a great view of the clouds. And a halo-rack.”

“That's not strictly how it is.” Chris found himself smiling at the image though. “In any case, the Higher Ups will not risk being out in the open. Which begs the question of what they are doing here at all. Perhaps they wanted to keep their desires a secret from us.” He frowned a little. “Or maybe they were hiding it from God, since there's a good chance they're choosing the manner in which they obey his words.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that they're up to something, I just don't know what.” Chris leaned up a little and kissed Evan on the tip of the nose. “It's nothing that you need worry about.”

Evan didn't know how to feel about the kiss – he liked it, it felt like affection and yet he knew that he wasn't supposed to enjoy such things. It was all very strange, but he wanted to merely enjoy the moment and worry about what he should and should not be feeling at a later date, a very typical demon attitude. “They won't come for you? Promise?”

“I can't promise that,” said Chris, still sounding oddly unconcerned by this. “But I can promise that I won't let them harm you in any way at all. And that I'll do all I can to find a way to get past them and return.” His smile turned a little nostalgic. “Last night – you taught me things I didn't think I'd ever know. I don't think they should get to ruin that right now, what do you think?”

“I think they can find their own damned angel and stay away from mine!”

“I'd hardly think I was going to be damned for it--”

“Chris. It was only a figure of speech. You're not damned and you're not about to be.” Evan's frown deepened. “And certainly not because of me. I'm not worth being damned over.”

“Ev.” Chris put a hand up to brush through Evan's hair and cup the back of his skull. “You are worth it. You're worth more than you know.”

~:~

“Ah, oh—“Ted gasped as he felt Randy’s lips against his spine once more, this time tracing down it with deliberate intent. The closer Randy got to his backside the more anxious and excited Ted because, his breath already coming out in short skips thanks to the pounding of his heart. Human reactions were difficult to get used to, that much he could say with total honesty and after a month back in heaven he felt as though he was going to pass out from lack of breath. However, something told him that if he did happen to pass out then Randy would undoubtedly be able to bring him back with little trouble at all. Besides, Ted knew he would hate himself for the rest of eternity if he missed this opportunity through his own weakness of fortitude.

Especially if this was looking to be the last chance he was going to have to experience it. The snide thought slipped up from within the recesses of his mind and the blonde pushed it away firmly; the Higher Ups, whatever they were doing there, as of yet weren’t moving and so he had no intention of believing that everything was going to be over in that moment. On one level he hoped they weren’t coming for him yet because he wasn’t ready to go back, but on another level he was more fundamentally concerned about what would happen if Randy was to clash with the Old Ones directly. Ted tried to insist he was thinking of the dramatic effect it would have on the mortal realm too but he knew what prospect bothered him the most.

And that was the prospect of something happening to Randy. Regardless of how wrong he knew such a consideration was supposed to be he couldn’t help it; if something happened to Randy then it was going to be all his fault, and Ted already knew that he wouldn’t be able to bear that guilt for all eternity… and yet he knew no one back home would allow him to end his emotional suffering by ending his eternal life for him. If such a thing was even possible, which Ted had no admit he had no idea. Chances were they would just banish him down to Limbo as well… and he tried not to think about how macabre and fitting that would be for his ending. He too had become involved with a demon, and he’d pay for it.

Pure he may be considered by race, but once this was over he was most definitely not going to be worthy enough to be categorised as chaste and virtuous anymore, and the knowledge should have frightened him. But, once again, he found himself more frightened by what was going to happen to Randy through association with him. Granted, that didn’t mean by a long shot that he wasn’t frightened of what punishments awaited him (he’d never so much as been reprimanded before, so it was going to be a big shock to his system) but he’d be willing to take it without complaint so long as Randy remained safe. Absently Ted wondered if He was getting a good chuckle at his expense because of the sentimentality he was showing.

But then, who was Ted to say that that wasn’t His plan? For all the angel knew He could have a plan involving Randy for whatever reason. A sudden wet, hot sensation against his untouched entrance had Ted giving a very unmanly sound of surprise, back bowing upwards as he turned his head around quickly to see what it was. Randy’s eyes were glimmering with excitement from underneath his long lashes and Ted couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing: Randy was using his tongue on him. Out of nowhere Ted had the urge to tell Randy to stop because it wasn’t hygienic, and though that did register with him the angel honestly wanted to tell Randy to stop because he was unnerved by how much he was enjoying the attentions.

“Yes Theodore,” Randy all but purred, easing back just a little bit, smile wide as his hands kneaded the ample, very enticing ass that Ted possessed, “-let me here how much you enjoy what I’m doing to you,” he cooed. Ted opened his mouth to protest (he couldn’t possibly say anything like that) but almost as soon as he started to speak Randy’s tongue was back against his entrance and this time pushing to breach it. Ted cried out, dropping his head down to his arm and undulating against the bedding, his cock hard and heavy between his legs already. Avidly Randy watched, ardour growing in turn as he took stock of the fact that he could probably bring his angel to pieces using tongue alone and it was a tempting prospect.

However, he was serious when he said he wanted everything of Ted, to mark him inside and out for all to know that he was claimed, and so that spurred him to continue. Out of some latent compassion and consideration for Ted’s virginity Randy found the pot of lubricating substance he had for occasions where he was feeling more inclined to tease his boys than to just plough in, and coated three of his fingers in it before he then pressed one into Ted alongside his tongue. A small grunt of discomfort sounded from the angel but he didn’t tell Randy to stop, for which Randy was eternally grateful as he wasn’t sure he’d actually be able to stop now they had come this far--- and he’d really not have the other turn into an unwilling partner.

When he had three fingers inside of Ted, thrusting in and out deeply, seeking out the secret sweet-spot that the angel had never before experienced (but not being too bothered as of then if he didn’t find it since he didn’t want Ted coming until he was balls-deep inside of him) Randy couldn’t resist giving himself a few strokes even though the act had nothing to do with keeping his attention waning. Appeasing his own needs, and slickening himself with the lubricating substance in one, Randy then retracted the fingers. The mewl of protest Ted gave was music to his ears and Randy pulled him so that Ted was astride his lap. It was going to hurt a little more this way but Randy had to see his face and it would probably be better for his wings.

~::~

When the rumbling sensation struck the area of the Inn wherein Cody and John were staying John had been out of the little balcony adjoining their room, enjoying the sensation of the cool breeze upon his heated skin; it seemed that everywhere Cody had kissed and touched was now burning with residual fire… though that could have been because John had ‘fed’ from him for the first time that evening. It had definitely been a different experience he could say that much for it. By contrast Cody had been napping peacefully atop the largest bed the Inn had had to offer (John didn’t want to ask where Cody had procured the money to afford such luxury even for a night) but the rumbling had him shooting upright immediately, “John?!”

The vulnerable panic that had appeared in Cody’s voice was enough to have the angel back inside in seconds, enveloping Cody into his arms as the demon clung to him. John wasn’t sure if Cody was used to displaying fear, or if indeed demons could actually experience it, but he knew what Cody was showing him was real… and he didn’t blame him it for feeling it in the slightest. His wings were spread in a manner that birds of prey often used when confronted with others of their station, ready to either fight or flee, and had John not been completely certain he was awake he would have considered the possibility that he was having some sort of horrible dream. Could he dream? Now he was thinking about it he honestly couldn’t remember.

And right then was probably not the time to be considering the ins and outs of the angelic psyche, John scolded himself mentally, keeping Cody close as the shaking finally stopped and he seemed to calm down. It occurred to John then that Cody had to be quite sensitive to perception because chances were humans wouldn’t be too concerned with what had happened, especially since it had been over in what was probably less than thirty seconds. “What was that?” Cody asked, but John had the feeling that he probably wasn’t expecting John to actually answer him. Unfortunately John did know the answer he sought out… though he really hoped, for once, that he was wrong. Sadly that wasn’t to be the case he knew.

“The Higher Ups,” John informed grimly and Cody twisted so he was astride John’s lap, his brow furrowed in confusion and John most inappropriately noticed that he looked damned adorable with that look on his face. “That what now?” Cody asked in befuddlement and John found himself gently carding his fingers through the demon’s hair in an effort to calm him down. After all, Cody most likely had nothing to fear from the Higher Ups—or he wouldn’t if he listened to everything John told him, and for once actually obeyed instructions. “They’re angels that are much older than me, and secondary only to God Himself. I don’t know if they’re maybe Satan’s age or even older than him,” Cody looked stunned, caught off guard indeed.

“I don’t know why,” Cody admitted quietly, “But I guess I find it hard to believe that angels that old still exist, though of course, much like us unless one of you gets hold of us or we displease Lord Lucifer someway, we live forever.” He took a moment and studied John’s face and for the first time John honestly acknowledged that he had never felt as though he could comfortably be open before someone the way he could Cody--- and given who, what Cody was he was sure that that wasn’t supposed to be the case. “You’re afraid,” Cody stated, and then stopped, shaking his head, “Maybe not afraid per se… but you’re concerned aren’t you?” John quirked a small smile; Cody sounded almost like a child when he spoke like that.

“Yes,” he admitted, “I am concerned, and for good reason,” he frowned, Cody wanting immediately to soothe the lines that had appeared on John’s face away, “—they never come to earth. I’ve never even heard so much as a whisper of that happening before in the past… So I’m definitely concerned as to why they would choose now to make the change.” Cody didn’t need him to spell out that it probably had something to do with the angel/demon liaisons that were happening that had something to do with it but he could sense that neither of them was going to rule it out as a possibility. “Oh…” Cody bit his lip; this definitely didn’t sound good and he was torn between wanting to ensure Randy was OK and to stay there with John.

Randy would let him know if he needed him, Cody thought determinedly, he would stay there and ensure that John was OK until this situation was over and--- why was John getting dressed? Cody’s eyes widened as he realised that whilst he had been lost in thought John had somehow gotten out from underneath him and was currently pulling his clothing back on. Deep within the vicinity of his chest Cody could feel a tantrum growing, but he forced himself to keep calm until he understood what was happening; John wasn’t likely to appreciate him screaming and stomping his foot like a child before he smashed up all of the furniture in the room. “Where are you going?” the demon asked as he shifted, still naked as the day he was born.

“I need to see what’s happening,” John murmured, “I can’t let this go unchecked…” especially since He had made no mention of having them come down to earth at any time, and he was positive that was something that would be mentioned to them since it had undoubtedly shifted the balance within heaven itself that they had left. Despite his best efforts to keep it in Cody could feel a pout growing, something that attracted John’s attention after a couple of moments, causing him to stop midway through buttoning his shirt. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly and Cody’s ears drooped almost like an upset puppy’s as he picked at the bedding underneath him. “What if you don’t come back?” he asked, sounding a lot more upset than he intended to.

~::~

“This is incredibly problematic,” said one of the Higher Ups, the woman whom had usually struck Jack as the logical sort, but who in that moment seemed as fanatical almost as her fellow Highers. Running a hand through his hair Jack mentally cursed; if he had known his time with Josh was going to be cut short so rudely he would have taken greater advantage of the situation beforehand and then sent him home earlier so he wouldn’t have known about this hopefully, because he could just bet that his soul-mate was wide awake and worried as anything over what might happen to him should they clash with the demons. “I don’t understand,” Mickie cut in, much braver than a lot of angels would have been in her position and Jack applauded her.

“Don’t understand what, angel Mickie?” the way the Higher Up’s lip curled when he spoke made Jack bristle but Mickie didn’t look even remotely moved by it; what did she care if he didn’t like her name? Mickie brushed her chestnut hair from her face and frowned in thought, taking a few seconds to respond. It almost seemed for a moment as though she had forgotten what she had wanted to say, or that she had realised something that had made her almost backtrack, but then she strengthened her fortitude and said, “Is Ted the only problem here? You don’t care what John and Chris are doing to keep the demons appeased as per His orders?” Jack had to fight a smile as the Higher Ups seemed to shift, just a little bit, at that.

Clearly they understood that they were taking the greatest advantage of their interpretive powers in this instance and they seemed to be a teeny bit concerned about how this would be received when they returned. This was something that Jack would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it; he had never liked the fact that some angels stood above all others because he believed regardless of age or gender all angels were equal. He had been quite the political activist when he had been alive and it seemed as though some of that had remained with him even when he had become an angel. He had always maintained that God should be the only one they answered to, and he knew that quite a few of his peers felt the same way.

“It is less of an issue if they were to be compromised,” said one of the other male Higher Ups with an almost dispassionate look on his face that caused Jack and Mickie both to bristle; neither of them had been born angels and it annoyed them that some of their own could have been overlooked, especially when it was obvious now that to the Higher Ups those of their class seemed to hold no worth, they were as interchangeable as the battery inside of a child’s music-box; the second they had served their purpose they could be disposed of or recalled, though they wouldn’t retain the same level of unique individuality every time. The longer time was spent in heaven the less of an individual you became. You were just another angel.

“Just because Ted’s Pure, huh?” Jack asked bitterly and for a moment the Higher Ups looked almost startled before the woman spoke again, and Jack felt his ire growing that she seemed to be speaking to him like she was attempting to appease some jealous child. He was not jealous, he was angry, because everyone believed that aside from the birth/blood-state of the two separate clans they were really not that different from one another. “You’re misunderstanding, angel Jack if something where to happen to him then heaven would take a hit. Christopher and Jonathon are more experienced, they can handle themselves. Theodore, however, is young, naïve and impressionable, we need to protect him from unclean influences.”

Resisting the urge to snort Jack folded his arms over his chest and stared back at the Higher Ups, clearly unimpressed. Mickie however had to admit she was impressed with Jack’s conviction even if she was worried that if he pushed too far then he would be getting a first-class ticket back home with some added punishment stipulation thrown in. Eventually though it seemed the moment had passed and the Higher Ups weren’t going to linger upon it. “We need you to locate where Theodore is and recover him, with force if you have to. The demon may have already worked some of his unholy charm on Theodore so he may not understand that you are there to help. However, you must not allow the demon to harm him at all.”

Jack and Mickie exchanged looks wondering why it was OK for them to potentially hurt one of their own and force him against his will when the demons weren’t supposed to, but they were in no position to argue. Looking to Jack for a moment Mickie then sighed before stilling as the clock on the mantle began to chime. “It’s morning,” she said, noticing then that behind the heavy drapes she could see light beginning to make an appearance; they must have been talking a lot longer than it seemed. “What is the issue?” a Higher Up asked and Mickie resisted with great difficulty the urge to roll her eyes. “Mortals are all over in the daytime, we can’t use our powers as effectively because we’re supposed to blend in alongside of them.”

A look of annoyance crossed the Higher Ups’ faces for a moment before they nodded, acknowledging what she had said, “You must start first thing tonight then, recover our brother at all costs and then return back here to handle the demons. If you can remove any of them in the duration of Theodore’s recovery then so be it, but if not Theodore is you’re top priority.” The light that surrounded them seemed to have dimmed thanks to the increase of light outside but suddenly it flared up again, Jack and Mickie unable to help shielding their eyes in response. When the light diminished again they let their hands drop, seeing that the Higher Ups had left, no earthquake like activity accompanying their departure. Mickie clucked her tongue, “Well this is stupid.”

~:~

“Stupid is right,” replied Jack uneasily. “And more than that. What if He doesn't like it? I know that they're supposed to speak for Him but I get the feeling that there's something more going on here. Why else would they come here, rather than summon us up to Heaven? They've always done it that way before. I don't like this at all--”

“But what choice do we have?” Mickie interrupted Jack before he could go off on a tangent. “This is a direct order and we all know that whatever the Higher Ups say is due to His orders. If we were to disobey, that would be bad. And although it seems strange, we don't know for sure that the order didn't come from Him directly.”

“Except that Ted was able to leave Heaven in the first place.”

“That sounds like he's been given orders that were rescinded and he chose which ones he wanted to follow.” Mickie rested her head against the back of the chair, looking at the ceiling. “I don't like this any more than you do, but we just have to go with our orders and return Ted to Heaven for whatever reason they have. If he's mounted a one-angel rebellion then we have to return him before it gets as serious as the last time...” 

“Lucifer?” Mickie shivered a little at the name, tapping her foot rapidly in a display of nerves. “He wasn't one angel, he had a gang.”

“Ted isn't alone either,” replied Jack soberly. “He came here with Chris and John. And if what the Higher Ups said is true, he has the demons on side too – and when they came here, they were enraged enough that they had left to perhaps have had other plans interrupted. I think that perhaps it would be best to get Theodore back to Heaven as soon as possible.”

Mickie raised her eyebrows. “You've changed your mind about the Old Ones motives?”

“No, but I think I might be starting to see their logic. We'd better find Ted and get him back to Heaven. Any way we can.”

“You can't be planning on using force if he doesn't want to go.”

“I'd much rather not. But regardless of why the Higher Ups want Ted back, I think it might be the best thing. If he really is as involved with the demons as the Higher Ups say, then we might be doing him a favour. Getting him out of the clutches of Lucifer's child is the right thing to do.”

~:~

Josh dashed for the record room the moment he returned to Heaven, closing himself in and reaching for his books, opening the nearest one and staring at it wildly as if it held the answers to all the problems plaguing them. It took him several minutes to realise that he was so agitated that he wasn't even reading the words in front of him and even if he was, it would make no difference. He had already studied this tome for answers. He had already studied all of them and yet nothing he had read seemed to hold any answers, just more questions. 

He took a deep, shaky breath, trying to tap in to the atmosphere of Heaven and use it to calm himself down. It was only partially successful. He felt a little calmer but it didn't help him to come up with any real solutions and just thinking about the consequences made him jumpy all over again. God had given John, Chris and Ted a directive and the Higher Ups were trying to overrule it. He could sense that only trouble could come of it, but he wasn't sure what form that trouble would take. Jack had told him all about the agitation of the demons though and Josh was dismally aware that they might be the source of all problems. If his soul-mate was under threat of removal...

And was that the problem? That the angels felt compelled to be with the demons for that reason? Or was it the passing infatuation that everyone else seemed to think it was?

Josh shook his head. He didn't know, he didn't have the answers and he knew that with the Higher Ups getting involved as they had, time was running out. There was only one person he could think of who would be able to help him...

But going to Him for help?

It was a terrifying thought. Josh was an angel and theoretically lived in His presence, but that didn't mean that God wandered around the place answering questions and dispensing advice. That was what the Higher Ups were for, as agents of God. Those with questions were supposed to go to them, not to Him. And if He wanted to see an angel, they soon knew about it – but Josh had never been summoned in that manner. He dealt with the Higher Ups and the orders they passed on, not with Him. But the Higher Ups were part of this problem and he couldn't go to them... meaning that the only choice left was to go directly to Him. 

It wasn't really his problem. Jack and Mickie were charged with returning Ted and anything that happened as a result was entirely down to other people. He was just an observer, a record keeper. He had no business getting involved with what the Higher Ups had decided and more than likely God would scold him for his insolence in questioning them. 

But if he didn't do this, then Jack and Mickie would try to take Ted away from the child of Lucifer. And if he didn't want Ted taken from him, he would fight them. While Josh wasn't too concerned about their physical bodies, pain was pain. And he didn't want Jack to go through that and given what he had read about the spawn of Lucifer, there was a good chance that no one in the mortal world wanted to go through it either. Randy would move Heaven and Earth and Hell to get what he had claimed as his, Josh was sure. 

He didn't want to, not by a long chalk, but he rose from his seat anyway, closing the book in front of him and preparing to look into the face of God.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Righteous Is Thy Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh tries to get some answers from God, whilst the angels and demons try to ascertain the situation on their side of things; sadly the conversations aren't exactly straight-forward.

Ted gave a slight gasp as Randy breached him, his eyes widening slightly at the sensation of being penetrated. It hurt, there was no way he could hide it, but at the same time he found that he didn't want to stop. The night before Randy had showed that he liked this, he loved it and he had confessed that he had never been in the position before. So he pressed his lips together, trying to force himself down onto Randy's cock...

“Whoa,” said Randy breathlessly, running his hand over Ted's chest and catching his eye. “Relax. It'll never happen if you try to force it, you have to just take it easy.”

Ted looked a little distressed at the correction and Randy rectified it by leaning in to kiss his jaw, running his hands down Ted's body to grasp at his ass. “Relax baby,” he murmured against Ted's skin, letting his fingers play with the cleft of his ass and trying to get the angel to stop being so damned tense about the whole thing. He clearly wanted to but was a whole lot more worried about it than Randy had been. Of course, Randy had a better frame of reference.

“Take it slowly baby,” he murmured, continuing to tease Ted's ass and then letting a hand move over Ted's thigh stroke lightly at his cock. Ted moaned, his back arching slightly so that his chest was pressed against Randy's, his body starting to relax more, allowing Randy deeper inside him. He let out a slight whimper and Randy continued to give him encouragement and comfort in equal measures, something that he had never once done with the people he had been with before. Usually he didn't bother, just used his devilish charm to remind the partner that they had wanted this, they weren't unwilling, whereas with Ted – well, it was different. He wanted Ted to be just as into it as he was, and he wanted to show Ted exactly how good it could be between them. It seemed like the most important thing in the entire world at that moment. 

The deeper into Ted that he got, the more the angel seemed to relax and accept the intrusion, although Randy insisted on him taking it slowly, carefully, when his usual trick was to simply plunge into a partner and get the pain over with as quickly as possible so he could get to the part he wanted. But he was a little worried about harming Ted and not just because he knew damned well that he was capable of the famed Righteous Fire. He wanted Ted to enjoy being with him – no, more than that. He needed it. 

It seemed to be an excruciatingly long time before he was buried balls-deep inside Ted, the angel impossibly tight around him, taking his breath away. Ted leaned his head on Randy's shoulder, breath warm against his shoulder and Randy let a hand stroke up his back and into his hair, not trying to move although he was aching to bring himself to satisfaction inside the other. He brushed his fingers through Ted's hair, pressing kisses to his cheek and jaw. “Oh hell baby, you're so fucking tight – that's so good...”

Ted gave a slight, shuddering breath and leaned his head back so that Randy was able to see his face. There was the faint trail of a tear on his cheek, as if he had tried to hide the evidence and Randy instinctively leaned in to move over the trail with the tip of his tongue before catching Ted's lips in a passionate and yet rather slow kiss. Ted kissed him back with a need that almost surprised Randy but he welcomed anyway. 

It was Ted who instigated movement, rising slightly and then sinking back down with a quiet sound that wasn't quite pain. Randy moved his hands down Ted's back again, grabbing his hips lightly and helping the angel keep his rhythm. In spite of his own need to move he forced himself to be still and allow Ted to set the pace; it was a whole new experience for him not to simply take over and lead the action completely. But letting Ted work out what he wanted seemed important and Randy always followed the instincts that had always guided him. 

Ted leaned back a little, starting to move with a little more confidence and apparently a lot less pain now that he had accustomed himself to the feeling of being filled and Randy found himself watching the angel intently, completely transfixed. Ted's blue eyes were slightly clouded, the same expression that he recalled from the previous evening. His lips were slightly parted, his head tipped back a little, wings twitching and reacting to every movement. It was fascinating and Randy found that while he was watching Ted gradually coming to accept and even enjoy what they were doing, it was slightly easier to not simply grab Ted at the waist and make him move faster, harder, get to completion that much quicker. Only slightly easier though; Ted was so fucking tight that every movement no matter how small made his nerves sing and his desire surge.

Ted's fingers dug into Randy's shoulders as his movements got bolder, more experimental, Ted's breathing getting more and more rapid. “Randy...”

He couldn't resist it any longer. Randy allowed his tail to whip around Ted's waist, thrusting himself deep into Ted while pulling their bodies closer and kissing him. Ted's cry of pleasure was lost in Randy's mouth and the demon lost no time in letting his hands roam Ted's body, his back, chest, wings. There was no way he could stop himself from driving himself into Ted as hard as he could but Ted met every movement with his own, his body accepting Randy entirely. Randy growled quietly, breaking a kiss that had become rather messy and pulling Ted further onto his lap.

The sudden cry that the angel gave was a good indicator that he had found that elusive spot within the angel and that was almost a relief – he had been starting to wonder if the angel didn't have one, that it was some final, cosmic joke meaning that he would never be able to satisfy Ted in this fashion. Heartened he drove into the same spot again and when Ted let out another unabashed yell, he moved his head lower so that he could bite at Ted's collar, leaving a mark where his fangs had sunk in. Ted responded by actually leaning his body back further, head thrown back and giving moans of pleasure that were almost constant as the pair continued to move in perfect tandem with one another. Randy repaid the move by fastening his lips around a nipple, sucking and then biting at it, fingers dragging unconsciously down Ted's back and leaving vicious looking scratches that Ted seemed only peripherally aware of. He was moving faster in Randy's lap, the occasional word audible between cries of need and lust but taken alone not meaning much.

Randy found himself suddenly obsessed with Ted's pleasure, with making the angel orgasm so damned hard that he never wanted to leave this bed every again. Watching the angels responses were a pleasure in themselves; Ted showed such obvious ecstasy that it was very easy to react to, and Randy's entire focus had narrowed onto keeping that up until the desired conclusion. He had never before been so centred on another person during sex but Ted while screwing was a sight to behold, sensual and erotic and Randy didn't want to miss a single second of his awakening. And Ted's responsiveness meant that his inner muscles were reacting almost violently, clenching Randy so tightly that if he hadn't been focused wholly on Ted then he couldn't have possibly stopped himself from cumming immediately. 

He moved on to Ted's other nipple, his eyes fixed on Ted even while he did so, his tail and one arm holding the angel in his lap. The other hand he moved so that his thumb brushed over the end of Ted's cock and this time the cry that Ted gave was one of utter helpless need, the sound of a man right on the edge. “Randy please I need--”

Randy had a damned good idea what Ted needed but he didn't get the chance to finish the thought as Randy slammed hard into him, using his teeth to tug painfully on Ted's nipple at the same time as he ran a finger along the underside of his cock. Ted's yell became almost painfully loud and he convulsed atop Randy, erratically moving atop the demon as he simply came apart in Randy's arms. Randy was momentarily entranced – Ted giving himself completely over to pleasure, the very first orgasm that Randy had driven him to, was so fucking hot – and then Ted clenched tightly around Randy, his release coating his stomach and Randy had no means of holding himself back any more. His own almost gutteral cry joined Ted's as he thrust himself deep into the angel, pulling Ted further onto him as he did without a thought in his head except for how good it felt, how fucking intense. 

He came back to himself panting, his arms wrapped firmly around the angel on his lap. Ted had leant his head on Randy's shoulder again, his own breath rapid and harsh, his body lax, wings drooping. Randy noticed that the night table had been knocked over and given the distance from them, it could only have been Ted's wings that were responsible. It would seem that his angel was capable of a little unconscious destruction when he was carried away. 

For the first time, it truly hit him that he thought of Ted as his angel and had no desire to re-evaluate that idea. 

Randy allowed himself to drop back onto the bed, taking Ted with him so that the angel was able to roll over to lie beside him. Doing so meant that they were no longer joined and Randy found himself oddly distressed by the knowledge. Ted did something complicated with his wings so that they were out of the way and Randy found that in spite of his love of mirrors, he was afraid to look in one. Cody's wings had been changed in some fundamental way when he had fed from John and although it had faded in a few days without, Randy wasn't at all sure what, if any, physical changes he might have gone through. 

He leaned over and touched Ted's cheek lightly. “Are you feeling alright?”

Ted opened his eyes, smiled tiredly. “I've never been better.”

“I imagine you've been less sore,” returned Randy with a smile of his own. 

“I can feel it,” admitted Ted, looking slightly embarrassed. “But I want to feel it. If I didn't, I wouldn't be happy.”

He looked as if he expected this logic to be laughed at, but Randy didn't. He knew exactly what the angel meant; feeling the ache of sex afterwards made it seem more real, more lasting. That was how he felt that morning, with his body still remembering every second of Ted taking him. 

“I'll heal you, when I have the energy.” He let his hand go further down, to the bites he had left on Ted's neck. “I didn't mean to get so carried away. You do something to me Theodore. You make me lose all control of myself.”

“I don't need to be healed.” Ted's eyes left Randy's as he spoke and Randy wondered if it was some denial of faith in his abilities – and then he realised what Ted was really saying. He wanted to wear the marks of what they had done and although it made him feel proud and possessive all at the same time, he also knew it was a very bad idea. Because they were from opposite sides of the fight and there was no chance in Heaven or Hell that they would be left to be together for long. As much as it pained him to admit it, the best thing for Ted would be to have no signs that he had done anything that could ever be considered wrong. 

He hadn't expected that the admission would pain him as much as it did. 

~:~

It wasn't as easy to get an audience with God as simply knocking on an office door. One was supposed to go through the Higher Ups and for obvious reasons, Josh couldn't do that. He managed it though, although it probably helped that they were distracted and weren't seeing anyone at all at that moment. It made it a more simple matter to simply creep to where he wasn't supposed to be. 

What made it less simple was that he was terrified. He probably would have wet himself if he was still able. This wasn't like approaching a boss, someone who had power and the future of ones job and finances in their hands but was still human, still fallible. This was the being that invented everything, was older than the earth. The being that had created all life, including Josh, had made him mortal with brown hair and poor eyesight and a strong sense of what was right and wrong, and then later made him an angel, a record keeper. The being that had also created a blonde revolutionary called Jack, made him an angel when he had been killed – made him perfect for Josh and ensured they had met even though Josh hadn't been born until after Jack had died. 

He owed everything to God, everything he was or ever had been and he didn't want to put that in jeopardy by bringing this in front of Him. But the way that he had been made, his duty to his soul-mate as well as to the angels and the mortals, meant that he wasn't being left with a choice. 

To enter the presence of God was nothing at all like walking through a door but Josh put it akin to that; one moment he was just in Heaven and the next he was engulfed in light,the sense of real power, an odd knowledge that pretty much everything was out of his control but that was fine, someone had his back. It was simultaneously comforting and terrifying and somewhere along the line Josh closed his eyes and kept them that way. The light still penetrated his eyelids, it seemed to penetrate his skull without the need for his eyes. 

It got harder to get closer and as such he was relieved when a voice spoke directly into his head without the use of his ears. The force of it caused him to sink to his knees and with his eyes still closed he started to shake, realising now why only a few angels ever entered His presence. The Higher Ups, John had on occasion, he understood that God had even spoken to John in person when he was in the mortal realm, but no one else that Josh knew had an audience with the Creator. And now he knew why. Being in His presence and the centre of His attention like this was wonderful and terrifying at the same time and Josh was desperate to get this over with as fast as possible. He could barely remember his reasons for being there, but knowing that Jack might be on the frontline of a real fight at least managed to keep him grounded.

~:~

For a long moment he had no idea what he should do now; did he speak aloud or would thinking merely suffice? It wouldn’t have surprised him for a moment to learn that God knew what he was thinking because God knew everything. And he meant everything as in everything that had been, everything that was currently happening, and everything that would come to be in the future. Josh had always wondered how he managed to cope underneath the weight of so much knowledge but of course he wouldn’t even dream of questioning the Almighty about such things. “Joshua,” the reverberating inside of his head didn’t lessen but Josh could suddenly make words out of it, “Be at ease my child. I know why you have come to visit.”

Josh couldn’t fault the fact that that made things easier, but at the same time it made them understandably harder as well. “M-My Lord,” John said, barely able to hear his own voice underneath the pressure going through his head right then but he trusted that he was saying what he wanted to say and not some misguided gibberish that wouldn’t mean anything to anyone. “Surely it won’t be beneficial in any way for ours to attack the Son of the Light-bringer?” Light-bringer meant ‘Lucifer’ in Latin, and it was the first of the demon lord’s innumerable names that came to mind so he used it. Absently he wondered whether he was being rude or impertinent to Him… but he had yet to be struck by a thunderbolt so he surmised he was OK.

The words before stopped echoing inside of his skull and Josh was lead to believe that this was probably as close to silence as he was going to get in the face of the Almighty’s presence. But, then, after what seemed like an eternity, the strange voice that seemed almost genderless, Josh unable to determine whether it was male or female, started inside of his mind again. He knew most Christians would probably freak out at the smallest allusion that God was female, but He really was much greater than gender classification… It was just easier to refer to him in the masculine since it was the most expected. “Things will work out, Joshua, you must have faith. You must have faith in your fellow angels. And in the adversaries.”

Had Josh not already been on his knees then there was every chance he would have ended up falling cleanly off his feet at God’s suggestion. Trust in the demons? Was he serious or was this some cosmic joke? It seemed like a very bad joke if that’s what it was… but he doubted that was the case. Though compassionate and intelligent in untold amounts Josh couldn’t exactly say that he knew God had a well-rounded sense of humour. “Trust—trust the demons?” he asked, unable to help himself as the idea just seemed so completely unfeasible to him as he knelt there before the Creator. “You must trust that each will do what is right in the end,” the unnatural voice intoned next and Josh didn’t feel appeased as he may have at a different time.

It was enough to boggle the mind even though he had read enough tomes containing their Lord’s words to know that he never answered a question straight off; that it was always ambiguous, often just shy of being a full-fledged riddle, but that didn’t make it any easier to accept. This was his soul-mate that was potentially in danger here, he owed it to Jack to try and get something more of an assurance. Whether he wouldn’t die permanently or not was immaterial, because Josh couldn’t help but wonder: what if Lucifer’s son didn’t make an attempt to kill Jack but somehow trapped his soul somewhere else instead? After all there was little chance that he had heard what had happened to his mother, and he may want revenge for it.

Many would probably claim that she deserved what happened to her for what she had done but Josh would have to wonder what sort of a son Lucifer’s child was if he made no attempt to avenge his fallen mother, or even his fallen father… they had no way of knowing what Randy had been told about the First Rebellion after all, and for all they knew Lucifer could have convinced his son that he was outcast for something else entirely than what he had been, and no other demon would be inclined to correct him. “But…. What if something happens to him? To any of the others?” Josh managed next, knowing he shouldn’t push his luck but he had always been inquisitive, and he was sure it was that that had led to his Record Keeper placement.

A chuckle (at least, Josh thought it sounded like a chuckle) rang around his ears then and the angel had the oddest urge to pout, and he never pouted. No man of his age made such a face, whether they were alone or not. “It has already been preordained what will happen, Joshua, and what will happen is what is to happen. Those involved will act as they see fit and one way or another we shall achieve the conclusion that we are supposed to have. Go now, be at peace. You may visit Jack if you deem it necessary to ease your heart during your separation. Goodbye, Joshua.” It seemed so simple when God put it like and though Josh wanted to protest that in all honesty God hadn’t given him any kind of answer he didn’t have the nerve to.

“Thank you, My Lord. I’ll… I’ll see you again soon,” Josh managed to get back onto shaking legs, feeling like a new-born animal attempting to walk for the first time, and then made his way out of God’s Chambers. Almost the moment he was back outside of their vicinity the pressure inside of his head eased and he could open his eyes properly once more, although the colours seem to shift just momentarily before he could settle once more. Rubbing his eyes slightly Josh exhaled and placed his glasses back on; he’d taken them off before entering God’s Chamber even though he didn’t know why he’d done so even now, because he’d obviously know that Josh wore them. Swiftly, Josh headed back to the Record Room.

What to do now? Clearly God knew that the Higher Ups were acting out almost of their own agenda just enough within the parameters of His, but… He didn’t seem worried about it. Still, it wasn’t as though God was known for interfering in any day situations. Not that this could really be counted as an any day kind of thing… Ack! Josh’s head hit the table the moment his backside met the leather of his seat, pain shooting up his temple from the contact spot almost immediately. The pain didn’t help either since concentrating when one had a headache was impossible. Just as Josh was considering his next move a sense of awareness shot through him and he lifted his head from the table, mildly surprised; the Higher Ups were back already? 

~::~

“Randy, we need to—whoa!” Cody’s eyes widened as he stopped, mid-step, over the threshold of his Prince’s room, taking in the sight of the nearly-naked angel and the naked demon. And Ted was only nearly naked because Randy had moved quick as a wink to pull the covers over the angel the second he realised Cody was outside of the door… which was admittedly slower than usual because his attention had been most focused upon Ted. The angel blushed a bright red at the newcomer’s presence, wings shifting closer to his body as though they were going to attempt to hide him but they didn’t. Randy was completely unashamed of his nakedness and not least because Cody had seen him naked possibly thousands of times prior to then.

“You have thirty seconds to convince me why I shouldn’t pull your eyes out, Cody,” the demon said in a voice that was deceptively neutral, though his eyes smouldered with warning, territorial jealousy; Cody knew he had to talk quickly or Randy would genuinely pull his eyeballs out, undoubtedly with his bare fingers, and possibly make him eat then or something afterwards. Honestly he had no idea if his eyes would grow back if he returned to hell, or whether he would need to wait for Randy to restore them, or any sort of recovery at all, and so he had no chance of risking it. Besides, this was important enough to interrupt the pair he felt. Even he wouldn’t usually come charging into Randy’s room unless he had a damned good reason to do so.

“Did you feel that?” the younger demon asked hastily, and then cut in when Randy obviously made to make their customary lewd retort, “And no I’m not referring to your angel’s ass or cock.” Ted squeaked slightly in apparent embarrassment and had Cody not been so focused on the task at hand then he would have taken great delight in tormenting the pious over his shyness given whom he had had relations with prior; Randy was the most sexually free man he knew, willing (and quite possibly had done with someone or other) every single thing someone could possible do sexually in a couple. “You were with St John weren’t you?” Randy asked, overlooking Cody’s insubordination only because he was in a good mood and Ted was there.

It took Ted mere seconds to realise who they meant and he internally laughed at himself for being surprised when he made the connection; nothing when it came to any of his friends and any of Randy’s should have shocked him, because clearly they had all been given the same strange affection towards these unholy being. Cody, meanwhile, was looking both pleased and defensive regarding the John comment, but there was an unease there that Randy was only not displaying because he had made up his mind on the matter regarding Ted. If someone wanted to take him from him then they were going to have to either send him back to hell or kill him for good… and he was a lot more resilient than your bog-standard demon.

“We were together, yes, and John’s well… he’s gone to get the other one,” he said, clearly referring to Chris, “He’s got an idea of where he is, but I told him that…” he trailed off and Randy supplied instead, “That Evan would be with him?” When Cody nodded Randy asked, “And what are they going to do once they have met up with one another?” Ted was inching the covers around his middle and sitting upright a little more attentively, most of the former post-coital glow gone already and Randy almost growled; he had been intending to have Ted bask for a while, and then he was going to let him sleep. In the morning he would have ravaged him again and had some fine food prepared; angels ate more than they did in that realm.

But it seemed that Fate (read God/Higher Ups) where determined to throw a spanner in his works. “I don’t know.” Cody admitted begrudgingly with a pout working onto his full lips, “John just told me to come back here and wait, and that we should have… We should have Ted wait too if he was here.” Though why John would have assumed that Ted would be there because if Cody hadn’t have seen him there with his own eyes then he never would have believed that an angel would be able to enter their territory willingly because of how evil and generally pain-oriented they were. Still, Ted was there and John had asked specifically for them to keep him there if he was. It seemed as though Cody saying so had sparked the opposite.

The moment he said that Ted was attempting to get out of bed, but soon found that even for non-human beings there was a need for rest once their virginity had been taken. Unable to help himself as he watched Ted shrinking back towards the large, comfortable mattress as a hand slipped under the covers and went to his lower-back Cody offered, “It’ll take a while for the pain to ease off. You may as well stay here with us and give your body chance to adjust.” Ted’s cheeks had bloomed afresh as Cody laughed, though Cody was startled into more laughter when Randy’s own chuckles were silenced with one look from the blonde angel. Whether anyone would believe it, or Randy would acknowledge it, he was around the angel’s little finger.

“I can’t stay here!” Ted protested, annoyed at himself for his weakness regardless of whether it was something he was supposed to feel or not. “If something’s going to happen, and it’s my fault—“he started, but then cut off when Randy’s fingers took his chin and he found his lips being pulled against the demon’s own. Unbidden a small coil of lust built in Cody’s stomach. Certainly he would bed Ted had he been given the chance but he hadn’t appreciated just how attractive a couple the pair would make together until he was seeing them both. However, they both seemed oblivious to his presence there when Randy next spoke, “Don’t even think of it. If you think I’m making you run off out of some misguided sense of honour… no way.”

The hazy look that had appeared in Ted’s eyes diminished slightly then and Cody almost winced; the angel’s aura had spiked in a way he’d never felt before, not even when they had been caught feeding and carelessly slandering their victims in the duration. Suddenly he found himself glad that he wasn’t in Randy’s place. “You can’t stop me,” Ted refuted immediately and this time Cody winced because he knew that Randy was not going to like that even slightly. Even when they had been children in the demonic court Randy had never reacted well to being told no. The glimmer in Randy’s eyes then made Cody wonder if Ted knew what he was really getting into being the chosen on the demon Prince. “Oh really? Want to bet?” 

~::~ 

“Well, I’m glad you’re wearing pants,” John said as he located Chris in the parlour of his old home, he and Evan both partially dressed although John had the feeling that had the Higher Ups’ presences not been known then they wouldn’t have been. Goodness’ only knew that had he not sensed the issue then he would probably be allowing Cody to indulge him further even though dawn had since broke over the horizon. Much like demons could sense the change in night and day so too could angels, each governed differently by the times. During the day the angels were stronger and more capable, if bound by human convention whereas the demons were known to be grumpier when the sun came up—hence why they slept so much during the day.

“It’s OK John, I understand you’re disappointed, maybe you’ll luck out next time,” Chris said absently as he swilled some brandy around in his glass and then prepared John one out of polite instinct more than anything else. A quiet hiss of annoyance sounded from Evan (whom then at least attempted to look contrite because he knew what angels could get like if they felt they were being disrespected or whatever) but Chris merely smiled a little and rubbed the back of his neck and John quirked a tiny smile before turning serious once more. “Since you are dressed I’m guessing that you sensed them before?” he asked. Chris nodded his head but then frowned, cocking his head to the side as though listening for something.

“I don’t sense them anymore though,” he admitted and John nodded. Their words had Evan pausing and he too realised that the almost oppressive sense of something else was missing from the atmosphere. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved; even hell and being before Satan had never had him feeling like that, and he had always believed that there would be no feeling comparable to being before Satan. It was intoxicatingly terrifying and deliciously forbidden all at once, painful and awe-inspiring. He wondered if being before God made you feel the same, though supposed that he probably shouldn’t choose that moment to ask. “We need to go and see Jack and Mickie,” it stood to reason that they had been to see them.

An almost pensive nod came from Chris, “Since they haven’t come crashing in here to see us that would probably be most likely…” they would have no clue about human etiquette and even though it was the middle of the night there would be major repercussions to contend with should any humans see them. For the first time Chris realised that John was alone, even though his aura suggested that he hadn’t been that way for the entirety of their time back. Although he couldn’t quite put his finger on it something was different in his friend, and had he had access to a mirror he would have noticed that something was different in himself as well, though the differences were slightly different than those in John, “Where’s your demon?”

It was probably the first time that any of them had admitted their connection and attractions to the demons out loud and for several seconds John wasn’t sure whether he should respond in the affirmative or not, before deciding that he was being stupid; Chris had had the balls to come out and admit it to him, regardless of what he had suspected, and John knew that he owed the other the same courtesy at the very least. “I sent him back home whilst we dealt with this,” with any luck they could head off the situation before something more came out of it… and he honestly didn’t know what he’d do if Cody was injured somehow… an event that was statistically very likely given that they could be dealing with pissed off angels with a mission.

Demons might be single-minded when it came to their urges but angels could be the same when it came to their missions. “That’s not a bad idea,” he started, but then Evan scoffed and he stopped, regarding the demon. And was it wrong to think that Evan was still borderline adorable even when he was clearly supposed to be angry with him? The way his lips jutted out and he had his hands planted on his hips… He looked like a puppy attempting to take his place in the pack hierarchy. However, Chris had no doubt that this was one puppy that would bite should he feel that he was being forced to do something he didn’t want to. “I’m coming with you,” Evan insisted, Chris immediately shaking his head in protest, “Evan, you can’t—“he started firmly.

“It’s nothing to do with I can’t, you just don’t want me to,” Evan said flatly, cutting off Chris’ words, “And come on; if you’re having an altercation involving my friends then you need one of us there at least. We deserve to be represented!” The two angels exchanged a look and the tense atmosphere vanished momentarily as John asked the demon suddenly, “You’re not involved in politics are you?” A non-plussed expression covered Evan’s face, “No, but my father’s involved in the demon court if that makes any difference. Why?” the angels merely shook their heads, deciding to leave telling Evan that he sounded like some impassioned demon civil-rights worker for another time when they didn’t have so much going on. “It could be dangerous,” Chris said.

Needless to say the ensuing argument was not an easy (or quiet) one, and since it was already getting to eight in the morning and Jack and Mickie were undoubtedly readying for the day if they hadn’t already, John eventually stepped in and said that Evan could come but he had to listen to what he was told. Of course Evan had to huff like a petulant child in response to that because it wasn’t in his nature to listen to anyone who wasn’t Randy. But, still, since he didn’t want to be forcedly returned home by the angels and miss out on keeping abreast of the situation he agreed. Chris wasn’t happy with it but he understood that time was of the essence and that arguing was going to put them all in bad positions in the immediate future.

Arriving at what used to be their human home John suddenly felt uncertain, the healed wound on his back throbbing with phantom pain. They weren’t there for them, certainly, but he didn’t think that Ted was going to be relinquished from this realm without a fight. At first it seemed as though no one was in when their knock went unanswered for several minutes. Evan pretended to inspect his nails, acting as though he didn’t hear when Chris curiously voiced the wonderment of why they clearly downsized on their servant needs. When the door opened to reveal a small, rather busty brunette Evan was completely bemused although he recognised her for what she was immediately. The Righteous Fire dagger held to his throat suddenly was also a big clue.

~:~

Chris growled, hands suddenly aglow and casting his entire body into an almost sinister light, eyes fixed on Mickie and his stance proving he was ready to attack. “Hands to yourself or you'll be back in Heaven a whole lot faster than you imagined.”

Mickie's eyes darted to him and her jaw dropped when she realised that Chris was actually threatening her, threatening to kill her if she harmed the demon. “Chris? What in the world got into you? It's a demon and we have orders!”

“Two seconds Mickie.”

Evan hadn't moved since he found the dagger at his neck but he felt a shiver going down his spine. Everyone knew that angels were powerful but they tended to be benign and calm; being so close to Righteous Fire and hearing the way Chris spoke – that voice was a long way from human and he realised he was in the middle of a power struggle, the price being his life. He found himself hoping fervently that Chris would win it. 

“One.”

“Mickie, stop it.” John's voice was matter-of-fact almost but there was an underlying knot of tension as he put his hand on Mickie's wrist. She reluctantly dropped her arm, the fire simply dissipating into nothing and Evan let out a long breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding. He moved closer to Chris, hoping that his lover could protect him from the crazy angel (and noticing that the hand Chris had closest to him extinguished its fire, while the other lowered slightly but the glow remained). Mickie however seemed less interested in him than she was in her fellows. 

She rounded on Chris, eyes flashing with anger. “You threatened me? You dare?”

“You don't threaten mine and you might just keep mortal form a while longer—”

“Stop it!” John glanced over at Chris with a frown. “No one has been hurt and Evan is fine.”

“Oh, it has a name?”

“I said stop it Mickie. You're treading on thin ice already.” 

Mickie recoiled slightly and Evan caught the hurt look in her eyes... and wasn't that something he was sure would interest and infuriate Cody in equal measures? He'd seen that particular look before, as a demon he was more than familiar with it. “You should have come here right away. We have a right to know that you're in the area working on a mission and you might have known that we've had new orders since you've arrived.”

“Our orders were to come to earth and contain the adversaries in any way that we thought appropriate,” said John coldly. “We did so. His orders, not the Higher Ups.”

“There are new orders,” snapped Mickie. “You two are to contain the threat, using force if necessary, I could have spared you the effort had you just stood aside. Ted is to return at once. No excuses and no lingering, he is to be back in Heaven immediately.”

“Good luck,” commented Evan. 

“I didn't ask for your comment, demon!” Mickie glared at Evan and Chris raised his arm almost imperceptibly, the threat of Righteous Fire still evident. “I don't know what hold you have over Christopher but I would advise you to relinquish it unless you wish to be disintegrated!”

“Calm down Mickie!” John glared at her. “You're not helping matters, so I'd advise you to keep your mouth closed!”

“John!”

“You're being unreasonable and letting your temper get the better of you, this is not the way forward.” John exhaled loudly. “And Chris, you made your point. Stop squabbling.”

Mickie's lips formed a thin line. “The point is that we have been given orders. We are angels. No matter what our personal feelings about those orders, and I confess that I questioned them at first, our duty is to carry out those orders in order to protect the mortal realm. You have not been here, I have. I have witnessed what these demons have done to the mortals to garner attention and the destruction it caused. And I no longer question our orders, seeing how you have behaved since coming to the door.”

“All we wanted to know were what the orders might be.” John tilted his head to one side. “I don't see it was too much to ask.”

“You involved the demon,” returned Mickie. “You're protecting it.”

“I'm not an it,” Evan said casually. “And you might not want to call me that again. I fed today.”

Chris suddenly looked skyward and only John saw how Mickie's eyes narrowed at the comment. “You're helping them feed now? There's no doubt about it, if they have gotten to you then they will certainly be strong enough to get to Ted. Are you going to bring him to us, or tell us where he is that we might return him ourselves? Or are we to return with our grave fears that you have switched sides?”

“We have not fallen!” John's voice was shocked. To be accused of working for the adversary was the lowest insult to an angel and while he could see the reasons for the implication, he was angered that she would have suggested it.

“Stop this.” Evan raised his own hands a moment, causing Mickie to tense in his direction and Chris to make a move in hers. He waited until it was clear that neither one was about to attack then continued. “Your orders are to return blondie. We get it. There are no orders regarding Chris and St John--”

“Wait, what did you just call me?”

“And I have no idea why that might be, but I might be able to hazard a guess. You've also been told that we can be terminated if we try to stop you, am I right?”

“And I advise you that I will follow that order,” replied Mickie. “You only get this warning.”

“Okay pudding, I'll take that into consideration.” Evan looked contemplative, ignoring Mickie's outrage. “Let me give you some advice. Chris and John have neutralised any threat that we demons posed. They have done so in their first hours here, unlike you who failed at every turn in all the time you've been here. However, there is another demon that they don't control, can you guess who that is?”

Mickie glared at him. “Are you referring to the spawn of the Morningstar?”

“Yes, but you should show him a little more respect, he gets very tetchy when you don't. He gets very tetchy often. For example, the last month or so has seen him slightly grumpy and your Pure has brought him to heel, which you should never tell him I said because I'm rather fond of my intestines where they are. Should you remove blondie, then he'll probably get quite annoyed and then there's going to be trouble. If your prime objective is to be achieved, then why not leave him right where he is and then Randeus will be of no more threat to you or to your precious mortals?”

“Don't mock me.” Mickie raised her chin a little, looking down her nose at Evan. “Ted will return. And should Randeus object, we shall deal with him. And his lackeys too.”

“I'm not a lackey, I think of myself as more of a sidekick--”

“Stop talking. Now.” Mickie dismissed him, looking between Chris and John instead. “We have known each other a long time and we have been... close. I wanted to give you the chance to bring Ted here, to persuade him to attend. I suspected there was more going on, but I had hoped that I was wrong.” She sighed, suddenly seeming less inclined to fight. “I want only to carry out our orders. The Higher Ups act for God. If He wants Ted back then He has his reasons and our place is not to question Him. Please return him here. I would rather it happened without us standing against one another but if it has to be that way, then it will be.”

“We can relay your message but there is such a thing as free will Mickie.” John's voice was almost soft. “Ted chose to come to the mortal realm even knowing that the Higher Ups would have him stay. He did so with His blessing, He is not in the habit of changing his mind. Ted considered all the options and chose according to his heart. He may not want to return to Heaven right now. And if you were to force him...”

“Then it would go worse for him,” finished Mickie. 

“For all of us. Have you forgotten the reason for the Fall? Lucifer was the one who didn't want anyone to have free will, to come to God because they were forced to. Since when have the higher ups supported that way?”

Mickie looked more uneasy than ever. “Ours isn't to question, it is to do. Either Ted opts to return of his own free will, or he is returned by any means at our disposal. And we have permission now to vaporise any demon that stands in our way. Let Ted know that and I'm sure he will choose the right thing.”

“I'm sure that you're underestimating him,” returned Chris. “But we'll pass on your message. However, I think you're making a mistake – and Ted isn't the only one of us that has free will. You do as well.”  
Mickie looked over her shoulder. “Jack's coming,” she said shortly. “He believes that you have all been brainwashed and I'm starting to agree with him. If he sees your demon, he will kill it without hesitation. Return Ted to heaven John. It will be better for us all, and for them.”

With that she stepped back and closed the door in their faces. 

Evan raised an eyebrow. “That answers why your Old Angels were here.”

“No, it really doesn't.” Chris finally let the fire in his hand extinguish. “They should have sent a messenger to request our return. That's how it has always been, even the last time.”

“You already defied them once,” pointed out Evan. 

“But we didn't, not really,” said John. “Ted did. But they're clearly concerned about the influence Randy has on him.”

“And not about the influence we have on you?” Evan frowned. “We're bad influences too, why not?”

“I think it's slightly different,” said Chris dryly. “Randy is the child of Lucifer after all. And much as no one wants to admit it, Ted is Pure, not Pious. It makes a difference. Residual human weakness can be blamed when a Pious errs, but with a Pure angel, one who was born in Heaven, there's no such excuse. Thinking that there may be something stronger in Hell than the influence of Heaven – it makes us all nervous.”

“This whole Pure versus Pious thing is bigoted,” said Evan dismissively. 

“You don't have that in Hell?” asked Chris, a little curious. 

“There's a hierarchy, obviously. But demons aren't created from humans, we're the offspring of the original fallen angels. A human goes to Hell, they get to have a bath in a sulphur lake or something along those lines. A human goes to Heaven and you give him a job and use it as an excuse when they don't act like angels.” He winked at Chris. “All demons are Pure. Something to think about.”

“Hell as more tolerant than Heaven, that's a bit of a stretch.” John rolled his eyes a little. “Let's get out of here before Jack decides to look out of a window and throw fireballs at us.”

“I suppose you'll want me to explain this to Randy.” Evan sighed. “Can we take our chances with the fireballs? Please?”

~:~

Randy was several inches taller than Ted but Cody was of a comparable height and although Cody was a touch more slender, he tended to have his clothes made specifically to cover certain aspects of his appearance. Having room for a tail meant that Ted could borrow a pair of his trousers, although Randy insisted on Ted wearing his shirt and probably would have insisted on the pants too had they not been counting on a good impression. When Ted pulled the shirt on, he noticed right away that Randy had worn it before and not just because of the lingering scent on it; it had obviously been worn when Randy had perhaps lost his concentration because a couple of unrepaired rips adorned the back where his wings had torn through. Ted gave him a rather curious look and Randy shrugged. “If we're going to be dressed, then we might as well be comfortable as well. If we do need to leave, then you can just put a jacket over them.”

Nodding, Ted slipped the shirt on and with a little careful manoeuvring managed to get his own wings through the gaps, with only minimal tearing – his wings were a whole lot larger than Randy's were. He stretched the wings out, flapped them once and then grinned. “This is a whole lot more comfortable than folding them out of sight.”

“Uh-huh,” said Randy automatically, his eyes on Ted. Wearing Cody's somewhat tighter trousers and with his shirt unbuttoned, wings out on display (and how did he manage to fold those under his clothes without going completely insane at the constrictions?) Ted looked gorgeous and Randy felt himself stirring. Cody was downstairs giving orders to the serving staff (they were to remain out of the building for the moment, he was paying to make sure that happened and that was something that the demons rarely did, but on this occasion it seemed like a safe bet) and for the moment they were all alone with no idea how long it would be before any other angels turned up and indeed which ones they could expect.

Ted saw the look in his eyes and opened his mouth to say something only for Randy to spring forward, taking advantage of the position to plunder Ted's mouth with his tongue. Ted moaned, partly in surprise, but he responded immediately, hands going around Randy's neck. Randy found his hands gravitating toward Ted's ass, still not used to a regular partner who had no tail. They kissed almost violently for long moments and then Randy broke it, dropping to his knees. 

“Randy!”

“We might not have long, so let's not argue about this.” Randy freed Ted's cock from the confines of the trousers, a quick grin flitting across his face when he realised that his neglecting to find Ted new underwear had paid off very well indeed. He never bothered with it and if Ted couldn't see the benefit of that, he was mad. A moment later he took Ted entirely into his mouth, gaining another moan from Ted who had perhaps expected something a little more teasing from the demon. But they simply didn't have the time and he didn't doubt that if Cody worked out what they were up to, the little minx would risk Randy's wrath to watch. Or would have before he met up with John. Now, who knew? Randy suspected that no amount of angelic interference would make Cody any less of a kinky bastard. 

His goal was simply to make Ted come as soon as he could and he held nothing back, using his hands as well as his mouth, making pleased sounds in the back of his throat as he tasted Ted against his tongue. He encouraged Ted to simply fuck his mouth and angel or not, Ted did so, hands buried in Randy's hair, wings spread wide, eyes on Randy. That was Randy's personal definition of how the angels looked glorious. 

It didn't take long at all, which had been the intent, and when Ted whimpered some kind of warning and tried to pull back Randy simply grabbed his ass cheeks and dug his nails in, letting Ted know that he wasn't getting away that easily. Ted got the message loud and clear and with a final yell came into Randy's welcoming mouth, completely out of control of his reactions. That was fine by Randy, since demons didn't have much use for any gag reflex and with Ted's essence within him he could almost feel his strength rising. 

That was a good thing, if the day went as he suspected it might. 

He licked his lips, neatly tucking Ted back into his pants and wishing they had time for another go-around, a proper one where he stripped Ted entirely. Ted looked debauched all over again, but rather proud of himself at the same time and it made Randy grin to himself a little. 

“I guess you didn't get much out of that,” said Ted with a flush on his cheeks that was only partly caused by exertion.

Randy was genuinely confused for a moment, then chuckled. “I got plenty out of it, trust me.”

Ted gave him a rather odd look and Randy noticed that his wings seemed to be getting the main part of that scrutiny but he forgot about it when Ted replied. “I didn't mean – I meant that you're still uh, you're hard.”

“Doesn't take much,” said Randy with a lazy grin, standing and hooking his thumb in the waistband of his pants to showcase the burgeoning erection better. 

“They're not here yet,” said Ted, his voice getting quieter and quieter. “Can I uh, do you want me to help you?”

Randy looked a little surprised and a whole lot pleased. “You never have to ask Theodore. There's nothing I want more.”

He had expected a quick hand job and that would have been more than fine with him, so when Ted actually started getting to his knees Randy didn't quite know what to do. Ted caught the hesitation and stopped, looking up at Randy with his hands still on the fastening of his trousers. “Is this not acceptable?”

“It's more than acceptable,” said Randy with a shaky chuckle. “An angel on his knees in front of me, for real – the demon in me wants to cum in my pants right now.”

“That would be wasteful,” replied Ted rather cheekily and started freeing Randy's cock with a determination that Randy was very familiar with of late. What he lacked in technique he more than made up for in enthusiasm and spurred on by the knowledge that they were running fast out of time before they had company, Randy simply turned himself over to sensation. He didn't give a warning that he was there, the etiquette simply not occurring to him until after his orgasm hit him and he came in Ted's mouth with a roar. The angel made a game attempt to swallow but Randy had always been generous in this one respect and much of Randy's seed trickled from his lips, some hitting his exposed chest – and when Randy, sweating and panting, saw the sight he was ready to go all over again.

He knelt on the floor in front of Ted. “Let me get that for you,” he said, lapping cum from Ted's chest and then from his swollen lips, swallowing before catching Ted in a deep kiss. When he broke it, he tried in vain to neaten Ted's hair with his fingers. “One of these days, angel,” he said determinedly. “There's going to be no chance of anyone else spoiling the party and on that day, I'm going to have you on my bed, naked and waiting for me, for the rest of eternity. And I'm going to make you want that.”

Ted ducked his head a little, a small, worried smile playing on his lips. He didn't know how to tell Randy or anyone else that a large part of him wanted that already.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Daddy's Little Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the demon's receives their own parental visit and Jack and Mickie attempt to get their orders fulfilled, unaware that Josh has had things go, personally, from bad to much, much worse.

Inside of the house Mickie slumped back against the door, just managing to keep her feet through sheer determined pride; her friends may be currently on a turbulent path, taken in by dark forces, but she could not cave. If she caved now then she was going to be no help to anyone in the long run. Besides, if she and Jack did their mission correctly then they could rid the human realm of those dangerous demons and rid their friends of their influences before things went too far. A small frown touched the angel’s lips as she considered what the demon had said; he had fed he claimed, and yet she hadn’t sensed the loss of a human life related to demon activity all day, and all night prior. It didn’t make any sense to her for sure.

Sensing Jack’s presence approaching Mickie looked up and smiled weakly at him, the blonde frowning slightly as he drew closer to the brunette, offering his hand to help her straighten up. “What happened?” he asked. He had been attempting to reach Josh up in heaven when the knock had come to the door so he hadn’t been paying attention enough exactly who had just been there. Mickie’s smile slid then into a scowl that looked very unattractive on her usually smiling face. “We’re going to have problems, Jack,” she told him a little bitterly, “It seems that our dear friends have taken leave of their senses.” Her hands clenched into fists at her sides, something Jack noticed immediately, and the blonde cocked his head, “What?”

A few seconds passed without response and then Mickie all but exploded, her voice carrying to the degree that Jack was pleased they had dropped down having staff around the house all of the time; if any of them heard some of the things Mickie had said then they would probably have called the local Asylum to have her booked in to the first available room. “Chris threatened me!” she said, voice rising in pitch with each word that was spoken, her upset surprising even Jack on one level until she said, “He and John were protecting that thing and admonishing me! That is so wrong that I can’t even—“she made a sound of intense frustration and Jack sighed softly. Not knowing what to say he merely patted her arm gently.

Having Chris turning on her would undoubtedly upset her but the blonde had the feeling that it was the fact that John had done the same that had upset her more than anything. However, saying so would only set her off on something more of a temper because she would refuse to accept that she was being governed by such a human emotion as jealousy. Shaking his head slightly Jack then sighed, “I guess we’ll just need recover Ted ourselves,” he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, “And if John and Chris get in the way… then we’re just going to have to deal with them in the same way we will do with the demons,” though of course the outcome would be completely different in the end than it would for the demons in question.

“I just can’t believe they would sink so low as to prostrate themselves to demons,” Mickie murmured softly, wrapping her arms around herself momentarily, glaring down at nothing. Jack made some non-committal sound of acknowledgement and then sighed before straightening up. “This evening we’ll go and find him,” he said, making his decision, “We’ll round up the others and set out looking for the demons’ home.” As of yet they hadn’t managed to find out over their own efforts for some reason or other but they were notorious in the high social circles so if they asked the right humans they would undoubtedly find them… or they would just have to follow the trail of their fellow angels, if they acted as Jack suspected they would do next.

~::~

“Record Keeper Joshua,” Josh tensed in his seat, a mild sense of panic starting down in the pit of his stomach; which was something he never expected he would say when he was in heaven of all places, because there wasn’t supposed to be anything in heaven to inspire even the mildest of negative feelings in those who lived there. Any illnesses, deformities and prejudices you may have carried in your human life (and even the good had their own sense of different beliefs about things, regardless of what people might think) were removed the moment you came through the pearly gates so you can spend the rest of eternity in peace without anything to worry about or to be upset over. It seemed Josh had found a way round that.

Slowly, and being slightly concerned by the level of his own concern, John turned around in his seat and glanced skywards to where the antechamber connecting his Library to the Higher Ups meeting chambers lay. Swallowing thickly and doing his best to keep an outward appearance of calm (it wouldn’t do to have them suspecting something was off about him especially when there wasn’t anything happening… yet, anyway) Josh cleared his throat softly and called, “Yes?” back up to the space in the air, knowing that they would be able to hear him. A few seconds passed, almost as though the Higher Ups were whispering together about their next move before one of them called, “We wish to have an audience with you.”

Putting down his pen (angels did not use quills, even though Josh knew that was a commonly projected image—they only ever used quills when they were properly recording God’s words, otherwise they used implements that looked a little neater than the modern human fountain pen) Josh pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and pushed his chair back. Sending up a small prayer to Him that this was maybe nowhere near as serious as he suspected it might be Josh lightly kicked off of the floor and used his wings to take him up into the antechamber mere seconds later. The scene before him was the same as it always was when the Higher Ups were involved: each settled in their own place, atmosphere aged.

Landing down before then Josh kept his stance as neutral as he could so as not to set off any alarms in the Old Ones, though he knew that they probably already knew what he’d done in terms of going to God behind their backs. And, sure enough, the head of the Higher Ups little group spoke in a gravelly tone that carried heavy disappointment… It wasn’t hard to note however that, much like any other time the Higher Ups tried to put noticeable emotion into their voices it came out awkwardly forced and projected, as though they either didn’t feel what they were acting like they did, or as though they couldn’t be bothered to put in the effort to genuinely show how they felt. The fact that they had probably never known to explained this.

“You are questioning us, Record Keeper, you are stepping outside of your station,” the ominous feeling Josh had acquired seemed to be growing and growing in his stomach the more time he spent in their presences. “I—I don’t know what you mean,” Josh tried because he knew he hadn’t done anything wrong; gaining an individual audience with him wasn’t a common occurrence but there wasn’t a rule anywhere to say that they couldn’t. Suddenly though, Josh was feeling as though he had broken some unspoken rule somewhere along the line. “We must remind you of your place, Record Keeper, we must remind you of whom you serve in His stead and in His name.” Josh opened his mouth to protest but no words came out. And then it went dark.

~::~ 

“Is something wrong, Dread Lord?” Fallen Angel Dusty Rhodes (the very same Fallen who had sired Cody, Randy’s childhood playmate) inquired lowly as he noticed that Satan seemed lesser himself than usual. He hadn’t tortured a single soul all day and had been spending more time shut up in his chambers with his family’s portraits. Were it possible then Dusty would have assumed Lucifer was ill, but since that wasn’t the case he had to wonder what else could be inspiring such an almost pensive melancholy from the ruler of the Other World. Though he had spoken loudly enough Dusty’s words didn’t seem to reach Lucifer for a good minute or two after he had spoken, and even then they didn’t seem to really register with him.

When Lucifer suddenly stood up from his desk so hard that he sent his chair crashing to the floor Dusty jumped, almost dropping the stack of documents he had in hand for the demon King to sign. Was it really a shock to learn that hell had a rather bureaucratic system? Didn’t everyone say civil servants had to work for Satan? “My Lord?” he inquired hastily and Lucifer frowned a moment, hands braced on his desk with a look of intense concentration on his face. It was as though he had made a decision and yet hadn’t all the same, as though there was something holding him back… and he didn’t look happy about it whatever it was. When Lucifer’s eyes locked onto Dusty’s the demon found himself oddly short of breath, a neat trick.

He didn’t need to breathe and yet Lucifer made him feel as though he couldn’t. He had stood at his side in heaven and had remained at his side accepting his punishment of eternal damnation. In contrast to their Leader of the Fallen however his eternity was somewhat more bearable; he had been able to keep his soul-mate with him and they had had a child. Randy may have been Lucifer’s Heir but even the child had never been able to fill the void which the soul-mate left behind. “I need you to go to earth for me, Dusty,” Lucifer murmured the words resonating around the room even though he had spoken them relatively quietly. Dusty’s eyes widened, the rotund older gentlemen looking like he hadn’t been expecting that even a little.

“I need you to see how my son is doing,” he continued, explaining as though Dusty were going to be doing him a favour even though they both knew that there was no was Dusty was going to say no to him. “I can sense something is happening, Dusty, and I know that that boy of mine is going to end up in the middle of it one way or another,” and, just to add some icing onto the cake, he added, “And if my boy gets involved then you can rest assured that your boy will get involved.” Dusty wanted to ask what Lucifer was worried about exactly but he sensed that it wasn’t his place to question and so he wasn’t going to. Instead he merely adjusted the papers in his arms and gave a slight bow at the waist, “Ya can coun’ on me, suh,” then he left.

It was amusing how both father and son carried speech impediments, Lucifer found himself thinking as he moved to pour himself another glass of liquor. Had he been human then the amount he had consumed that day would have had him paralytic or even in hospital by now, his anxiety manifesting itself in the only way he had afforded to him. Certainly he could have visited earth himself, but it took too much effort and power, and his presence caused huge reactions. And if he was going to be needed in the future… yes, best to allow others to stand in his stead so that he could conserve himself for the important moments. By the time he had finished his first glass he could sense that Dusty had left for the mortal realm. 

~::~

“Where are we even going?” John asked Evan, watching as the demon almost skipped along ahead of them, heading towards the outskirts of town towards nowhere. Evan glanced over his shoulder and arched an eyebrow at John, “Don’t you remember this place? You were all visiting not too long ago,” he said. It took John a moment to understand what he had said but when he did he could have hit himself; of course they would be going to find the demon’s holding. They needed to see if Ted was there, check on his wellbeing and inform him of the situation because they had no idea how much he was aware of at present time. “Are we going to be able to enter your property?” Chris asked, for they hadn’t attempted to last time.

“Don’t see why you shouldn’t be able to,” Evan pointed out, “We’ve come into your territory before, so stands to reason that you should be able to get into ours, right?” Chris and John exchanged looks, neither voicing the opinion that that sounded much too simple, but at this stage in the game they couldn’t afford to make too many complications for themselves. They had already potentially created an enemy in Mickie because she had misunderstood their motive it seemed, been led astray in her own orders, and if John knew Mickie the way he knew he did then they were going to have to shake their wing-feathers before they found themselves being taken out of the running entirely. John didn’t remember dying but he knew it wasn’t fun.

Upon entering the wrought iron gates that surrounded the property John and Chris could immediately sense every ounce of pain, misery and sex that had ever taken place inside of the mansion and the sheer level of debauched atmosphere had the two angels wondering how it was even possible that three demons could have caused so much havoc in one space in the short time that they had all been residing upon the mortal realm. “We should be expected by now I’d reckon,” Evan hummed, glancing over his shoulder once more to make sure that both angels were following him before he pushed the heavy front doors open without any visible effort. “Honeys, I’m home!” the demon called jokingly, Chris bristling just a little bit.

“Evvy!” Cody’s voice sounded almost immediately from a door off to the side and John felt his stomach give a funny jump upon hearing him. It was probably a very good thing that Mickie couldn’t sense his exact emotions because if she knew he was feeling things like this over a demon… then she was likely to cut his cock off with her Righteous Fire before attempting to send him back to heaven. Evan started to respond but he was cut off when Cody suddenly zipped across the distance between the distance separating him and John until he was all but twined around John, legs around the man’s middle and arms around his neck as he kissed him passionately. Chris was mildly surprised by the ardent display John gave the demon in return.

“Hey,” came a quiet voice suddenly and Chris blinked before turning his attention to Evan who had taken both of his hands and twined their fingers together, drawing them both in together and giving a small growl, “Why are you looking at them when I’m right here?” he asked with a pout forming. Chris quirked a small smile and brushed his lips against Evan’s lightly before murmuring, “You jealous little thing. Focus, we have work to do.” Evan snorted in amusement and sent a look towards John and Cody, “I don’t think it’s me you should be telling to focus,” he prompted. Chris made to tell John to put the demon down but someone beat him to it: “Codeus, what have I told you before? We don’t molest guests on the doorstep.”

Randy stepped out of a large set of double-doors further down from the one Cody had come out of, Ted following behind him. Almost immediately John and Chris could sense the change in their friend and they wondered if Ted himself knew just how much his aura had changed in such a short time, Randy almost imprinted into Ted as much as Ted was in Randy in turn… Had they been back home then such a reaction wouldn’t have been unusual because soul-mates had the same thing happen to them; they could still be recognised as individuals but more so than that their soul-mate could be identified in them as well. It was the uncertainty as to whether demons could even have soul-mates that stopped them saying that was why it was.

Mewling quietly Cody slid down John’s body until he was standing, pulling the angel forward as Evan did the same to Chris, Randy backing Ted into the sitting room at the same time. The angel was blushing shyly as he encountered his fellows but Randy grudgingly had to respect that neither of them had said anything towards him about what he had obviously done whilst in Randy’s company. Besides, they were hardly blameless themselves; they may not have progressed as far as he and Ted had but Randy could smell his boys all over these two. He had to give them props for learning their lessons well: they had understood how much they had lost over the forced separation period and so were making the most of it this time.

“St John, Christopher, welcome to our home,” Randy said, the epitome of the polite host save for the ears, tail and fangs, and definite air of satisfaction that was hanging around him. However, that satisfaction was tempered down by something else, something more angry which none of those in the room needed someone to spell out why that would be. Chris looked across to Ted so that he could hide his annoyance as Randy clicked his fingers and Evan seemed to move on a second nature instinct and began preparing alcoholic drinks for them all. “Isn’t it a little early for that?” John couldn’t resist asking even as he accepted the glass. A low chuckle rumbled up from the back of Randy’s throat, inclining his head towards John.

“We’ve all been awake a lot longer than we usually would today it seems, and after what I’ve been experiencing this morning and last night I could do with a little tipple to pick me up.” Of course, the tipple he had taken from Ted had more than rejuvenated him but the alcohol was a much acquired taste now and having the drink made him relax and gave him something to do with his hands as opposed to putting them through furniture or around some bumbling lacky’s throat and squeezing until they didn’t struggle anymore. Chris accepted the glass he was handed and then pulled Evan back onto his lap, as though daring Randy to say anything. Randy watched with amusement before pulling Ted to his own lap, Cody taking the initiative to sit on John’s.

“So,” Randy said, arm securing around Ted’s middle a little pointedly since he seemed inclined to move away even though there was nothing wrong in them being so open one another. Ted bore his marks and still had his essence inside of him (in more ways than one) and Randy would be even more damned than he already was if he let him hide away. “I trust that you have something you want to tell me?” he was addressing John and Chris, apparently, from the outset, but Evan was the one who sighed and fidgeted before finally saying, “We’ve got some pissed off angels who are coming back for your little blondie.” Though none suspected the news startled Randy the timbre of the growl he gave left none questioning how he felt over it.

~:~

“You've been given until tonight to hand him over,” Evan continued. “Otherwise the angels are coming for him and taking him back to Heaven, and they'll go through you if they have to.” When Randy's glare levelled on him, Evan spread his hands in a peace gesture. “Don't shoot the messenger. That's what they told us. Incidentally, the female also decided to give me a show of Righteous Fire to drive home the point.”

“Did she harm you?” asked Randy and although there was definitely a possessive tone to the question, Chris thought it wasn't the same as when he was talking about Ted. The demons had been together a long time but although Randy would be pissed if something happened to Evan, he could sense he would be furious should anything happen to Ted. All they were talking about right then was Ted returning home and Randy was already far from calm. 

“She didn't,” replied Evan. “Chris made her leave me be.” His voice was slightly awed and it was clear that he wanted to tell his friends more, show off a little over the angel that had gone out on a limb to protect him, even against his own. It didn't seem to be the time however, Randy might have listened indulgently at another time but right then he had other things on his mind. 

Randy glanced up at Chris and gave him a slight nod that Chris supposed was supposed to be thanks, not that he needed them and not that he thought he would ever hear Randy actually voice the words. He hadn't done it to get praise in any case. Randy turned his attention to his demons. “Then it looks like we have a fight on our hands this evening.”

“No.”

Randy looked at Ted with an expression that managed to be both indulgent and angry at the same time. “What do you mean, no? They're coming to take you, it's not going to happen. End of story.”

“That's not the end of the story.” Ted's voice was firm and Chris noticed how Evan unconsciously quailed back a little, Cody doing the same – it seemed that telling Randy no was a good way of angering him and they were anticipating it. But when it came to Ted, Randy's temper seemed a little less volatile because his tone was even and almost mild when he did speak. 

“I told you that I'm not letting you act out of some sense of misguided honour--”

“And I told you. I won't let others be harmed over what amounts to a misunderstanding.”

“A misunderstanding, are you serious? They've sent angels after you!”

“And I'm here with His blessing. If I speak with Him, I'm sure that those orders will be repeated and--”

“Or they'll be taken back and you'll be stuck in the one place I can't get to you. Can't you be selfish about this?”

“Can't you?” 

Cody and Evan stared at Ted, wondering if they had different definitions of the word selfish than the angel did. But Ted didn't seem to have noticed the irony. “You could be hurt or worse. They know who you are. They won't hesitate to strike you with Righteous Fire and I don't know what happens to you after that but all angels are made very aware that to use it is to be serious. It's the absolute last resort and if they've made it clear that they're willing to use it, if they showed Evan they are, then I believe them.” His voice softened a little. “I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt because of me.”

“They can't hurt me--”

“I don't know if that's arrogance or just stupidity,” said Chris. 

Randy growled at him and Ted put a warning hand on his arm, grounding himself so that Randy couldn't get up without dumping him on the ground. John jumped in quickly. “I don't know that appealing to Him would work any more anyway.”

Randy frowned. “What do you mean?”

John sighed – why did he have to be the one to say it? “What I mean,” he said, as delicately as possible. “Is that Ted's aura has uh, changed. You've very clearly imprinted yourself on it.”

Both Randy and Ted looked at him rather blankly. John tried again. “Ted, well – you know how you can see Jack's aura on Josh and vice versa? That's how it is with you now.”

Ted's eyes widened. “But – I don't think that can be possible. Randy's a demon and he can't just imprint himself on me!”

“I can do anything I like to you,” Randy murmured into his ear and Ted completely lost his train of thought.

John didn't hear the words but he got the idea and given that Cody had turned to give him a rather quizzical look, he guessed that the demons weren't really understanding what he was saying, or the implications of it. He was not going into the implications at that moment, mostly because he didn't think it was possible either, but he couldn't deny the obvious. “Randy has imprinted on your aura and we can all see it. And Randy's aura is changed as well, does anyone want to deny that?”

There was a silence as Cody and Evan looked around the room, anywhere but at Randy. Randy glanced from one to the other and back again. “How has my aura changed? What are you talking about?”

“I mean that you two have changed one another,” said John with as much patience as he could muster. “And when that becomes apparent to the Higher Ups, they are going to be really angry.”

“So they might not let me come back once I explain myself to God?” asked Ted in a rather quiet voice.

“They probably won't even let you talk to Him,” replied John, with some reluctance – it went against everything to deny his orders and he knew that they would all be better off if Ted were to simply go back to Heaven. The trouble being that he was certain once Ted was back in Heaven in these circumstances that he really wouldn't be able to get back and then what would Randy do? He honestly didn't know what to do for the best. 

Ted went silent, a deep frown on his face. Randy's arms tightened around him. “Then it's settled. Ted's going nowhere.”

“But if I don't and they take it out on you--”

“They can try.” Randy smirked evilly. “I have a few tricks of my own.”

“We want to try to avoid fighting if we can,” replied John sharply. “Mickie and Jack are pretty reasonable most of the time, although I'm not sure that Evan helped much there.”

“She did attack me,” said Evan. 

John sighed. “The point is, if we can appeal to them, make them see that turning Ted over to the Higher Ups can only make their mission all the more impossible, then they might be willing to take our side and argue it out with them. After all, the Higher Ups can only come up with orders if there are people willing to follow them without question. If enough people are against them, then they have to rethink, surely?”

“I don't know that it'll work,” said Chris. “But it can't hurt. I'm thinking that we can point out the alternative. After all, Ted's presence here means that Randy is contained.”

Randy raised his eyebrows. “How exactly am I contained with Ted around?”

“I don't think that I need to spell it out.”

“No, spell away.” Randy gave an innocent, clueless grin that Chris didn't buy for a moment. He thought that Randy was just out to embarrass him.

“Ted's a good soul,” he said blandly. “That means that he might overlook feeding's past but I imagine he won't overlook those that might occur in the future. My guess is that in order to keep him, you might allow the mortals to live. And it's not as if you need them to feed on when you have Ted around.”

Ted blinked. “Huh?”

Chris looked at those gathered. “Did no one tell him?” When he was met with a variety of looks from baffled to amused, he sighed. “Look, when a demon uh, feeds from an angel, then the effect is equal to feeding from several mortals.”

“I thought that if a demon fed from an angel, he died?” Ted looked mystified. 

“Um, yes. But this is when they're not feeding from the mouth.”

Comprehension dawned and Ted flushed, much to Randy's obvious delight. “No one mentioned that. In which case, surely the Higher Ups have another really good reason for me to stay!”

“Good reasons don't stand up against being right.” John moved the subject on quickly, not wanting to dwell on what Randy and Ted may or may not have done together – he could tell at least some things but he didn't really want to consider them. This would have been so much easier had it been Chris or himself who had been recalled, he wasn't sure that the other demons would have the same ability to make waves that the son of Lucifer did. “Unless we have some way of making sure that they have to listen. Chris is right. If we can put our argument before Mickie and Jack then perhaps we might be able to talk them around. Then if they refuse their own orders, then there will have to be some quarter given. Perhaps we'll even be able to put our side to Him and have Him override them.”

“It's a long shot,” said Chris rather gloomily. 

“The only one we have though, you were right about them being reasonable so perhaps it's not as unlikely as it seems.”

“What's all this 'only chance we have' crap?” Randy rolled his eyes. “There's six of us against two of them and you angel types could probably shoot your own Righteous Fire all over their asses before they can even blink, send them back to Heaven that way.”

“Yeah!” said Cody eagerly, while Evan nodded his assent, the three looking confused when the angels didn't appear overly happy. “John?” said Cody, his smile wilting a little. “What's wrong with that?”

John looked uncomfortable. “We can't fight them.”

“What? Why not?” Cody almost fell off John's knee in his attempt to turn. “Do you cancel each other out or something?”

“It's not that. We're angels too. If we acted against other angels in pursuit of their orders, that could be construed as acting against God. And that would mean we were against God. Fallen. Maybe even worse than Fallen. If we were Fallen, that would be bad but we'd all still have our demons and that would mean our punishment was less than it otherwise might have been. We're risking a lot to do what we are, but that doesn't feel like a choice that I made, I don't know about the others... but acting against other angels, that is a choice that we'd make. And in that way, we risk limbo.”

There was an uncomfortable silence. The demons might have encouraged them to risk Falling, but there was no way they would chance Limbo because that would be a punishment for all of them, none of them would see their lovers again and that seemed somehow worse than the angels being recalled and the slim remaining chance to see them in the mortal realm again being present. 

“We'll defend you,” added Ted. “But no Righteous Fire. And if we can, a peaceful resolution would be for the best.”

“Peace?” Randy rolled the word around in his mouth as if he was tasting it – it wasn't a word he'd had a lot of use for previously and it felt foreign. “Fuck peace! What happened to Old Testament smiting and fiery swords and wars in Heaven?”

“A truce was called before Heaven was shaken apart and all the angels that disliked it Fell,” pointed out Chris, a little snidely. “We'll do what we can but if we fail, which is likely, our fight has to be with words and evidence, not violence.”

“But I like violence,” said Evan petulantly. 

“And if those angels take my angel, they'll get all the violence they ever wanted,” added Randy darkly.

~:~

The sudden arrival of someone through the lit fireplace caught the three angels completely off-guard.

However, it was Cody’s reaction that would have had John falling over had he still been standing, “Daddy?” the demon’s jaw dropped, eyes widening. Chris didn’t know what was more unnerving: that they were in the presence of one of the Original Fallen or that Cody had addressed him the way most mortal children did. He didn’t know why but he had had the sense that demon parents probably had less to do with their offspring than even the Pure had with theirs. The man looked like a typical well-fed, cheery gentleman--- barring the jet-black ears, tail and elongated teeth that made themselves known when the rotund man noticed that Cody was sitting atop John’s knee. Clearly Papa Rhodes wasn’t happy about that little fact.

A wicked smirk was curling around Randy’s lips as he noticed the way Dusty was sizing John up, clearly uncertain what to think about the fact his son was sitting on an angel with such intimate familiarity. Of course, Dusty wasn’t under any impression that his son was a virgin or in any way pure, but casual sexual flings were totally different paradigms of their genetic make-up than what happened if one was involved with an angel. At least, that was the only basis Randy could make on the matter given what his own father had gone through and everything. “Cody,” though the man looked like your typical rich human landowner he had an accented thickness that was purely from the countryside, “—get offa that angel now boy.”

Under other circumstances it might have been amusing to see Cody being treated like a child and put in his place by his father but this wasn’t one of those circumstances; the angels in the room could sense that Dusty was powerful and since they had just convinced the demons (to some degree) not to indulge in violent behaviour the last thing they needed was a brawl to break out because the overprotective demon-dad wasn’t happy about his son’s choice of partner. Of course he had no way of knowing whether that was a permanent thing or not but from the look on his face he didn’t seem to care all that much anyway. Cody was still seated on John’s lap, clearly not intending to move, and John was tensed nervously.

Amazingly it was Randy who stepped in and diffused the situation, clearing his throat softly to gain the newcomers attention, “Dusty, nice to see you again.” Immediately Dusty’s tense expression melded into an almost warm smile, friendly even, “Randal m’boy, yeh’re lookin’ real well. You too Ev,” he added to the smaller man, the little demon sitting on Chris’ chair arm smiled back innocently, looking as though butter wouldn’t melt on his fangs. The smile slid a little though, the demon’s tail lashing as he eyed John, almost as though he had no idea that other angels were in the room and that he wasn’t bothered by their presences. Randy knew that that wasn’t the case, even for the Fallen like Dusty; they were still affected by former peers.

“Randal,” Dusty said, eyes on his defiant looking son and the tense angel, “Why is ma boy sat on an angel’s lap?” Randy looked mockingly confused for a moment before then pausing a heartbeat. Ted noticed that Cody’s eyes darted to Randy’s for a moment, as though telling him not to say anything, but immediately the blonde knew that Randy wasn’t going to obey the gesture. And, sure enough, he didn’t: “He’s his feeding partner, Dusty, and his bed-partner too no doubt. Same for that angel there-“he indicated Chris and then pulled Ted firmly back onto his lap, arms circled possessively around him, “—and this one is mine.” John wondered if it was necessary to mark his territory as such around Cody’s father, but figured to him it was.

Almost immediately the angry expression on Dusty’s face melded into a look of disbelief and something that could be akin to fear, “Your what’s?” he stopped and then took a breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. His ears were twitching like an animal’s, as though he was listening out for something even though the angels knew that they were unlikely to be disturbed; not one person (or demon) had encroached upon them in the living-room since they had first entered it. Not even to bring drinks. “So this is what yeh’re old man was talking about,” Dusty murmured more to himself and Randy wanted to roll his eyes when the angels all suddenly tensed as one. “So that’s why you’re here,” he sighed a bit in annoyance.

“I’ve jus’ come to visit you boys,” Dusty returned and then held up his hands when Randy gave him a look, “Alright, I’m here t’make sure everythin’s OK. I have been meaning to come an’ check on ma boy though,” he added, distrustful eyes moving back to John once more before they softened as they looked at Cody. Considering that it was his father they were dealing with Ted was only minutely surprised that Cody hadn’t said anything yet--- but then, knowing the demon’s cheeky tongues, he wondered whether Cody was keeping mute because he was worried that if he said the wrong thing then it was going to invite a fight between John and his father. “Everything’s fine, Dusty,” Randy said pointedly, “So you can go and tell my father that.”

Evan could just sense what the angels were thinking and so supplied, “Cody’s father Dusty was an Original Fallen, and he serves Randy’s father Lucifer back at home. My father is also a prolific member of the court,” which was why they were the ones most associated with Randy. Of course there had been other children of their era by the Fallen but none of them had bonded as quickly as the three of them, and Lucifer had worked long and hard to find the perfect companions for his precious son. John wanted to groan; trust him to incur the ire of some bad-ass former angel, and he wasn’t fooled by the friendly getting-on-in-age-old-lad bit even slightly. Cody exhaled a soft sigh, almost as though he was bored by his family’s hierarchy spot.

“Thanks for attemptin’ to be subtle about wantin’ me outta here Randy,” Dusty said without a hint of upset, “But I’m not going anywhere until I get told what’s happenin’ here… And I mean the truth outside-a that feedin’ bullshit.” Automatically Ted gasped at the bad language and Randy’s expression turned both amused and fond; after everything Randy had said to him when they were in bed together he still found cuss words hard to listen to? Oh Randy was going to have such fun desensitising him… that didn’t mean he wanted to corrupt him altogether though, because Ted wouldn’t be Ted if he wasn’t a sweet Pious. Unawares of Dusty’s eyes carefully scrutinising their interaction Randy allowed his mind to wander a little bit.

Maybe he could somehow convince Ted to have them fucking in other rooms of the house… the large bath-tub was definitely a place he wanted to experience with the angel… the demon’s spiking arousal had the younger demons shivering, but Dusty managed to keep his composure admirably. John and Chris weren’t entirely too sure what they were feeling but suddenly the temperature if the room seemed to have increased by several degrees. The slightly surprised and wide-eyed look Ted wore before he tucked his bottom lip between his teeth told them all they needed to know though and they exchanged a quick look: should they pull them apart so they could remain focused or would that just set Randy into a temper tantrum at them?

“Daddy,” for the first time Cody spoke, clearly sensing that Randy was in no condition to be giving lengthy explanations at that moment in time. “These angels have come back to be with us,” no sense in beating around the bush about it, and Cody knew that if he didn’t set his father straight then they would have major problems brewing on home ground if any rumours started and no one was forewarned of the truth. Yes, even demon’s used the truth when it benefitted them… though usually they only used it when it was going to be painful for others. “And we’ve said as long as they’re with us we’ll feed from them and not the humans.” Cody blatantly twisted his John’s lap then, draping himself over the angel’s strong chest.

It was almost as though he was daring his father to try and remove him and John sincerely hoped that Dusty wouldn’t take him up on the unspoken challenge; it wasn’t that he didn’t think he could hold his own against Dusty per se, but it was more that he doubted it was going to go down well if he accidentally killed such a high ranking demon. If something like that happened he doubted even Cody would be able to claim that his feelings were strong enough to stay with John… and the prospect of losing Cody bothered John more than anything else he had ever felt or encountered before. “He’s telling the truth,” John supplied, ignoring the way Dusty’s lip curled slightly. It could have been the ‘truth’ bit but he doubted it.

“Dusty, they’re here on my invitation—“not strictly true but why bother splitting hairs over the details? “And if there wasn’t a secure arrangement they wouldn’t be here would they?” Dusty couldn’t deny that; had either side not been in some sort of agreement then chances were they would have been outside hurling fire and bringing down rain and thunder and smashing everything up in their wake. It would be like Armageddon all over again. Not to say that those weren’t fun, Dusty corrected in his mind, but there was more at stake this time around, especially with the Prince involved. His own son’s wellbeing registered, obviously, as did Evan’s, but Dusty was there in Lucifer’s stead and so Randy was to be his top priority for the duration.

“Yeh’re father said somethin’ about you gettin’ in over your head out here…” Dusty sighed and looked to Cody and Evan with such a look of paternal disappointment that he could look nothing less than human even with the demon characteristics, “Now I can see that yeh ain’t alone in that.” He glanced at his watch and stood; he had been there maybe forty minutes at best but already he could see that he wasn’t going to sway Randy in this matter. “If you do anythin’ to these boys,” Dusty warned suddenly, the man’s aura seeming to grown, giving him a much eerier and dangerous appearance, reminding them of the power he still wielded both as a former angel and a current demon, “I will personally end you myself. Understood?”

Cody hopped off of John’s lap to hug his father, not too subtly directing him back the way he had come. When he was gone Cody exhaled and reclined back, shaking his head. Evan giggled, “Daddy’s little demon!” he teased and Cody flipped him off. Their demonic merriment was short-lived though when something suddenly cannoned through one of the massive front windows, the glass exploding in a sharp shower of shrapnel. It was only the angels’ quick-thinking respectively that saved their demons from potential injuries, even if it wouldn’t have been too much. Ted stared at Jack in disbelief, the angel looking almost incensed--- and he had the bad feeling that it had something to do with him. “They do use doors as well, Jack.”

~:~

“They use lots of things,” snapped Jack furiously, rising from the semi-crouch he had landed in and raising his hands in a display of Righteous Fire. Ted swallowed,hard. It was one thing to say he wouldn't use Righteous Fire against another angel and quite another to mean it when there was an angel intent on using the same thing on him. Or worse, not even on him. 

“You're paying for that window,” snapped Evan, causing everyone to give him odd looks. The window was hardly the important part – but Chris knew what he was doing, trying to make Jack's attack seem somehow unimportant. Getting into the minds of others was something that demons excelled at and sure enough, Jack seemed a little taken aback but rallied quickly. 

“We're ending this,” he said determinedly. “Now.”

“Works for me,” replied Randy, on his feet and moving almost imperceptibly in front of Ted, fists clenched. 

“Stop this,” said John, rather alarmed – they couldn't afford a knock-down drag-out fight, they needed allies and not enemies. “Jack, we need to talk about this, you're not making the right choice--”

The living room door burst open and everyone reacted, Randy taking his eyes off Jack in order to dart between Ted and whoever was coming through the door. Mickie walked into the room with her own fists raised and Jack took advantage of the distraction by forming his Righteous Fire into the shape of a rough spear and hurling it in Randy's direction. 

He hadn't intended to hit anyone except the demon and he really shouldn't have done, the moment Randy had moved toward Mickie it was a clear shot and the distraction should have meant that no one was even looking in his direction. Only someone had been and as the makeshift spear left Jack's hand, he dived in between it and Randy. There was a crash, a blinding flash and the smell of ozone. In the aftermath Jack lowered his hands in horrified shock, too shaken to be a threat, but no one was paying any attention to him at all. 

Randy dropped to his knees, cradling Ted's head, eyes wide. “Ted! Fuck, talk to me! Say something!”

Jack shook his head slowly. “He was – he jumped in the way, I never meant--”

Randy glanced up at him, expression murderous. “Kill him,” he ordered, voice cold. 

Cody and Evan stepped forward immediately and Chris placed himself between them and the angel, a jerk of his head telling John to keep a watch on Mickie, who seemed just as shocked as Jack was. “No one's killing anyone right now. But so help me Jack, if you've harmed Ted...”

“Then the whole world will burn,” growled Randy, stroking the side of Ted's face carefully. “Theodore. Open your eyes for crying out loud!”

“Shouldn't he be in pieces?” asked Cody uncertainly – he twitched between going after Jack and staying where he was. He'd had a direct order from Randy but John wanted something else and he really didn't know what he should do. Torn between his inbuilt obedience to Randy and his ties to John, he needed someone to do something to show him which direction he should go in. He suddenly wished his father had stayed. Fallen Angel that he was, he would have ripped the newcomers limb from limb. The trouble being of course that he probably wouldn't have stopped with two and when John and Chris got in the way, he would have taken them out too. 

John winced a little at the words, but Cody was right. He had rarely had to use the Righteous Fire that they all possessed and on the occasions that he had, he had never seen anyone remain intact. Of course, he had never used it against an angel. 

“He's still breathing,” said Randy almost to himself, ripping the shirt he had given to Ted and quailing back suddenly. He glanced up at Chris urgently. “I don't know when he put it back on but you have to take it off.”

Chris didn't understand for a moment and then moved so that he could see the crucifix glint against Ted's chest. That Randy was trying to shield his eyes while keeping them on Ted was actually a little heartening; it made him think that Randy actually cared more about Ted than the angel who had blasted him would care to believe. 

“Don't do it,” said Mickie urgently as Chris leant over Ted. “It's keeping him protected--”

“Stay out of this,” returned Chris shortly, unfastening the chain and putting the crucifix in his own pocket. As soon as he had Randy rested his hand against Ted's chest, concentrating fiercely. “You didn't kill him.” 

Jack still looked shell-shocked. “I don't understand--”

“Maybe your Righteous fucking Fire didn't work on him because he's a thousand times more righteous than you could ever hope to be,” snarled Randy, caressing Ted's chest and then checking the rest of his body over. “Bastard.”

Ted moved a little and Randy forgot all about Jack, about everyone else in the room. “Ted? Theodore?” He paused for a second. “Are you freaking over the language again? Fuck, shit, crap?”

He was rewarded by Ted opening one eye, making some almost inaudible sound before closing it again. Randy leaned over him further. “Teddy, don't you pass out on me.”

“Think I lost my wings,” mumbled Ted.

“Your wings are there and fine – you can't feel them?” Randy shot Jack a look filled with hate. “You're going to be fine Ted, I swear it.”

“Burning,” said Ted hazily. “Inside. Not in the good way.”

Randy growled, moving Ted's head to rest in his lap and placing both his hands on Ted's chest. “This is going to hurt baby, I'm not going to lie to you. But you'll feel all kinds of better afterwards. Just relax.”

“You can't heal him!” Evan started forward, suddenly panicked. “It's a wound of angelic origin and it'll hurt--”

“Let me do it,” suggested Chris, moving back toward Ted. 

Randy looked up at him and Chris took an inadvertent step back as Randys' eyes flashed at him. “You don't touch him,” Randy growled, like an animal protecting something important and Chris knew Randy wasn't about to be reasoned with. It was better to let him get on with it, faster, even if an angel would have been better able to not only heal Ted but do it without the potential for pain it would give to Randy. 

Taking a breath, Randy focused himself on healing Ted. He had never done so for purely altruistic reasons before, although he had healed others – mainly Cody and Evan when they had been injured but mortals as well when the reasons had been good enough for him. He had never tried it on an angel before but he thought it would work. It had to. He couldn't imagine what would happen if it didn't. 

Pain flared through him, starting from his hands and moving up his arms. He grimaced but didn't stop, drawing the effects of the accidental hit from his lover and refusing to stop, even when he started to understand what Ted had meant by burning – it felt hotter than even Hell had done, concentrated within him. 

And then suddenly Ted gave a whole body shudder, gasping as his eyes opened wide, wings suddenly stiffening and then the tips fluttering madly. “Randy! Stop, you'll hurt yourself!”

Randy took his hands from Ted's chest and immediately Ted sat bolt upright, wrapping his arms around the demon as Randy sagged a little, leaning on Ted and exhaling loudly as he rid himself of the pain he had taken from Ted. The assembled angels cringed slightly as they felt it seem to roll out on the air and all over the neighbourhood people started feeling old aches more strongly, stricken with headaches and stomach cramps and nausea, sudden fever that would drop as quickly as it had come over them some hours later. 

“You didn't have to do that,” said Ted softly. 

“And you didn't have to get in the way!” Randy pressed a kiss to Ted's jaw then took the angels face in his hands. “Why did you do that? You could have been killed! You didn't know that it wouldn't kill you!”

“I kind of assumed that it would, but I wasn't thinking about it then,” confessed Ted. “I just didn't want to see you killed.”

“You don't do that again,” ordered Randy. “You don't put yourself in harms way for me, not ever. I'm a demon Ted and if you get between me and all the people that want to kill me then you'll be going through this a lot more. And I won't allow it.”

Jack watched the display, slack-jawed. “He healed Ted. A demon – I didn't even know that demons could heal!”

“We're just angels by another name,” replied Cody with a casualness that he didn't really feel. “And it looks like your Righteous Fire doesn't necessarily kill other angels. That's good to know.”

“But it does harm them, badly. If Randy hadn't healed Ted, he'd probably have his soul roaming Heaven.” John looked over at Jack, ignoring Mickie for the moment since she didn't seem to be the main threat here. “Look, Jack. Randy and Ted are – well, you can see their auras.”

Jack nodded slowly. “Soul-mates.”

Both Randy and Ted looked at him sharply. Whether or not either one of them had thought of it that way, neither one had given it voice or even much thought, too worried about the implications to do more than dismiss the idea for thought at a later time. But now it was out in the open, spoken and it was something they could no longer afford to keep in the back of their minds. Saying it out loud made it real. 

“That's not even possible,” said Mickie dismissively. “Whatever reason they've changed like that, it's not that.

“The point is,” said Chris in a voice much calmer than he felt. “That there's something there. And are you really going to get between it, knowing how it could all play out? And anyway, I thought that you were giving us until tonight, so why burst in here like you did? You risked being seen. You reneged on what you said and you didn't even give Ted the chance to turn himself over – not that we're sure he would have done but he didn't get that option. What changed? More orders from the Higher Ups?”

“I can't speak to Josh,” said Jack abruptly. 

There was dead silence for a moment, then John frowned. “What do you mean? If he's in Heaven then you should be able to have some contact. I thought that was how it worked!”

“What are we missing?” asked Evan. 

“Josh is Jack's soul-mate,” said Chris. “They can usually communicate between Heaven and earth, not in any direct way but – well, it's complicated and I don't understand it all. I don't have anyone to speak to in Heaven when I'm here after all. But it's strange that they can't speak, unless Josh is here and that's distorting things.”

“Or if he wasn't allowed to communicate,” speculated Cody darkly.

That comment earned him puzzled looks and he shrugged. “What, aren't those angels who're harassing Ted allowed to be sneaky and devious?”

“The reason doesn't matter,” replied Jack, regaining some of his swagger now that it seemed Ted was fine and he hadn't done something disastrous after all. “I want this mission over so that I can go get my angel. That means Ted is coming with us any way we have to take him back. I need to get back to Josh!”


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Not For Heaven Or Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An internal treachery is exposed and Satan makes his presence known anew to try and reason with his son, and Randy takes desperate measures to ensure Ted remains at his side.

“I think we all just need to calm down,” John supplied, frowning slightly. The news of Josh’s disappearance was strange because although there were lots of angels who had completely rigid routines Josh had always seemed like the one who was more steadfast than most. Indeed, if Jack wasn’t there then one could only find Josh in the library, nowhere else. Evan was looking pensive, arms folded over his chest as he leant backwards against the wall a little. “It doesn’t sound like much of a soul-mate connection to me if you can’t even tell where he is,” Chris was before Evan a second later, warning in his eyes as Jack’s hands tensed again. “You’ve done enough damage with that,” he snapped, “—so stop being so fire-happy Hager.”

“It isn’t though!” Evan protested, finding Chris’ defensiveness attractive and yet refusing to be cowed from his train of thought; he was as stubborn as any demon, but when it came to aspects to do with academics or logic he was more tenacious than even a dog with a bone. “Can’t you call for him? Sense him?” he indicated to his fellow demons, Cody still standing to his side as Randy continued to hold Ted close. Although he was undoubtedly concerned about Ted’s condition still Evan knew there was a stronger reason that Randy wasn’t letting go of the blonde: if his hands were occupied then that meant that he wasn’t going to be able to launch an attack at Jack, which they could sense he still really wanted to do.

“I’ve been trying,” Jack snapped in annoyance, eyes narrowed and his hands still tensed at his sides, “And I suggest you shut your mouth scum; you have no idea what you’re talking about. Your kind can’t even feel!” the emotions that Randy had displayed regarding Ted couldn’t have been that sincere, the blonde told himself, there had to be something more to it than that. It was probably because Ted was something to be coveted and used by him, some expensive and shiny toy given to a bratty child who would use it and use it and use it until it finally broke because it couldn’t take anymore. Cody’s eyes narrowed then and he bristled with a growl before smirking; Jack was just goading them now.

And if he was goading them so blatantly? Well, Cody felt that they had behaved shockingly well so far and it wasn’t in their nature to, so given the benefit of the doubt they should get to put these mouthy angels in their places. Moving up behind John, Cody then smirked as he allowed his hands to move from the top of John’s chest, deliberately over his nipples, to rest dangerously low underneath the waistband of the man’s pants. “We can’t feel? Are you sure about that?” he let his hand dip lower and John tensed, eyes shooting over his shoulder to look at Cody, but no one in the room could mistake the restless way the angel shifted as displeasure at what was happening to him even if he was embarrassed by it.

“Because I can assure you I feel plenty right now. And if you try to do to John what you did to blondie-bear over there—“oh yeah, Cody had seen the pair of them cuddling before and Ted just had that kind of reliable, long-term companion teddy-bear aura about him, “—then I’m going to rip your balls off and make you eat them. And then I’m going to use your cock to flavour a stew for the poor. So, I suggest you be careful where you’re throwing those flames around, because I doubt your soul-mate would be as interested in you if you couldn’t fulfil his needs.” John wanted to reprimand Cody, to tell him that he was stepping over territory that he really shouldn’t, but the hand currently teasing him over his pants fleetingly was distracting.

However, for all he was attempting to annoy and get at Jack, Cody wasn’t unawares of the female’s reaction to what he was doing. She looked angry and shocked, but more than that she looked upset and almost jealous even… Eyes narrowing Cody then growled at her territorially and wrapped his arms around John’s middle. Hoping to appease the demon’s temper John reached and moved his hand to rest on the back of Cody’s neck, gently rubbing and kneading the area. Cody all but purred as he leant backwards into the touch, unable to resist sending Mickie a snidely smug look from underneath his lashes out of John’s line of sight. Evan was absently meandering across to Chris, though no one in the room was letting their guard down.

Before anyone could say anything more there was a small flicker of light from the ceiling. Immediately the demons and angels alike looked up, watching with surprise and begrudging fascination as a single feather came through the ceiling and landed on the centre of the floor, still glowing faintly. Almost the moment the feather remained still Randy’s nose twitched, recognising that scent a mile off even though it was faint. “Blood,” he supplied, tensing his arms around Ted as the angel gasped. John and Chris exchanged looks and then started forward, but Jack beat them to it. Forgetting almost about the demons he slid to his knees, reaching forward and picking the feather up with a lightly shaking hand. It was one of Josh’s.

And, sure enough, at the bottom of the feather’s stem, on the thinnest bit of pure white feather, was a crimson stain. As though the feather had just dipped into some of the red liquid very briefly… and why would they doubt that the blood belonged to the angel to whom the feather was connected? Jack looked ashen, sick, and as though he was aging right before their eyes. Even Randy found himself almost, almost sympathising with him since he looked so devastated. “I thought you guys couldn’t die?” Cody pointed out and Evan shook his head, moving towards Jack slowly, trying to see the feather. “They can’t, I don’t think, but they can be tortured… Isn’t limbo the only thing that can be considered death for one of you?”

Granted he was addressing the angels at large but he was still shocked when Mickie was the one to answer him, “Limbo is worse than death, but yes, it’s the closest thing we have to it.” She shuddered in a way that was easily recognised in all angels as fear almost. “So, it looks like you shouldn’t be wasting time here,” Randy cut in then, uncaring if he sounded like an uncaring asshole because, well, son of the devil so being nice to people and making them feel better wasn’t really something he was used to, and especially not when that person had potentially mortally wounded the one Randy wanted above all others not moments before. He hated to think what would have been happening then if Dusty had remained with them longer.

“—it looks like you should be going out there and finding your angel before something else happens to him. Bye bye, thanks for stopping by and please don’t come back,” he drawled, expecting that the angel would just go popping off the same way he came cannonballing in. Sadly it was soon apparent that that wasn’t to be the case as Jack merely tucked the bloodied feather into his suit jacket and then slowly straightened up. His eyes were still the same blue-green they had always been, but in that moment they seemed as lifeless as the eyes of the humans who had been left behind whenever Randy, Cody or Evan had fed from them. “Ted,” even Jack’s voice sounded as though it was coming from someone else, “You have to go back.”

Randy scowled, an expression of disbelieving suspicion appearing on his face, “After what you just did to him, and after what it looks like they’ve done to your little squeeze toy? Yeah, I don’t think so somehow,” the prince of hell drew Ted back carefully, meeting the blonde’s eyes. Already he could see that Ted was considering it for the sake of the apparent safety of this other angel and Randy could feel his temper rising. His nostrils flared as he took a breath, determined to calm himself down; he had already learnt that trying to talk to Ted in temper achieved nothing and the last thing he wanted was to create a distance between the pair of them that the other angels might be able to exploit. “You’re not going back like this, Ted.”

“But if something’s happened to Josh—“a sudden flare drew their attention again and this time Mickie had also drawn her weapons. The demons in the room snarled, starting to draw themselves up to their full heights and to make themselves look as unhinged and dangerous as possible… only to be startled into stopping when their angels straightened up in front of them like human shields, which Ted had already literally been once that evening and so unsurprisingly the demons froze in place. “Don’t do this,” Chris’ voice came out admirably level, looking between Mickie and Jack who still looked completely out of it. But that wasn’t altogether surprising in its own right; you heard all sorts of tales about what happened to the Separated.

And by the Separated they meant those who were removed from their soul-mates for whatever reason. Since it was almost unheard of save for Lucifer and His Own no one really knew exactly what could cause such a thing to happen and so deduced that Limbo was the only way they could be removed, because even if an angel Fell and ended up in hell Lucifer and his own had already proved that the bond and its subsequent urges and needs was still present even if they couldn’t be together near enough every minute of every night and day for eternity unless they were fulfilling a respective job. “We don’t want to fight you,” John spoke this time and Cody wanted to prostrate himself before him in acknowledgement of the tone used alone.

“But we’re not going to let you attack them,” Ted’s voice was still a little raspy and weak even though he had been healed and Randy was concerned that there were probably some lingering after-effects making themselves known. Still, a bit of a raspy throat and a sore chest seemed a small price to pay he felt as long as Ted was otherwise OK and not in any real danger of injury. “Stop this now!” Mickie shouted, her voice cracking, “You all need to go back and get away from the influences of these human plagues upon mankind!” Immediately hisses of fury sounded from Cody and Evan; they may be demons but they weren’t going to stand there and allow themselves to be insulted even if they had been called much worse.

A sudden rumbling that seemed to almost come right from the very centre of the earth itself started underneath their feet, shaking everything inside of the house and outside, right to its very foundations. However, unlike when the Higher Ups broke the balance only the demon home was affected… and that could only mean one thing. Randy honestly didn’t know whether he was happy about his father choosing right then to have another one of his rare visits to the mortal realm but the look on the two angels faces would be worth the awkwardness and extra factors into the situation. “I’d suggest you put those away…” he said in as mild a tone as he could, “—my father frowns upon weapons being drawn before he’s even had the chance to have a drink first.”

~:~

Jack went white. “No...”

“Do as he says,” commanded Cody. “I'm hoping to get lucky tonight and John gets really annoyed when angels get blown to pieces, it dampens the mood.”

Jack gave him a disbelieving look but lowered his hands to his sides, realising he was unlikely to be a match for a demon who had once been the second choice to Jesus Christ. A glance across the room told Cody that Mickie had done the same thing and he took a deep breath, hoping that Lucifer wasn't about to try proving a point. That he was there so soon after Dusty meant that his father had told Lucifer what had been going on and he suspected that the ruler of Hell was unlikely to be happy – and when Lucifer was unhappy, he shared the feeling. Cody had the doleful feeling he was about to get the blame for not watching Randy closely enough, even though Randy was the one who was supposed to be in charge of the trio. 

The fireplace, which had boasted a low flame that heated the room to rather higher than comfortable temperature, suddenly ignited fiercely with flames leaping high up the chimney. The sudden flames made even the demons shield their eyes but as suddenly as they had flared up the flames died to normal levels and a man stepped out of the flames... at least, someone who resembled a man. The leathery wings and elongated ears were a dead giveaway, a tail flicking from side to side being the only sign of agitation. The five angels gave a collective gasp and even Ted found himself on guard, ready to attack at the slightest threat. The Morningstar, the adversary, the betrayer, was in front of them.

Lucifer merely raised an eyebrow at the sight of so many angels gathered before him. “I would warn you before you choose to react to me that I can end every one of you without even trying. I'm well aware that your instincts tell you to attack me and I would advise against it. Stay where you are young ones, and perhaps I may be inclined to show a little mercy.”

The casual arrogance left the angels rather dumbfounded, more used to being treated with reverence from the mortals who suspected what they were, with suspicion and disdain from demons, a healthy respect from other angels. They were certainly not used to being treated as unimportant. Lucifer took no notice of their discomfiture however; he walked straight up to Ted and reached out to take the angel's face in his hand. Ted tensed up and the gathered angels readied themselves for attack should there be the slightest hint of mischief. Randy growled quietly, not at all pleased about anyone else touching his lover, even if it was his father and ruler. 

“Hmmm.” Lucifer tilted his head to one side as he regarded Ted, not even seeming to notice that Ted wasn't at all happy about it. “Pretty. The classic angelic profile, good height, fine wingspan. I suppose you don't wish to show me your teeth? No? In any case, I can tell this one is Pure. His sires as well, it shows. None of your lineage have been to the mortal realm, none have ever been mortal. Am I right?”

Ted glanced sideways at John a little helplessly, wondering if an answer would be dangerous. Still, Lucifer seemed to know just plenty already. “That's correct.”

Lucifer chuckled. “And so polite, even when it shows you'd prefer I weren't touching you. I can see why my son has such an infatuation.” He released Ted's cheeks and turned to Randy, his smile gone. Suddenly it was clear to everyone just how dangerous this being was, evidenced by eyes that had darkened so much that they seemed to have gone entirely black. Cody and Evan both drew back, experience telling them that this was a bad thing indeed, both trying to find a little protection with their angels. Sensing their distress and the oppressive atmosphere, Chris and John shot looks at each other while simultaneously trying to offer a little comfort to their lovers. While it was normal to be afraid of being in the presence of God, it wasn't normal to be afraid of God. They couldn't quite understand why it wasn't this way between Lucifer and the demons.   
Randy on the other hand stood his ground, head held high.

“I warned you,” said Lucifer quietly, menacingly. “It is fine for you to lead an angel to sin, more than fine. Admirable. None of our kind before have led an angel to ruination save for myself. But this is more. He's all over you, in your aura, in your smell. In your eyes, in that crippled, blackened thing you call a soul. I warned you. Satiate yourself if you so wish, but more is danger. He has ordained that our lineage shall never be free of the curse He has placed upon us and I have tried to tell you that by continuing this, you risk more than yourself. Or do you wish for your angel to join your mother in Limbo, or Purgatory, or some other place where you may never enter to ease his suffering?”

Randy narrowed his eyes. “My corruption has not touched Ted.”

“It doesn't have to. Have you no knowledge of the Old Testament? He does not need to visit suffering on a person because they deserve it, He has been known to do so because it punishes those he wishes to harm. He uses your love against you, every single day of existence...”

“You lie,” snarled Mickie. 

The whole room went silent, waiting for Lucifer to turn his wrath upon her. Instead he didn't even acknowledge that she was there, although her words had stopped him. “I don't think you can get deeper into this Randeus. We have to send the angel back to where he came from. It's really a kindness, think of it that way.”

“I don't think of it at all.” Randy's own eyes flashed and there was no denying the likeness between father and son at that moment. “Ted remains. No angels, no demons and not even you can make me do otherwise.” 

“Really.” Lucifer's voice was silky and dangerous. 

“Really,” affirmed Randy. “The angels are here to end me and return Ted and they shall not succeed. You are here to end Ted and return him and you shall not succeed. Ted stays with me.”

“There's no real need for you to remain at all,” said Lucifer. “You may all return to Hell, the three of you. There was an explosion in a brothel in New Orleans a few days ago and I'm sure one of the newcomers looks a lot like your angel. Those boys have got tricks that would make a brimstone prostitute blush. A few days with him and you'll have forgotten all about this one--”

“No, I won't,” snapped Randy, feeling Ted's aura spike from across the room. His angel was hurt and that only made him angrier. “Ted stays with me and I stay with Ted. He is mine and--” He hesitated a moment, wishing suddenly that there wasn't an audience for this. It was embarrassing enough to admit to himself, let alone to his father, let alone in front of a roomful of angels. It was like a bad dream come true but he ploughed ahead anyway. “And I am his.”

“Randeus. This is an order. I speak not as your father but as your master. You will return to Hell now or you will suffer the consequences.”

“...No.”

Evan cringed against Chris's chest, eyes wide, while Cody attempted to pull John backward, far away from the action. Although if Lucifer lost his temper, there was nowhere on earth that would be safe for them. John looked at him to see that Cody was pale, clearly frightened at the thought of the disobedience and put a protective arm around Cody that seemed to soothe him a little, although it wasn't going to help matters at all if Lucifer unleashed his wrath. 

Lucifer stared Randy in the eye. “I can simply force Theodore back to Heaven by destroying the form he currently takes. I'm told the process is extremely painful. Would you put him through that?”

“No, but I wouldn't have to.” Randy clenched his fists and then opened them, a collective gasp going up from angels and demons alike. It seemed as if Randy hadn't lied when he said he had a few tricks of his own and in the palms of his hands the smallest of flames, tinged with an odd darkness, danced. “If you wanted to get to Ted, you have to go through me to get to him. And I shall defend myself and him both.”

Lucifer didn't even look at the threat, never took his eyes from Randy's. “Is that the way you want it? To go against me knowing that you can only lose?”

“That's the way it has to be, the way you made it. Make the first move old man, and I'll show you what happens when you threaten mine.”

Lucifer clenched his own fists and then opened them, revealing only smooth palms – utterly smooth John noticed rather detachedly, without the lines that particularised even the angels hands, and Randy's. Randy clearly didn't want to look away from Lucifer's eyes but he gave a quick glance at the hands that might pose a threat and that was when one of them moved, slapping Randy hard across the face with a crack that made them all wince. 

A moment later Ted was at Randy's side, his own hands glowing. “I don't know if I can stop you but you leave him be or else I'll be trying my best to--”

“Oh, stop.” Lucifer flapped his hands in utter disgust. “Put away the Fire child, you could end up hurt. Randeus – I don't want to hurt you. I had hoped that a little persuasion would make you see sense but I see that Dusty was right about you.”

Randy didn't move. “You swear to me that you'll make no move on Ted.”

“I swear, as ruler of Hell and overseer of demons--”

“No, that promise means nothing and we both know it. Promise me as an angel and my father.”

“That's low.” Lucifer shrugged. “Fine. I shall harm no one here present unless they give me reason. You have my word as your father and God's chosen, retired.”

Randy nodded. “Why did you come?”

“Because I tried to speak to you and warn you, and you ignored me. I try to cajole and threaten and still it's all about the angel. Have you learned nothing from what I suffered?”

“I listened,” said Randy. “But you don't seem to understand. This is not something I can walk away from.”

“I understand better than anyone and that is something I thought I had told you. But it seems you didn't hear me. When it comes to what we want, God treats us like his bollocks and plays with us when He's bored.”

Every angel in the room choked, including Ted. Lucifer gave a rather unpleasant smile. “You don't like that? Here's something else you won't like. You'll find out, when He uses every trick He has to get Ted back to Heaven then condemns him to Limbo, or worse, all for caring for my son. Are you telling me that He has not yet tried to force you to returning him?”

“He gave me permission to be here,” said Ted, a little uncertainly. 

“I think that the evil one has a point,” said Jack, looking disbelieving even as he said it. “You should return Ted. You should go now, before it gets worse.”

“Oh, to be as self-interested as an angel!” Lucifer laughed, sounding genuinely amused. “God has put the clamps on you I take it?”

“On his soul-mate,” returned Randy with little interest. “The – what do you call them, the Higher Ups? They delivered a feather to him, dipped in blood. He of course wishes Ted to go back and take the place of his toy in Heaven. I will not allow it.”

Lucifer looked over to Jack and smirked. “It might just be your lucky day boy. That isn't God's work. The deity tends to work in other ways. He might send little signs to the mortals, but not to us. If he truly wanted Ted back that badly then he'd be a smouldering hole in the ground right now. That sounds more like the work of my former peers.”

Jack looked torn between dismissing Satan and doing anything at all to help Josh. “I don't understand.”

“They're treading a line and that's why they are being cloak and dagger about it.” Lucifer gave a rather disarming smile. “They learned that from the best. After all, many during the war in Heaven hedged their bets. I guarantee that I know all of them personally. I was once one of them.”

“You can help Josh?”

“Personally? No. Nor would I, what is he to me? But this is a delicate situation. What I have been through, I do not wish my son to go through. No matter what you angels have been taught, demons feel. They have emotions. I have been forced into this appearance although I once looked more like you. It hurts me and yet although you accept that we hurt, you seem to deny that we love, or are happy, or can be merciful. We have that, we merely choose to debase ourselves for reasons that cannot be explained to an angel. Those you call the Higher Ups have a vendetta against me and my son as an extension. They would do all in their power to stop him consorting with an angel and while I am unhappy about it, I can't stop him. He has made his feelings very clear... I only hope that they don't come back to haunt him at a later date.”

Jack actually stamped his foot. “This doesn't help! I should have known better--”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Jack was so shocked that he actually did as Lucifer bid him. 

Lucifer looked rather disdainfully over the gathering. “Have any of you actually seen God? I mean, did any of you speak to him personally or do you all just skip around Heaven without speaking to him?”

The angels looked around them, anywhere but at Lucifer, not wanting to admit that they hadn't – up until John spoke quietly. “I have.”

Cody leaned away from John slightly and gaped. He'd had no idea that his lover might have been in direct consultation with the creator. 

Lucifer nodded. “I imagine your conversations didn't go much like the recent ones we had.”

Ted couldn't help himself. “Recent?”

“It seems recent. It seems like yesterday I was one of His most trusted.” Lucifer sighed. “And then there are those other days, when I feel every day of the millennia that have passed since then. In any case, when was the last time you spoke with God, angel?”

“He spoke to me while I was here on earth. He wanted me to have a party.”

Lucifer broke out laughing. “Talk about mysterious ways. In any case, if he trusted you enough to speak to you while here personally rather than count on his Old Ones, you are blessed by Him. My suggestion to you all would be to return to Heaven for a time, appeal to Him and intimate that the Old Ones are acting otherwise to His orders.”

Chris shook his head. “He must already know that.”

“He always knows everything. But He waits until you act until He acts. Quite vexing, but it's one of His little ways.”

Jack regarded Lucifer suspiciously. “What do you care for our woes?”

“About you? Not a thing. Your soul-mate can live or die, I don't care. He can be cast into Limbo and I wouldn't spare him a thought. I care for my son though and he has chosen to make things difficult by this angel lust – perhaps it truly is a case of 'like father, like son'. Regardless, if this makes him happy, then I shall do what I can.” 

He smirked suddenly. “And many of the Old Ones pledged their allegiance to me and then remained with Him. It would be nice to expose their duplicity and teach them a lesson. Let's say my motives are self-serving but coincide with your interests too. Does that make you feel better?”

~:~

Silence hung thickly in the air for several long moments before Chris’ quiet voice suddenly sounded, seeming almost indecently loud because of the prior quiet, “With all due respect we can be forgiven for not trusting much about what you say, even though on this occasion I’m inclined to believe that you’re not lying.” Evan’s eyes almost bugged out of his head as he stared at Chris because although the blonde angel had been ever so polite about what he’d said it was still something that could be considered a slight against Lucifer should the demon lord choose to see it that way. Lucifer’s head cocked slowly, clearly considering Chris. To give the angel credit he didn’t flinch or quail back, merely held his stance as he had been to start.

It seemed that Lucifer appreciated the stand though because he gave the merest incline of his head in Chris’ direction… and he wasn’t ripping his intestines out with his bare hands. And that wasn’t an exaggeration: he had seen Lucifer do such a thing once to someone in the demon court who it transpired had been attempting to bring Lucifer down much like Lucifer had been intending to do to God back during that revolution. “You have a good head on your shoulders, boy,” Cody almost giggled but caught himself. He didn’t mean it insultingly when he said Chris wasn’t really at the age where he could be considered a boy anymore but it was the truth. He then flicked his eyes back towards his son, “-they should listen to you.”

The demon lord then sighed, spreading his hands magnanimously (and Ted knew that he hadn’t imagined the way Randy’s posture tensed when the man’s hands raised) before offering a smile that was so charming the angels in the room didn’t doubt the powerful effect it would have upon people, even with the ears, wings and tail that were so obviously out of place. “You shouldn’t trust me, you’re right, but here’s a little tid-bit about demons that you probably don’t entirely understand the seriousness of: when it comes to serving their own interests demons will do anything to achieve what they want, which is why you can rest assured in this instance I will be keeping the promises that I made here today until the venture ends.”

A smile actually curled his lips then and he wagged a finger at Chris, “You’ve managed to hold on to your logic, that’s very good. Most angels just blindly trust everything even though they’ve seen everything—“he then paused and gave an almost half-bow to Ted, the gesture both mocking and oddly respectful in one, “—unless they’re like this one, prior to his earthly trip, but anyway, because they’ve seen everything the world has to offer they should know to be less trusting. That smiling urchin who just handed you a flower could be lulling you into a false sense of security so that their friends might slit your throat to steal the meagre pickings of your money purse. Or, that comforting policeman could easily take advantage of those relying on him.”

An uncomfortable look was exchanged by all of the angels present whereas the demons didn’t so much as flinch. Unlike the angels they had experience in all of the sins and vices of humanity and they weren’t surprised by anything much that they saw anymore. The fact that they had fallen for angels (and the irony wasn’t lost on any of them even if they hadn’t admitted out loud to themselves or others the human way they felt about one another) was probably the most shocking thing that they had ever experienced. Lucifer sighed then, tucking his hands into his pockets and scuffing his foot against the carpeted floor. Bizarrely he looked about twenty years younger doing such innocuous actions like those.

“You need to send him back, Randeus,” Lucifer said absently as he took his hands out of his pockets and crossed towards his son again. Randy tensed, as did Ted, the two having remained standing beside one another, “He needs to go back to make them think that they have succeeded. If they have succeeded then they need to answer for what they have done to his—“he indicated Jack almost disdainfully, “—little toy.” Jack bristled but even the brash mercenary knew not to take too many chances when the one before him was the original fallen angel. Mickie may have escaped having her tongue ripped out for insubordination but he couldn’t see Lucifer being too generous to all of them. Someone else though felt compelled to speak.

“Wasn’t Randy’s mother your soul-mate?” Lucifer seemed to turn almost statue-still when Ted spoke, the angels shooting him looks as though he were mad, and even the demons looked both bemused and almost concerned--- although in Randy’s case he seemed both uneasy and curious, wanting to know what Ted had to say but clearly being wary considering the topic was his controversial mother. Ted seemed to ignore all of them, eyes only on Lucifer. He still seemed anxious, a little tense, but at least he was steady and level. Showing fear before Lucifer was an expected response but that didn’t mean that they had to be cowed by that fear. At least Ted didn’t think so… and he was still a little miffed about being dismissed before.

Slowly, Lucifer turned his head to face Ted. The fathomless dark eyes held the angel’s and Ted suddenly felt as though the world was closing in on him. His knees buckled slightly, as though a heavy weight was pressing on his shoulders, but even as those gathered tensed, preparing to act, Ted continued on as though nothing was happening. The tension lining his handsome face though was the only giveaway that Ted was experiencing some discomfort. “If she was your soul-mate then how can you look down on others caring for theirs? You didn’t want her banished to Limbo, correct? You wanted to bring her with you—“Evan had the strongest urge to leap across the room and slap a hand over Ted’s mouth to silence him.

Certainly angels of their generation may never have dealt with Satan personally before then but surely it was common sense that you should not mention her of all people to him? Especially not in the way Ted was doing, as though he understood everything that had transpired in that legendary relationship. Lucifer’s eyes narrowed when Randy’s hands moved to Ted’s hips, both possessively intimate and keeping him physically standing regardless of the fact that the angel had no indicated he needed aid. Already the pure one was rubbing off on his boy; he was making him think of other people, for one, and Lucifer would be lying if he said that that particular point had been high on his list of priorities when he’d been raising Randy alone.

“It seems as though you’ve been looking into our family past quite deeply haven’t you? You sound as though you have it all figured out… or, more accurately, that you think you have it all figured out, little angel,” Lucifer moved forward then, bearing down upon Ted almost. Automatically John and Chris moved to aid Ted alongside Jack and Mickie, but the angels found that they couldn’t move, even (in John and Chris’ case) when their demons started as though they were intending to stop them… the fact that they could no longer move was probably the only reason that they hadn’t succeeded as well. Randy snarled, straining visibly to try and free himself from whatever invisible bonds Satan had used on him too, but it didn’t happen.

“Soul-mates are a liability, pretty one. Use the brain I don’t doubt you have inside of that head of yours even if you’re choosing not to use it where my son is concerned.” Ted wanted to bristle, but he found himself frozen in place alongside the others, unable to pull away when Lucifer suddenly gripped both of his cheeks in his eerily smooth hands, the man’s dark eyes boring into his. “You know what happened to my beloved through mere association with me. She didn’t rebel, wouldn’t even consider rebelling with me. She told me not to do it, you know, but because she came to the neutral realm to see me after I fell, because she bore our precious child--- they destroyed her, but not in any way that she could find peace.”

Randy’s gasp echoed around the room as he noticed Ted was crying--- something he hadn’t even done when he had had the beginnings of an internal incineration going on thanks to his friend’s Righteous Fire. Straining anew his snarl drowned out the last words his father spoke, Lucifer then releasing Ted from his hold and stepping backwards. Sending his son a pointed look he then turned to the other angels, and demons; they had varying degrees of shock, anger and distress on his face. Of course the emotions from Evan and Cody were probably more to do with how it would affect Randy and the plight of the angel rather than the angel himself, but the fact that there were people there who seemed to care for him...

“Don’t doubt that my son feels for him, angels,” Lucifer said, voice low and gravelly, emotional almost in its own right, “—but take him out of here now. Expose the Higher Ups treachery. If I find anything then I will lend you my assistance, if I feel like it, but if that doesn’t happen then it’s up to you all to do something about it. Remember what I told you though: He won’t do anything unless you do something first. God may have created you all but he isn’t going to spoon-feed you… You can trust me on that at least.” And then, just as suddenly and ominously as he arrived Lucifer left, the fire in the hearth flaring once more just like when he had arrived, but its heat did nothing to heat the suddenly glacial atmosphere left behind in the room.

~::~

“Did he hurt you?” it had been possibly an hour since Lucifer had left and Mickie had returned to heaven. The angels had agreed that facilitating to the Higher Ups that they were negotiating the most peaceful means they could to have Ted returned would be the best idea because they would be thrown off of the scent. If they carried on as they would normally when they had been given an order then they wouldn’t know what was going on… Even though they were Higher Ups they were as all-knowing or as all-powerful as He was. And if they were going to get to the bottom of matters they were going to have to pray that that was something they could use to their advantage if only for a little while at the very least.

Wiping his eyes on his sleeve and sniffing slightly Ted shook his head. Jack had gone back to his and Mickie’s borrowed manor to try and contact Josh, although he agreed that he would be back by the evening to rendezvous with them all. Chris had been taken off somewhere by Evan and John somewhere else by Cody… Ted didn’t doubt that they were probably doing the same thing as Randy was then: inspecting every inch of his body even though he had been there throughout the entire encounter with Lucifer to know that the man had done nothing to any of them physically. “No,” the angel whispered and Randy stopped from where his hands were gently running over the still slightly shiny burn-like marking on Ted’s stomach.

“No?” Randy repeated incredulously, wondering for some bizarre moment if his father had managed to do something to Ted that was inclining him to try and downplay what he may have done, to make Lucifer seem like a good guy. Shaking his head slightly Ted repeated, “Your father didn’t hurt me, Randy—“although Randy had never really liked nor disliked his father before he was suddenly hating in that moment being linked to him so closely, “—I just felt so sad when he touched me, as though I was never going to feel anything but that unbearable, cold sadness ever again.” Randy hadn’t moved once since Ted had spoken, and even now the blonde had stopped the taller man was still unmoving, unblinking, maybe not even breathing.

Ted reached a hand out and cupped Randy’s cheek, gently making the demon prince look to meet his eyes, “Randy… I think I felt your father’s sadness. He did love your mother didn’t he? He loved her more than anything in the world… until you were born.” Certainly, given the way Ted had been raised he was hardly an expert on child rearing but he just knew that Lucifer had to love Randy. Indeed he wouldn’t have come to the mortal realm and started attempting to throw orders around, interacting with angels, if he didn’t care about his son. If he didn’t care about what happened to Randy then he would have just left him there to do whatever he wanted, unmonitored. Because, what skin of Lucifer’s nose was it if Randy was to just cause havoc?

Closing his eyes momentarily Ted then rested his forehead against Randy’s, allowing the demon to pull him into his arms properly. Their lips met, strongly, passionately, but not anywhere near as violently as their kisses seemed prone to being. Something in the kiss hand Randy holding tighter at Ted, small finger-shaped marks appearing on Ted’s skin. Honestly the blonde didn’t mind it too much, because the marks, alongside the lingering ache that was still in his backside, would be enough to hopefully tide him over until he could see Randy again. Breaking the kiss reluctantly Ted looked into Randy’s eyes, hand still on his cheek. Of course he knew what Randy’s reaction was likely to be but there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

All he would be able to do would be the same as always; pray for the souls that had been lost and wish for them to find wherever it was they were destined to go. “Randy, I—“Ted started, but even as he started speaking air suddenly seemed very short and he found himself gasping. The world was hazing around at the edges, and he found himself grasping at Randy almost desperately, soundlessly gasping at him. Lines marred Randy’s handsome face, clearly troubled by what he was saying… but he didn’t make any attempt to try and stop it. Ted’s heart was thundering in his chest, still trying to wordlessly plead with Randy to do something to save him. And then, finally, after about maybe ten seconds, the sensation ended.

Caressing Ted’s cheek tenderly Randy sighed and brushed his lips over the unconscious angel’s. “I’m sorry, Theodore,” he murmured softly, “I didn’t want to have to do this to you, but I can’t send you back there. I won’t send you back with those sociopathic angels who apparently kill their own. Even us demons don’t do that… Not without a damn good reason,” picking Ted’s body up bridal style Randy then carried him across the room to lay him down upon his bed. For a while the demon prince merely sat there, holding his unconscious lover’s hand and watching him sleep. Or not quite sleep. Even in the restive state Ted looked troubled. Randy didn’t want Ted banished to Limbo or anywhere else. If he could, then he would have...

Well, if he could have he would have taken Ted to hell by now and kept him there safe with him. If he could keep Ted then Randy would swear to never set foot on the human realm again, even with all of the things they had that he loved, and he would be happy to do it. “What should I do, mother?” Randy whispered. As a child he had found himself talking to her, even though he had no idea of knowing if she could even hear him or where she was, but it had made him feel better. He had known she wasn’t dead, and seeing the other demon children with their parents… Randy would be lying to himself if he said that he hadn’t felt lonely, and almost cripplingly resentful that they had what he didn’t, even though he was the most coveted child.

~:~

He had always imagined that his mothers voice would be low, soothing and inclined to be solemn and it was this voice that usually gave him the potential solution to what he asked, although he suspected that it was his own subconscious speaking back at him rather than his angelic mother. But this time there was only silence. He had no idea what he could do for the best and nor did his imaginary mother. He suddenly felt very much alone. 

He couldn't allow Ted to wake up. He knew that the angel would insist on returning no matter what might befall him when he got there, all because the Higher Ups had decided that Ted was simply too good for him, or that there was good reason for a demon not to consort with an angel, although it seemed less important with Chris and John – perhaps it was more to do with who he was, or who Ted was. He wasn't going to allow it. Ted could sleep through and when he woke, Randy would have found some way to solve the problem that didn't involve Ted going anywhere. 

Or at least, he hoped it would all be over with by then, because otherwise he was going to tie Ted to the bed and keep him there that way. There was no way that Ted was going back to Heaven again.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Lucifer's Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh meets the last person he ever expected, and gains an insight he can hardly comprehend.

Chris looked with interest around Evan's room. The bed dominated the space, huge and incredibly inviting. There was a vast wardrobe against one wall and a quick glance inside showed that it contained the clothes Evan wore in society right alongside his 'other' outfits. Other than a chest of drawers beside the bed that clearly doubled as a table, there was no other furniture although there was a pile of books on the drawers and a larger pile in a corner. Evan dropped unceremoniously onto the bed and after a slight hesitation Chris sat on it too. That didn't seem to be enough for Evan however because a moment later his arms went around Chris, pulling the angel back on the bed. Chris allowed himself to be moved and a moment later Evan was removing his shirt, taking particular care as he checked Chris's body. 

“Whoa Ev.” Chris caught Evan's wrist gently, giving him a compassionate look. “I'm fine. I wasn't the one who got fried with Righteous Fire.”

“No, but you were in contact with Lucifer.” Evan sounded awed. “I always thought that an angel would explode or something.”

“Why? Like he said, he used to be an angel too.” Chris pulled Evan down against him. “I just wish I knew what was going to happen. I could do with a guarantee. If Ted does go to Heaven to sort this mess out, then I would like to know that he was able to return. There's a good chance that he won't be able to return, even if it's in the best interests of the mortals. An angel and a demon... that's never happened before. Well, more than once. There might be less worry about us, but with Randy being who he is and Ted being Pure, that's a whole different story.”

“If Ted is kept in Heaven, Randy will go on a rampage,” said Evan solemnly. “He'll do as he was doing before and regardless of how you feel about it Chris, it's my duty to aid him should that be the case.”

“Evan!”

“It's not really a matter for discussion. He's my master and I shall have to be there if he decides it's his wish.” Evan sighed. “We have been friends a long time the three of us, but never doubt for a moment that Randy is the one in charge. And if he wants to tear through the people in the city to show his displeasure, then I will be by his side when he does.”

“But if John and I are still here, you won't even need to feed--”

“It's not about feeding Chris, you know that already. It would be sending a message.” Evan sighed. “I've never seen Randy act this way before, I've never seen him defy Lucifer and I've never known him to have an affection for anyone the way he does for Ted. Not even Cody and I. I don't think rationality would ever come into it. You saw what happened the last time he lost Ted and that was before they were sleeping together.”

Chris nodded, absently playing with Evan's hair. “I just hope that Mickie can arrange something, find Josh, or that He intervenes.” There was a moment of quiet before Chris spoke again. “Evan? Do you really need all those clothes?”

“I don't want to look poor,” said Evan indignantly. “Anyway, I thought you liked my clothes. You never seemed to object to some of them at least.”

Chris blushed slightly. “You do tend to go for things that are a little – revealing,” he admitted. “But I think I prefer you without any adornment at all.”  
Evan looked up and smirked. “For an angel, you have a dirty mind.”

“There's nothing dirty about the body and you know it. That's a mortal issue. And your body is exceptionally nice.”  
“The tail doesn't put you off?”

“The tail has some interesting tricks I would never have believed.” Chris gave a little smile and then grew serious. “I may end up being recalled myself. Things have not gone well and while my primary target was to stop you three killing further, which we have done, there are bound to be questions about our methods.” He went quiet for a moment and Evan thought for a moment that he had finished speaking. But when Chris continued, his voice was quiet. “Yes, I may well end up back in Heaven myself, with little chance of being on active missions ever again. Regardless of how well our methods work for all. You may not realise that angels can be arrogant--”

“I had noticed.”

Chris flashed another small smile. “We don't like to be wrong, would do anything rather than be wrong. We do tend to think we're infallible. In this case it's gone so far and caused such a huge fuss that they would prefer to keep going and call it damage limitation rather than admit that they thought wrong and acted incorrectly. So if we don't work anything out and if He chooses not to intervene, then I might be going home.”

“Oh.” Evan tried to sound neutral but he wasn't sure he pulled it off. The thought of Chris being in Heaven and never seeing him again hurt his heart in a way he had only experienced one time, when Chris had first had to leave him. And then he had known it was likely that they would meet again, before the issues with Randy and Ted had become a big enough deal to divide the angels. 

“If that's the case, well...” Chris looked into Evan's eyes and although he could see that the angel was nervous, he ploughed on regardless. “I don't want to waste time Ev. You and I might never see each other again.”

Evan's eyes grew wide with unashamed panic and he shifted further up Chris's body to kiss him desperately. “You can't leave me,” he said when he broke the kiss, going back for another one a second later.

Chris kissed him back with just as much desire. “It's not as though I want to,” he managed when Evan broke off for air. “I'd much rather be with you and you know that.”

“With me?”

“Always.” Chris grabbed for Evan again and the two of them started kissing once more, Chris's hands acting seemingly of their own volition as he pulled at Evan's shirt. Evan helped him to remove it, going after Chris's clothes with just as much urgency, although he did try not to ruin anything – it wasn't as if he was able to loan Chris anything that would fit after all. Although the thought of seeing his angel dressed in some of his more revealing outfits only added fuel to his already raging libido. 

They managed to undress one another while kissing, murmuring endearments whenever their lips parted for a few seconds. Evan found himself lying on his back on the bed, painfully excited, while Chris leaned over him looking down with eyes so blue and clear that Evan forgot momentarily to breathe. Chris truly resembled the angel he was and not just because of the wings currently spread wide at his back. Evan found himself more aroused than he ever remembered being before. Not only was Chris magnificently handsome, he was also the embodiment of one of Evan's more secret fantasies and those wings only made Evan feel smaller and yet somehow protected as well. 

Chris stroked the side of his face and Evan turned his head toward the hand, nipping at the tips of his fingers before taking the centre digit into his mouth, sucking erotically on it. From the way Chris's breath shortened, it was clear that he had noticed just what act Evan was mimicking. Evan held Chris's eyes throughout and smirked slightly as he finally released the finger and immediately took the next one into his mouth, repeating the actions. Chris's eyes were on him the whole time, widened slightly, reflecting lust back at him. 

As soon as Evan released that finger Chris moved his hand and Evan was momentarily disappointed, right up until he felt where the hand had gone. His eyes widened slightly as Chris stroked over his puckered hole and then slipped the digit inside him. It was only that morning that Chris had brought him to orgasm with the same action and Evan moaned, letting his eyes slip closed and his body take over. 

For someone who had not had a partner since they were mortal, Chris was a natural. He avoided Evan's prostate for the moment, moving a finger within him and then adding a second, stretching him, making his nerve endings feel as if they were on fire. Evan was so thoroughly enjoying the attentions that it took him a while before he realised that Chris wasn't actually trying the same trick as he had that morning. He was preparing Evan. 

Evan's back arched, a sudden spike of lust going through his whole body at the thought of Chris being inside him. “Chris – baby, you don't have to do that. I can handle it without--”

“You can, but you won't.” Chris continued that maddeningly slow rhythm, causing Evan to struggle on the words he was actually saying. “Lovemaking isn't supposed to be about pain.”

“I told you, demons don't make love, they fuck--”

“Today you make love, because I don't fuck.” 

Evan jumped a little at hearing the curse leaving his lover but Chris chose that moment to add a third finger and he moaned quietly instead of commenting. Chris didn't even seem to notice that he had sworn. “This isn't about satisfying ourselves, it's about connecting. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to enjoy it of course, but I want to feel you, I want to know every inch of you and if I have to be gone, I want to be able to bring everything about you to memory perfectly. I want you, all of you.”

Moaning, Evan shifted slightly on the bed, tilting his hips a little so that Chris could find his sweet spot – although Chris seemed to be going out of his way to avoid it. “I – oh Chris, I need you. I'm ready.”

“Really?” Chris had a sly little smile on his face as he almost touched Evan's prostate and withdrew his fingers at the last second. 

Evan almost sobbed in frustration. “Yes, really! I need you inside me now Chris!”

“I don't know if you're really ready,” mused Chris and suddenly thrust his fingers deep inside Evan, brushing his prostate and gaining a cry from Evan that could probably be heard all around the house. 

Evan had just about recovered when he did it again, and a third time. Each time Evan cried out, tightening his muscles around Chris and writhing on the sheets. 

“Now Chris, now, fu--” Evan stopped himself, remembering what Chris had said earlier about fucking. “I need you Christopher,” he managed, his voice shaky and thickened with desire. 

Chris withdrew his fingers and Evan made an oddly bereft sound before the angel was leaning over him, a look of fierce concentration on his face. Evan would have liked to tell him to relax, that it was wholly natural and his body would know what to do, but Chris took his breath away and he remained silent instead while Chris's cock pressed against his entrance and then simply thrust himself inside. Evan let out another cry as Chris buried himself in him, no trace of pain in it – he usually liked the pain that was associated with this but he was rather glad this time that there had been none, since it might have upset Chris somehow. And Chris was looking a long way from upset. The look on his face could be better described as bliss. 

Evan squeezed his inner muscles around Chris and the angel groaned, starting a slow rhythm that had Evan going crazy within seconds, needing more, desperately needing more but not getting it. His arms went around Chris's neck and his tail lashed around his waist, holding the angel tighter to him. Evan moved with him, forgetting all about the power games and seduction tricks that he usually used in these situations. There had always been something about sex before that was about ownership or punishment or both, but this was nothing like that. There was only the two of them making love in the low light of Evan's bedroom and as they touched one another, murmuring their partners name, exploring with their lips and fingers and tongues, Evan knew without having to consider it that this was better than fucking any day of the week. 

~:~ 

“I can’t believe you’ve spoken to Him,” Cody couldn’t actually wrap his head around the knowledge now that they were safely inside of his bedroom and away from everyone else. And especially Lucifer. Now, Cody might have a healthy respect for the demon lord, but that didn’t mean he didn’t terrify him in equal measure, and he hadn’t been under any impression that should something go wrong then Lucifer would have taken out every angel in the room before kicking his, Evan’s and Randy’s asses back to hell… and something told him that they wouldn’t be living in the lap of unholy luxury for a while. The demon was laid on his front across his unnaturally (in John’s view) bed, as John moved around the room, inspecting the contents therein.

Although he wasn’t about to claim that Cody was stupid John was surprised by the sheer amount of books he had stacked off to one side… For some reason Cody hadn’t struck him as someone who read too much, lest you counted the funny-pages in the local satire magazines. As he picked up a tome to examine it though a small smile quirked John’s lips despite himself; the book was dusty, indicating age, but the pages and print were in such good condition it was clear that this book hadn’t been opened even once. Placing the book back where he’d gotten it from John glanced over his shoulder to see that Cody was sending him a look that seemed almost nervous, and he really wasn’t sure that he appreciated that thought all too much.

Sighing gently he moved across to Cody, hesitating only a few moments before getting onto the bed. Cody was amused to note that John had removed his shoes before doing so, but then John was leaning over him and perfect blue hues filled his vision, wiping any thought from his mind save for how beautiful John’s eyes were. “Do you think differently of me now?” the brunette asked quietly and it took Cody mere seconds to place the fact that John sounded upset by the prospect. Shifting so that he was laid on his back instead within the circle of John’s arms, Cody reached up and caressed John’s cheek gently, “No, you idiot,” he chided softly before shaking his head, “It’s just surprising. I mean, Lucifer doesn’t hide away so…”

John understood then; God was so legendary and well-known for not personally interacting with people, and clearly there weren’t that many that would get to see him either. Running a hand through John’s short hair Cody asked curiously, “What does he look like?” John was momentarily distracted from answering from the sensation of Cody’s tail seemingly playing with the hem of his trousers. A small shiver ran down his spine at the sensation before he then sent Cody an amused look, “Did you want me to have enough blood left in my head to answer you?” Cody sent back a deceptively innocent smile, “I wasn’t joking when I said that I intended to get laid tonight,” and apparently time was going to be of the essence soon.

“Well… carry on looking at me like that and it’ll happen but,” he then looked apologetic, “I don’t know what He looks like.” The smile slid from Cody’s face and was replaced by an immediate look of suspicious confusion, “But you said that you’d actually spoken to Him…” he trailed off and John nodded. “And I have I didn’t lie about that, but… When you’re in His rooms it’s impossible to keep your eyes open. It’s too bright, even for those of us who live among the clouds. You have to close your eyes because it’s painful to try and keep them open.” The demon still looked perplexed but John couldn’t blame him; it did sound like a cop-out explanation, and he didn’t think any words in the English language could adequately explain.

“Is He really a man? I always wondered about that…” especially after he, Randy and Evan had had a stint in the Middle East and discovered that some of those people believed that more than one God exist. Years and years ago that had been, and when Randy had asked Lucifer if there was just one God or more than one the Fallen hadn’t given him an answer, merely said something vague and then directed Randy’s attention to the latest attractive tortured soul that had ended up in their house. Lucifer had done that a lot and Cody was beginning to understand why that would possibly be after all he had heard and witnessed that day. “I can’t tell you that either,” John admitted with a sheepish look, “It’s difficult to tell to say the least.”

A pensive look crossed Cody’s face, clearly considering what he had been told and John couldn’t help but think that he looked really cute when his nose crinkled up like that, as determined as a child to combat the difficult problem that had been set before them. The tail still rubbing against his waistband and his back told John that Cody’s attention wasn’t entirely taken by the conversation they were having. “There’s something else I don’t understand,” Cody started and John cocked his head. When the demon suddenly pushed his chest with a surprising surge of strength John fell backwards onto the bed--- and immediately noticed that it was much softer than his own bed, and he wings just about draped over the edge of it spread out.

“What?” he asked, figuring that he should do his best to answer Cody’s questions as the demon was actually taking the time to stop, think and consider when usually all they did was act without considering anything, consequences having no bearing on their decision making for understandable reasons. “Well, why is it such a big deal that Ted goes back?” Cody asked, brow furrowing, “Is it really just because he’s Pure? Because that seems kinda unfair to me, prejudiced even—“he then covered John’s hand with his mouth and added pointedly, “And, yes, I am aware that it’s a bit ironic for a demon to be saying such things, but I mean it. It’s not as though Ted’s any better than you.” Good job Randy wasn’t here to hear that.

A small chuckle left John then as he shook his head in amusement, leaning up and brushing his lips over Cody’s, “Sweet though it is for you to be considering Chris and I, you’re a little biased when it comes to me so I know you’ll over-estimate my importance.” Cody immediately looked pissed, about to comment undoubtedly that John was the most important, but John cut him off by copying his earlier gesture of covering Cody’s mouth with his hand, “Pure angels are rarer, much harder to come by, so yes, they’re considered more of a protection necessity than angels like myself and Chris. Thinking about it as well it’s hardly a shock that they’re nervous is it? An angel and a demon? After what happened last time two were together?”

As Cody’s response was muffled behind John’s hand the brunette moved it aside, “But it’s not as though Ted’s going to be able to bear Randy’s children or anything is it?” the words hung in the air between them and Cody went a little cross-eyed and uneasy looking, “OK, kinda wishing I hadn’t said that now… Ick, there’s a mental image I could have done without.” He was imagining Ted with a pregnancy-swollen stomach and Randy cooing over the bump like a proud father would. “I suppose that’s one small mercy,” John commented absently. If Randy was this possessive and protective now he’d hate to think what he would be like if Ted could bear children; John couldn’t even conceive what he could do to do worse than he’d already threatened.

“Mhm,” Cody suddenly grinned, lashes lowering to make him look both coy and seductive all the same, “Speaking of babies… the process that goes into making them for straight couples? I want to get to that now if you would be so kind…” John couldn’t help but burst into laughter then, Cody laughing along with him. The day had hardly gone as any of them had planned, and things were far from light-hearted at the moment, but it was nice to just let go a little even over something so stupid. “That was so romantic Cody, thank you,” John managed through chuckles, the sound being smothered when Cody’s lips covered his own. When the laughter died altogether it was because Cody’s tongue was mapping John’s mouth most arduously.

Gently Cody began undulating atop his lap and almost immediately John could feel himself responding, his hands moving without much thought to grab Cody’s taunt backside through his pants… and the sound the demon made told John that he really appreciated John’s hands being there. It also told him that he wouldn’t be averse even slightly, after everything that had happened that evening, to John providing that area more attention… and John would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to. He did, and if there was every chance that he was going to be permanently barred from earth soon he couldn’t let his reservations hold him back. If he missed out on this opportunity then it would be worse than any punishment from heaven.

Even limbo seemed a more acceptable ending to him than missing an opportunity to be with Cody. “Codes… Don’t tear my clothing off this time OK? I’m beginning to run out of shirts,” John muttered when their lips parted, panting breaths mingling between their mouths. The demon looked confused for a moment and then his eyes widened; it would have been comical had he not looked so desperate, because John was sure that same desperate, lustful need was present in his own eyes. A slow smirk crossed the demon’s lips, dark head nodding in agreement, “I’ll be careful,” and from his position still straddling John he made quick work of removing all of John’s clothing. The sheer sight of John completely naked had him freezing in place.

John was the most incredible specimen of manhood he had ever seen, no offence to his friends. Sculpted, almost as though of marble, and then covered in skin and filled with organs to create a human-esque body instead. The sheer lust blazing in Cody’s eyes made John’s heartbeat pound in his chest, the angel managing to divest his unmoving lover of his own clothing before Cody had pulled himself back from… wherever it was that his mind he wandered. Suddenly, Cody found himself being flipped onto his back, a startled and pleasured sound leaving him; he’d never really realised how strong John was. When the angel surged down his body he tensed expectantly… but when tongue met his entrance and not his cock he almost came apart then and there. 

~::~

Josh’s head was pounding and he couldn’t see. Wherever he was was silent, completely and utterly. There wasn’t a single soul speaking anywhere near him. Heck, Josh couldn’t sense a single soul anywhere near him at all, speaking or otherwise. To say that this thought unnerved the Record Keeper wasn’t an understatement because even if you lived alone in heaven (any unbounded with their soul-mates or those who had somehow lost their soul-mates, of course there weren’t any of those types left) there was always a sense of something there, like a comforting background noise you couldn’t hear. Had it not been for the fact that God’s presence was still lingering in the back of his awareness he would have really begun panicking.

Still, the knowledge that he was somewhere so empty and so quiet was unnerving; Josh hadn’t heard of any place in heaven that could be like this, and yet he had no doubt that that was where he was still. Earth felt differently and there was always a human presence around there even if you couldn’t see any people, or they hadn’t been in the area for a long time. His wings and body ached, and he longed for nothing more than to just go home with Jack and spent the foreseeable future just being safely enveloped in his soul-mate’s arms. Jack could make everything better, Jack always made things better… It took Josh a few minutes to realise that he was crying, the tears slowly beginning to trickle down his cheeks, displaying his sadness physically.

Was it happening already? Josh could swear that his connection to Jack hadn’t been as strong as it usually was since speaking to the Higher Ups, but he hadn’t thought that it would have been degraded enough to have his loneliness making an appearance. When Jack was away for weeks, months at a time Josh got lonely, of course he did, but… this was different. Right then he was feeling as though he was never going to see Jack again wherever he was, and the thought terrified him more than his own imprisonment. Of course, the fact that he was crying and yet couldn’t see made Josh wonder just why he couldn’t see. Suddenly, he realised that he hadn’t even tried to move. Mentally slapping himself he then tentatively flexed his arms and legs.

They moved. He wasn’t bound. The relief Josh felt he was sure could be shown, and tentatively he reached up and felt at his eyes. There was a cloth there, and after a few moments fumbling the angel managed to get it away. When he did thought he wished he hadn’t; the place he was in looked empty. There wasn’t anything there, no places, no people, no animals, there was nothing, it was just a vacuum of space. And yet Josh could sense there was something different about this place, it was not just a pocket of space somewhere. He’d read about this place, knew it existed, and yet that didn’t stop the disbelieving horror rising in his chest. Limbo. The Higher Ups had placed him in limbo. Just as his panic offset, a soft female voice spoke, echoing yet hollow, “Be at ease, little one.”

~:~

Josh turned, or perhaps just thought he did – there was nothing there, no sense of up or down, no sight, no sense of himself. He couldn't feel his arms, legs or wings, could barely hear above the screaming of his own mind. But he heard that voice and seized it as perhaps something that could help him. “Who are you?”

A slight laugh, tinged with a sadness he could actually feel. “An angel, a little like you.”

That was no answer at all, but Josh was willing to take what he could get and the true identity of his companion was not of as much consequence as the fact that she was there and he was not alone. “Where is this place? Is it Limbo?”

“It is.” 

Josh had known it all along but hearing it for a fact made him suddenly furious. He had done nothing but serve God as best as he could and how had he ended up here? Along with that was the wrenching knowledge that as long as he was in Limbo, there was no way he could see Jack. Jack was lost to him...

The wail that burst forth from him was one of pure despair and he kept it up for a moment before making himself stop. If he started he wouldn't know how to end the cry and as long as he was mourning, he wasn't acting. He took a few deep breaths and then realised they weren't helping. He wasn't breathing and while that wasn't unusual for an angel that was used to being in Heaven, it was strange to be away from Heaven and not need to do so. 

“Limbo,” he said flatly, then the sorrow he felt crept into his voice again. “I didn't do anything!”

“There must have been a reason Little One, even if you did nothing wrong.” The female voice sounded again, oddly calming Josh down a little. “What could you have done to bring such anger upon yourself?”

“Nothing!” Josh caught himself. After all, someone in Limbo might have some answers. “I was involved, indirectly, with something. My soul-mate was cleaning up after some angels who acted out of character. John, Chris and Ted, they were supposed to be dealing with some demons in the mortal realm and they got too close. There was so much trouble because Ted was falling for the Antichrist, the one they call Randy and--”

“Randeus.” The female voice suddenly became longing.

Josh didn't understand but nodded, or thought he did. It was so hard to tell without being conscious of his body. “Ted was never in the mortal realm before, never encountered demons. We all thought he was ready but he met Randy and he seemed smitten and Randy would do anything to get him back. And the Higher Ups thought Ted should stay in Heaven but he had His permission to return. They want Ted back before something could get worse and they charged Jack with bringing him back. And I went to Him and He said it would all be fine and – and now I'm here and things are not fine!”

“They sent you here without His permission?”

“Exactly!” 

The woman sighed. “And Randeus is in love with an angel?”

“I don't know about love. He's a demon, they don't feel love.”

“He desires this Ted and would do anything to bring the angel to him?”

“Well, yes.”

“That sounds like the definition of love to me.”

“But he's a demon.” Josh sighed. “That part isn't even important. Why am I here?”

“The Old Ones often think that they are superior to the other angels and that they can pass judgement.” The woman's voice was bitter. “He could choose to intervene but He often chooses not to. He expects you to act for yourself.”

“I'm in Limbo! What can I do? I can't beg His audience from here!”

“You'll have to hope that your soul-mate, your Jack, does it. And that he listens.” The woman sounded almost angry in spite of the relative calm of her voice. “My soul-mate begged for me to be released from here and yet he was disregarded. However, it sounds like He did not allow this and any infraction was either not yours or was slight.”

“So, you think I'll be taken from here?”

“I have never known anyone to be taken from here. And the Old Ones have more say than they did in my day.” The woman sighed. “I pray that you shall be the first.”

Josh almost panicked at this bleak assessment but managed to swallow it back. “Why are you here? What did you do that was so bad to be sent here?”

The woman gave a laugh that somehow sounded light and yet burdened with sorrow. “My soul-mate is Fallen. It was realised that he was not enough punished while I was free to be with him, so I was banished here. He was punished, so very much – and yet, so was I, who never rebelled and was never Fallen. I loved God with all I was, yet here I am, condemned to be here because of the one I was destined to love.”

Josh would have been wide-eyed, had he known where his eyes were. “Are you her? Lucifer's intended? The mother of Randeus?”

Another laugh, this one even sadder. “Yes. My beloved and my son, without me. I know how Lucifer was hurting even before I was banished and that harms me far more than Limbo. And my son... you tell me he is in love with an angel, facing the same fate as his father. Maybe that is why you have been cast here, to compound my suffering. Although I have not sinned, save for to love my soul-mate and bear his child.”

“You think I might have been sent here just to speak to you?” asked Josh, feeling guilty for feeling hopeful that was the case. 

“Who knows? From what I have learned, the Old Ones have been getting more power and confidence. If they would openly act in this way, remove you from Heaven for their own reasons and send you here, then they must believe that God will not punish them. Or perhaps not find out.”

“You can learn in here?”

“Well. You are not the first to enter this place since I have been here.”

“Then where are the others?”

She sighed. “There is nothing here but time, lots of it. There are no distractions and nothing to preoccupy the mind. Many are not strong enough to take it over time. They retreat into themselves. They choose not to interact. Sometimes you can hear them wail.”

Josh could empathise with that. He had only just arrived and he felt like giving up hope already. “How long have you been here?”

“I don't know. There is no time here. But I was the first.”

“You're stronger than those others then.”

“Perhaps. But I have reason to hold on to hope. My soul-mate and my son... I hope to be reunited with them someday, even if only for a time.” She paused. “How does my son look?”

“In the mortal realm? He's very tall, slim, broad shouldered. Dark hair, blue eyes, black wings, tail, the usual.”

“He takes after his father,” said the angel fondly. “Except for the eyes, those are mine. I suppose it will do me no good to ask if he is a good man?”

“He's a demon,” Josh reminded her. “So no, I wouldn't call him good.” He thought about it, frowning. “On the other hand, he practically tore through the mortals to get to Ted. And Ted has not returned to Heaven. I know him and he would have without a thought for his own safety if there was nothing to stop him. I think that must be Randy. Not so good from my point of view but you might say it shows care for another.”

“What is it about those Morningstar boys and the angels?” There was a fondness in the voice that Josh found rather strange.

“I heard that when you and Lucifer fell in love, he was still an angel.”

“Yes, and I think that since his Fall, the other angels would look to me and wonder why I had not been able to stop him.”

Josh chuckled. “There are times when you just can't stop your soul-mate. They might be a part of you, but they are their own person as well.”

“They are,” said the woman and Josh could hear the smile in her voice. “I shall tell you something else, young one. The time that I had with my soul-mate, the child that we bore – that was worth everything, the millennia here and the time I spent in Hell--”

“You've actually been to Hell?” Josh could hear the incredulity in his voice. “What's it like?”

“I wasn't in much of a position to take notes,” she said dryly. “Going through the gates, there is a wave of unbearable heat and pain, the pain of sinning souls being tormented relentlessly and knowing that they shall not be free until the end of the mortal realm. The pain is only a part of it. They rage but they are hopeless too, despairing. For our kind, it hurts more than anything else. But when you pass through that, to the core of Hell... it is cold. The kind of cold that seeps into your bones and robs you of any kind of heat, and hope, and fight. It is horror made into a temperature, which I'm aware doesn't adequately describe it. Sadly, the words to tell you of how it truly is simply don't exist. The reality does.”

Josh wanted to shudder. “You couldn't stay in Hell?”

“No. Not without growing used to the pain of millions piercing me all the time, being able to feel their individual sufferings – you are an angel, you know how it is for us. So I was forced to leave and I could not hide in the mortal realm as I could in Hell. The Old Ones returned to take me back. And they used all the tools they had.”

“Do you think they would do all of that to take Ted back too?”

“You don't seem to truly understand young one. Lucifer was once one of them, one of the Old Ones. Had things been different he would have been one of their council. He was at one time one of God's most trusted and that jealousy was there for all of them. When he betrayed them and Fell, that only focused their jealousy into hatred.”

“Angels don't hate anything.”

“You're deluding yourself child. They have been known to. They understand much but they do not suffer the same passing emotions as mortals so that what they do feel, they feel more keenly. Lucifer may be the only person that they do hate but it consumes them when they consider it. They would do anything to make him suffer. That meant not leaving me be in the mortal realm, removing me from any chance of being with him. Making me suffer for his sins and although I committed one of my own, I do not think I deserve this. They are likely to see Randeus as an extension of Lucifer, either directly or as someone else who they can use to torment him. So yes, if Randeus can be made to suffer as Lucifer has, with his angel being cast here, then they will take this Ted back and either hold him in Heaven – but that is dangerous, if He was to get involved. More likely he would be cast here.”

“Just to hurt Randy?”

“Just to hurt Lucifer.”

Josh was quiet a moment. “This – it's not right. We're supposed to be angels and they're supposed to be the best of us. Is there any way to stop them?”

“If I knew of one, I wouldn't be here. But you might have some kind of a chance. Your soul-mate is out there and I don't think he will take your being sent here lightly. I would imagine he'll go straight to Him. I'll tell you a little secret too, He hates being betrayed but He also dislikes injustice. It really burns Him.” She gave a laugh. “And you think for a moment that Randeus will take it lying down? Lucifer did – oh, all kinds, I'm certain of it and I have heard some of it as well from other souls cast here. God will be forced to take notice if Randeus acts. And He has to understand that Randeus, a creation of Hell, will know of only one way to act.”

“But Lucifer wasn't successful.”

“And Randeus isn't Lucifer. And Ted is not me. The War was so costly, I think that He would prefer to compromise rather than risk another.”

“You have a lot of faith for someone who had their wings plucked and was cast here.”

“I have to have faith.” Her voice was sombre. “That and the terrible, hopeless love I have for my family, are all that haven't been taken from me. Without those, I am just like those other souls here, the ones who scream the unfairness of it to the void and find themselves without an answer, without anything left at all. I have to have faith young one. I have to.”

~:~

The demons’ bonding moments with their angels though was sadly broken rather abruptly by a visitor.

John almost fell off of Cody’s bed when the door flew open, Mickie running into the room. Reaching, John grabbed a sheet—though Cody was startled to find that John merely covered him first, and didn’t make too much of an effort to do the same for himself until Cody was obscured. Though it was very sweet Cody didn’t appreciate in the slightest the way that the brunette woman’s eyes travelled down to John’s groin before she forced them back up to his face. It was only the fact that the woman was crying that stopped Cody from reaching and pulling her eyes out… for some reason John seemed to like her and he’d probably get mad over it. Didn’t stop the demon from sending her a black glare of warning though.

“Mickie—“undoubtedly John had several questions on the tip of his tongue, the most prevalent being ‘don’t you remember how to knock?’ and ‘what are you doing here?’ but when he noticed the frantic state she seemed to be in he forgot about all of those questions and instead asked, “Mickie, what on earth is the matter?” the angel choked on a sob and crossed the distance towards them, ignoring the way Cody hissed and snarled, tail lashing possessively around John’s waist as the woman grabbed his hand, pulling at it, confusing the angel (and his pissed off demon lover) further. “Oh, John, please!” she sobbed, “You have to come now! Please!” Cody just managed to hold back saying that John had come already and she’d missed it.

“What’s the matter?” John asked. Even though he had seen the spitfire of an angel’s temper numerous times he had never seen her so upset before. “It’s Jack!” Mickie cried, voice cracking. John had no doubt that soon Ted and Chris would be responding to the urgency and desperation Mickie was feeling; each angel could sense another after all and they would undoubtedly question what her presence was doing back in the house when she had made it pretty clear that she would never step foot within the demons’ boundaries ever again willingly. “I don’t know,” Mickie’s panic soon became clear; the fact that she was out of her depth and had no idea what was happening was not something that she reacted well to.

Immediately John’s eyes narrowed, jaw setting. And, despite the fact that the situation was undoubtedly serious and John was far from happy Cody couldn’t help but think how gorgeous John looked when he was all serious like that. Was there an expression that the man couldn’t make look good? Sniffing, Mickie wiped at her eyes with her sleeve, stomping her foot; the only sign that she was frustrated by the fact that John wasn’t on his feet, getting dressed and going immediately. “He just collapsed,” she started, still looking a little haunted by the sight as she thought back to it, “—and then he started screaming, writhing around and it looked like he was trying to tear out of his very skin.” She hesitated once more, noticeably.

Sitting up straighter John’s voice was no-nonsense when he spoke again, “What do you mean collapsed? What else happened Mickie?” Mickie’s eyes were filled with tears, sadness undeniable within them as she mumbled, “He was screaming Josh’s name, John. He said--- he said--- he said he couldn’t feel him anymore.” The sharp sound of John sucking in a breath seemed to echo around the room and Cody looked between the two angels. He might not be one but he wasn’t an idiot enough to sense that something obviously wasn’t good about this situation. “What does—“he started to ask, and then the door flew open, so hard that it actually crashed into the wall. Chris all but fell through it, Evan right behind him.

“Cool entrance,” Cody said lightly and Evan sent him a quick grin before sobering; the way Chris had suddenly gone rigid in bed with him, saying that something was wrong and they had to find out what had frightened him more than he’d care to admit, and he was also just a little bit jealous. He had thought that after what had happened that morning he would at least get the rest of the day with Chris uninterrupted… but whatever game Fate was playing it seemed as though that wasn’t going to be the case. The atmosphere in the room had his temper cooling almost immediately though, the angels’ distress so strong that he was sure he could taste it. And it was not a pleasant flavour at all. “We need to go,” John said firmly.

“What?” Evan demanded and even Cody looked startled and unhappy, grudgingly accepting at the same time even so. Chris frowned and asked, “Go where? What’s happening?” Mickie stomped her foot again and this time a crack appeared in the floorboards. “Oi!” Cody snapped, “If you’re quite finished smashing my bedroom up!” John’s hand on the back of his neck was the only thing that placated Cody from making Mickie, with whatever force he needed, replace all of the flooring in his bedroom. He really hoped that Randy didn’t get pissed at him for the damage because it wasn’t as though he could very well stop a frantic angel from smashing things up. He had already cottoned on that angels could get quite destructive when emotions ran high.

“Jack’s collapsed,” John said brusquely, pushing the covers back and grabbing his discarded clothing, pulling it on. “Something’s happened to him and chances are to Josh so we should—“he cut off when Randy’s presence suddenly filled his awareness and he glanced over his shoulder to where the demon prince was lounging casually on the doorframe. The expression on his face was oddly empty but they could tell that he was far from relaxed or contented. Glancing at the angels he then looked to him demons, sensing that they too were concerned, unhappy and uneasy. “Go with them,” he commanded, ignoring the way Mickie sucked in her cheeks, looking like an angry snake almost as she regarded him, “—let me know what’s happening.”

A sneer crossed Mickie’s pretty face, twisting it in a way that was not flattering at all, “You can’t seriously think we’re going to—“she started but Chris cut across her with a firmness that startled the brunette, “We’ll be quick about this. The more time wasted squabbling the more chance there is of permanent damage being done.” He turned then and looked to Evan, expression softening. Ignoring the fact that they had an audience he moved over to the demon, cupped the back of his skull and pulled him in, kissing him deeply and soundly. The full-body shiver of pleasure from Evan was visible to everyone else in the room. Mickie looked a little green at the display, though whether that was wholly disgust or maybe a little envy he didn’t know.

When they broke apart Evan stared dazedly up at Chris, so focused on their prior kiss that he almost missed the lowly whispered words of, “The second something feels wrong to you I want you to get out of there. Don’t think to wait for me or anyone else, just get out and get to safety.” Evan had no idea what danger Chris was anticipating exactly but it sent his temper spiking as he considered the other seemed to think him a coward, or that he’d even considering leaving Chris. The idea was inconceivable even though normally demons only looked out for person: themselves. Unless they had a job like he and Cody technically did of course wherein their charge was then number one even above their own lives, “You’ve got to be joking, Chris.”

“I’m not joking,” Chris said flatly, unawares that Randy had left the room already, ignoring any questions about why Ted hadn’t joined them, and that John was having a similar conversation with Cody across the room. When they finished they finally left, flying from the house and to the one that had formerly been John and Ted’s. Despite the fact that angels were still in residence of the property it felt nowhere near as warm and inviting as it had when the others had been in it. Cody and Evan exchanged looks before hastening inside, supposing that it was lucky it was dark otherwise inquisitive neighbours could have been a problem. It took them little time to note that Mickie and Jack had decreased their staff. Wonder why.

Mickie threw open the doors leading to the living-room space and the angels and demons followed her, seeing Jack laid on the couch. He was shirtless and red in the face, sweating and convulsing as though he was having some sort of fit in the midst of high fever. It seemed he was no longer screaming, but the rigid set of his muscles or the temple throbbing on the side of his head it was clear that he was experiencing some excruciating pain. The sheer level of it hit even Cody and Evan and the smaller demon exhaled a slight sigh whereas Cody whistled lowly. Mickie shot them both black looks but they merely looked back at her, not the least bit unmoved. As long as her Fire was nowhere in sight then they could hold their own.

“You know, if he didn’t have the little cutie with him I’d certainly be questioning your motives with him shirtless like that,” Cody said innocently to Mickie who choked. One look from John and he forced himself to rein in his comments before then watching as John and Chris moved the coffee-table from the middle of the room and lay several pillows down before moving Jack from the cramped space atop the settee. The blonde barely seemed to recognise them if his hazy eyes were anything to go by, but suddenly his hands lashed out, fisting into the front of Chris and John’s shirts respectively. “They’ve taken him there,” he rasped out, the two angels’ hands covering his own and gently trying to pry him off. “What do you mean Jack?”

The blonde angel gave a weak and hollow laugh that had no humour in it whatsoever, shaking his head back and forth. His already spiky hair was sticking up all over and at every angle, a clear reaction from how he had been writhing beforehand. “I can’t feel him which can only mean one thing.” Suddenly the feverish light from Jack’s eyes vanished, leaving behind an almost glacial fury in its place. Seeing the expression on Randy earlier hadn’t been too startling, but seeing a good angel with the look… Well, it made even Cody and Evan a little uncomfortable. Evan’s brow furrowed, “Um, question?” he asked, causing the three angels to look at him, Jack acting almost as though he didn’t know they were there.

“What is it Evan?” Chris asked, voice low but gentle with him, something that Evan was still trying to adjust to. His backside throbbed knowingly and he had to fight the urge to let his body and mind just follow that feeling to its natural conclusion. “When he keeps saying that he can’t ‘feel him’ what does that mean?” John was still checking Jack over, a faint light emitting from his hands, and so Chris supposed the answer would be left to him; Mickie couldn’t interact with the demons without an argument breaking out and they hadn’t the time for that right then. “When soul-mates are separated it’s excruciating for the partners. If something happens to one of them the other feels it through their connection. But this…” he stopped.

“But this what?” Cody asked then Chris’ face paled just a little bit as he shook his head and sighed, raking his hands through his hair. Even Mickie’s hostile look was replaced by one of fearful concern from where she was hovering around Jack and John. “If the soul-mate is banished to limbo, or their soul is somehow destroyed… Then the mate link is almost severed, to the point where you can no longer use it to tell what’s wrong with your mate…” he paused, looking at Jack, “It looks as though Jack is experiencing Severing… but that can’t be possible. There’s no way He would allow someone to be put in there without cause, least of all someone as harmless as Josh…” Jack’s rasping voice sounded, granite-like, “But the Higher Ups would.”

~:~

Chris shook his head. “No, surely they wouldn't have gone that far...”

“The facts speak for themselves Chris!” Jack raised his torso from the couch a moment, glaring at the blonde. “Something happened to Josh, this is the Severing and I don't care what it takes, we have to get Ted back to Heaven so we have some chance of getting him back!”

“We can't return Ted so that Josh is freed, what if the same thing happens to him--”

“Where is Ted?” asked Mickie, seeming to notice his absence for the first time. 

“I haven't seen him since you left the house the first time,” said John. “Probably still with Randy. Look, how about we go to Heaven? Someone has to talk this through with the Higher Ups and if we return Ted it's not just a case of him taking Josh's place in Limbo. There's what Randy will do when it happens. We need some resolution that isn't going to kill a whole lot of mortals and--”

“Randy was there when I told you about Jack,” interrupted Mickie. “He sent the demons. But there was no sign of Ted with him and you know that he had to sense what happened to Jack and even if he didn't he must have heard the commotion.”

John was momentarily derailed from his train of thought. Mickie had a point, a good point and although it might simply have been that Ted had been avoiding anything that might cause him to be returned to Heaven, John didn't think that could be the case. Ted was too good-hearted to put his own desires before Josh's well-being.

But Randy wasn't. 

He looked over to Cody. “Tell me the truth. Is there any chance that Randy might have tried to hide Ted somewhere away from us so that Jack couldn't take him back?”

Cody hesitated a moment, then saw the look on John's face and gave in. “He might have done. He doesn't want Ted to go back and this Josh wouldn't have meant a thing to him. He'd think rather him than Ted.”

“Hell?”

“No. Lucifer was clear about that – well, he said that angels can't go to Hell without feeling every ounce of pain that happens there. Randy wouldn't have risked it.”

“Still in the mortal realm then.” John did a quick mental calculation. They hadn't been gone long and maybe if they were quick... “Mickie, stay here with Jack. Give us three hours then head for Heaven.”

“Why not--”

“Three hours Mickie. It's important.” John looked around at Chris, Cody and Evan. “Let's get back to the house quick.”

It didn't seem nearly so important to not be seen flying and the four of them took only rudimentary precautions as they went back to the house where the demons lived. But John was pretty sure from the look that crossed Cody's face when he landed that Randy had already left and he couldn't feel Ted around anywhere, the way he had been able to when they were at the house earlier. He cursed himself. How could he have not attached significance to Ted's absence? Had he been thinking much about it, he would have realised something was wrong rather than writing it off as one less thing to worry about. He hadn't wanted to just deliver Ted to the Higher Ups but he had no idea what Randy might be planning or where he might have gone. He could track them, but that would take time that none of them had. Not if they were to get Josh back. 

He went through the motions of searching the house, going into every single room but unsurprised when he found them all empty. Bounding back downstairs he found the others waiting for him and when he shook his head, they seemed unsurprised. 

“We need to get this dealt with now,” said Chris. “Josh is in Limbo and Jack's in pain. We can't leave them like that. Ev, Cody, I need you two to go find Randy and Ted. We can find you easier than them, if you don't try to disguise yourselves from us.”

“Wait,” said Evan. “How is it you can track us easier?”

Chris avoided his eyes. “We just can.”

“And where the hell do you think you're going while we're off finding them?” asked Cody suspiciously. 

John looked at the ceiling. “We're going to Heaven.”

“No!” Cody had been expecting the answer but it didn't make it easier to take. “You can't!”

“We have to. We can't just let Josh stay in Limbo if we can do something about it.”

“I don't care about Josh!”

The shout didn't surprise John, he was well aware of the way demons thought, but it rather hurt him that Cody would actually say it, even if it was over concern for him. “I do care about Josh,” he said quietly. “And there's something I can do to help him and Jack, so I have to do it.”

“What if they do something to you in return?” asked Cody, clearly distressed. “What if they send you to Limbo if they can't get to Ted? You can't go back there?”

“We have to,” said John as gently as he could. 

“But there's no reason for you both to go--” Evan started.

“Yes, there is.” Chris took Evan's hands and looked him in the eyes. “There's quite a few of them and it needs more than one of us to stand up to them. In any case, I'm pretty sure I've got an idea what John's back-up plan is.”

“If St John gets you sent to Limbo--”

“Then trust me, there's something we can do about it. And no matter what powers the Higher Ups have, there's no way they can send so many of us to Limbo without someone noticing and Him getting involved.”

“If He cared about you or the mortals, He would have gotten involved already,” said Evan bleakly.

“He has His reasons,” said Chris, although he was as clueless as Evan when it came to what those reasons might be. “We'll be back as soon as we're able and we need to be able to find you and Ted and Randy. Please just go after them and trust me when I say we will be back. Soon. Don't worry.”

“How am I supposed to not worry?” Evan sighed. “You'd just better be back here Chris, because if you're not them I'm going to assume the worst. And just because Randy has what he wants, don't think Cody and I wouldn't go the same route we went the last time.”

“I'd much rather you didn't.”

“I thought it wasn't going to be an issue, since you're coming back in a few hours?”

“Touché.” Chris managed a smile. “We will be. Find Randy and Ted, please?”

“I can do that.” Evan all but threw himself into Chris's arms and kissed him almost violently, his hands on Chris's neck and going to his hair to muss it up. By the time they separated, Chris looked completely dishevelled, just the effect Evan had been hoping for. Screw those High Up angels, he wanted them to know that Chris had been near him. 

He hesitated to let Chris go though and it wasn't until Chris took his hands and gently disengaged them from his clothes that he allowed himself to let go. Nearby John and Cody were going through a similar goodbye but Evan paid them no attention. He was horribly scared for the first time in his life. Being a demon there was always the minor fear that came with being in Hell and perhaps catching the wrong eye, and there had been the time he had keeled over from lack of feeding. But that hadn't made him scared as he had known that nothing too bad could happen to him, he could see the worst and it really wasn't too awful. This time however, it was different. He had no control at all over what would happen and if he was to lose Chris... there was nothing he could think of that was worse. He was scared of losing Chris and worse, he was scared of what might happen to Chris. Worrying about the fate of someone that wasn't him was a whole new experience for him. 

“We'll be back soon,” said Chris and went to the door, John following close behind. A second later both spread their wings and soared straight up into the sky, mere specks in the distance by the time Evan and Cody got to the door.

Cody shot Evan a look. “Come on. We said we'd find Randy and we'd just better. If something happens to John because he decided to run away with blondie then he won't need a hoard of pissed-off angels on his ass. Because I'll have already kicked it all the way back to Hell.”

“And I'll help you.” Evan squared his jaw in determination. “Let's do this.”


	21. Chapter Twenty: Ted's True Parentage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Chris take a massive gamble against the Higher Ups, and when Josh returns from Limbo he isn't alone.

Heaven was changeless and when John and Chris went through the door there was nothing at all different about the place. It was the same lush place it had always been and always would be, unless Lucifer somehow achieved his goal of tearing it all down in retaliation for what he felt had been done to him. But the angels knew that was impossible because God would always be the last, best line of defence. Even if the angels failed, He never would. At least that was what they had always believed and still fervently hoped was true. 

Getting to Him wasn't going to be simple however. As soon as they walked through the gates, they knew that they'd garnered the attention of the Higher Ups. 

John shot Chris a sideways look. “We go straight through them. No sneaking around.”

“Maybe the demon did influence you,” said Chris. “Sounds like a good plan.”

“Then you've been influenced too.” The two exchanged grins that were confident on top and slightly worried beneath, not that either one would confess to it and walked through Heaven, planning to go directly to the Higher Ups. 

Who were waiting for them. 

It had occurred to John before that the Higher Ups used their combined light to intimidate those in front of them – John knew that in times long past, when he was only just starting out on the missions that were second nature now, he had been rather overwhelmed by meeting up with all of them. Now however, he wasn't much more than angry with all of them and the transparent attempt to get the upper hand.

“Why did you send Josh to Limbo?” he asked, before the Higher Ups had any chance to start questioning them about where Ted was. 

“It is not your place to ask questions,” snapped the centre one, his words reverberating from the mouths of all of them. “You have defied us, and you shall answer for it--”

“No,” said Chris. “We haven't defied anyone. You have. You defied Him when you tried to stop Theodore's return to the mortal realm and again when you chose to push your own agenda over His.”  
“You accuse us of acting against Him?”  
“We know that you do, all of us, so let's cut to the chase.” Chris folded his arms, his wings poised in the familiar defensive stance that they all knew. “You sent Josh to Limbo to try to force Ted's hand, or Jack's. You thought that Jack might be going easy on Ted, giving him time to turn himself over and you wanted to make sure he was back here before your plan was discovered and overruled. Or else that Ted would immediately return to Heaven and offer himself in his place. I just don't understand why it's so important to act against Randeus. He is not his father.”

“He is a demon, the child of the Morningstar.” There was actual venomousness in the voices of the angels and John would have frowned had he not been schooling his expression carefully to give nothing away. “He cannot be allowed to corrupt even one, or that corruption would spread to all.”

“Not necessarily.” Chris was in his element – he had always rather enjoyed being a source of friction in spite of his angelic status, one of his great loves while playing mortal was to indulge in heated debate, slyly playing devil's advocate, although they tried to think of another way of phrasing it when pointing it out to him. “There is more to this than mere infatuation and you must have realised that. He said that Ted was able to leave to pacify the demons and surely that's preferable to having them killing the mortals in protest. Perhaps he will be a good influence on Randeus.”

“There's no more chance of Ted's affection for him affecting the other angels any more than any other angels feelings for his soul mates affecting us--”

John's protest was immediately cut off by the Higher Ups. “They are not soul mates! An angel cannot--”

There was a pause, and then the Higher Ups continued in a less angered tone. “A pure born angel could not lower themselves to indulgence with a demon, particularly not that one.”

“At least one angel has before,” replied John immediately, wondering about that pause. He had been encouraged to believe that the Higher Ups never lost their temper, made bad decisions or acted selfishly but at least two of those had been disproved and as for the third, well, they seemed very much on edge. He found himself watching out for their hands in case tempers really did get out of control and he got a faceful of Righteous Fire. He didn't think it would be fun, no matter if he was in Heaven and able to recover. 

“She is of no consequence.”

“Lucifer thought she was,” said Chris. “He told us so.”

“You have contacted the Morningstar?”

“Yes, we've spoken.” Chris grinned and John hoped that he wasn't pushing it too far. As a mortal he must have been a real troublemaker but John had not often seen that side of him. However, it seemed that getting under the skin of others was a talent that Chris had been hiding. “He didn't approve of the relationship either, just so you know. He was pretty sure that you, the Old Ones as he called you, would do anything and cause any harm to end it.. Who knew that Lucifer might be right about something?”

“And he was right about the lengths you'd go to,” added John, trying to deflect attention from Chris. “So, why should Ted return to Heaven when you plan to cast him into Limbo?”

“We do not intend to cast him into Limbo.”

That was news to John and Chris, who were speechless a moment as the Higher Ups continued. “We plan to keep him here from now on, he is simply too much of an innocent to be confronted with the manipulative evil of the demons. This is always a problem with the Pure.”

“Might be a bit late for that,” said Chris conversationally. “Since they've been uh, impacting on one another's auras.”

“No. That is not possible. A demon cannot affect the aura of an angel.”

“Really?” Chris indicated to his own body. “So you haven't noticed anything different about mine?”

There was clear disgust in the chorus of replies. “What you do to rein in the lesser demons is something we do not care to consider.”

“Lesser demons?” John took that as something of an insult and he was pretty sure that Chris did too. “They're from the same place. They told us that all demons are pure, mortals cannot become demons as they can angels--”

“They should not be comparing themselves to us,” snapped one of the Higher Ups, echoed by the others.

“They don't, but their experience of gathering a community was initially based on Heaven.” Chris knew that he was treading a fine line by goading the Higher Ups but after that crack about lesser demons, he didn't much care. “It was all Lucifer knew. Why is it that Ted is to be protected when we aren't? And I can't believe it's all this Pure nonsense.”

There was a telling silence and Chris smirked. “You don't want to say? You're willing to cast an innocent into Limbo to bring him back here but you won't say why it's so important? Willing to go against Him but without giving an explanation?”

“It does not concern you. Return Theodore at once or suffer the consequences.”

John started – an actual threat? He really hadn't expected that, he had thought that maybe there was something to talk out. But Chris actually laughed merrily. “All this time we've been doing missions for you and we never realised the obvious. How blind can we be?”

He turned to John and gave a wild grin that showed his long-time associate that he was gambling, bluffing, hoping that John would back him up. John would be happy to, but he had no idea what the hell cards Chris thought he had and the stakes were the highest they'd ever been. 

“I didn't know that any of you had soul mates,” said Chris and John thought that he saw a collective spike of worry go through the auras of the Higher Ups. “I mean, you're such a little clique that I assumed you were one for all and all for one. I didn't realise that there were a couple of you that were closer than the others but then, that light you light to exude when you have company does hide that little fact. If you dimmed it a little, would we all see which two of you were connected at soul level?”

He raised a hand. “I know how it is. Hey, I get the feeling that I've found my own soul mate and trust me, he's not exactly what I would have chosen had I been able, the demon thing is definitely a little awkward to explain to people, but then again he's everything I could ever want or need. And there's this fabric they have on earth, leather? They can make it into tight little pants and... well, that's neither here nor there. The point is that you want all the other angels to think you're somehow above them, detached from the messy emotion business and you're embarrassed to say you're not. I gotta say though, I'm not sure I'd like to share my aura with my soul mate and a bunch of other angels.” The grin on his face got almost wicked. “So, true confession time. Which ones of you are Ted's parents?”

The bolt of Righteous Fire flew so fast that Chris almost didn't get out of the way in time and even then he had to hit the floor ingloriously, eyes wide, grin gone. John gaped for a moment. Chris couldn't be serious – but in a strange way, it would make perfect sense. The angels gave the pure children up at an early age to be raised and it wasn't inconceivable that Ted wouldn't know his own sires when they were stood before him. It also made sense that they could pick him to lead the less sedate, more exciting life than most pure angels ever experienced and that when it all went wrong, they would do anything to draw him back into safety. And because the Higher Ups shared a bond, all of them would be affected and all of them would be in agreement to do whatever it took. Even defy God. 

And Ted is with Randy and they're connecting... John knew the implications were big but right then he had Chris to worry about. The blonde had run his mouth off and got himself into trouble. Pushing the Higher Ups was either a good idea or a very bad one. 

“Don't.” His voice was cold as he addressed the Higher Ups, commanding and if he were truthful, emulated from Randy. “Attack him again and you shall never have Ted returned.”

“You think you can threaten us John?” A furious female in the main, her words coming from the mouths of all the Higher Ups. “You are mistaken. You will return Theodore or we will. The lie that Christopher has spoken shall be whispered no more. Or we shall cast you after the record keeper for your insubordination.”

“No, you won't. Two reasons.” John raised his hand and started counting. “One, He's going to be unhappy when He sees how many of us are vanishing into the void. Two, you think for a moment that we can't outfight you? You've never had to use that Righteous Fire for a long time, since the Wars I'd imagine. You haven't battled in that time, we have. And we've picked up tricks from the mortals and you know how creative they are when it comes to malicious ways of killing. Speaking of malicious, we've also picked up a few tips and hints from our demons. And we have the same powers here as you.”

“Three.” Chris picked himself from the floor with as much dignity as he could muster. “We are expected back on the earth within the hour. If we are not returned, then all will know that we have failed and been cast into Limbo. Ted will have no guarantee that the same will not happen to him without us to tell him so and is less likely to return of his own free will. Also, we have reason to believe that Randy may be able to make him stay should he try. There are two demons down there who have already promised a reign of terror to make the last one look like an act of kindness should we not be sent back to them. And there are two angels on the earth still awaiting us, one of whom is feeling the loss of his soul mate keenly. I don't think they'll be as rational as we have been.”

The anger came from the Higher Ups in waves and John tried his best not to let it affect him. He needed to be calm. “Now, you can either leave us all in peace to get on with the mission that we were given, Ted included and Josh is taken from Limbo and sent to Jack immediately. Or you can let us go to Him and explain matters, await His ruling on it. Given all that has happened, I'd say the second option is the better one.”

“Or you can keep denying us.” Chris raised his hands almost nonchalantly and John realised that Chris had already been angry and the angels were affecting him more than he realised. “And if you do, we shall fight our way through you to speak to Him. And we shall win. Count on it.”

~:~

Much as the two demons, in a way, wanted to pretend that they couldn’t find where Randy was they knew that would never hold. Just because John had traversed every room in the house didn’t mean he had really looked… And he wouldn’t have found every room in the house. Hell, even Cody and Evan had only seen Randy special room once, and that had been by pure accident. And they had gotten into a lot of trouble over it. “It has to be in there,” Evan muttered, clearing the steps two at a time and Cody sighed, literally on his heels, “I have a really bad feeling that this isn’t going to end well for us. Good job I can make black eyes look sexy,” the little demon joked, though they both knew they wouldn’t be laughing soon enough likely.

Upon reaching Randy’s bedroom Cody automatically knocked on the door. When there was no answer he glanced at Evan, who nodded in return with a tense expression, and then Cody pushed the door open. Only mildly surprisingly the room genuinely was empty (they had been somewhat expecting that Randy was just going to ignore them because he undoubtedly sensed that they would be looking for him soon enough once Ted’s extended absence was noticed) and they both sighed slightly. Crossing the room Evan stopped in front of the far wall, before an almost obnoxiously large full-body length mirror. Bringing his hand up against the glass he pushed, the force he was using causing his cheeks to redden in what seemed to be no time.

Instead of shattering, or cracking, or otherwise indicating damage, the glass seemed to almost… Well, it looked almost like transparent gloop as Evan’s hands continued to push through it. Slowly but surely Evan managed to pass through the barrier of the mirror and ended up on the other side. Cody would follow him the moment he was out of sight… Unless he decided that risking Randy’s wrath was something to fear more than John’s disappointment, which probably would have been the case a few months back when their attractions had been there where the angels were concerned but had been nowhere near as developed. Randy was sitting in a chair behind a desk, a glass of alcohol in hand and staring unseeingly into a fire. A black fire.

The sight of the unusually coloured flames did make Evan feel a little home-sick but he pushed the sensation off firmly, standing before his prince. Across the room on a smaller but no less impressive bed than the one back in Randy’s actual bedroom stood. The covers had been pulled back and Ted was laid across it. He looked as though he was sleeping, but were it not for the way he had been positioned so carefully to emulate sleep Evan might have fallen for it. Had he and Cody not done the same thing with victims hundreds of times, passing them off as sleeping when they were dead? The rise and fall of Ted’s chest told him that at best the angel was unconscious, not dead, and even that surprised him just a little bit.

The sudden sensation of pressure at his back alerted Evan to the fact that Cody had joined him inside of the other realm, and still Randy didn’t look up to look at this. This place wasn’t quite limbo and yet wasn’t quite earth or hell either. It went without saying that it was nothing like heaven. This space had been created for Randy by Lucifer, the way it was in every home they had ever stayed in based upon the mortal realm, in case something happened and he needed to get to safety. It was directly linked to hell where he could call for further assistance should he need it. They hadn’t known about this room for long, had never actually known Randy to use the room even when they hadn’t been aware of its actual existence.

“What did you do to knock him out?” Evan asked lightly, conversationally almost as he took a step forwards towards the bed, “He doesn’t look bruised—“the second a growl met his ears he stopped so still that even his chest stopped moving to indicate breathing. Randy glared from over the rim of his glass as he lifted it to his lips. “Of course he isn’t bruised,” Randy snapped and then glanced to Cody. Cody jumped but then squared his jaw and Randy arched a brow, a little shocked although he’d never admit to it. For all he could be considered a hypocrite for what he was about to think next he couldn’t stop the thought anyway: since those angels had become involved in their lives his boys seemed more inclined to insubordination to him.

“You two clearly have something you wish to discuss with me,” Randy sneered mockingly and the two demons winced; for all they may have fallen for angels they weren’t suddenly going to forget their allegiance to Randy and one another overnight, and Randy was still going to be important to them no matter what happened. Cody was the one to speak, his voice shaking just the tiniest bit but otherwise he held his composure admirably, “You need to take Ted back to the human realm, Randy. Now.” The glass in Randy’s hand shattered when it hit the table, but instead of the leftover liquid running all over the space of the desk, it merely stayed where it had originally puddled, surrounding the glass it had been contained in and going no further.

Inside of this realm the laws were so skewwhiff that Cody found himself wondering whether even their angels would be able to wrap their heads around it. Frozen in place the two demons watched, so focused on Randy as he was on then that they missed the fact that from the bed Ted was beginning to stir. The blonde blinked hazily, resisting the urge to groan; his mouth felt as though he had had every alcohol known to man poured into his mouth and then been forced to hold the dangerous concoction in for an unknown period of time. All in all it wasn’t a pleasant taste whatever it was and his head was throbbing just a little, as though he had bumped his head at some point before he had… Passed out? Fallen asleep?

As Ted struggled to get his bearings back together he became aware of voice speaking off to his side, voices that were all gradually rising in anger and upset on two counts. Forcing his eyes open again Ted saw Randy facing Cody and Evan, the two demons’ lips moving but aside from the expressions of their faces and the urgency of their tones Ted found that he didn’t understand what they were talking about. It was as though his sluggish mind had no function to understand the spoken word suddenly. He would have panicked had it not been for a sudden burst of sound that had him clutching at his head, grimacing at the pain. “—they’ve gone back to heaven, Randy!” Cody was shouting, “They could be in danger right now!”

Even in his disoriented state Ted knew who they were talking about: John and Chris. When the actual meaning of the words sunk in Ted bolted upright, opening his mouth to speak, but whatever he had wanted to say was drowned out by Cody suddenly shrieking, “And all because you couldn’t fucking think of someone else for once and had to go and pick a fucking fight with angels of all people!” the words seemed to echo inside of the small room and Ted was suddenly seized with a horrible sensation in his chest. His premonitive feeling seemed to be correct because moments later Randy was driving Cody through a nearby chair and to the floor, seemingly intent on choking the life out of him with his bare hands alone.

A terrifying gargling sound was coming from Cody, and Ted thought he looked far too human in that moment; his face was turning purple, his eyes bugging and dicolouring as he writhed and struggled, trying to be free. Randy’s face was unnervingly expressionless, eyes like flint as they focused down on Cody’s face. Evan was desperately trying to pull Randy from his friend, begging for them both to just calm down so they could talk properly, but neither his physical attempts nor his words seemed to be reaching Randy. Without thinking Ted moved, finding himself hitting Randy with a hard side-tackle, dislodging him from Cody and ending up straddling the demon, “Stop it!” Had recognition not shown in Randy’s eyes Ted had no doubt he would’ve been attacked next.

~::~

Silence seemed to reign over the Higher Ups and John and Chris for the longest time, the two angels having to fight the urge to shift around uncomfortably. The longer this silence went on the more chance they had of accidentally letting their guard down… and after all they had heard and witnessed neither angel doubted now that the Higher Ups would try and use any advantage that they could get over them. However, when the silence was broken, it was not by a response that any of them had been genuinely expecting. “That’s enough,” the voice was quiet but carried a timbre of undeniable power. Though the words came from the mouth of each Higher Up as usual it was easy now to pinpoint the true speaker this time.

Murmurs of disbelief and anger sounded from the others, one of the other men suddenly calling, “Silence Theodore! You cannot seriously--!” wide eyed John and Chris exchanged a quick look. Theodore? As in…? The Higher Up in question silenced the shouting with a look and then turned back to John and Chris. “Until all of this occurred Jonathon you have been raising our son well, even you, Christopher, with your input. And now… Now I can see that you still think that this will happen for the greater good of everyone.” A sudden feminine growl sounded and the Higher Up turned to the only female on the council. “That is enough,” he repeated, and even John could recognise a soul-mate’s command when he heard one even with no bond.

“You cannot honestly be thinking of banishing the angel to the demons for the sake of humanity?” she demanded, so clearly incensed by the other man’s response that she had forgotten that they had all recently just been trying to pass of the fact that Ted had been sired by two council members. After all that had happened John couldn’t help but think that there was a good chance that Ted wasn’t going to be proud of his heritage as he may have been at one stage. John nodded, “I care about Ted,” he said, hands still tensed and ready to grab his weapons should he need them. He then indicated Chris with a jerk of his head, “We both care about Ted, and we wouldn’t risk his wellbeing and his safety if it weren’t the best thing.”

“The best thing for who?” the woman snapped again, her anger resonating through the voices of the other Higher Ups just like usual. It was a very surreal thing to witness when it happened also in the voice of the man who had to be her soul-mate, whom she was currently arguing with. Suddenly John found himself hoping that they never had a change in policy which would mean that he could be offered a position on the council… He couldn’t do with sharing his mouth with anyone else, especially if he really didn’t agree with what was being said to him. The one addressed as Theodore merely looked back at the woman, clearly surprised by her temper. “Hard to believe that someone as kind and relaxed as Ted was birthed by her.”

A small smirk curled John’s lips momentarily despite the seriousness of the moment and John was quick to school his expression into place once more when the Higher Up turned her attention back to them. “Better for you two maybe, so you can play whores for demons just like she did for him back then.” This time the shock came from the other Higher Ups as well as John and Chris, quite unable to believe that one of them would use a word like that. Chris shook his head in disbelief, “I don’t get it… You’d almost think you were jealous or something about Lucifer’s relationship with his soul-mate and child…” he then stopped, and his eyes widened. John could recognise that look from a mile away and braced himself for Chris to drop another bomb.

“You’re jealous she snuck out,” Chris said, speaking aloud to himself but having the complete attention of everyone else in the room, “You’re jealous that she could birth her baby, to hold him and love him even for a little while, when you couldn’t.” They had double the counts on them after all; not only was their son Pure and therefore taken from them the moment he was born to be raised correctly by the right people just in case he was now falling for a demon and therefore going to be potentially lost to them for good… and he wouldn’t even know it. “Ted doesn’t know who they are,” he was addressing John now but his eyes were on the Higher Ups, “And she’s pissed off that a demon’s experiencing Ted’s love, a love she and him never got.”

It was so implausible that it couldn’t be anything but true; long-stored parental protectiveness and jealousy could easily have built up inside of them, causing them to act out, and in double the offence the spawn of Lucifer, the one they had followed secretly and been let down by, was the one seeking him. The flash of Righteous Fire came again but both John and Chris were more prepared this time, summoning strong shields with their own Flames and them changing the shields into a sword and bow-and-arrow. The female Higher Up was clearly incensed and for once the others seemed indecisive; clearly they didn’t want any of Lucifer’s lineage to experience happiness, but at the same time they seemed to realise an attack would be harder to hide.

Sending Josh to limbo was subtler in one aspect and had he not had a soul-mate then they probably would have never known… any excuse could have been given as to why the Record Keeper was missing, and in the past no one would have ever thought to question them on it. “Shut up,” her voice was shaking, along with her hands, as she levelled Righteous Fire up again, holding the spear aloft and ready to throw. “Stop it!” came the voice of Ted’s father, and his soul-mate faltered. Although they could not rule one another’s decisions or make them do things they didn’t agree with their emotions and thoughts were counted when considering their course of action. “You’re being ridiculous, stop it!” John and Chris stilled then.

There was every chance that she wouldn’t take that well at all, and that she would soon start attacking those around her if they didn’t do as she wanted them to. But, shockingly, her Fire suddenly extinguished and her shoulders dropped, her hands suddenly covering her face in a manner that made her look more like a vulnerable woman than a supposedly untouched angel of legend. And, as if that wasn’t shocking enough, her soul-mate reached and placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it soothingly, “Stop… Just stop… There’s nothing we can do now.” Her shoulders shuddered and she shook her head, “How many? How many will he have to take before he’d satisfied?” she asked and John found his voice then, words almost icy.

“Playing the blame game by make you feel better… but you’ve not been as faithful to Him as you’d like to make out you have.” The resonance of those words seemed almost more poignant than anything spoken as yet… and there had been lots of shocking revelations in the past conversation. Half expecting to be struck down then where he stood John then started forward. Not one Higher Up moved but they were watching them, Chris right behind John with his bow in hand just in case. When they reached His door they didn’t barely dare turn their backs on the Higher Ups to open the door. Even as they stepped inside though they found themselves still untouched… it was almost as though the fight had been sucked from them.

The triumph of their accomplishment was pushed from their minds as they fell to their knees, eyes closing against the brightness of His light. Now was not the time to let their egos get the better of them or for their minds to wander; they had to tell Him all that had happened (and they meant everything even though he would already know) on earth and there in heaven, and what had happened with Josh in limbo. And then when they had told him everything he would tell them what they were to do… and hopefully it would be something that would reach a satisfactory and safe conclusion for all of those involved… but John wasn’t holding out much hope then that it would be as easy and straightforward as that.

~::~

Josh exhaled, and slumped to the floor. Or he imagined that he was. This sense of a lack of body was unnerving, as was the fact that he had no idea how long he had been there and already it felt like an eternity. Believing that he wrapped his arms around himself Josh whispered, “I can’t feel him anymore.” Jack was almost gone and the knowledge was terrifying for Josh; he wanted to scream, and to cry, and although some would scoff at how easily some of the souls cast into this abyss had given up he couldn’t blame them. He was the newest, had technically been there the shortest, and he already felt as though he was just going to wash his hands of everything and let himself sink into the unnaturalness that was limbo’s endless realm.

“Don’t give up,” the soft female voice spoke. Josh quirked a small, weak smile in her direction. Even though she was an angel it was still difficult to fully comprehend how kind Lucifer’s soul-mate was, especially when she was half of the responsible sire-pairing to create someone as dangerous as Randy. “Giving up will be the end of you, and even if they come to rescue you they will not find you,” the sense of guilt Josh felt was admittedly weaker than it would have been had he been completely able to say that he was completely sure that he wasn’t getting out of there. She believed it even though it had never happened before, and the pleas on her own behalf had been ignored. It boggled his mind; she really was so very strong.

“You really want to see them again, don’t you?” he asked softly and he could sense her nodding even though he couldn’t see her. “I do,” she lamented softly, “I’ve missed my son growing into a man, and now I’m missing being there to guide him in this situation with the one he loves. Lucifer’s grief will have made him protective I know, but it’s not the same. Randy will have been left to do what he wants when he wants to do it because Lucifer couldn’t.” John found it strange that he was actually beginning to sympathise with the likes of Randy and Lucifer, but when he was talking to her… It was hard not to. Despite everything she still held her pureness, even though it was weighted down by untold melancholy and sheer longing.

“I’ve told you about my family,” she said suddenly, surprising Josh by the sudden abruptness, “Now tell me about your soul-mate. He seems like the determined sort.” Conjuring Jack in his mind Josh sighed wistfully, most definitely mushily, and had he been in his complete corporeal form he would have been embarrassed by how much of a pre-adolescent he probably sounded when speaking about his loved one, “The first time I saw him… I thought he was just so manly.” It was the only word even now that seemed to fit, “He had just been brought to heaven for the first time, he had died in a rebellion against some tyrant ruler somewhere in the Americas… and he came storming into the Library where I resided most of the time.”

“And he told you that you were destined to be with him?” she asked suddenly and Josh’s jaw dropped. At least, he thought it did. A soft laugh sounded then and he could feel her shaking her head, “Lucifer did almost the same to me. I think it’s the characteristic of the more dominant angels,” she confided, “Oh he was charming about it but there was no doubt in his mind, and soon after I too knew… I’m guessing it was the same for you and yours?” she asked and Josh nodded dumbly. People never normally believed him when he spoke about his and Jack’s courtship because of how in love they were in their present relationship. Before he could say something though something sparked in his awareness and he turned around.

A thin column of light was standing in the centre of the floor, swirling as though made of smoke, as though it was so fragile it’d blow away if you so much as blew against it. And yet it was made of light… Heaven’s light. Josh had almost forgotten what it looked like. And, stunningly, from inside the column he heard Jack’s voice, shouting, calling to him, commanding and begging all at once. “Josh! Josh! Come back to me! Josh!” unbridled hope filled his chest and Josh could feel tears cascading down his cheeks. “I told you to have faith, little one,” said a soft voice and Josh turned, finally seeing Lucifer’s own in a corporeal body. Beautiful in her simplicity, ruined wings and all. Unknowing where the urge came from he held out his hand to her.

“Come with me.”

~:~

If he had been asked later on, John would never have been able to repeat exactly what was said when he and Chris went before God, not merely out of a sense of privacy but also because it was so fraught, so busy. God gave them no indication that he knew the whole story, although he clearly did, he asked for full explanations of everything that had happened. John found himself blushing as he stammered out the tale of what had gone on with him and Cody and yet he started to feel calmer. It was the presence of God that caused it, although it was bright and terrifying, there was also something almost relaxing about being judged by someone who could see into his heart and know that everything he had done had been done for the right reasons. 

Shortly after their explanations had been heard, the Higher Ups were summoned as well. Try as he might, John couldn't tell if they too were blinded but their voices were afraid – all of their voices, speaking as individuals for the first time in his memory. They too put forward their reasons for their actions, but what John heard through the excuses was that they disapproved of all their relationships and most particularly Ted's, claiming it would compromise the angels, the mortals, Heaven itself. Lucifer's son was simply more of a risk than his minions and Ted more of a liability than other angels because of his wholly Heavenly nature. 

Chris disputed this quite loudly and a little bickering commenced, although God put a stop to it quickly by simply striking them all unable to speak. John wondered if mortal parents wouldn't like the same power when their own children fell into the same behaviours. 

They ask for it at least once a day, although rarely seriously. God sounded almost amused but quickly got sombre. There are others who are not here who should be. Christopher, return. Summon Jack and Mickie to me and then we shall have Josh brought back.

“What if he's lost?” asked Chris, almost timidly. Questioning God was rarely a good idea and his voice had only just been returned to him, he liked the sound of it too much to lost it again.

He is not but it is close. Hurry.

There was an impatient few minutes as the group waited for the return of Chris, Jack and Mickie and during it, God made it very clear that the Higher Ups were to loan their help to retrieving Josh. John wondered for a moment why He didn't simply take Josh back Himself, but this time he had a sneaking suspicion; Jack was probably the one Josh needed to see and that simply wouldn't be possible in the presence of God. And perhaps the Higher Ups needed a lesson in consequences. 

“May I ask why Ted hasn't been brought here too?” he asked, not really expecting to get an answer. But God surprised him. 

Ted is not in a place where he can be reached.

There was a gasp from the Higher Ups and John tried to open his eyes in his own shock, his body not letting him. God took little heed. And while it would be suitable to have the demons attend also, they cannot be in my presence at all. Not as they are now, not if we don't want harm. And perhaps it is better to address one thing at a time.

“Has that demon harmed him?” asked the female Higher Up, sounding perilously near to tears. 

He is safe with Randeus, as he always has been. 

Now there was some food for thought, but John didn't get much time to mull it over as he sensed the approach of Chris, Jack and Mickie. He withdrew along with the Higher Ups to greet them away from God and realised when he opened his eyes that it was as well they did. Jack was still in pain and freaked out. Had he had to deal with God as well, he might have done or said something he would come to regret. 

“Do it now,” ordered Chris, addressing the Higher Ups. They clearly weren't fond of the order but they had higher ones and so started to chant almost inaudibly, their voices one once more. The volume rose, they made a synchronised, complicated hand gesture and suddenly the very air seemed to tear. 

“Holy...” Chris stared as the rip hung in the middle of the air, a gap in the very fabric of existence. He was an angel, used to oddities and yet this one hurt his head just to look at it. The tear was undeniably there but he could easily have put a hand at either side. It was the strangest thing he had ever been witness to. 

The rip tore down, across, but gained no thickness at all, two dimensional and yet when they looked fearfully inside there was clearly something moving in there. The auras that flooded out were painful, desperate, mournful and so unimaginably alone that John found himself moaning quietly, seeing Mickie back away from it with tears running down her face, Chris hesitating with a look somewhere between compassion and anger. But Jack never hesitated, stepping to meet the wave of despair and never flinching. 

“Josh! Josh! Come back to me Josh!”

There was a long moment when everyone was expecting Josh to simply fall out of the tear. But there was nothing at all, no sign of the record keeper. Jack took another step forward, looking as if ready to step into the void. “Josh! Please baby, come back to Heaven!”

Still nothing. A long moment passed and the Higher Ups exchanged looks. “He is one with the void,” they concluded as a group. 

“He is not and if you try to close this gateway I'll shove every single last one of you through it!” Jack moved perilously close to the void, trying to shake off John's hand lying cautiously on his arm. “Josh I know you can still feel me! Come back to me or I'm coming in there to get you!”

“JACK!”

The cry seemed to come from the air all around them and then suddenly centralise in the void. A hand shot out of the darkness, seemingly attached to nothing and Jack grabbed it, using his considerable strength to pull back. Josh emerged half-way from the void, one arm still trailing and Chris stared, feeling a little ill. His vantage point meant that it seemed as if Josh was a dismbodied torso floating in the air and it was very hard when he knew his eyes couldn't be trusted. 

Jack grabbed Josh under his arms and pulled and suddenly Josh was free, falling into Jack's arms and knocking the off-balance angel to the ground. A second figure tumbled after him, barely noticed. Angels were attuned to witnessing beauty and seeing the two soul-mates reunited after coming so close to losing one another was a touching scene for them all. Tears ran freely from both Jack and Josh as they embraced, Josh trying to kiss every inch of Jack's skin while Jack tried to return them while checking his soul-mate for injuries. 

“I'm fine Jack, just fine now I'm back with you--”

“I thought you were lost forever, I was so scared and it hurt--”

John was pretty sure that the Higher Ups were going to be in for all the wrath Jack had in his body when he finally deigned to pay attention to anyone that wasn't Josh, but for the moment the pair were far too involved with one another to care who else was there. He turned to see if they were closing up the void and paused. The looks of horror on their faces were out of place and all too real and he followed their line of sight to the figure he had paid barely any attention to, as caught up in Jack and Josh's reunion as the angels themselves. A female was getting to her feet, very young and very pretty judging by appearance alone, but those facts did not hide the ragged stumps protruding from her shoulders, devoid of either wings or the leathery membrane that covered the demons wings. 

John went cold. Josh couldn't have brought back who he thought he had, surely. 

“Throw her back!” hissed the female Higher Up, echoed by the others. 

“I'm not a bloody fish,” said the woman rather haughtily. “And I believe that certain events concern me.”

“Nothing concerns you any longer, Fallen! You should be with the void!”

Josh turned his attention from Jack for a moment. “You leave her alone! She helped me, if it wasn't for her I would be as lost as the others in there and you had no right and no reason to send me to Limbo! How many other innocents did you send there as some personal vendetta?”

“We are not in the habit of condemning innocents to the void,” said the Higher Ups, so in tune it was impossible to tell from which the thought had oriented. 

“So, I'm the one-off. I feel so honoured.” Josh hadn't even been aware he was capable of sarcasm until the words spilled from his mouth. “She has lived in the void for this long, and she's right. This does concern her.”

“She is cast out and has no right to be in Heaven--”

Jack almost bounced to his feet, advancing threateningly on the Higher Ups. “Damn you all. You have played with all of us present and still presume to give orders? To Hell with you! If Josh thinks this lady deserves better than you imagine, then I agree with him. I believe an audience with Him is in order.”

“He is already waiting for us,” said Chris, a little weakly.

“She cannot attend though--”

Jack rounded on the Higher Ups again. “She must be angelic since she hasn't had any adverse reaction to being here yet! Wings or no, I say we give her an audience with Him.”

“You presume much, for a young one.”

“And you are unimaginably stupid, for an Old One.” Jack kept one hand clasped with Josh's and joined the other with the woman. “If He wishes us to attend business with Him, then we shall not keep Him waiting – and if He allows me to be the one to pass judgement on you, you had better keep that portal opened.”

“You do not know who she is...”

The Higher Ups were roundly ignored as the rest of the assembled angels turned their backs and went back to speak to God. 

The woman was shaking visibly and Jack squeezed her hand. “Don't worry. He would not let an injustice stand.”

“I don't believe he will think an injustice has been done,” the woman whispered. 

“You saved Josh.” Jack's voice was solemn. “For that you have my eternal thanks and I will be happy to stand in your corner on this matter. I cannot promise success of course, but I shall do what I can.”

Chris and John exchanged looks. Clearly Jack hadn't realised who he was speaking to and there hadn't been time to tell him. He was in for a shock... but that was beside the point as they approached God and found themselves reacting, eyes closing against the radiance, limbs weakening. 

Your faith in your soul-mate has served you well Joshua.

Josh merely nodded, unable to bring himself to speak. He had a lot of questions, like why it had been allowed to happen at all – but he wondered if it was something to do with the lady he had brought back with him. 

Child. You have endured.

“Father--” The woman's voice was as clear as Josh remembered it from Limbo but there was a reverence there that had not been apparent even when she spoke of her soul-mate and child. 

I do not need to ask if you understand. You cannot live in Hell, nor can you allow Lucifer to impose himself upon the mortal realm for a prolonged period. His presence there causes so much pain for the mortals. He is banished from Heaven. There is no place that you may be together.

“I realise that Lord.”

“There must be something,” said Jack, causing the other angels to gasp. No one took a belligerent tone to God and they weren't sure that the angel had realised even now what the issue was.

I appreciate your strength of feeling to she who saved your soul-mate. 

“It's okay Jack,” she said quietly. “Do not interfere.”

Christopher, John, locate Theodore and you shall have further orders shortly. Take the time to reassure your demons. The rest of you, depart.

There was no question of disobedience and yet as they left they knew the order had not been meant for all of them. Sure enough, the woman did not leave with them and as they proceeded away from God, the Higher Ups accosted them. 

“Where is she?”

“With Him.” John continued walking past, ignoring the rest of the words the Higher Ups spoke to him.

“Do not disregard us! We still speak for Him!”

“I think He's speaking for Himself right now.” Chris looked over at John. “Ready to head back to earth?”

“Ready to get about twelve hours rest. Hard shaking off mortality sometimes.” John chuckled a little, he was right about that part but he thought he could get by without the rest thanks to the rejuvenating effect Heaven tended to have on their kind. “Let's go. If we can catch up with Ted then perhaps we might get a little time with Cody and Evan before we're called back for our orders.” His face hardened. “Whatever the final judgement might be.”


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Remember Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy meets his mother for the first, and possibly the last, time.

Meanwhile, down in the Other Space, Ted was still atop Randy, Evan still frozen aside from them and Cody still sprawled out over the floor where he had been left.

It seemed as though Randy didn’t know how to respond; physically harming Ted was something that he seemed to struggle with the idea of, and yet he undoubtedly wanted to punish his lover for intervening. When he saw that there were a couple of tears of Ted’s cheeks he stilled, and then slowly reached up to brush them away. “Why are you crying?” he rumbled lowly, suddenly having the bad feeling that something he had done previously was the reason Ted was in pain now. When the angel spoke though the demon prince would have fallen over had he not already been on the floor like that, “Stop it Randy, you’re not supposed to treat your friends like that, you could have seriously hurt him if you had carried on any longer!”

Were it not for the finger-mark shaped bruises currently coming up along Cody’s throat the little demon would have laughed at the fact that Randy was being scolded; before this angel business he was pretty sure that no one, not even Lucifer, had scolded Randy in the entirety of his life. When it came to Randy many blind eyes were turned (or forced) and everyone knew to hold their tongues if they knew what was good for them. Evan slowly moved across to where Cody lay on the ground, grasping him by his shoulders and pulling him upright. His eyes were still fixed upon Randy, barely daring to breathe in case the other suddenly went into one of his tempers. Ted had seemed immune thus-far but with Randy you really never knew.

“You’re… crying for Cody?” Randy sounded almost confused and even Evan and Cody exchanged a small look at that; Ted might mean a lot to Randy and vice-versa but that didn’t mean either of them were obligated when it came to the others friends (or minions). Ted sniffed and wiped at his eyes on the back of his sleeve, not answering verbally but his chin jutted out slightly defensively as though daring Randy or any of them to say something about it. It was then that the angel recalled their surroundings and he shivered; this place wasn’t exactly angel-friendly even if he wasn’t experiencing any pain or obvious ill-effects from being there. “Where is everyone? Where are we? What’s happened?” he looked at the demons slowly.

A firm chiming from Evan’s pocket drew everyone’s attention and Evan’s hand shot into his pocket, pulling out the unusual pocket-watch. “It’s time,” he looked to Cody and Cody immediately looked to Randy and Ted, imploring Ted mostly since he knew Randy wasn’t being entirely logical with his decisions as things stood at the moment. “We need to go back to the house. John and Chris—we need to know if they’ve come back from heaven or not.” An angry growl left Randy at what Cody had let slip and although Cody flinched, a hand subconsciously seeking out his throat, he didn’t relent. Randy looked as though he was going to refuse, but when Ted got off of his lap smartly it seemed he had no choice on the matter anymore.

“They went back?” Ted demanded, although the unspoken ending to the question was more weighted than that which he had spoken, they went back without me? The angel looked to Randy, expression serious and his eyes still that little bit watery from before, “We need to go back. I don’t care what you’ve done Randy, or intended to do, but you can’t keep me from them over something this important!” he then paused, realising the way Cody had phrased his wording from before, expression closing slightly, as though he had to ask because he didn’t know but he already knew that he might not like the answer when he received it, “What did you mean by see if they had returned Cody?” he asked and then added, “Evan?”

The demons exchanged a look before Evan then turned to him, “We should go back and then everything will be explained, to both of you.” Cody was already pushing through the mirror and moments later Cody followed, Ted staring dubiously at the seemingly solid surface. Would he just be able to push on it the same way and go through? Something felt off here and he couldn’t put his finger on it. When a hand suddenly gripped into his hair and yanked his head down Ted squeaked in surprise, but then surrendered helplessly to the almost violent kiss that Randy had given him, stealing the very breath from his lungs and leaving him almost unnervingly light-headed when they pulled away from one another. Randy looked serious.

“Don’t think for one second that this means I’m just going to let you go waltzing off with them,” he muttered and Ted frowned slightly despite his quickened heart giving another skip of excitement, “I mean it Ted; I’ll move heaven and earth to make sure you stay with me. I think I proved that when I stood up to my father.” He then gripped Ted’s waist and pulled him over to the mirror. Ted felt as though he had been filled from head to toe with pins and needles as they passed through the mirror’s barrier and realised that he had been right when he suspected that he wouldn’t have been capable of passing through the Space on his own; it was demon controlled and therefore surrounded by their own power, counteracting his own almost.

When they reached the house Ted immediately sensed Chris and John--- and he could sense something was different. Concern filled the angel as he almost ran from the room, Randy right behind him. As he hit the landing atop of the stairs he saw Chris and John in the foyer, Evan and Cody fussing and shouting even as they pawed over the pair and expected every inch of them that they could without stripping their clothes off then and there. The tension in the room seemed to spike alarmingly though when John suddenly caught Cody’s chin in his strong fingers and then forced the demon to lean his head back, exposing the fresh bruising on his neck. However it was as discoloured as though it was a few days old.

John’s eyes were like iced-water as he stared up at Randy, his hands flexing dangerously, indicating his Fire was seconds from being called. Randy tilted his own chin haughtily, goading John without words to attack him if he thought himself capable of it. Without thinking Ted immediately placed himself in front of Randy, quietly murmuring for him to stop it, Cody hastily assuring John that the bruises were nothing--- when he asked about what had happened in heaven the two men’s faces changed most peculiarly, and they seemed to lose a great deal of their colouring. Ted wondered if they should go and sit down a while… and that couldn’t be from anything good could it? Grabbing Randy’s hand he started down the stairs.

Evan and Cody all but dragged their angels into the sitting room, placing them close to the fire and then pouring them generous measures of alcohol and forcing them to drink the entirety. Slowly, Chris looked up and met Ted’s eyes, seeing that their young friend seemed upset, as though frightened he was going to be scolded or forcedly dragged back to face some terrifying and divine punishment. They didn’t blame him though, and as things had turned out maybe it had been for the best that he hadn’t been there when they had confronted the Higher Ups… the knowledge that they had gleaned wasn’t exactly easy to comprehend, and the stuff about his parents and what they had participated in may have been enough to send him over the edge.

“Josh was in limbo,” Chris croaked, as though he had worn his voice down from shouting, Evan’s brow furrowing in concern as he heard it. “Josh was in limbo and He forced the Higher Ups to bring him back. He and Jack have been reunited,” even the news was enough to bring a tear to Ted’s eye again and he brushed it away softly murmuring a quiet prayer of thanks to Him for stepping in. “Is he OK? Why did they send him?” it was just impossible that someone like Josh could be sent to limbo when he hadn’t done anything even remotely close to what Ted would consider appropriate for such a punishment. Had he? It didn’t seem like he had been out of circulation long but he had no true idea as to just how much time had passed.

“It was a close thing,” John sounded as off as Chris, seeing something that none of them could, “He was almost lost to the void but… but someone saved him.” Incredulity was so strong in those gathered that Chris and John could feel it, and neither of them blamed them for the reaction; had they not witnessed the (miracle?) that they had just now then they probably wouldn’t have believed it either. “What are you talking about?” Randy’s voice was brusque and snappish, showing his feelings more than the closed expression on his face did. Evan and Cody exchanged a look, biting their lips slightly; Limbo had always been a sensitive topic for Randy, and in his youth he had researched it extensively after finding out about his mother.

“It’s not possible for people to come back from there, and it’s not possible that someone in there could have helped him,” he sounded bitter and hate-filled and John’s heart actually went out to him for a moment because although Randy hadn’t felt the residual emotions from the void the way he, Chris and Mickie had, he still seemed to understand that there was only one word to describe that place with, and that was: abandoned. Everyone sent there was abandoned, abandoned by those they trusted and cared about, even if those said people didn’t do it intentionally. “But she did,” Chris whispered, the awe and disbelief coming out of his own voice and Evan wrapped his arms around the blonde’s shoulders, rubbing them.

“She?” Ted repeated curiously and John nodded. However, before he could even begin to consider how he was going to explain what had happened, especially to Randy, he cut in, snorting somewhat as he asked, “So, what? Those Old Bastards—“Chris and John knew they should be offended but at the same time after all they had experienced back home found it hard to, though they did wonder if Randy would change his opinion of them should he know who two of them really were, “—brought back that mousy little library worker and that was easy and done and someone magically helped him when it’s also never been done before? Wow, isn’t he so very fucking special!” Randy was all but spitting the words out now.

“Randy—“Ted understood that this was a sore topic and that they were all stressed but he didn’t appreciate the way that his lover was speaking to his friends. When Chris and John both levelled Randy with suddenly deadly looks the other men in the room froze, staring at them. Ted didn’t recall ever seeing such expressions on their faces before and admittedly it frightened him. “John? Chris?” his voice came out a little more timidly than he’d intended but that couldn’t be helped. The abrupt movement of John standing almost dislodged Cody from the arm of the chair where he’d been curled around John’s shoulders, Chris almost dislodging Evan the same way although the demons managed to catch themselves in time.

“You should be putting Josh on a damned pedestal!” John barked and Cody found himself getting oddly turned on by the angry look on John’s face; his dimples were adorable but when his eyes got all flinty like that and his jaw was clenched… fuck, the man’s aura was spreading, enveloping everything and Cody could feel himself shivering and growing hard at once. Chris’ aura was also growing, the magnitude of the force alongside John’s causing Evan to unbutton his shirt, squirm in his seat and fanning at his face to try and calm down. Ted found himself shrinking back slightly, Randy standing in front of him. He looked coolly unruffled by the display, sneering at them both. “And why would I do that?”

Telling him was probably a bad idea, but with the way Randy had been acting and the way he had disregarded the miracle of Josh’s safe return (and so clearly missed the obvious point as to who had saved him) John found his temper suddenly exploding, voice booming like thunder as he bellowed, “Because your mother was rescued by Josh upon his retun, and is no longer in the void!” the effect of these words was devastating; Cody and Evan actually did fall off of the chairs they had been sat on this time, Ted swayed in shock, hands covering his mouth and Randy turned so white that his lips looked grey, not moving an inch. They couldn’t even see his pulse moving or his chest rise and fall with his breathing. He looked literally carved from stone in shock.

~:~ 

Ted pushed aside his own shock and turned his attention to his lover, noticing how still Randy had gotten, how white. “Randy,” he said sharply, putting his hand to the side of Randy's face and frowning a little when Randy didn't even seem to notice, staring right through him. “Randy!”

Randy blinked, his eyes going to Ted although he didn't move. Ted managed a smile. “You must have had quite the shock. Sit down a moment, have a quick drink, get used to the idea.”

Randy did as he was told while Cody scrambled to get him a glass of brandy, eyes wide. The angel that Lucifer had fallen in love with had always been a creature of myth and John was telling him that she was real and she was there? He corrected himself, he didn't know where she was. She might have been out of limbo but she certainly wasn't with them and they had already established that she wasn't able to go to Hell. Ted sat beside Randy, stroking his arm gently as Randy accepted the drink, although it was Ted who thanked Cody for the kindness. 

“What's she like?” asked Evan curiously, realising that Randy wasn't about to ask right away and deciding that it might be better to get the details out of the way. The shock might have been affecting him but he was certain that Randy would want to know, the trouble with that being that Randy wasn't used to asking, he tended to demand instead and no matter how compassionate the angels were they had already been extremely offended by Randy once already. The wrong was of asking might yield them nothing.

Chris glanced at Randy and then at Evan. “Well... she must be strong. There was no one else there who was themselves – in limbo the souls there tend to vanish into the void, like air I suppose. You can hear them but you can't pinpoint them and you can't bring them back once they surrender to despair. Everyone else had, except for her. And Josh, but he'd not been there long enough to. He said that without her, he would have just given up but she kept on telling him to be strong. She's tenacious. And she's very pretty, even--” 

He finished the thought before his mouth could run away with him but Randy surprised him by finishing his sentence. “Even without her wings.”

“Yes,” said Chris reluctantly.

Ted's hand was clasped around Randy's and Randy squeezed it gratefully – without Ted to ground him he thought that he might go on another rampage. It wasn't that he was exactly angry, although there was a lot of residual resentment in him over her unfair treatment, it was more that he simply didn't know how to process the news and what he should do next. When in doubt, his first reaction was always to destroy and the only thing that stopped him was knowing that Ted would be expecting happiness and totally misunderstand the actions. “Where is she?”

“Talking to Him,” said John. “He told us to come here and bring Ted back to Heaven. Maybe He can work something out for everyone--”

“I don't know why you think He'd bother,” said Randy rather flatly. “He didn't seem to bother that much when He did it the first time.”

“Randy.” Ted's voice held a definite warning note and the other demons tensed, waiting for Randy to lose his temper. And still he didn't. He looked somewhat unhappy about it, but he kept his mouth shut, nodding at Chris to continue. 

Chris gave a shrug. “I don't know what to tell you. She's there, in Heaven and talking to God. He asked us to leave. I suppose whatever they had to say was private.” He looked over at John for help. 

Cody had gone back over to John and John contemplated for a moment as he played with Cody's tail, something that struck Ted as a sight he never thought he'd see. “God asked us to take you – no, wait. That's not quite what He asked and given how His orders have been treated lately, we'd better be completely clear. He asked us to find you and then wait for further orders. But I'd imagine that He's going to want you to go back at some point, at least for a while.”

“No,” said Randy. “Ted's staying put. I don't care what kind of swap I'm being offered.”

“I don't think a swap was on the cards,” said Chris. “He doesn't work like that. I don't know what might happen. But you should probably be ready for whatever happens.”

Ted had been biting his lip throughout the conversation. “Do you think if I go, I'll be able to come back?”

“I think that there's been a lot going on,” said Chris and went into an abbreviated version of what had gone on in Heaven, leaving out the part about Ted's parents – he didn't think it was a good time to bring them up and he wasn't sure that Ted would want to know. It wasn't typical that an angel knew their parents when they had been born in Heaven. If Ted knew that they were leaving something out he didn't say, although Randy watched them both suspiciously as they told the story and of course, he was much less inclined to believe what he was told at face value. 

“He said that you were to make sure that we were consoled?” said Evan, rather mystified at the thought of God caring even slightly what a demon felt.

John nodded. “I'm taking that as a good sign.”

“A good sign for you,” said Randy. “You said the Old Bastards were angry about me and Ted more than anyone else. He'll probably be ready to do anything to keep us apart.” He growled. “At least I know my lover and my mother are going to have plenty of time to get to know each other.”

“Don't be so pessimistic,” said Chris. “It's not the Higher Ups running the show any more and He was the one who sent Ted back here to you in the first place. And he said something that makes me think he's not as against you as you may think.”

“Putting it bluntly, you're a problem that Ted can be the solution to,” said John. “No anger, no fighting, no one dying and a threat neutralised in the easiest way possible. It was what we were advocating and why we were so reluctant to go with what the Higher Ups were saying.”

“Nice to know I'm an easy means to an end,” said Ted with mild irony. Randy looked at him and smirked, perhaps he was rubbing off on his lover after all. In time, he might even learn sarcasm.

And maybe he was learning too, because he couldn't believe he was about to say what he was. “Ted, what do you think? If they want to take you back, I'll stop them any way I can. I'll fight if I have to, but we can go back to my personal space and just wait it out if you'd rather avoid it.”

Cody raised his eyebrows. Did Randy just say he was willing to avoid a fight...? That was a first. 

“I say that we wait until we know what's going on,” said Ted determinedly. “I don't want to hide. I don't want to fight either. But we don't have enough information to do either one.”

“You're saying that we bargain?”

“If God wants you back Ted, he can just take you,” Chris reminded him. “Here one minute, gone the next. But you're still here.”

Ted nodded thoughtfully. “Then we wait.” 

John nodded. “Okay, and what do we do in the meantime?”

Cody's tail lashed around his waist and the demon grinned delightedly. John couldn't help an answering smile of his own. “I don't think that we want to be disturbed in the middle of that Cody.”

“I don't mind being caught. Hell, if I thought you'd let me get away with it I'd suggest we got to it on the rug over there.”

“Sounds like a fine evening's entertainment,” said Evan with a grin. “We're waiting.”

John flushed, looking mortified and not helped by Chris chuckling at his embarrassment. Ted didn't pay much attention. Usually Randy would have been all over something like that but he wasn't listening and he didn't know how much of it was due to him and how much was due to the news over his mother but whatever was on his mind was obviously more important than tormenting the angels. His fingers danced lightly over Randy's hand and for the first time he found himself consciously trying to adjust his aura to be as soothing as possible. He wasn't sure how well it worked but Randy at least had his colour back and hadn't wrecked the place. 

He was oddly silent though and Ted didn't say very much either in an odd show of sympathy. Evan and Cody made up for it, asking questions about Heaven, the argument and how God had told off the Higher Ups. They seemed fascinated by Limbo as well and Chris had a hard time explaining just how strange it was to see. There was even the occasional question about Randy's mother, but the demons and angels alike knew to keep it respectful and low-key. If there was something important to know, it was Randy's place to ask it. But Randy didn't ask anything although he was clearly thinking things through and the quiet unnerved everyone concerned, Ted excluded. He thought he understood that Randy needed to see her with his own eyes and perhaps not get his hopes up about whether or not he would get to do that.

It was a couple of hours later when there was an unexpected noise at the back of the house, followed by a knock on the window. Cody shot off his seat on John's lap, looking through the window and then back into the room. “It's that angel,” he reported. “Jack?”

“I wasn't expecting him, given that his soul-mate nearly got sucked into limbo.” Chris looked a little confused but shrugged. “I'll go let him in.”

“Why would he have come to the window?” asked Ted.

“He must have flown,” said John absently. For all the time they had avoided flying in the mortal world, they had done enough of it over the last few days to make it something of a moot point. They still took pains not to be seen but their tasks had seemed more important than hiding themselves. 

A few minutes later Chris returned and John and Ted looked up expectantly. There was something off about him, he seemed nervous and a little concerned. Jack was right behind him, a lot less antagonistic than he had been confronting the demons any other time. And behind him...

The room grew silent and Randy looked up, seeing the crowd. His widened eyes was the only outward sign that he had realised what was happening but his grip on Ted's hand tightened to almost painful. 

“We should have something to eat,” said John tactfully. “Let's go to the kitchen and you can all help me cook.”

“There's servants and it's not like we can all help—”

John's look silenced Cody, who had been hoping to stay and witness anything that happened, but John ushered him out of the room. It seemed like a perfect time for privacy. Evan didn't even try to argue and the rest of the people in the room, Jack included, left. Ted tried to rise and leave but Randy tugged him back. 

“Stay with me,” he said and although it was supposed to be an order, it sounded more like a plea. Ted nodded once and then regarded the woman who had remained behind, saying nothing. He recalled how he had felt when Lucifer had touched him, his deep sorrow at being parted from this woman and saw the bloodied stumps where her wings should have been. His heart ached for her and for Randy, who had lost too much thanks to Lucifer's anger and arrogance. No matter how Lucifer had suffered, he had ensured that those he loved would suffer right along with him. 

~:~

For a moment it seemed as though none of them could respond, uncertain how to act towards one another it seemed. However, on all counts in was understandable.

Suddenly, Ted noticed that Randy’s mother was crying. She wasn’t sobbing or making any noise, but the tears had gathered in her eyes (Randy has his mother’s eyes Ted thought hazily) and spilled softly onto her cheeks. She didn’t even seem to notice herself until Ted stood (as much as Randy would allow because he didn’t want Randy to think that he was abandoning him at such a crucial moment) and extended a handkerchief from out of his pocket. It was a little wrinkled thanks to all his clothing had been through but otherwise it was fresh. Startled, the woman hesitated before smiling, “Thank you,” she said softly. Her voice was soft, welcoming, and yet held a steely undercurrent that spoke of her inner-strength as alluded to earlier.

A slightly wan laugh left her and she shook her head, addressing Randy who still had hold on Ted’s hand, “I told myself that I wasn’t going to cry in front of you,” she shook her head and gently dabbed her eyes with Ted’s handkerchief. When she made to hand it back Ted shook his head and offered a kind if tentative smile, “You can keep it,” he assured her, “You, um, look like you may need it,” he offered with some apology, not wanting to upset or offend her by accident. Not only was he subconsciously monitoring his conduct because this woman was defacto a legend in heaven, she was also the mother of Randy, regardless of the fact that circumstances had prevented her from being there and raising her son properly.

“You really are something special,” the words startled Ted, eyes widening slightly as he found himself looking to Randy. Although Randy still looked a little shaken by the proverbial bomb that he had had dropped on him that evening he was nodding when Ted looked at him. “The Little One told me you were though, and I knew that you had to be soul-mates when he told me how much you’ve regulated my Randeus’ conduct…” she trailed off then, though before Ted could ask about the soul-mate thing (more people were saying that about them and it was really causing him to wonder) she sighed, shoulders drooping, “You don’t believe that it’s me,” it wasn’t a question, it was a cold hard statement, and it was directed towards Randy.

Briefly an expression that seemed akin to guilt appeared on Randy’s face momentarily before he squared his jaw as though daring her to comment on it. However, instead of being angry she merely seemed sadly accepting. “I don’t blame you for not believing… what has happened today has never been done before, and it’s happened twice over.” Ted made the connection then as to whom she had been referring to before. “Is Josh OK?” he asked and she blinked a few times before giving a small smile, “He’s well. His soul-mate wouldn’t have accepted his giving in, and he wouldn’t have given in without seeing him at least once more… It’s partly thanks to them that I was allowed to come back,” she admitted, looking towards the sofa.

“Sit down,” Randy’s voice was gruff and low but something in his eyes had softened. His hand was tensing and easing around Ted’s own and Ted could just sense that he wanted to get up and move to her, to touch her and see if she was really there and really real, and if Ted wasn’t mistaken she wanted to do the same… But, sadly, she had more holding her back than Randy did, and she obviously cared for her son too much after everything that had happened to push him. Nodding her head in thanks she moved, having to turn her back towards them a little to do so--- and once again Ted’s heart squeezed when he saw what they had done to her wings. Once upon a time he could have bet that her wings had been lovely.

“Does it hurt?” the question seemed to confuse her for a moment until she realised where Randy was looking. Without turning her head to look, she shook it and smiled a little, “It doesn’t hurt as much as it used to.” Ted respected that she didn’t seem to be pulling any punches where her son was concerned even though he might not like the answers. It was funny, but now Ted was getting to see her and Randy together it was impossible to doubt that she was his mother--- and he didn’t mean just by the obvious sign of her missing wings, or her admission to being the very one. The way she held herself, it was the same subconscious grace that Randy carried that even Lucifer didn’t possess although he undoubtedly had his own presence too.

Silence fell between them all again and Ted found it slightly oppressive; he hated that they felt so uncertain with one another, he wanted Randy and his mother to embrace, he wanted her to be able to show her son the love that he could just feel that she had had locked tightly inside of her heart for the period of her incarceration. A thought struck Ted then, a proverbial bolt of lightning and he kicked himself for not remembering his basic manners. “Excuse me?” he addressed her and she cocked her head, clearly waiting for him to continue. “Um,” he blushed slightly, stroking Randy’s knuckles with his thumb and hoping that Randy wouldn’t be mad at him, or that he was over-stepping any boundaries, “What’s your name?” he asked.

The response to his question was startling to say the least; her smile slid from her face and she suddenly looked pained, her lip catching between her teeth as though she was having an internal debate about whether she should answer or not. Ted knew the power in a name, but angel-to-angel he didn’t see why she was so conflicted. After all, the only demon present was her son… and he knew in his heart of hearts that Randy wouldn’t harm this woman, that he didn’t hate her. It might have been presumptuous of him to assume so but he trusted his heart’s instinct and he was pretty sure he was right on the mark this time. Finally, she bowed her head, her voice so quiet that Ted and Randy both had to strain to hear it.

“I… I don’t remember,” the admittance was confused, for she clearly understood that it would probably sound impossible to the two men before her. And, sure enough, Randy let out a growl that was clearly from startlement more than anything, Ted unable to call back the gasp he let out. A sad smile was directed towards them then and she nodded. “But… That doesn’t make sense,” Randy was almost snarling and Ted’s wings fluttered anxiously in the face of his lover’s unease, but Lucifer’s own seemed unsurprisingly unruffled… She had clearly been able to be around Lucifer enough before her banishment to become used to such reactions. “How can you not remember your own name but you remember me?” he demanded.

“You’ve almost answered your own question, my precious boy,” she said softly, and then laughed weakly, “Well, no, you’re not my little boy anymore are you? You’re a man now… A fine man, despite what I’ve been told you’ve been up to in my absence.” Ted’s brows almost vanished into his hairline in surprise when he took stock of the fact that Randy was blushing a little, the way he had seen mortal children doing when they had been scolded by their mothers in the streets and they clearly weren’t used to having such negative attention focused upon them. “Limbo,” she shivered, the stumps of her wings giving pathetic little shakes as well, though the movements were barely there, the damage clearly much more extensive internally too.

“Limbo doesn’t let you remember much for long,” she said quietly, her eyes seeing something that they couldn’t, her fingers twisting in Ted’s handkerchief so hard that the material stretched, but it didn’t rip, which was most likely what would have happened would any other angel have exerted such pressure upon the material. Randy’s eyes narrowed, directed down to her hands, and Ted wondered if he had noticed that too. Just how weak had limbo made her? “Even if you have a strong sense of your innocence, even if you have faith… Limbo takes your mind from you, little by little. Forgetting myself seemed like an easy exchange to keep the memories of my family,” she looked to Ted, imploring him almost, “Do you understand me, Sweet One?”

Unable to help it Ted found himself blushing at the affectionate term but he felt relieved that she seemed to have accepted him given how much Randy meant to him--- and friction between Ted and his mother would undoubtedly cause Randy a lot of emotional distress. “I understand,” he responded, and he meant it wholeheartedly; had he been in her position, though he genuinely couldn’t imagine the magnitude of what she had been through, he knew he would have sacrificed the same. Randy was looking at the floor, a muscle in his jaw working. “Elaine,” he murmured and Ted and Randy’s mother both looked confused. When Randy looked up his eyes were hard, determined, “Your name is Elaine,” he repeated fervently.

Surprise rocketed through Ted, and from the look on Randy’s mother’s face she was as surprised as he felt. “E-Elaine?” she repeated, her brow furrowing and her pretty face forming into a look of intense concentration. “Father told me… He has your portrait down in hell,” he mumbled almost resentfully. He hadn’t been allowed a copy of the portrait for his own rooms and even as a child Randy had felt a little resentful of the fact that his father seemed to be trying to keep his mother’s (then) memory to himself, even though he talked about her all the time to Randy when he had been little. When he had grown older though the talks had stopped and Randy had caught on quickly that mentioning his mother in his father’s presence was a bad idea.

“Are you going to see him next?” the sullenness of his tone confused Ted, laying his other hand on the back of Randy’s neck automatically and massaging the muscle there, unawares of the look Randy’s mother—Elaine, gave them as he did so. “No,” a wan smile touched her lips and Randy’s head jerked back upright so hard from where he had been reclining back into Ted’s hand that they heard something in his neck crack. The two angels winced at the sound even though Satan’s son didn’t seem affected by the noise, incredulity written all over his face. “You’re not going to see him?” he asked, frowning. He might not have always seen eye to eye with his father, but given the fact that they were soul-mates and so in love...

“That was my condition,” she spread her hands softly and sighed, “I was only allowed to see one of you, to spend time with one of you, until He calls me back to do… whatever He’s decided,” the last part was evasive, as though she had an idea but didn’t want to speculate… and Ted noticed that she didn’t look afraid at the prospect. Either seeing Randy had made Limbo seem like nothing, or she wasn’t going to be sent back there. And, given the recent events, Ted found himself fervently praying that that was the case. “Your father… I’ll write him a letter, if you’d give him it—“she stood then, slowly approaching where Randy and Ted sat. Randy tensed but didn’t pull away when her gentle hand cupped his cheek, “But I just had to see you, my precious child.”

~:~

“And what do you think of me?” asked Randy, sounding a little as if he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

She laughed a little, still caressing his cheek. “I knew you were never going to be an angel,” she confessed. “Where I bore you and who your father is, there was never a chance of that. And for all that, you don't seem to be a bad person. You're quite capable of emotion and feeling...” She nodded in Ted's direction and the angel blushed a little. “Of course you have done bad things but maybe it's the mother in me, I see them more as necessity and boyish pranks – and of course, you look a lot like your father. You're both very handsome.” She sighed a little and Ted felt bad for her a moment, even as he wondered how she could see murder and misery as a 'boyish prank' – then again, he had forgiven Randy that as well, so he was in no position to give judgement. 

“I never stopped thinking about you,” she said honestly. “Not once. And if I have any sorrow remaining, it is that I didn't get to share your childhood or see you grow.”

“Why did you go to Hell to have me?” asked Randy, and suddenly he sounded a little like the child that his mother had missed. 

“Because it was the one place where you would not be found by anyone who might use you to gain a measure of vengeance on Lucifer.” She shrugged a little. “It's something that concerned me greatly. And I suspected that you would not get by in Heaven, given who your father is I thought there was a good chance you would be shunned, while in Hell you would be treated far better.”

“Better to rule in Hell than serve in Heaven?” asked Randy sardonically.

“I don't believe that's how the expression goes, but it was more of a necessity.” Elaine stared down at Randy. “Your childhood... it wasn't unpleasant?”

“No,” Randy said immediately and Ted thought that although he said it quickly, as if to reassure his mother, he didn't seem to be lying. “It was fine. Probably not like it would have been had I been raised in Heaven but I hear that it's not so great to grow up there either. Lucifer's attentive enough and I had my friends with me. And there was always something to do.”

“Yes, I imagine so.”

“Didn't you get mad at him? I mean, if it wasn't for him things wouldn't have been like this. You would both still be in Heaven and you wouldn't have had to spend any time at all in Limbo.”

Elaine raised her eyebrows. “It sounds like you thought about blame a lot Randeus.”

Randy gave a rather angry shrug. “I know it's all His fault above anyone else. I can understand why dad got pissed off. I would have been pissed off. But maybe he should have kept his temper and called it a loss.”

Sighing, Elaine took Randy's hand. “Sweetheart, I didn't blame him. I know Lucifer too well. He thought his way was best and pushed and pushed and when he didn't get his way, he lashed out. That's just who it is and yes, he definitely picked the wrong way and made God angry enough to banish him. But what's easy to forget that he was trying to do good. And although I didn't stand with him when he went against God, I couldn't bring myself not to go to him when I was able. So I went against God as well.” She paused. “I don't know that I'll be forgiven for that Randeus. I might be here now but I don't know what my final fate will be.”

“No!” Randy stood up hurriedly, tightening his grip on his mothers hand without even realising it. “I don't care what you did! God shouldn't have put you into Limbo and he's not going to make you go back there!”

“Randeus--”

“He won't! And he's not putting Ted there either!”

“What?”

Elaine gaped at her son, then glanced over at Ted, who was looking ashen at the possibility being voiced, before her eyes went back to Randy. She rested a hand on his face, her expression very serious. “You listen to me young man. God may or may not choose to sent me to Limbo, but he won't have Ted sent there.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I've been on the receiving end of His anger before and I've seen His compassion as well. I did something that He could never approve of when I fled Heaven and went to my love, when I went to Hell to bear his child. There had to be consequences for that. But I doubt that He would extend those punishments to you.”

“You think you know what he'll decide?”

“No. I don't know what He'll say and I do know that His mind is already made up and this time now is for our benefit. However, I have to think that He'll not visit punishment on you for the sins of your parents. What he has decided... I don't know. There are your friends, who have fallen in love with demons themselves, but they are not so much the issue. They cancel each other out. John and Christopher are quite able to keep your friends in check, stop them from feeding and perhaps influence them enough to stop them making minor mischief. When it comes to you two though... given who your parents are and Ted's as well, there might be a different choice made for you.”

“My parents?” asked Ted blankly.

“Your parents are relatively influential in Heaven and are just as Pure as you are,” said Elaine smoothly. 

“I wouldn't know.” Ted wasn't sure he was getting the whole story but since he had no real way of knowing who his parents are and it didn't really occur to him to wonder, he dismissed it. And in any case, it was hardly the central issue – but the way she had mentioned it was a little strange. 

“Ted can't go to Hell and I can't go to Heaven,” said Randy morosely. “Why can't He just allow us to be here, on earth? Ted's presence means that I'm less dangerous, right? I would have thought that was what He wanted.”

“I can't even give you a clue,” said Elaine, a little sadly. “If I could ease your mind, I would do. But I really don't know what His intentions are.”

There was a moments silence and then Randy seemed to come to a decision, sitting back down beside Ted and indicating to his mother to sit. “We don't have long, I know,” he said. “And you chose to see me. So, what is there you'd like to know?”

“Everything,” said Elaine, a smile playing on her lips. “Tell me what you liked as a child and the things you've learned and why you chose to come to the mortal realm rather than remain in Hell. I want to know everything.”

Randy started talking, prompted on occasion by his mother when he became occasionally hesitant, but opening up to her. And Ted took his hand, thinking that if Randy wanted to give his mother the thing that she most wanted, a chance to know him, then he wasn't as wicked as everyone seemed to believe.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: A Most Unexpected Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God arrives to pass his judgement-- and it isn't one anyone expected.

“I can't believe that's Randy's mother,” said Cody again, lingering near the door in an attempt to overhear what was going on, in spite of John frowning at him whenever he did so.

“She's prettier than I thought she'd be,” commented Evan. “Except for the wings of course...” His own wings shivered convulsively. “Even demons aren't that bad.”

“Demons never lose their wings?” asked Chris curiously.

“Well yeah, sometimes. In public, on a big display. Lucifer does it for really serious transgressions, like trying to usurp his position. But it's not done like that. One big ol' yank and off they come. And they grow back. Well, sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“They grow back, but they're uh – well, puny. They only grow back tiny and everyone can see that you've been punished that way. And you can't fly with them. They're too small to keep you airborne. But it's still better than what happened to her.”

Chris couldn't very well deny that and busied himself making a glass of water. He wasn't sure that drinking anything in the house was a good idea given his hosts, but he knew that if there was something amiss Evan would tell him and besides, he needed to do something with his hands. He was as antsy as the others, not knowing what was going to happen next. He had been told to come here and stay put, but he had the terrible feeling that if he took advantage and coaxed Evan up to bed (not that he'd need much coaxing) then he would be recalled at exactly the wrong moment. 

“Hey Ev,” said Cody casually. “Remember when Lucifer was here? And we thought it was a good time to clean out the upstairs chimney? I think I left my wallet in there. Would you care to help me search for it?”

“The chimney that connects to the one downstairs? In the living room?” John smiled sweetly. “Nice try Cody. But you're not going to listen in on them.”

Cody pouted. “But why not?”

“Because Randy has never met his mother and she's still managed to shape his experience,” said John patiently. “Anything that they have to say is private.”

“He might want us to listen in, so that he doesn't have to repeat it all later,” said Cody. 

“Or he might want this to stay private.”

“Oh, come on John! There's nothing that we say to our parents that you wouldn't repeat to your friends later on. Maybe angels don't understand that, but it's true.”

“Nice try. It's only the angels born in Heaven who don't know their parents. I was mortal and I know that's not true.”

Cody sagged into one of the chairs, not at all happy to be thwarted. “I want to know!” A frown creased his face. “And Ted gets to listen in. Why is Ted allowed to listen in when we're not?”

“Randy wanted his moral support.”

“But he's not even a demon and it's not like he can give any practical help. His parents aren't the ones who God's pissed off with.”

John had to bite his lip to stop himself saying don't be too sure but it really wasn't his place to sat anything about Ted's relations to anyone, even his lover. He chose to seize on the less important issue instead. “Cody, are you jealous?”

“No,” said Cody sulkily, then realised he'd probably given himself away. “A little. Randy acts like he doesn't even need us so much any more.” He didn't go into the way Randy hadn't been touching them sexually lately because he knew John would be mad, even though he had to have guessed there was something like that went on between them, but it hadn't just been that in which Randy had pulled away from them. He huffed quietly then grinned suddenly. “Huh, who needs him now? I got my own angel and he's way better looking than his.”

John looked a little embarrassed. “Looks aren't everything you know.”

“My angel's got the better personality as well.”Cody's grin widened when he saw how John seemed both delighted and a little uncomfortable with the praise. “Are you seduced yet?”

John chuckled. “I'm worried that we'll get called back at an awkward moment.”

“Maybe you won't get called back at all,” said Cody hopefully. “Maybe God'll just leave you alone and we'll have plenty of time to bounce the bedsprings.”

Jack snorted. “Is this what demons call loving conversation?”

“No, we use the word 'fuck' more often when we're really trying,” said Cody without missing a beat. 

Jack shook his head. “I really don't know what you see in these demons,” he said to his fellow angels.

“It's the tails. An extra appendage can really come in handy in the bedroom.” Evan gave Jack a rather sinister grin. “Would you like to hear more?”

“Jack,” said Chris quickly, before Jack could voice further disgust and cause any more mischief by Cody and Evan. “Did you find out anything else while we were gone? Do you know what God said to her?”

“Neither she nor God told me.” Jack gave a slight shrug that made his wings twitch. “God merely asked if Josh or I would care to bring her. I didn't trust those demons with Josh--”

“I think that if what John said to us about Josh is true, then Randy would defend him with his life,” said Evan in a dangerously soft voice. “He may not give thanks or be overly emotive, but your Josh might have found himself an ally. There are worse ones to have.”

Jack watched him a little uncertainly, not knowing what to make of this. In the end he inclined his head in a gesture of both understanding and thanks and left it at that. “I'm not at all sure if I trust his safety up there, but I owed the lady and Josh assured me that they wouldn't dare to try it again. And in any case, I asked Mickie to keep an eye on him.”

John slipped up behind Cody while Jack was talking to Chris, running his fingers over his lovers neck. “How are those marks?” he asked quietly. 

“Almost gone.” Cody looked up at John. “Don't get mad about it, please?”

“How can I not?”

“Because we are demons and we behave differently to angels.” Cody sighed. “It's hard to explain but we're far more expressive in all things. We act on all our urges and if they're violent, then they're not personal. We understand it. Sometimes we even enjoy it. Not this time, I hasten to add. But it's not something that I wasn't expecting. It's not even something that has to be forgiven. It's just something that happens.”

John glanced back over at where Chris, Jack and Cody were still talking and then back at Cody, satisfied that they weren't being listened to. “You're right. I don't understand. If someone did that to me, I'd be furious and hurt.”

“Because it's different for angels. Like I said, we act on all our urges and we expect others to. If Randy wants to act on his wrath, I understand it.” He winked up at John. “Right now, I feel like acting on another one of those deadly sins... want to join me in some lust?”

John laughed. “You're not going to give up, are you?”

“No, not until I get you into bed with me. Well, I say bed but I'd be happy with some corner, or a rooftop. I never see a rooftop these days without remembering some of the fun we've had on them.”

There was no mistaking John's blush this time. “Let's get this whole business out of the way and then I promise, I'll give you all the time you want.”

“You seem very confident that you'll still be here when it's all done with,” said Cody with an underlying tone of bitterness that John caught in spite of the superficial cheer.

“Cody.” He leaned down and kissed Cody's forehead briefly. “I'm not going to be without you. Count on that.”

~:~

“Randeus,” Elaine said suddenly after a few moments quiet wherein Ted assumed she had been adjusting to all of the information Randy had provided her about his childhood. Ted would be lying if he said he hadn’t been paying avid attention too; he’d had his own curiosity concerning Randy’s childhood. “Mother,” the word was obviously foreign to Randy in a sense but Ted could see the way Randy eased when he saw the woman’s eyes light up from hearing it. It was the first time he had called her that all evening after all. “No matter what the end result for me is… I don’t want you to seek any vengeance on my behalf. Not towards heaven or towards your father.” Randy’s jaw dropped, disbelief written all over his face at her words.

“But-!” Randy started angrily, actually leaving his chair as he did so, body tensed and his hands balled into fists at his sides as his jaw worked tersely. “No, my son,” Elaine repeated, quiet, but firm, and not in the least bit intimidated by Randy’s anger… Which admittedly even Ted was a little, because he knew what Randy was capable of when he got pushed enough. And what Randy had just been told would definitely count as enough to push him over the edge. “I couldn’t have that on my conscience. Your life shouldn’t be lived hating the past and the choices that were made… Promise me, as a son to his mother, that you won’t do it.” Her hands reached up, cupping both of Randy’s cheeks, familiar stormy blue meeting stormy blue, “Please, Randeus.”

Clear unhappiness was still visible in both Randy’s expression and his stance but Ted could pinpoint the moment when he succumbed to his mother’s request, offering her the most honest vow—a tone that Ted had heard once or twice maybe in all of the time he had spent with the demon prince. A look of relief flooded over Elaine’s face, the angel dropping her head to rest against her son’s shoulder momentarily, knowing and understanding that he had probably gone against every instinct he had at least to offer her a realistic illusion. “Thank you,” she said softly, and for a moment Randy was at a loss of what to do and looked to Ted, hoping that his angel would be able to offer him some sort of guidance as to his response.

Quirking a small smile at the almost innocent panic that was visible in Randy’s eyes Ted then motioned slightly, bringing his own arms around himself as he mouthed, hug her to Randy. Mother and son had yet to embrace, this would be the first time they had had such a contact since she had given birth to him all of those millennia ago… and just how devastating was that thought? Time was nothing to them, inconsequential, but after everything that had been happening recently Ted suddenly had a new appreciation of just how cursed they were in that respect. They had all the time in the world and then some, and depending on what kind of situation you found yourself in that could be as fundamentally unpleasant as it was pleasant.

Still looking uncertain the brunette then brought his arms up, wrapping them around his mother’s shoulders, mindful of touching her wings. Or what remained of them anyway. When Randy’s eyes landed upon them though, Ted could see that underlying rage simmering like a pot of water boiling on a naked flame. Not that Ted could really judge him on that; Randy’s mother really hadn’t done anything wrong and yet she had been punished more than Lucifer had in his mind, and even after everything she held no ill-will towards the mate who had cost her her life in heaven and her time with her son. It wasn’t as though they could somehow reverse Randy’s growth have him experience a second childhood.

Suddenly Elaine pulled back, her eyes directed towards the ceiling, seeing through it and every other floor, through to the roof and beyond that. Ted knew what that look meant; he had seen John giving it on more than one occasion when he had been young, less times as he’d gotten older but he’d never forgotten it either way. Randy looked between the two of them as though waiting for someone to explain what was happening, but his mind was clearly working quickly to make his own conclusions. “No!” his shout seemed to echo around the lounge-space, grasping his mother by the upper-arms almost desperately. It was the first time that Ted swore he had seen tears in Randy’s eyes, desperation etched in his face.

A softly sad but accepting smile crossed Elaine’s lips, gently freeing her arms somehow, her hands holding Randy’s own for a few moments before one reached up to touch Randy’s cheek. “It’s time for me to depart, my precious baby, don’t be sad.” She then looked apologetic, “I’m sorry… you’re not a baby anymore are you?” It seemed like only yesterday she had been holding the tiny, deceptively strong baby in her arms, listening as he cried and then was soothed as she began to sing to him. It had been a song of happiness and an equal measure of sadness; both emotions impossible to put into words over what she had experienced and yet also what awaited her once she left the safe haven of hell with her loved one.

Pulling away she summoned a pen and paper, writing quickly and elegantly, and then sealing the paper after folding it. Looking between Ted and Randy she asked, “Will you see that this reaches Lucifer, please?” even after all of this time her heart cried out for her soul-mate, but admittedly the cry was undermined by the cry of her maternal instincts to see Randy. Randy was shaking, clearly wanting to unleash a literal hell on earth. Ted was on his feet, reaching for Randy as he looked between him and his mother, having no clue what he was supposed to do. “But—but you said that you had longer,” he tried, grasping onto the first logical thought that crossed his mind. Crying made it hard to focus though.

“I think my son will be just fine with you,” Elaine moved towards Ted and embraced the blonde, the startled blonde returning the action. “Please, Theodore… Look after him.” She pulled back and then chuckled ruefully, shaking her head. “Sorry… Calling you Theodore makes me think of another I knew once, someone…” once more she shook her head and then turned to embrace Randy. However, before she could begin to consider leaving, they were joined by another known presence. Only… he didn’t seem to be quite himself. Elaine and Ted exchanged looks, the sheer magnitude of what was happening hitting them almost simultaneously and they fell to their knees, leaving Randy cluelessly staring at Josh. “What the hell?”

~:~

“Don’t talk to me about faith-“Evan started, he and Chris in the midst of a playful bantering argument, regarding what was going to happen when they came back. Although as practical as Cody, perhaps more so, for once it was Evan who seemed to be latching onto the optimistic approach. Or, maybe it was the knowledge that Chris and John had conveyed his and Cody’s warning as to what would happen on earth should they be separated again that had the pair being as confident as they were. The argument was cut short though when Chris and John both suddenly froze, giving a full-body shudder almost in perfect tandem with one another, head snapping around to face the closed kitchen door in a painful looking movement.

Upon noticing that Jack had also frozen in place (although his expression was more perplexed than either John or Chris’) Evan and Cody immediately felt panic welling within them. As the three angels seemed to move as one entity, surging from the kitchen out into the lounge that they had previously vacated the two demons scrambled to keep up, almost falling over one another. “Randy?” Evan queried, seeing their prince looking as bemused as they felt, Ted and Elaine both on their knees before… “Josh?” Cody queried the name, shocked when Jack suddenly shook his head. He looked as though he wasn’t sure whether he should be upset or proud… it was an odd expression that made him look as though he’d had too much meat.

“But it is him!” Cody protested, his temper making itself known in his anxiety, especially as John, Chris and Jack had also fallen to their knees, leaving the three demons feeling suddenly exposed and out of place. “That’s not my Josh,” Jack said softly, eyes riveted on the little man floating above the floor… without his wings out. “The fuck?” Randy snapped when it seemed that that thought had registered with him, the demon prince looking unnerved for a moment. “Randeus!” Elaine scolded and the demon looked hesitant for a moment as though he should tell her to shut up or not, but then ‘Josh’ spoke, amusement in the strangely echoing and yet hollow voice, “Do not worry, my child, his reaction is expected.”

“Child?” Randy frowned, not entirely understanding what was happening. When Ted’s hand grabbed his, startling Randy, trying to pull him down to his knees, he planted his feet firmly and gave Ted a look that said he wasn’t moving until someone told him what was going on. Shooting an almost awed look at ‘Josh’, Ted then whispered, “Randy, you’re in His presence!” Randy looked at Evan and Cody, and then back at ‘Josh’. “’He’?” he repeated blandly and then his brow furrowed, staring slightly. “Wait a minute—“his wings then arched and his fangs bared themselves, tail lashing. ‘Josh’ hardly blinked, still smiling a slightly genial smile that made him look as though someone had doped him up on opium. Evan and Cody clutched one another.

It was in their urges to pull Randy from the scene and flee, but another part of them didn’t believe what was happening before them… and given what they could make people see and believe it probably wasn’t hard to imagine why they found it so hard to believe their own eyes. ‘Josh’ suddenly spread his hands in an unchallenging, magnanimous gesture, “Be at ease, Randeus, Codeus, Evanorus, I am not here to harm you… But we have business that concerns you and this is the only way I would be able to interact with you since you are as welcome in my realm as I would be in yours.” Randy still looked unappeased, ignoring the pleading looks he was being sent by both his mother and his lover to calm down.

“How are you here?” Randy demanded of ‘Josh’, circling the small man. ‘Josh’s’ head didn’t move, merely looking at those gathered on the floor, letting Randy do as he pleased. Clearly he wasn’t there to pose a physical threat but the atmosphere fooled no one; one move that could be considered aggressive and then Randy was going to throw his all into doing… what he undoubtedly thought was right for the situation. “The Record Keeper here is a good heart, and when I expressed my wish to temporarily borrow his form he agreed…” God, inside of Josh, then turned to smile at Jack--- who was looking a little ill, struggling to wrap his mind around the fact his Lord had taken over his soul-mate’s body, and also something else.

He was also shocked that Josh’s form was able to cope with the power that was currently housed within it. Biting his lip Jack then bowed his head before then risking a glance up, “My Lord… will Josh be alright?” he didn’t want to appear questioning, trusted that He wouldn’t endanger Josh but he knew what Josh was like; the Higher Ups had unlocked a determined streak in Josh that Jack had never seen before, made him… risky almost, and if there was a chance he could do something to help Him he would, especially if it meant he could get one back on the Higher Ups. God/Josh chuckled, “Be at ease, Jack, Joshua will be completely unharmed once I return his soul back into his form. Now,” he turned his attention to Randy’s mother.

Randy placing himself in front of her, defying God, made the angels restless, Ted and Elaine giving soft moans of unease; he didn’t take well to defiance, as had been displayed a generation before by Randy’s father, but they weren’t exactly certain that that would be enough to bring His wrath down upon Randy. God/Josh laughed lightly, tilting his head as he considered Randy, “You look the exact replica of both of your parents, Randeus. Was your mother as you expected? I am sorry you didn’t have the chance to meet before now.” Randy’s lip curled back into a snarl, his stance locking, eyes narrowed, “Are you mocking me?” Ted grabbed Randy’s leg, pleading with him with his eyes, forcing Randy to relent just a little, as though forced.

“Not at all,” God/Josh responded, watching their interaction closely. He then looked at John and Chris, smiling slightly when Evan and Cody tensed, clearly frightened in an awed, begrudgingly respectful way, but their auras said that one move against either of them and they would defend them to the death. “Be at ease, I’m not going to hurt them. It would appear that you were right… although I think you both underestimated just who else has had their auras imprinted on…” the angels’ eyes widened in tandem; of course they had noticed changes, expected something, but to have Him confirming it… and looking almost happy about it? That was definitely something else. Neither angel spoke, unsure what to say to Him.

“I have made my decision, my child,” God/Josh extended a hand and Randy almost fell over with incredulity as his mother didn’t even hesitate, standing and placing a hand in his, implicit trust apparent even after all he had done to her. And… Elaine didn’t look anywhere near as frightened as he had expected she might. Oh, she was afraid, but she looked at peace in herself, as though her visit with him had made it so she could handle anything that He threw at her. “Don’t hurt my mother,” Randy growled, hands clenching, body tensing, “If you hurt her I swear—“he couldn’t even begin to put into words what he would do, but it would be just as bad as what he would do should He try and take Ted from him to send him back.

~:~

God/Josh didn't even turn to look at Randy, which the demon found particularly infuriating. His instinct was to demand attention but conversely, he didn't want his mother to be affected by his actions. Clenching his fists tighter, he decided that his behaviour would be governed entirely by the actions of the Deity in front of him – and if he couldn't harm God in any form, he could certainly do some damage to the body he currently inhabited. There was a small voice in his head reminding him that he owed Josh one no matter whether or not God had taken his body for a joyride and he considered that if worst came to worst, then he could perhaps wreak some real damage on the mortals he cherished so much. Screw it. If He really wanted to push Randy, Randy was more than happy to push back harder. 

“You have endured when others have succumbed,” said God/Josh to Elaine. “You have acted for the good of others in spite of apparent wrongs done to you. You have kept your faith in me in spite of your love for the adversary. I believe that to return you to Limbo would be unjust. However, neither Hell nor Heaven is appropriate at this time. Therefore you have a choice to make. I have decided to grant you mortality.”

Elaine gasped and Randy's mouth fell open. Of all the possible outcomes, this one had not even crossed his mind. He opened his mouth to protest or question, then closed it again, lost for words. 

“As a mortal, you would lose what remains of your wings,” continued God/Josh. “You would live your life as you saw fit, spending the fleeting moment that is mortal life choosing as the mortals do. And once it is done, you shall be judged as all mortals are, upon your acts during that lifetime. Should you choose the right, your wings shall be restored to you and you shall take your place in my kingdom once more as one of the Pious. Or you may choose to behave adversely to gain your place at the side of Lucifer. When the time comes, your own decisions will determine the rest of your existence.”  
Randy couldn't think of what to say. It was – well, fair and yet it was a horrible decision to put upon an angel. But his mother looked delighted, her smile beaming. He simply couldn't argue if it was what she wanted. And the chance that she might return to his father was hard for him to understand when she had been absent for such a long time, but he knew that Lucifer would be euphoric. 

“Thank you Father.” Elaine was smiling even as tears ran down her cheeks and as Randy watched, she actually kissed His hand. “Oh, thank you.”

“I shall watch your mortality with interest.” God/Josh gave Elaine a second before withdrawing his hand and turning his attention to Randy. “Does this meet with your approval?”

“Yes. No.” Randy gave an angry shrug. “You're mocking me again. What's wrong with a full pardon, return of wings and permission to be with her soul-mate regardless?”

“Mortality is all about hard choices and compromise.”

“Yes, but you were the ones who were so hot on the 'free will' thing. Demons merely exploit it, we were all for denying it in the first place. If this is her choice, then why does it sound like it's going to end up as a punishment no matter what she chooses?”

“All choices have their disadvantages Randeus,” said God/Josh with maddening patience. “This one is not yours to make. And if nothing else, there is the reward of being free from Limbo and being able to see her child progress.” He laughed suddenly, the sound almost like distant music. “You are much like your father Randeus. He too was one of the few people who dared stand before me and challenge me directly. But I understand your suspicions. I can see into your heart.”

“Can you? I wish you wouldn't, it makes me uncomfortable.”

“You fear I shall take Theodore from you, where you may never see him again.”

Randy's lips thinned. “Why wouldn't I expect history to repeat itself?”

“There are many circumstances that you do not understand. Those times were different. Lucifer's rebellion was very recent and I could not afford to be benevolent. There was not supposed to be unrest in Heaven and yet it existed, in large thanks to the war. I did as I had to do. But those times have passed us by and once more we have peace. I know there are those who would prefer to have Ted returned to Heaven and kept there against his will. And yes, one person has put forward the proposition of Limbo.”

“No one is putting Ted into Limbo,” growled Randy, while Ted's wings shivered convulsively at the word coming from His mouth. Randy moved over to Ted and rested a hand on his shoulder, knowing that Ted probably wasn't about to get from his knees as long as he was in the presence of God. But Randy wasn't about to kneel and this was the only way that he could give some kind of comfort. 

“They didn't suggest it for him. It was suggested for you.”

Randy raised his eyebrows in surprise. Ted's hand shot up to wrap around the one Randy had on his shoulder and spoke for the first time. “Randy doesn't belong in Limbo either!”

“And you'll have to stand against us and our actions to get to him,” added Cody in the most menacing voice he could manage. Randy looked over at them with a little smile, knowing he probably shouldn't be surprised that his friends had stood up for him but his experiences showed that few people were trustworthy. But Cody and Evan had always stood beside him regardless – not that he thought they would be much use if God really had decided to cast him into Limbo. Two fierce demons were no match for the Creator of everything there was and from the nervous stances and the way that Cody and Evan had their fingers twined loosely, both looking a little like lost teenagers, he thought they knew their chances. But they had stood up anyway and that meant a lot. 

“Be at ease,” said God/Josh, sounding slightly amused. “I have no intentions of sending anyone to Limbo. The punishments of demons are not for me to choose. There are many other options open to me without resorting to that measure. I had considered for example granting Theodore mortality too, reincarnation. I know that Lucifer would be willing to grant you the same and you would be drawn together throughout your various mortal lives. But Theodore has done no wrong and to strip him of his Piety, no matter what reasons I had, would be unjust.”

Randy could hear Ted's breathing, light and quick, feeling the way his angel's hand squeezed his fingers. No matter that Ted claimed he trusted God implicitly, he was terrified that He would do something to punish them or keep them apart. It was hard for Randy to meet Josh's gaze head-on with God behind his eyes but at least it was possible thanks to the angel diluting the presence of God and he managed it for a moment. “What did you decide?”

“I thought that I would bargain with you.”

It was another comment that threw Randy completely; it was so out of place that he didn't know how to respond.

“All of my children, Pious or mortal, have consequences for their actions, desirable or otherwise. My rules are clear but fluid. I am willing to write new rules for this – unique situation.”  
Randy licked his suddenly dry lips. “Go on.”

“I shall allow Theodore, Christopher and John to remain here on earth in order to carry through their mission as they see fit. Their mission prerogative has not changed, it is to ensure that you three do no harm and as long as they are successful in that, they will remain. However. As soon as they fail in their mission they shall be recalled. This means that should one of you feed from a mortal, harm a mortal with intent or malice, then their mission will be called failed and they shall return to Heaven with no warning at all. And should they fail, I shall take on their mission myself and strike down upon all three of you with great anger and furious vengeance. I have never before entrusted one of mine to a demon, let alone three of them. That I can see into your heart means little, the heart can be fickle. But I trust in the pious and as I have witnessed, there is potential in all of you for more than mere petty evil. I believe that your desire will overcome your inherent natures and after all, you would not need the mortals to retain your strength with another way to feed.”

Randy's jaw dropped again. God hadn't just alluded to sex...? No. if he considered that He might have, Randy would need to have his brain bleached and that was never pleasant. The thought was so oddly creepy that he almost missed the rest of the point until Ted spoke. 

“You mean that we can stay? I can stay? Here, with the mortals?”

“I expect you to do good still Theodore. And as I said, the first failure will be the only one before my intervention. But... you may stay.”

Ted actually whooped in joy before Randy tackled him to the ground, a fierce grin on his face. The pair almost knocked Chris and John flying as they rolled across the floor, Randy cackling like a maniac and Ted trying to maintain a little decorum while laughing breathlessly. Randy ended up on top of Ted, dropping kisses on him while Ted made a not-very-serious attempt to get away. “Randy! God's watching!”

“Ah shit, according to the Christians, God's always watching. Comforting thought for the next time we get a little freaky.”

Ted pushed Randy's face back and gave a rather panicked look at God/Josh, who was fortunately smiling. “We're really sorry!”

“Young man, a little respect!” Elaine looked stern but there was a smile tugging at her lips. 

“Yes mother.” Randy rolled his eyes and got off Ted, glancing over at Cody and Evan. Both of them were indulging in a rather more refrained celebration than Randy had but neither one could hold still and they were grinning like fools. Ted resumed his position kneeling before God, trying not to look like he was beaming, while Randy stood, but with a slightly more deferential stance. 

“I'm pleased you find the agreement acceptable,” said Josh/God rather placidly. “You should never forget the terms of it. And I expect that you will all remember to disguise yourselves as mortals so as not to scare them.”

“I was hoping you'd forget to mention that one.” Randy couldn't remove the smile from his face. 

“Although there will be one mortal that you will be able to be yourself in front of.” God/Josh moved forward, still not touching the floor or flapping his wings, resting both his hands on Elaine's head. “I suggest that you all close your eyes, demons included. The light may be too much for you all.”

Obediently the angels closed their eyes, the demons exchanging looks before doing likewise. It seemed like a good idea to do as they were told, although Randy was a little hesitant – it was his newfound mother that He was touching after all. However, so far He hadn't given Randy a reason not to trust Him and he decided to follow his mother's lead on this one and let God/Josh get on with it. 

~:~

The light burned even underneath his eyelids, Evan thought, and he cringed back. When an arm wrapped over his eyes, securing them a little bit more from the brightness he was a little startled but grateful, leaning into Chris. Cody’s hand was still loosely enveloped within his own and even with their angels there neither demon had the will to let go of the other yet. After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only half a minute at best, the light dimmed and Chris’ arm fell from around his eyes to be lightly draped around his shoulders instead. On his other side Cody had John’s arm around his waist, his friend looking as dazed as he felt, eyes a little watery with the residual light.

God/Josh had Elaine in his arms, the woman apparently having fainted during whatever had happened to her. The demons and angels alike gaped at the changes she had gone through; she looked to be no more than sixteen years of age at best, her hair was a little shorter, no lines of age anywhere on her face, and, most importantly, the stumps that had been unnervingly present before were no longer there. Randy tensed, staring at the younger form. Surely that was too young? And yet he didn’t want her unfairly old either; it might seem like many years to her until she passed again but Randy knew already that it was going to seem like a blink of an eye as he watched over her. What? It was the least he could do.

“Does she…” he trailed off, unsure if he wanted to know. Of course he knew about reincarnation and how he thought it worked but considering He was the one to trigger this he had no idea what to do. “Does she remember you?” He asked, tilting his head as he floated across the room and laid the unmoving woman’s body down on the nearest settee, an almost fatherly hand brushing aside her fringe from her face before He pulled away once more. “Of course she remembers you, Randeus. You and your father both. If I took you from her mind then she would no longer be her, and I would be unfairly interfering in her life… and I think enough has been done to her like that for one go ‘round,” he shrugged a little.

The gesture was so human and yet there was something about Him doing it that seemed surreal, even in Josh’s body. “What about somewhere for her to live?” Randy asked immediately. Certainly, thanks to her incarceration his mother hadn’t had anything back in heaven but this was different: humans needed money, food and drink to survive. If they could just go by on things like he and his fellow demons did then things would be much simpler for them. God/Josh looked amused then as though He could see inside of Randy’s head… and given that He had said that He could see inside of his heart that was highly probable. “Surely you all would be able to help her settle into her life?” he asked, and Randy pouted.

“I still can’t shake the feeling that you’re laughing at me,” the demon prince muttered and God/Josh laughed musically once again before shaking his head and absently touching his face. “It is time for me to return to heaven. My time is almost up and my Record Keeper can’t sustain me much longer.” Josh twitched and yet had to implicitly trust that no harm would befall him as God had promised. “Remember what I said, Randeus: one slip from any of you and I will take them back and you shall have me to deal with. And though I don’t doubt you’d be a formidable opponent… I’ve been dealing with my powers much longer than you have.” On that note God/Josh moved to each angel one by one, laying his hand upon their head affectionately.

“Feel free to come home and visit when you wish, for I’m sure you’ve all got friends back in heaven who would miss you if you were gone for a long time. Take care of yourselves, and each other, and keeps these mates of yours out of trouble, OK?” God/Josh then turned his attention to Jack and smiled, “We should be returning now Jack. I don’t doubt that your mate will need you when I vacate his body… and I can tell you have some things you would like the two of you to do together as soon as possible, no?” Jack’s cheeks bloomed bright red and he ducked his head, God/Josh’s laughter ringing around the room once more. After sending a smile around the room the same light as before appeared and God/Josh suddenly vanished.

Getting to his feet for the first time since the encounter had begun Jack dusted himself off and then grasped each of his fellow angels firmly by the hand. Clearly he wanted to say goodbye to them and yet at the same time he wanted to be back to help out his mate as God had said. “You watch yourselves,” the blonde said, “And I think I’ll come down for a visit sometime… just to keep you on your toes and all that.” With a cheeky smirk the angel ducked out of a side door and then was gone, John and the others sensing as his presence left the mortal realm and returned home. Silence fell over the remaining members of the group as everyone else had gone, and no one seemed in a particular rush to break it immediately.

“Right…” John’s voice was finally the one to break the quiet and they all turned to him. And he was smiling, “Maybe we should think about having your mother settle down somewhere more comfortably, Randy? I imagine it’ll be a bit of a shock when she comes ‘round and the couch can’t be that comfortable.” Cody wanted to quip that the couch could be comfortable enough when you needed it to be but he didn’t think that bringing up the past sexual misdemeanours that he had indulged in with his friends present would exactly be favourable in John’s eyes. So, instead, he merely asked, “Shall we take her up to one of the guest rooms, Rand?” Much to their surprise the demon prince shook his head, “No… I’ll wait with her until she awakes.”

A hand placing on his shoulder startled him just the smallest bit, turning to see Ted smiling down at him. “I can watch her,” he said softly, pressing a finger from his other hand over Randy’s lips as he gave him a slightly pointed look. “You have somewhere else to be right now, remember?” clearly Randy’s expression told Ted that he had no idea what he was talking about, but when Ted accepted the letter that Chris had found across the room he realised; he was the only one (well, the only appropriate one) present who could give that message to his father. And Randy supposed that the sooner he got Lucifer clear about the terms of his mother’s reincarnation and Randy’s own angel being granted a leave of stay the better.

Sighing slightly Randy quirked a slight smirk and nodded, accepting the letter handed to him as he straightened up. “I can’t promise I’ll be back right away,” he said a little dryly. Lucifer was bound to make him go over the story about seven or eight times… and that was without any sort of explanation. Ted laughed lightly and Randy realised that he had never been more grateful to hear that sound, or see Ted smile, then he had ever before… and he’d been obsessing about Ted pretty hard for quite a while now, “It’s OK,” the angel nodded. Randy smirked a little more wickedly then, pulling Ted closer, “So, on that note…” the demon prince didn’t hold back this time, fairly bending Ted backwards as he claimed his mouth deeply.

The muffled whooping from Cody and Evan had Ted weakly pushing away, lips swollen, eyes hazy and cheeks flushed as Randy looked much too pleased with himself. He arched a brow as he noticed that John and Chris had attempted to cover the demons’ mouths with their hands… only it seemed that that had led to his friends deciding that they deserved something more by way of celebration than they had received before. Shaking his head slightly he directed his attention back to Ted and murmured, “I’ll be back soon…” he then headed across to the fireplace, but slowed slightly as he drew close to where his mother lay sleeping. For a moment his hand hovered, and then affectionately brushed over her cheek briefly before he left.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: A New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The complicated chapter of their lives is closed, and another begins...

“Josh?” the word was hazy, somewhere lingering in the back of his subconscious and Josh felt himself straining every fibre of his being towards it. When a hand grasped his own his eyes flew open, gripping the hand back tightly. Frantic eyes flew around momentarily before settling on the one thing that mattered most: Jack. His lover looked a little bit frightened but not nearly as frantic as he had been upon Josh’s return to limbo and for the moment Josh couldn’t think why Jack would have such a look on his face. “Jack, baby… why am I on the floor?” Josh was currently looking up at the library ceiling, laid flat on his back for some reason. “Does anything hurt?” Jack ignored the question a moment and then helped Josh sit up slowly.

“Um… He kind of had to uh, drop you off before he returned? Apparently you couldn’t have handled Him much longer and…” Jack’s cheeks then bloomed red as he squeezed Josh hard, tone firm as he said, “What were you thinking you bloody idiot?” Rolling his eyes lightly at the other’s tone Josh then embraced him back, snuggling his head into its usual position atop Jack’s shoulder. “I was thinking that I had to help,” Josh said softly, “After being down there I knew I had to do whatever I could to make sure no innocent ever ends up down there again.” Heck, after experiencing limbo first hand he even felt almost a little bit sorry for those who had done things which genuinely warranted being banished there for their punishment.

“But you could have been hurt!” Jack protested weakly but from the expression on his face when he pulled back Josh already knew that he was over what had happened; he was also a holder of an almost hard-headed determination and once he set his mind on something he usually did it… hence why he had gone crashing straight into the demons’ home the way he had once Josh had first been kidnapped. “Don’t scare me like that again. I mean it—I’m keeping you tied to our bed for the foreseeable future!” an almost uncharacteristically saucy giggle left Josh and Jack’s cheeks bloomed red for a whole new reason as he noticed the look that he was being sent; he knew that look alright. “Well, I may not protest too much. Besides-”

“Besides?” the blonde murmured, holding in an expectant breath when Josh leant in, letting their lips just brush together. “I owe you for coming to my rescue. If you hadn’t have caused a stir like you did then I would probably still be down there and this matter wouldn’t have been resolved. You’ve really done good Jacky, I’m proud of you baby.” As they headed back to their home, and Josh proceeded to give Jack the aware that he had been talking about, Jack found himself unable to stop himself disagreeing with Josh just a little bit. He wasn’t the only one who had done something to be proud of the past few days, and he was sure that even in future generations they would be talking about what he, his soul-mate, and friends had achieved. 

~:~

Some years later...

There was a marked difference between the buttoned-down, cramped city of London under Victoria and the vast, unexplored space of America. There were more people immigrating by the day, enticed by the promise of a new life and vanishing into the masses. Some of them wanted a better life for their families, some were bored and still others were running from something in their old lives they would rather leave far behind them. Some had more reasons than others. 

In such a massive land, it was a simple matter to vanish even within its borders. There was a whole world of difference between the balmy Southern states, the Wild West, the teeming life and industry of New York and given that it could be a real trial to travel by horse or coach it wasn't too common for people to travel overly much without reason. It was an ideal cover for those who could fly and might have to move on every fifteen years or so, before their inability to age became inexplicable. They could always return in a few years, when the mortals that might remember them had died. Mortals lived such short, busy lives, both a blessing and a curse to them. 

It was a simple thing too, to set up a business and grow it, particularly if one were particularly cut-throat about any competition... although not literally, not any more. There was money to be made in the country and plenty of it, if one were ruthless enough and started with enough capital. The growing towns and cities had plenty of such men though and it was with little interest that the people of New Orleans witnessed the beginnings of another building an empire in the area. Either he would succeed or he would fail, or perhaps he would fall victim to the lesser known pitfalls that befell those trying to muscle in on the territory of the powerful. It was a violent town at times, as anyone could attest to the newcomer.

It turned out that the new player in town was a landlord, buying up a number of houses of varying stature to lease to those of lesser means than his own. The deals were done before he moved to the town proper, the most interesting of the acquisitions a small building that had doubled as a chapel for years and had a certain ecclesiastical look about it. In a town where the immigration levels meant an eclectic mix of religions, no one raised an eyebrow about one more or cared to wonder what purpose a rich businessman might have to own such a place.

The property was bought before the man himself arrived in town properly, not one man as it turned out but three, young and arrogant and obviously close. They took adjoining properties of their own in the grander part of town and immediately began a hostile takeover of other landlords in the area. Clearly they intended to take no prisoners when it came to sharing the finances.

Talk began in society about how long it would be before they overstepped their boundaries by too much and ended up floating in some nearby bayou to be food for the crocodiles. And sure enough, one life-long local made cryptic comments about how he intended to put a stop to this foolishness any way he was able to. The boast might have been drunken but no less serious for that, except that the following day the man quit the New Orleans area forever, selling up all his property to the newcomers at a rock-bottom price. Those who saw him leave said he looked as if the devil himself was on the man's tail. Another tried some months later and although he didn't leave the area, he was discovered two days later cowering among the kudzu, gibbering incoherently about voodoo and curses, hauled off to the sanatorium where he lingered for the rest of his days.

There were no more attempts to thwart their business plans. There was talk as there always was, about charmed lives or deals with the devil, but the men themselves weren't saying. 

The deal with the devil angle gained more or less credence, depending on who was talking of it, due to the ownership of the church building. It had no assigned religion but was manned at any given time by one of three young men, sometimes all at the same time. There was doubt about it at first but those who went as something of a curiosity, an alliance to a particular church something of a politeness rather than a certainty, reported feeling their faith restored, inner peace balanced, the world seeming like a more miraculous place. And it seemed to be something of a lucky place, not just altering the mind-set of those who chose to attend but also those who spent any time in the vicinity. There were usually meals to be had, sometimes shelter and few wondered where the money came from to pay for such luxuries. Had they known the truth and the real link that the building had to the three men who owned the lease on the building, they might have seen the moneymen in a different light entirely. 

Not that any of the three who tended to the faithful lived on the premises. The only person who lived on site was a woman pushing toward her late middle age who tended to the building and was more than happy to assist with anyone who wanted to discuss or ask advice on matters of faith. She didn't give off quite the same aura of serenity as the men who helped her, but there was a calmness, a kindness to her that was hard to pinpoint. The men had serenity but her manner spoke of real experience.

One or two people realised that every night the three who ran the church left the woman alone there and returned to the houses lived in by the wealthy landlords who owned their church and had arrived in town at roughly the same time. Those who did realise didn't speak of it, either because they respected the piety of the preachers or because they were scared shitless of the ruthless reputations of the others. 

It wasn't as if the landlords ever set foot in the house of the Lord. 

There was no one around as the church was locked up for the night, the three young men who attended to the place looking handsome in their shirts and jackets. The woman who lived their saw them to the door and it was the youngest of the three, Theodore, who bent to kiss her cheek. The woman smiled with obvious pleasure at the gesture. “If the kiss of an angel truly is good luck, then I must be the luckiest woman on the planet.”

“Take care Elaine,” returned Theodore with a smile of his own. “We'll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, tell Randeus that making breakfast does not involve setting fire to a loaf of bread. All these years, you'd think that he'd learn something like that.”

“I'll remind him,” said Ted with a smile. “Although I suspect that it may be fruit again, unless I oversee things.”

“You can't watch over him all the time Ted.” Elaine gave the three a slight nod of farewell and closed the door on them, locking it firmly behind her.

“She always says that,” said Ted to the others. “But it's my responsibility. And my joy.”

John rolled his eyes. “I really don't see how watching that Randy gets into only a little trouble is a joy.”

“No? How about making sure that Cody only gets into a little trouble?”

John nodded slowly. “It's a joy,” he confessed and laughed a little as the three made their way down the street.

They walked in companionable silence for a while before Chris broke it. “Is there something on your mind Ted?”

“Well...” Ted had never been a good liar. “I was just thinking that I've noticed new lines on Elaine's face.”

“She's mortal now,” said Chris with some sympathy. “They age, and they die. There's nothing that we can do to stop that and we've known how it would be from the start.”

“I know.” Ted sighed. “But it seems to have gone by so fast. It was only recently that she was released from Limbo and then she was only a teenage girl.”

“It's been a lot of years really Ted,” said John gently. 

“It doesn't feel like a lot of years. We used to have to pass her off as Randy's little sister and now most people would accept that she's actually his mother without question.”

“It's an unfortunate side effect of mortality, but one that she seems to embrace.” John paused slightly. “Is Randy ready for what must happen?”

“We've talked of it,” said Ted, not mentioning that the conversation tended to put Randy in a black mood that it took all of Ted's patience to draw him out of. A demon's lifetime without here and he had her back for such a short time... it seemed almost cruel on one hand, although Ted knew that the end of mortality would not be the end of her life. How things would go once she had passed on though was another matter. She was good and behaved so, but he knew that Lucifer had made more than one trip to the mortal realm to see her. He didn't know where she would end up on the other side of the veil – but he sometimes wondered if Hell would see the first mortal to become a demon ever. Although he supposed she hadn't started as mortal.

He wondered what the Higher Ups would make of that.

“Randy dreads it,” he confessed. “Not the end of mortality so much. He likes his life as it is right now and he would not welcome a change for the worst. Or really for the better. He likes the balance and he's worried about it tilting, in either direction.”

The other angels understood this perfectly, not too pleased with the thought of anything changing themselves. And the most obvious oncoming change would be the death of Randy's mortal mother – but they were hopeful that they could weather that particular storm. 

Ted changed the subject tactfully, not at home with talking about Randy's emotions to the angels when he knew that his lover would not appreciate it. All the way back to their homes they discussed a man who had been to see them that day, one who had a heavy heart and although he had not disclosed his reasons why they had soothed and counselled him as best they could. There was still time for him to change, as there was for almost all mortals and none of them would give up on a single one. Their lovers might be demons, but their own natures remained the same no matter how their auras had been indelibly imprinted on. 

“I rather like the mixture of religion here,” mused John, commenting on the city. “It's refreshing that people take a little of everything and use it.”

“I prefer it to California,” observed Ted rather dryly. They had spent nearly twelve years there before relocating this time and the church they had set up for themselves there had in the first couple of years had run afoul of pastors who did not always follow the words they preached about loving their fellow man. News about a competing church spread and the three had been hounded mercilessly for a time, causing friction when their lovers wanted to deal with it for them. They had handled it themselves and without resorting to the same dirty tactics as were used on them, but Ted had been disheartened at this first view of mortals using God as an excuse for being unpleasant to one another. 

“Maybe we should have gone West though, like we suggested,” commented Chris with a smirk. “Evan was rather looking forward to being a cowboy.”

“I thought we decided it might be better not to let those three play bank robber?” John grinned at them. “Anyway, I like it here. It's contradictory. Perhaps we can go West in fifteen years or so. It's still going to be there.”

“We'll have to go somewhere,” said Ted. “Might as well be there.”

The three houses that they lived in were close together, set in relatively spacious grounds and all with a thick growth of trees around the perimeter for privacy. The trio stopped at the top of the street and looked at them. 

“Ostentatious,” said John, as he always did. 

“Demons need ostentatious to feel like they're still demons,” replied Chris, a version of what he always said. “And frugality might be preferable but there's something to be said for being able to stretch your wings when you sleep.”

Ted's smile was a little wicked. “Who sleeps?”

~:~

Chris stepped over the threshold of the house, once more having to remind himself that he lived here. Centuries of frugality when it came to mortal living couldn't be replaced by only a couple of decades of being spoiled and it still seemed odd to him. The whole place had been one of Evan's projects, as was the case when they moved anywhere new, and Chris tended to leave him to it as moving around made him restless, ready to explore and less likely to be mindful. It would only take one slip for Evan to be in big trouble and Chris intended that the slip would never happen. Although Evan had done admirably, equally determined that he wasn't about to mess things up for any of them. He didn't feed from the mortals any more but then again, Chris ensured that he didn't have to. It was lucky that he had stamina.

Speaking of Evan, he was usually bounding down the stairs the second that Chris walked into the house and yet there was still no sign of him, although Chris could sense his presence. “Evan? Ev! Where are you?”

He tilted his head slightly, hearing distant music and a grin suddenly crossed his face as Evan stepped out of the study, wings on display, the low-cut pants he wore pushed even lower by his swishing tail. The music raised in volume and Evan raised his hands above his head, starting to dance, smirking rather darkly at Chris. Chris leaned back against the door, the whole day forgotten as he watched his lover moving only for him. Forget the West; the sultry air of New Orleans worked wonders on Evan and that made it exactly where Chris wanted to be.

~:~

John didn't make it as far as the door when a dark figure dropped from the upstairs window, landing in a crouch in front of him before tackling him. John grabbed the figure, staggering under the weight and then going down as a tail wrapped around his ankles and stole his balance. 

“Cody!” John tried to sound stern, but it was difficult when his lover was straddling his chest with a very pleased look on his face... and not a stitch of clothing. The last observation nearly had John forgetting what he wanted to say but a gust of warm breeze reminded him. “We're outside Cody, on view to anyone who might come along---”

“No one disturbs when an angel and a demon join forces to ensure they don't.” Cody chuckled. “Anyway, we're on our own lawn, surrounded by trees. No one can see in!”

John knew he was fighting a losing argument, but he gave it a try. “You should be more discrete.”

“You should be more uncovered.” Cody tugged at John's shirt, sending buttons flying. John would sometimes remind Cody that there was no need to use clothes as he did, that they could be re-used and he needed to take care; Cody had money and he liked what came with it, but he didn't understand being frugal. But John didn't feel like arguing the point that night. Tomorrow they could discuss the concept of saving money yet again but right then Cody was atop him, naked and moving sensuously against his groin, and he was right, there was no mortal who could see through the trees or even penetrate the aura they gave off when they wanted privacy. He reached up, grabbed Cody by the hips and flipped him onto his back, blue eyes meeting blue as they smiled at one another, Cody's tail wrapping around John's waist as John allowed his wings to rip through his clothes. Well, there was always the option of teaching Cody how to mend. 

~:~

Ted paused at the edge of the property he shared with Randy, within the safety of the thick trees but not at the house, looking around himself inquisitively. After a moment he sighed. “Show yourselves.”

A light made itself known in the corner of his eye, weak and wavering, as if the link between himself and them was secretive and furtive and not to attract attention. A huddle of angels, all looking at him. “Greetings, Theodore.”

Ted sighed. “I thought it was too much to hope that we lost you in California.”

“We're not here to interfere, as you should know by now.” The five angels spoke as one, as they always had, but after what they had done to Josh to get him back to Heaven, Ted had not known how to relax in their presence. “We wish merely to check that you are still unharmed and that the adversary is keeping to his promise.”

“I am and he is.”

There was a moments silence. Ted never offered more than cursory words to the Higher Ups and yet they always seemed reluctant to leave him be. He simply didn't understand it.

“We would remind you.” The Higher Ups spoke quickly, as if expecting to be cut off. “Your deal with the child of Morningstar is not irreversible. Should you find it intolerable, you would be welcomed back to Heaven and protected from his attempts to steal you for his own. His bargain with God would still stand.”

Ted rolled his eyes. “I understand that. Please excuse me, my soul-mate awaits.”

He walked into the house without looking back at the Higher Ups. 

Randy was sitting in the study when he found him, looking a little perturbed. “They were here again,” he mentioned. 

“I know, I saw them.” Ted walked over to the chair and sat on his knee. “It was nothing, the usual. They said nothing that hasn't been said before and nothing that I'm not still ignoring. I wish they would leave us in peace but I suppose it's nice that they still care.”

“Still pissed because they didn't get their own way,” muttered Randy angrily. 

“Well, they only show up every few years and even then it's only me they'll talk to – just think of them as annoying in-laws,” joked Ted. 

“I think of them as a pain in the ass.” Randy seemed ready to fly into a temper but then he caught the warning look in Ted's eye and caught himself. Ted might be gentle and he might seem like a pushover but he was no such thing and he didn't appreciate Randy's tantrums over very little. 

“They're gone,” Ted reminded him. “And we won't see them for years.”

“Good.” Randy smirked. “I feel like I haven't seen you for years,” he commented. “Not enough of you anyway. What have I told you about wearing too many clothes around here?”

“Well, I could wear more if you didn't keep it so hot--”

“Satanic temperature...” Randy stopped, a glint in his eye. “That and I like to see you all unless you're leaving the house. Your body and your wings and every mark I left on you when I last had hold of you...”

Ted shivered a little in spite of the heat and then slipped from Randy's knee, slowly but deftly removing the clothes he'd worn for the day and leaving them folded neatly on a side table, a habit that Randy had never quite managed to get him out of. Randy watched appreciatively with a smile on his face, not standing up himself. As soon as Ted had placed the last of his clothes aside and stretched his wings out a couple of times, Randy moved from the chair and dropped to his knees in front of the angel, ignoring Ted's surprise so he could nip the blonde on one of the minute love handles that had appeared in the time that Randy had indulged him his love of good food. 

“Randy...”

Randy allowed his teeth to graze over Ted's skin slowly before planting a kiss on his stomach. “I don't feel like waiting any longer.”

“We don't have to rush it Randy,” said Ted, in a tone that suggested it had been said more for decorum rather than a real need to slow Randy down. “We've got plenty of time.”

“I know.” Randy rested his forehead on Ted's stomach so that Ted couldn't see how damned happy the grin on his face was. “As long as I've got you to feed from, we have forever.”


End file.
